Crossing the bridge
by starbugkenny
Summary: Kai encouters someone from his past,someone who wants to hurt Kai and his friends.Can Kai break through the pain and memories to come through for his friends?A Kai fic with some violence!
1. Innocent tears

Crossing the bridge  
  
This is set after the world tournament and contains Hilary, but all the original cast are in first series clothing. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!!!!(It's my first fanfic!) ()=dream  
  
Soft snoring punctuated the silence that otherwise hung in the night air. Six figures lay under blankets on the floor, all sleeping soundly. Apart from one. The blankets shifted as the body beneath rolled over again. Murmurs escaped the young boy's mouth as his brow creased at dreams that disturbed his sleep. Dreams he wished he wouldn't have.  
  
(A small five year old boy looked up at his grandfather with intense mahogany eyes, tears leaking at the corners.  
  
"Come now Kai, crying shows weakness, and no grandchild of mine will show weakness EVER!!!!!! This time I will ignore it but next time you will be reprimanded!!!" snarled a grey haired man, his expression severe.  
  
Kai couldn't remember ever seeing his grandfather smile, but then grandfather didn't come round often. His parents didn't seem to like the grey haired, stern man. Come to think of it, neither did Kai. Now Kai was held by the shoulders by his grandfather's cruelly tight fingers, almost bruising the skin. A cry came from the direction his mother and fathers were being dragged. They were putting up a fight for the five large men dressed in black pulling them towards a door.  
  
"KAI, DON'T GO WITH HIM, RUN AWAY, KAI PLEASE!!!" screamed his mother, her face obscured by the tears now flooding Kai eyes, pouring down his yet unmarked cheeks, streaking in hot rivers.  
  
"MAMA, MAMA, DON'T GO AWAY, MAMA, PAPA!!!!!!I WANT YOU HERE!!!!!" screamed an equally distressed child.  
  
Pulling out of his grandfather's painful grasp he started running towards his parents, getting so close. A fist reached out and grabbed Kai's two- toned hair at the back, bringing him to the ground, and away from his parents. He cried in pain from the fall, and for his parents being pushed through the door. His grandfather approached Kai and gave a slap to the Childs face that left Kai's ears ringing.  
  
"I warned you Kai, never disobey me again" he said in a voice frozen in ice.  
  
With that he picked up Kai and put him over his shoulder and started walking away from the melee behind him. Kai could only watch and cry out to his parents.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU KAI, NEVER FORGET US OR YOURSELF NO MATTER WHAT HE DOES TO YOU, NEVER LOSE HOPE!!!!" Were the parting words from his parents. The words that left a burning fire in Kai's heart, even when his mind forgot).  
  
In the dark the boy dreaming woke and sat up. His slate and dark blue hair gleamed in the small amount of light the moon brought through the window. His alert, mahogany eyes glowing softly. Sweat beaded his forehead and he sighed with a deep sorrow. These dreams had been plaguing his dreams since the fall of Biovolt, and the disappearance of his grandfather Voltaire and Boris. He still didn't have his memory back, except the small flashbacks his dreams provided him. He wished he didn't have the dreams, that he had his full memory. It would mean he knew everything, not just disturbing images that didn't make sense. Out of all of them, the one about his parents was one of the worst. Even compared to the ones were he was beaten and punished, were he woke up screaming, it was still one of the worst. He sighed again; it was too stuffy in here. He got up and went to the door, opening it carefully. One last look round at the others confirmed he hadn't woken anyone. Good, he didn't want anyone to know about his dreams. Even when he screamed they never seemed to notice. Let it stay that way. With those last thoughts he walked into the cool air outside, sliding the door shut behind him.  
  
A pair of amber eyes watched in the dark. 


	2. The pain of friendship

Thanks for the reviews people, I didn't expect that many for the 1st chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As requested here is the next chapter!!!!!!  
  
Ray wasn't surprised Kai had had another nightmare, they were getting more frequent. The others were struggling not to confront Kai about the screaming, all except Tyson that is. He hadn't even noticed!!  
  
~~~flashback~~~ "What do you mean Kai's having nightmares? And screaming? I haven't heard anything. Besides, Kai likes to keep himself to himself, so just leave him. You'll only get your head snapped off!!!!"  
  
"Tyson you know you sleep through anything!!!!" exclaimed Ray, "And if Kai needs our help we should help him. Even if he won't admit it, we are his friends, and these nightmares are affecting Kai!! He's suffering, and he needs us there!"  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes at Ray. "Fine, we will help him, calm down buddy!!!! I'm just saying I don't want to be the one to mention to Kai we know, i'm too young to die!!!!" At that, ray could only sigh. ~~~flashback~~~  
  
Ray smiled at the memory of that particular conversation. Then the smile quickly turned to a frown, since he was awake, and no one else was, then now would be a good time to ask Kai about it. It was something he wasn't looking forward to. He got up from his blankets as quietly as possible. To wake the others would ruin the chance he now had. He reached the door and took a deep breath before leaving the large training room they were sharing. This would not be easy.  
  
Out in the garden Kai had made it to the pond. He looked in the dark, murky water, watching the silent shapes of fish swim into his vision, before turning rapidly and swimming into the dark depths. A slight breeze ruffled the white t-shirt and black jogging trousers he wore to sleep in. The breeze was cool but did nothing to help Kai's hot skin. As Kai stared into the pond his thoughts raced around his dream, he wanted to know his past. Didn't he? He wasn't sure anymore. Why did his grandfather take him away from his parents anyway? Maybe he was told and just couldn't remember. He let out a groan of frustration. It wasn't fair, why couldn't he even remember his parent's faces. They were so blurry in his dream, he could still hear the screams though. He wished he didn't have to hear those screams, they tore at his heart. He would rather remember the beatings, at least the screams in those dreams were his.  
  
"You don't have to sneak up on me Ray, i'm not deaf".  
  
Ray stopped were he had been tiptoeing, he hadn't meant to, he had done it without realising it. "Sorry Kai, I didn't mean to do that".  
  
"But you intended to see me, right? I'm the reason you've come outside?".  
  
This was so awkward. "Yeah, I wanted to speak to you, i'm not disturbing anything am I?"  
  
Kai sighed and turned to face Ray, pain still etched his features.  
  
"No, I just wanted some air, now what do you want?"  
  
Ouch, thought Ray, I deserved that! "I might as well get to the point, I wanted to ask if you were ok, all of us know you've been having nightmares. We've also noticed you've hardly been eating and sleeping, you've become more snappy and withdrawn when you were bad enough before, and even your beyblading has been affected. We are your friends Kai and we wanna help, stop shutting us out. I mean you were finally opening up to us and then the dreams started and you zoned out again." That was a relief and a surprise to Ray, he didn't know he had that much to say.  
  
Kai listened to the speech with his face avoiding Ray's, his mahogany eyes were filled with pain to what Ray had just said, he didn't know he was being that obvious and now they were worried. He couldn't tell them and drag them in. It wouldn't be fair to them, they were his problems and he would deal with it. If they got involved they would only get hurt. At least Kai could control that.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me, and even if there was it would be my problem, not yours, so stay out of my way. I don't need anyone's help, I can cope on my own." Kai knew it was harsh to say but if it meant they would leave him alone then it was necessary. Rays pupils narrowed in the way his people seemed to when emotions ran through their minds. His upper lip curled up, showing the gleam of a fang in the moonlight. He truly looked like an angry cat when he did that.  
  
"That's painful Kai, we only want to help!"  
  
"You don't know what pain is Ray, and as your friend I hope you never know."  
  
With that Kai turned on his heel and left in the direction of the house, leaving Ray to stand in confusion as to what he said.  
  
"At least Kai said he was my friend, that's a start." Was all that crossed Ray's mind as he watched the dark blue of Kai's hair disappearing round a corner.  
  
It took a while for Ray's golden coloured eyes to return to normal. He sighed again, then went back to bed, he would have to tell the others when they woke up. 


	3. Shower of tears

Thanks again for the reviews!!!!! I'm so hooked on writing this, I can't stop!!!! Thanks again, it does wonders for my ego!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't his childhood have been normal? Admitted he would still be in Russia, and not part of the Blade breakers, but he would have his parents, and friends from normal situations like growing up with other kids. He might not have even got into beyblading and right now that sounded like a relief. He sighed again as he made his way to the shower. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, sighing. It was just an expression that suited the hopelessness he felt right now.  
  
He turned on the shower and removed his sleeping clothes, stepping in he could feel goose bumps appear down his arms, as he could usually tolerate cold well, he guessed it must be due to the steam now curling round his skin, such a change from the cool air outside. "What a stupid thing to think about" he muttered to himself.  
  
He gasped slightly as he felt the hot water begin to flow from his head to his feet. He pushed his head under the flow of water and felt his hair begin to get wet, getting heavier and falling down against his now wet face. With his eyes closed he reached out and found the shower box, turning the dial more so the water would get hotter. He screwed up his face as the hot water began to sting his skin. It helped keep his mind off his dreams. He turned round and rested his back against the tiled wall, and stayed like that to what seemed to him an eternity. The water from the shower became his tears.  
  
When he got out of the shower and had found a towel, he looked in the mirror on the bathroom wall. His skin had a pinkish tinge from the hot water. It made his normally pale face seem almost friendly, except those blue triangles on his face. His hand reached up and moved a lock of wet slate coloured hair from where it was resting on his cheek. Once out of the way his hand returned to his cheek, stroking the blue shapes there. He guessed since they were permanent they must have been tattooed on, but he couldn't remember, again! He would have to find his past, he had too many questions, he didn't know why he was the way he was. Even when the team were in Russia and they were at the abbey did Kai remember everything. He only remembered what happened that night with Black Dranzer, how people at the abbey suffered because of him that night. Other things were not clear, most of the time there were feelings, realisation, deja vou, but as soon as he went to chase them, they left. He could never bring them back. He turned away and began to get himself dry and changed. His clothing the usual blue trousers, black tank top with the red trim and gold at the front, his white scarf, those black and red trainers, and finally the red arm guards. With these on, he was ready to face everyone with his usual cool expression, now that his face had returned to its normal pale shade. With a glance at his still damp hair, he went to leave. He stopped as he opened the door, something plaguing his mind, then as it left when he went to pursue it, he cursed under his breath, then slammed the door.  
  
Light streamed through the windows, resting on the freckled face of a smiling blond. He turned his face from the light as he woke up, and as it was a good night's sleep, he woke up pretty quickly! He looked around at the sleeping forms of four of his friends, one was missing. "That's easy" thought max, "at least Kai's awake, everyone else is fun to wake up!!!"  
  
He got up and hurried to where Kenny was sleeping, one arm thrown over his laptop. Max couldn't help but grin when he retrieved the laptop. Opening it the screen came up as Dizzi, the trapped bitbeast.  
  
"Don't say anything Dizzi!" whispered max, giggling softly, "I wanna wake up everyone!"  
  
"And you need me because?" asked the bitbeast, some humour in the voice.  
  
"Make a loud noise!!!!!!"  
  
"You're on, but if anyone asks, you did it all and I was the innocent bystander!"  
  
Max had a hard time trying not to laugh as a piercing siren filled the room. Everyone sat up fast, eyes blinking in the light. It even woke Tyson.  
  
"Dizzi you've made a new record! You woke Tyson first attempt! Oops!!!"  
  
The last part was because Max had realised everyone was glaring at him. Then Ray started laughing, and Max joined in. Tyson grumbled and Hilary smiled as she began to sort her blankets out. She would have been angry but seeing as Tyson was, she just felt smug that she could appear fine about it. Kenny just lectured Dizzi, her protesting got louder until she realised everyone had stopped talking and was looking at her. If computers could blush she would have been crimson!  
  
After that episode everyone went off to get dressed, eventually meeting outside the kitchen. As they entered laughing they noticed Kai sitting in his usual position, leaning back, arms folded and head low, eyes closed. An empty cup in front of him. They subdued a bit as they went about getting their breakfast. Ray sat in front of Kai.  
  
"Do you want any thing to eat Kai?"  
  
"Hmph".  
  
With that Kai got up and went to leave.  
  
Tyson yelled at him through a mouthful of toast "what time do we start training today?"  
  
Kai paused before he answered, "do as you please, i'm not bothered, iv'e got stuff to do". With that he left.  
  
Tyson grinned at this news, but Ray was concerned. He turned to everyone, he had to tell them what happened last night. When he was done even Tyson looked concerned. They had to get to the bottom of this. 


	4. A bitter reunion

Thanks for your support everyone that's reviewed!!!!!!!!!! I feel so loved!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I didn't think it was that bad!!!" exclaimed Hilary  
  
"Well it is and we need to do something!"  
  
"I agree Ray, Kai is not as invincible to emotions as he would like us to believe" said Kenny, "question is what do we do?"  
  
Tyson, for once, had an answer, "if he's got stuff to do, then we follow him and find out what it is!"  
  
Everyone could only stare at his short term memory loss.  
  
"Rays tried that idiot!!!" Hilary said, clearly looking for a fight with Tyson. "Kai knew Ray was sneaking up on him!!!"  
  
Max and Ray had to hold back a very red and angry Tyson, shouting at a Hilary who didn't help the matter by obviously ignoring him.  
  
"Guys, stop fighting! I think I have the answer. I've been working on a tracking system that follows the bitbeasts slight energy released by a blade all the time its not in battle, each one is different. All we have to do is follow Dranzer's signal to find out where Kai is going, at a safe distance", Kenny said rather proudly, which was then quickly removed by Dizzi's remark "you've been working on it? What was I doing at the time? Learning to samba?!"  
  
Before another argument occurred Ray suggested they started to find Kai. After a few momements Kenny yelled a eureka, before saying a surprised "he's moving fast! We had better go!"  
  
The kitchen was cleared in five seconds. ~~  
  
Kai never thought he would enjoy running through the streets, but it was giving such a good heady feeling. By having to dodge, jump and duck people, stalls and random objects the pavement, he was getting a really good work out. With his speed and the white scarf streaming behind him, he made an impressive sight. The shops and high buildings gave way to houses, which gave way to far set larger houses and parks. Kai didn't know where he was running to until he was right by the gates. A cloud of dust flew from the gravel road as he stopped abruptly and skidded a little way.  
  
He was outside the gates of his grandfather's mansion. This might be a good place to get some answers, especially since Voltaire had gone missing.  
  
He couldn't go through the gate, not with servants around still, and only a couple of them Kai could trust. The rest were Voltaire's puppets. Good thing he knew his way around the mansion and grounds, it would make this so easy. With that thought he smiled as he walked round till he found the area of wall he knew was a blind spot to the cameras surrounding the grounds. With one leap he had scaled the wall and sat, watching. He would move when the time was right. ~~  
  
The rest of the bladebreakers team had had a few problems keeping a reasonable distance between them and Kai, they had to slow down or speed up depending on Kai's erratic movements. They slowed right down when they got close to the mansion, he had stopped.  
  
"Isn't this Kai's place?" whispered Max  
  
"Yes, and be quite! We don't want him to know we are here!" whispered back a nervous Kenny; this place just couldn't be Kai's! It was huge!  
  
A voice made them all jump.  
  
"You just can't take a hint can you? I said leave me alone!"  
  
They all blushed under Kai's piercing gaze from the top of the wall; they really hadn't meant to get caught.  
  
"Now leave, I have things to do!" and with that Kai jumped down the other side of the wall.  
  
"Well now what do we do!" whined Tyson, it had been a while since he had eaten breakfast; they couldn't expect him to keep going without any food could they? That would be too cruel!  
  
Ray side looked him, "now we wait, i've got a feeling Kai won't be long".  
  
The others sighed and got themselves comfortable sitting against the wall in the shade of an overhanging tree, they hoped Ray was right. ~~  
  
Kai moved through the garden like a shadow. It was good using the skills he had learned in his training, even if he couldn't remember the training. It was like putting on an old glove. He carried on moving till he got to a side door. Looking round carefully, he slowly opened the door. Seeing no one was in the room beyond the door, he crept in. he went through each room carefully, always checking and creeping. The adrenalin pumped through his veins, and he had to control his breathing before he got carried away. That's when he felt it. Something was not right. It hung in the air, where had he felt it before? He tried to shake it off; it was too late to go back now. The next room he walked in to was the huge hallway, the large stairway opposite the equally large front doors. The walls were red trimmed with dark brown wood and gold. Typical décor from his grandfather Kai thought, a sneer on his lips. He walked into the room and stopped in the middle, facing the door.  
  
~~flashback~~ A ten year old Kai pulled up in a limo outside an impressive house. It was raining as he stepped out the car, looking up at the huge front doors. Hands guided him up the stone steps and into the hall. Lightning flashed, illuminating the space and causing the gold in the large room to glitter. "Welcome to your home Kai, I hope your Japanese is up to standard, Russian won't be needed anymore. You had better not have neglected your studies on the journey here, it will not be tolerated" came the cold voice of his grandfather. An awed Kai could only nod. "You will answer me when I speak to you boy!!" was soon followed with a slap, nothing changed. ~~flashback~~  
  
A very familiar voice brought him back to the present. Kai's heart stopped for a beat as the same cold voice said "welcome home Kai". Kai turned to face the staircase and at the top of the stairs his eyes froze as they met eyes made of ice and steel. He froze. "No, he couldn't be here, no.." A smile formed on the lips beneath the hollow eyes. And Kai's world collapsed around him. 


	5. Instincts and friends

Thank you so much!!!!! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai's mind kept running circles, he couldn't think straight. Seeing his grandfather shouldn't have been that much of a shock so why was it? As he stared into those cold pits that passed for Voltaire's eyes, he could see the satisfaction his grandfather was getting from seeing him react this way. "Well" thought Kai, "that ends now!"  
  
"What are you doing back old man; I thought you were on the run?" Kai couldn't bring himself to say grandfather to Voltaire's face.  
  
"I'm back to sort out my little empire Kai, no one knows i'm here that doesn't need to, and anyone else is silenced if they discover my secret."  
  
Kai crossed his arms and glared at his grandfather, "so where is Boris in this, or is he 'silenced'?"  
  
"Boris is too valuable to get rid of just yet. I have him tying up some loose ends in Russia before he makes his way to Japan, you may see him then if you would really like, and I'm sure you're missing him!"  
  
"As if, Boris can rot in Russia for all I care!" Kai spat out the words, disgust was written on his face from the mere thought of Boris, the man made his skin crawl.  
  
"Come now boy, you will be seeing Boris soon enough, then you can say that to him personally." Was the cooler response from Voltaire.  
  
"Now why would I see Boris, after I leave in a minute, i'm not coming back!!!! I never want to see either of you again! You both disgust me and id rather live in hell then come near you again!"  
  
"Pleasant little speech Kai, but you still have ties to this family that you can't just remove, if you feel that way then coming here today was a very big mistake!"  
  
"I HAVE NO FAMILY!!!! You got rid of them for me! I'm leaving and I will not return again, curiosity bought me here just now but that has now been filled, it won't be back." Kai's fists were clenched hard as he said this; anger was all he could feel.  
  
"No Kai, you will not be leaving, you still have Black Dranzer and you are still the only one who can control such a bitbeast. You will return to me Kai, I will give you no choice but to, and when you are back I will make sure you never leave again!"  
  
"You can't make me do anything for you!"  
  
"Yes Kai, I can."  
  
With that Voltaire clicked his fingers and the door opposite the one Kai came through filled with men. Kai turned towards the front door. Too late, he realised, that too was blocked. There was no escape. "Subdue him, then give him to me." Ordered Voltaire.  
  
The men rushed at Kai, no order among them, only six of them. Kai smiled as one man drew close. He stood with his head lowered, his eyes obscured by his hair, and his fists by his side. At the last minute his head snapped up, as did his fist. It cracked into the guy's nose, blood sprayed as the man fell backwards. Kai turned and kicked the guy trying to come up behind him. The man fell down clutching his stomach. Kai kept the punches and kicks going at anyone near enough, it was like the glove moment earlier, he was remembering how to fight, but he didn't know the memory, it was like instinct.  
  
He had dwelled on thinking too long; one man had made a staggering blow to the area under Kai's right temple. Any higher and Kai would have been knocked out. The shock made Kai freeze for a moment, one moment too long. Someone's leg collided with Kai's abdomen, knocking the wind from his lungs. He just managed to avoid a punch aimed at his chest, it hit his arm instead. Kai managed to break from them as he stepped backwards. Then he noticed the blood dripping down his face, the blow to the head must have split the skin.  
  
The men turned to face Kai again, ready to finish this. Kai stood in a defensive pose, ignoring the pain, ready to finish this as well. That's when the front doors burst open. The Bladebreakers stood in the doorway; apparently Kai had kept them waiting too long. Kai seized the moment as the men were distracted and ran towards the doors. He could hear his grandfather yell at the men to stop him. He smiled to himself; they wouldn't be able to stop him.  
  
As he ran through the door he yelled at the others to follow him. One glance at the approaching men and they were soon following. They followed Kai towards the wall, startling gardeners and birds as they raced by. They clambered over the wall only to find Kai racing off in the direction of Tyson's house. They followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the rest of the team got to Tyson's they found Kai sitting in the kitchen. He looked up at them; he seemed to have some trouble focusing on them as they poured through the door.  
  
Tyson looked into Kai's eyes; they looked like he was tired, like he was falling asleep. "You ok dude? You don't look well, and you're a bit of a mess!"  
  
Hilary glared at Tyson, "what a sensitive thing to say Tyson!"  
  
Ray stood up and crossed over to Kai, he held Kai's head in his hands and turned it to look at the wound on Kai's head. Kai started to protest until Ray cut him off.  
  
"Be quite Kai, we need to sort this out, Tyson, go get a first aid kit, max, get some warm water, Hilary, get a towel and Kenny, come and help me with Kai. Bring everything back here."  
  
Everyone went to do as Ray have asked.  
  
"I'm fine Ray, I don't need any help" muttered Kai, his head wouldn't stop spinning.  
  
"Id has to agree with Ray and say you do need help, that blow to the head seems to have caused you to appear disorientated." Said Kenny, turning slightly pale from the sight of the blood still flowing down Kai's cheek, dripping onto his clothes and the floor.  
  
"Thanks chief, now let's get his top and scarf off, it's in a real state. The arm guards can come off too."  
  
They set to work trying to remove Kai's upper clothes, Kai not making it easy by protesting and fighting them off. With the two of them they finally got everything they needed off just as everyone else started coming back with their assigned items. No one gave Kai a second glance as they set about putting their stuff down and getting stuff out. All except Hilary, who then blushed and tried to busy herself with her towel. She knew Kai was physically fit but she didn't think a boy his age could be that muscled. She blushed deeper at that thought. Tyson noticed and went to say something but Max stopped him with a shake of his head, Kai needed them and this was not the time to be fighting.  
  
They all went about fixing up Kai under Kenny and Ray's instructions. They had to clean up the blood that was drying on Kai's face and shoulder. Ray held a bandage to Kai's head to stop the bleeding. He had Max put ointment and a bandage over the bruise turning Kai's upper arm a very deep purple and black. Tyson worked at the bruising forming along Kai's stomach. Ray began to clean round the wound on Kai's head; it needed a couple of stitches really. They could take him to the hospital when he was cleaned up. Kai began to protest more as Ray worked, it hurt and Kai couldn't think straight enough to block the pain. Ray just carried on till he had Kai's head bandaged up.  
  
"now that that's done we should get him to the hospital, the head wound needs stitches and I think he should have it checked out seeing as its affecting Kai this much" said Ray. The others agreed but Kai had other ideas.  
  
"I'm not going to hospital, thanks for what you've just done but that ends here, i'm fine and am not going!"  
  
Kai said this with such finality that he surprised every one in the room. Before they could say anything to change his mind he got up and tried not to stagger as he walked to the door, failing miserably. He glanced back and dared anyone to follow and stop him with a glare, then went through the doorway.  
  
The rest of the team decided to give him some space, he had been through a pretty eventful day, and they weren't sure how he would react. They left it for half an hour before going to find him; it was about time to eat anyway so it gave them a valid excuse. They searched all over the house for him, calling his name. They couldn't find him. They all met back up in Tyson's living room, worried that Kai had gone off again. Then they heard the muttering coming from the sofa. They ran to the sofa to find Kai laid out, fast asleep. He was talking in his sleep but it was too quite for anyone to hear. A few collective sighs were released as everyone was relieved; they had done enough running around that day! Tyson went and got Kai a blanket. As soon as Kai was settled in, they all left to go outside; they had a lot to talk about. The boy asleep on the couch didn't even acknowledge the others presence at all, nor the disappearance of it when they left. His brow creased under the bandage, a moan formed in his throat. He was having another dream. 


	6. Understanding the phoenix

(It was so cold and dark. Why were they punishing him this time? He had done everything they had asked for so why were they making him suffer? He didn't have an answer so he concentrated on trying to find a comfortable position in the tiny room they had shut him in. After a little while he groaned in frustration, it was impossible!!! The room was so small he couldn't lie down, and it was too low for him to stand, he could only sit, crouch, or stand hunched up. All were uncomfortable and caused cramping after a while. The cramping getting worse until it got to a point were they would come to let him out and he would be screaming with the pain. He had only been at the abbey for two years and still had so much training to go before he would be Biovolts perfect soldier. He had to conquer his pain first. He could feel his muscles begin protesting as the minutes ticked by; minutes he was denied knowing existed. The room gave no indication of time, and in the dark he would become confused. He would also see things. Things like the phoenix of his blade. The bitbeast had kept him sane so far, he could feel the warm encouragement seeping through him as he thought of the beautiful bird. His grandfather had said he was the perfect match to this bitbeast, he didn't know how right he was. Kai and Dranzer had a very strong bond; it was like Dranzer was part of his soul. They were one and the same. Kai smiled in the dark and his bitbeast, his friend, his soul, smiled with him. Dranzer always took some of the hurt, it was the only way Kai could have survived the treatment he was forced to endure. He could feel Dranzer flow through his veins. He could almost fell the phoenix's fire at his fingertips, almost. The door slid open and Kai cringed in pain the light caused his eyes. Hands reached in and pulled Kai through. He struggled against them but they were too strong. With resigned feet he walked as directed into a room he had not been in before. Large tubes lined in a row ran along one side of the wall, some where filled with an eerie green liquid. As he looked closed he saw something that made him gasp. There were kids in the tubes with liquid in, all of them were wired up and all appeared unconscious. The men pulled Kai towards a tube with an open door. He struggled until one punched his head, Kai went floppy but was still conscious and he could do nothing to prevent what they were gonna do. They stopped in front of the tube and began removing Kai's clothes till he was wearing only his boxer shorts. They then pushed him in and began to stick wires into his skin, Kai could only cringe and bite his lip as he felt the needle sharp wires pull at his skin. They put a mask over his mouth and nose and shut the door. Kai began to panic as fluid started rising from the bottom of the tank, he wanted to move, to get away. Then he felt a strange feeling coming from the places with the needles stuck in, it was like he couldn't move parts of his body and it was spreading. The fluid had risen to his neck as he realised he could only move his head; the rest of his body was paralysed. The fluid kept rising until he was completely covered, his body floating a little way up from the floor. He looked out at the people beyond his tube, their faces distorted through the fluid, their voices muffled. Then the pain struck. It was like fire had burst along his skin, burning every nerve in his body, it was like lightning striking again and again. He lifted his head and screamed against the mask. In a beyblade a phoenix screamed with him.)  
  
Kai sat up suddenly and regretted doing so as his stomach protested under the bandage. He looked around and found that he was alone in the living room. Some one had given him a blanket. He wished they could stop doing things for him, he felt bad as he couldn't do the same for them, they never needed him to help the way they helped him. He pushed away the blanket and realised he had been sweating in his sleep, that stupid dream! He got up and went to look for the others.  
  
He found them in the garden. They looked to have had a picnic out here, the plates and sandwiches left were piled in a corner of a blanket, the rest of which was occupied by the others. They looked up as he approached.  
  
"Looks like sleeping beauty has woken up, how you feeling buddy?" said Tyson  
  
"I'm fine; I wish you wouldn't fuss over me. Um...thanks by the way...for everything." Kai murmured.  
  
This surprised the team but they tried not to show it, Kai was embarrassed enough.  
  
"Its fine Kai, but you really should go to hospital, your head needs stitches or it's gonna scar", said Ray.  
  
"I'm not going Ray, I don't do hospitals", they brought up disturbing feelings just thinking about them, and the thought of needles made him want to vomit.  
  
"Ah, Kai, you've gone a bit paler then normal, are you ok?" asked Max, his smile absent and replaced with a frown.  
  
Kai snapped back to reality. "I'm fine, really", he answered.  
  
"So Kai, are you going to tell us what happened? We would really like to know, who were those guys?" asked Hilary. She moved over a bit so Kai could sit down. He did so, with only a slight flinch at the pain it caused.  
  
"Your right, I owe you an explanation. I wasn't...feeling up to training today, I had a bad night, I know Ray told you", at this everyone seemed to have something else more important to look at then Kai's mahogany orbs gleaming at them softly, "I went for a run, I wasn't intending to go to my grandfathers house but I landed up there anyway. When I was there I made the decision to go in, I didn't think my grandfather would be back there".  
  
"That's when we found you on the wall right?" asked Kenny.  
  
"If you want to put it that way then yes" Kai sighed before carrying on, "anyway, my grandfather was back, I met him in the hall".  
  
As she didn't know, Hilary had to ask "which one was your grandfather?"  
  
"He was the grey haired man on the stairs, his name is Voltaire". Replied Kai, "he knows that I still have Black Dranzer, don't sound surprised", everyone had gasped at the news; all accept Hilary as she didn't know the whole story. "We'll have to tell after" thought Ray.  
  
"He wants Black Dranzer back, as well as me. We have been his greatest work so far and since his little plans failed because of what happened in Russia, he has nothing left. He wants us back and even after today he won't stop till he has us. He will go through you if necessary and I will not allow that. Too many people have been hurt because of me".  
  
No one understood the last part but before any one could ask Kai continued.  
  
"I wouldn't join him willingly so he called his goons on me. I fought back so they got off worse then I did, it doesn't matter if they rough me up so long as i'm alive to carry out my grandfathers orders. You came in and distracted them, and you know the rest".  
  
Everyone was silent for a while; there was nothing they could say.  
  
"Um Kai, do you want something to eat, please don't say no, you haven't eaten much lately and you really should", said Tyson. As an answer Kai picked up a sandwich and began chewing slowly. This seemed to satisfy the others. When he was done he excused himself. The others wanted to hear more, but he really needed to be alone, sort of. He rounded the corner and started walking to the training room, he needed to get some more clothes on, he was making Hilary nervous, even if she tried to hide it.  
  
When he was changed from extra clothes he had in his bag by his bed, he went back outside; avoiding the others he left the gardens and started walking to the park. He could be alone, have time to think. His walking was much more subdued compared to his running earlier. He needed to train more; he was letting himself get soft. He was losing the physical fitness he had gained in his childhood and it seemed such a waste. He would start tomorrow, he could use the others lack of fitness to get them to the gym. He reached the park and found a grassy hill to sit on, facing the sunset. He sat down and reached into his pocket. He pulled out Dranzer and looked at the bit chip with Dranzer's image on it. His friend, through thick and thin, no matter what. The part of him that could fly and imitate the sunrise. Sunset was nice, but there was something about the sunrise that held Kai, the beauty of a new day. Kai was always up to see the sunrise, something that was denied him when he was at the abbey, one of the things. Dranzer glowed in his hand, understanding flowed between them. The phoenix was like the sunrise, it would always be reborn in a blazing glory, the sun everyday, the phoenix when he needed it.  
  
Kai pulled into his other pocket and drew out the bit chip of Black Dranzer. He was connected to this one too, but it was so different. As Dranzer was the sunrise, Black Dranzer was a sunset, something Kai made an effort to see as well. Like a sunset, Black Dranzer went in a blazing glory, like Dranzer. But the similarities ended there. Black Dranzer meant the end of the day to the night, no new beginnings for anything it contacted with.  
  
In a way they were like birth and death, Kai would rather have not had the death part but it was a part of life, they were so interconnected, Kai was the life in the middle. At least Black Dranzer was safe with him; no harm would come to anything so long as he held on to the power the bitbeast had. If anything could cause the sun to rise and set for him, it was the power the two phoenixes had. Dranzer was the one Kai loved through choose though, and that's what counted, Dranzer felt the same. Dranzer is his heart. On that hill, the three did one of the most important things they could together; they watched the sunset, together.  
  
Kai was complete for those brief momements. 


	7. Eyes of winter

Thanks everyone, so far so good!!!!! Keep reviewing and I will update as often as I can!!!!! Saying that, i'm so into writing this that the reviews won't matter but they are very encouraging! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai made his way back to Tyson's house feeling better then he had done for a while. Even after all that had happened he couldn't help but feel good after the understanding he had come to about the phoenixes while watching the sunset. He had almost put into words how he felt about Dranzer.  
  
When he got back to Tyson's he could hear the T.V in the living room. He looked round the doorway to see the bladebreakers in various states of laughter. They were watching some cartoon on the T.V and only Max and Tyson found it really funny, the rest were attempting to laugh but it was failing miserably. He allowed himself a small smile. With that he left them and went to bed, he hoped he wouldn't dream tonight. His hopes went unanswered. The others were asleep by the time Kai started tossing and turning from a nightmare.  
  
(He had to have Black Dranzer. After watching the demonstration earlier he couldn't get the blade out of his head. It was perfect. Now, after sneaking in to the training area, Black Dranzer was his. "Your all mine!" he breathed.  
  
Then he launched.  
  
He realised too late that Black Dranzer was beyond his level of control. The blade set about destroying what it could. In a blinding flash of light, the training room and surrounding area was destroyed. He was found curled up under the rubble, escaping with one cut down his leg. He was shaking with what had just happened, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw when he was lifted out of the filled in crater that had been part of the abbey. Fire still burned a section of the buildings, people were running around. People were hurt. Ambulances were scattered around the area, treating adults and children alike for wounds sustained in the explosion. One scene changed Kai forever.  
  
There were four bodies laid out on the snowy ground, covered in white blankets. Two were the small forms of children.  
  
Kai ran out of the paramedics arms towards the bodies, he had to know. He pulled back the blankets of the first child to reveal a boy with purple hair, Boris's nephew, Carter. He groaned loudly, Boris would never forgive him! The next child made him hesitate, he didn't know why. With a resolute breath he pulled back the blanket. Glassy blue eyes stared at him, red hair waved slightly in the breeze. Tori, Tala's twin sister, Kai's best friend at the abbey, was dead. And it was his fault. He stood frozen, staring back at the one person that hadn't shunned him because his grandfather was the one who ordered the treatment they painfully endured. Tala would hate him more now.  
  
He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Then something flashed in his mind, Dranzer. The phoenix could not let Kai suffer this way, so the bird did the only thing he could do, he made Kai forget.  
  
Kai collapsed to the ground, only to wake up two weeks later in hospital, his memory gone. His grandfather was so angry, but Kai couldn't understand. Everyone assumed that the ordeal had been too much for a 10 year old boy to handle, and even four years on, no one could hold out hope that he was going to get his memory back, but he was, now that it had been triggered by the trip to Russia.  
  
Those blue eyes stared from the darkness in Kai's mind, so accusing.)  
  
Kai screamed as he woke up.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO, TORI!!!!" he screamed, "I didn't mean to, it wasn't my fault...." was whispered after.  
  
He looked up, everyone was staring at him, he had woken them up.  
  
"Shit" he thought.  
  
"Kai, you ok?" asked Ray, concern lined his face.  
  
Kai couldn't tell them, couldn't explain. He didn't know what he would do if he had to tell them. He didn't even say he was fine, he just got up and ran. The others scrambled to follow him, but it was too late. Kai had given them the slip.  
  
Kai watched them from the roof on Tyson's house; they had finally given up looking for him and were going back to their beds. He would stay here, where the cool breeze would cool him down. He took a few deep breaths as he stared at the sky, but he could still see her freckled face in the stars. How could he ever have forgotten the person who helped him at the abbey, bandaged his wounds when they had made him bleed, was his first friend, and was the girl he had fallen in love with.  
  
He sat as tears slid down his face, nothing had ever hurt this bad. He stayed that way until the sun rose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others woke up to find Kai waiting for them. He was standing leaning against the wall near the door, fully dressed.  
  
"Hurry up; you've got twenty minutes before we go to the gym. Your gonna have a real workout today", exclaimed Kai before turning round and leaving through the door.  
  
Hilary had to ask, the others had known Kai longer, "does anyone know who Tori is?"  
  
The others shook their heads.  
  
"Sorry Hil, we still don't know much about Kai, and this Tori is one thing we don't know" said Ray.  
  
They got ready in silence.  
  
They met Kai at the entrance to Tyson's house. He didn't say anything as he started walking off; the others looked at each other before following him in silence. Kai led them to the large gym in the middle of town, walking up to the desk he asked for the room booked for the bladebreakers. This surprised the others; they didn't think Kai had gone to this trouble. The person at the desk got up and walked in the direction of the individual training rooms that lined a corridor. She gestured to a room and they gasped as they went in the doorway. This room had everything in it they could possibly think of. From weights, jogging and rowing machines, to a punching bag. All sorts of machinery lined the mirrored walls. There was even a sauna behind a door between mirrors. And there was a blading dish.  
  
"Knock you out", said Kai "we have the room all day, so get some serious work done". With that he went over to a jogging machine and started running.  
  
Everyone went about using the different equipment, Hilary included. Even Kenny had a go, before falling over and giving up. They worked at themselves and their blades until lunchtime made itself known with Tyson's rumbling stomach. Everyone but Kai laughed at this.  
  
"Hey Kai, you gonna come with us and get something to eat?" asked Max.  
  
"I'm not hungry, and don't start with me about it, i'm just going to stay here", answered Kai.  
  
The others shrugged and left. Kai walked over to the punching bag, took off his arm guards and then set about beating the crap out of unseen demons the punch bag represented. He was still at when the bladebreakers walked in. they watched as Kai kicked and punched the bag in ways the team had never known Kai could do. With one final kick Kai split the bag open, sand piled onto the floor. He looked up as if seeing them for the first time, his eyes distant, his breath ragged. Blood dripped from his knuckles to the floor. His bandages were ripped and sweaty.  
  
"Kai!!! We'll have to sort you out, come over here and I'll see to your bandages", said Ray, shattering the silence. Kai complied and sat down at the bench along one wall. Ray joined him; the others went off and grouped around a weights machine, talking in hushed voices, pretending to wait for a turn at the machine.  
  
Ray started to remove the bandage around Kai's head, noticing the pain in reddish brown eyes.  
  
"Kai, stop bottling things up, you need to talk. Punching something till it hurts you isn't a good way to vent your feelings; you only end up in pain". To emphasise his point, Ray held up one of Kai's hands, showing him the torn knuckles.  
  
"We know you've been through something bad Kai, we know you've had memory problems, we are here as your friends to help".  
  
Kai wished he hadn't said that, he shouldn't have friends, they only get hurt. Tori had been his friend and the price was too high, she had paid with her life.  
  
Ray looked at Kai hard, he wasn't gonna talk that easily. Ray wouldn't give up, he would find out what made Kai scream at night. "I'm gonna leave the bandages off for a while to let some air get to the wounds, I suggest you go wash your hands".  
  
Kai didn't look at him as he got up, "I need some fresh air to, and then I think i'm going back to Tyson's, I need to lie down".  
  
Ray nodded as he said "I understand, we will see you later Kai".  
  
Kai hurried out the room, Tori's eyes still haunting his vision, that winter still haunting his mind. 


	8. A letter, a confession, and a threat

I don't any of Beyblade but Carter and Tori are mine, so hands off or I will seek revenge and cut you down like corn with a scythe!!! You have been warned!!!! ; )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray walked over to the other members of the team.  
  
"Kai's gone back to yours Tyson; he said he needed to lie down" said Ray.  
  
"What's up with him? Did he say anything last night, I mean he did kind of freak out, and what about this Tori?" Tyson asked in one breath.  
  
"Whoa dude! Take a breath!!! Kai didn't say anything about last night, but he's really worked up about it", answered Ray.  
  
"I'll say he's worked up, look what he did to the punch bag!!!" exclaimed Max with a lingering glance at the pile of sand and the broken remains of the red bag still hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"I suggest we go back to yours Tyson, we have been here for most of the day and i'm not sure Kai should be left completely alone. I'll go tell the receptionist the room needs to be cleaned up and ask about charges for the damage".  
  
"Ok Kenny, we'll meet you out the front" said Ray.  
  
Everyone left Kenny to sort out the room, talking about Kai as they went. When Kenny met them outside, he had an odd look on his face.  
  
"So chief, how much we have to fork out?" asked Tyson.  
  
"We don't have to pay for anything; it appears Kai asked Mr. Dickenson for help on this one, they said that Mr. Dickenson said he would pay for everything, even the food!" answered Kenny, still looking a little confused.  
  
"Wicked!!!" said Max and Tyson together.  
  
"Let's go then chief, we had better check on Kai", said Ray as he started walking back to Tyson's, the others followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked slowly back to the house, thoughts chasing each other round his head. How could he have forgotten Tori? She had meant everything to him, and he had forgotten it. He had been capable of feeling love, even at the abbey. They had tried to make him emotionless, and they had failed. Until Kai forgot. He had withdrawn himself from his own feelings and become what his grandfather had wanted. The warrior who felt nothing.  
  
He reached Tyson's hose and found a note addressed to him stuck to the door of the training room/sleeping area. He recognised the writing, but couldn't think of where he had seen it. He went to the kitchen and sat down. He opened the letter and what he read made him gasp out loud. Boris was back.  
  
Dear Kai,  
Its so good to hear that you are well, and I mean that sincerely. The better you are, the more I can make you suffer for several reasons. The first, because you still have Black Dranzer, the second because you betrayed the Demolition boys and Biovolt, the third because I have orders from your loving grandfather to begin your training and punishments soon as you are in Biovolts hand, and fourth because I hate you and making you suffer makes me intensely happy. We will have you Kai, and even if we have to get to your friends to get you back, we will do so. You should have known better then to make friends. Now they might suffer as well!! Its to good to be true! Remember what happens to your friends Kai, remember it well. I look forward to meeting you again Kai; it will be worth everything when I have the chance to make you pay for everything. Revenge is sweet and best served cold, as cold as the frozen lands of Russian winter.  
We will meet soon  
Boris  
  
"No, he cant be, why is he here!!"  
  
Then Kai heard his friends walk through the garden.  
  
"My friends, he will hurt my friends. I wont let him, no one else must suffer because of me!"  
  
He screwed up the note and stuffed it deep into the bin just in time. The others walked in to see him standing there, staring at them.  
  
"Kai, you look really pale, what's happened?" asked Hilary.  
  
"Nothing, i'm fine, leave me alone, please just leave me alone!" he answered, they didn't deserve it and he knew he owed them an explanation, but this was better. Better they didn't know, he wouldn't let them get hurt.  
  
He rushed past them, he needed air. Tyson grabbed his arm as he went by.  
  
"Your not going till you've told us what's going on, we're worried Kai!"  
  
"NO, YOU CANT KNOW! I cant tell you!" yelled Kai.  
  
Tyson turned him round so that they faced each other; shaking Kai he yelled back at him "you have got to tell us what's wrong!"  
  
Tears slid down Kai's face, why couldn't they leave him alone. Tori's face was the only thing he could see. "I'm so sorry, it wasn't my fault, i'm sorry. Why do all the people I care about get hurt? I'm so sorry Tori; I didn't mean to, i'm sorry I killed you..."He whispered.  
  
The others looked shocked at what they had just heard, Kai didn't even seem to know he was talking, he seemed in a trance. Tyson let go of Kai's arms as he stared at him.  
  
"Kai...."  
  
Kai looked up at him, tears still streaming down his face. He turned and fled.  
  
"No Kai!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"Let him go, I don't think he meant for us to know that" said Ray.  
  
Hilary looked shocked, "none of you knew anything about what Kai just said?"  
  
"Sorry Hil, none of us did, and I think Kai only just remembered himself" answered Ray.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one could find Kai for the rest of the day. When it got dark they retired to the living room and talked about the situation, but no one knew what to do. They stayed there until it got late. When they walked into the training room they froze. Kai was sleeping in his bed. For once it seemed peaceful. Carefully, so they wouldn't wake him, they all got ready and into their own beds.  
  
"Remember guys, we don't want to Kai to feel like we don't like him or anything because of what he said in the kitchen. We stay the same way attitude wise to him, we don't know what happened for him to blame himself for something happening to this Tori, we are still his friends." Ray whispered.  
  
Everyone nodded with determination, no matter what; they would not let Kai down until they knew everything.  
  
It took a while, but everyone finally fell asleep. Even Kai was having a dreamless night.  
  
Suddenly Kai sat up. He was wide awake. He looked around; trying to find out what woke him. He saw nothing in the darkness except his sleeping friends and sighed; now he was getting paranoid. He went to lie back down when something flashed past the corner of his vision. He got up, ready for anything.  
  
Someone was here, someone who shouldn't be. 


	9. A thief in the dark, a plan in the light

Keep the support up people!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai got up slowly; he didn't want to wake the others. Something was making the hair on his neck stand on end and he was not enjoying the sensation. Someone was here and he had to do something about it. He untangled his legs from his blankets and crept to the wall, beneath the window and out of the moonlight he would be near invisible. His eyes scanned the darkness, but could find nothing.  
  
"There is someone there and you know it, you might not see them but they are there!" he thought to himself. He had a gut feeling, the same feeling that had kept him unhurt in certain situations. He trusted it more then anything else, except Dranzer.  
  
"Dranzer!!!" he whispered, barely audible. He had left Dranzer by his bed. He could see the beyblade in the slight light. He went forward carefully, no one would get near Dranzer, the intruder must not get to the phoenix first. Then he heard something. It sounded like a creak from one of the floorboards. Now he was certain someone was here, the floorboards only creaked when they were under pressure, like someone's feet. He looked around again, this time seeing something in the shadows. It was closer to Dranzer then he was.  
  
Kai felt his heart beat faster; he couldn't loose Dranzer again, not to anyone. He lunged forward towards his bed, hoping the sudden movement had brought him the distance he needed to get there first. The other person was faster. The stranger scooped up Dranzer and ran towards the door. Kai ran after, panic rising in his chest.  
  
"No" he thought, "I will not lose this by panicking!" with the thought, he calmed his breathing and lengthened his stride. He was so close. The other person seemed to sense this and changed direction suddenly as they got passed the door. Kai had to grab the door frame to pull himself round as he skidded passed the door. The other person was already heading towards the wall. Kai picked up speed and chased after them. He could feel the cold wet grass beneath his bare feet as his legs swallowed up the distance.  
  
"Great, i'm chasing some unknown, and soon to be punished, beyblade thief in the dark, and in my sleeping clothes! Good thing it's not that cold!"  
  
The intruder had now scaled the wall and was making his way down the other side. Kai gathered his legs beneath him and leapt up the wall, leapfrogging at the top and landing with his knees bent at the other side. The intruder stood there, staring at Kai. Kai smirked and held out his hand.  
  
"Return my blade to me, or I will make sure that you suffer beyond anything you thought possible" said Kai, meaning every word.  
  
The person replied by turning round and running of in the other direction. Kai growled and ran after. Kai was faster but the thief kept turning at times that Kai wasn't expecting. He was like an antelope being chased by a cheetah, except this cheetah didn't tire out, and the antelope seemed to know where it was going. Kai cursed as he felt his bare feet being torn and scratched at unseen things on the concrete and asphalt roads and pavements.  
  
The thief ran out into the road, just avoiding being hit by a car as it screeched to a halt at the place the thief had only just ran past. Kai felt so good to be running this way, he even felt daring enough to jump up to the cars roof and back flip over it. He didn't know where this was coming from; he couldn't remember being taught to back flip, or to jump over walls. At any other time this would have bothered him, but now all that mattered was Dranzer.  
  
The other person ran round a corner and began scaling a wire fence. Kai leapt at it and followed up and over. He went to follow as soon as he was over and got half way into the alley when lights came on all around him. He stopped and covered his face as the lights burned into his eyes, he couldn't see. They had him trapped like a rabbit in a cars headlight. Kai tried to get his bearings. He walked backward slowly, trying to find the fence he had just come over. Instead he bumped into something else, something with hands that gripped his shoulders. Kai stiffened, now what?  
  
"So Kai, you decided to join us."  
  
The words forced there way into Kai's mind like shards of ice, burrowing into his memory. It was Boris.  
  
Gathering his confidence he replied "I should have known id find you in a stinking alley Boris! I haven't joined you, I merely followed a thief to, surprise surprise, you. Now hand back Dranzer or I'll make you suffer!"  
  
"Such confidence young Kai, that will hold well in your training, you will take necessary risks."  
  
"I will do nothing for you ever again!"  
  
Kai could just imagine Boris smirking behind the lights. Then he heard a click. He felt the hands tighten on his shoulders and he let instinct take over. He elbowed the solar plexus of the man holding him, then as the man bent over he used the same elbow to smash it into the mans nose. He had to get beyond the lights, he had to find Dranzer. He leapt over a man running towards him, turning and kicking him in the back of the ribs as he landed. He ran past the lights to find he was temporarily blinded, this time by the dark. A noise in front of him made him back flip. He could feel the air move in front of his face as a fist narrowly missed him. As his hands reached the floor he brought his feet up. He felt them connect with the persons chin. The man fell with a groan as Kai straightened up, still facing the same way.  
  
Kai heard Dranzer call out to him. He turned to see the smaller figure of the thief running further down the alley.  
  
"Not this time" Kai thought to himself. He ran and climbed up to a small ledge running along side the building wall making up one side of the alley. He ran along till he passed the fleeing person then jumped down in front of them. The person couldn't stop in time to prevent himself from running into to Kai. Kai grabbed hold of the person and slammed them against the wall to his left.  
  
"Give me Dranzer, NOW!" yelled Kai, emphasising his point by slamming the person against the wall again. He could feel the person shaking under the clothing he was holding.  
  
"I won't ask again!" warned Kai.  
  
The person brought a trembling hand up to Kai's eyelevel. In his palm was Dranzer. Kai grabbed the beyblade and kneed the thief in the abdomen, just under the ribs. The person collapsed in a faint. Now Kai just had to worry about getting out of there before Boris found him.  
  
He ran down the alley until he got to the street. He paused as he thought of where to go. Should he go back to Tyson's? Or should he go somewhere else, but where? He had no time to think as he heard Boris's men running and yelling back down the alley. He ran to his right, not sure as to where he was headed. He could hear Boris yelling instructions behind him and it made him grin. They couldn't outrun him.  
  
The smile quickly faded as he saw a black car race straight towards him. He jumped out the way just in time but it had cost him valuable time. He tried to scramble back up to run, but it was too late. Hands grabbed at him and dragged him to his feet. One of the men had blood running from his nose. He sneered at Kai.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" thought Kai. Why did this have to happen?  
  
"So Kai, decided you didn't want to come back to us then?" smirked Boris's annoying voice.  
  
"I think that was obvious when I said no" retorted Kai, his voice dripping with anger.  
  
"Oh i'm going to enjoy making you suffer Kai, to enact revenge for everything you've done! So long as you're alive to do as your grandfather wishes. Now I may do as I please!" in his sick, twisted way Boris was enjoying this moment.  
  
Kai answered by spitting into Boris's face. Boris lost his temper and back handed Kai's cheek. Kai could feel the blood drip from his now broken lip to his chin.  
  
"Always resilient to the last. You won't say no this time Kai, I have made sure of that!" Boris said, cocky and confident now Kai couldn't fight back.  
  
Kai struggled against the men holding him. He was doing well till one hit him in the stomach. Kai sagged against their grip, his resulting weight ripping his shirt as one of the men held it in an iron grip.  
  
"Get him in the car!" barked Boris.  
  
The men bundled Kai into a black limo big enough for all of them to fit. Two of them sat at the back with Kai held firmly between them. Boris sat opposite, a laptop now on his lap.  
  
"You see Kai; I have here something here that will change your mind".  
  
He turned the laptop to face Kai, and Kai could only groan at the image on the screen. In a room were five people tied up. Five scared looking people. His fiends were in Boris's hands now, and he could only help them one way. The thought made him groan again. 


	10. No way out

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leave them out of it Boris! They are nothing to do with this!" begged Kai, how could he protect his friends now?  
  
"Don't worry; just think of them as insurance. They will remain unharmed so long as you do as we say."  
  
A couple of the men in the car chuckled at this.  
  
"I mean it!!! Release them!"  
  
"Dear boy, you are in no situation to give out orders! We are on our way to see them now; you will be able to see how well we are taking care of them."  
  
The men outwardly laughed at this statement.  
  
"Now, blindfold him. I don't want him knowing where his friends are kept!"  
  
One of the men next to Kai gripped his arms hard, forcing them tight against his sides. The other went to put a piece of black cloth over Kai's eyes. As his hand passed past Kai's cheek Kai pushed forward and bit the mans hand. The man yelped and tried to pull his hand away, but Kai bit harder and deeper, he could taste the blood as the red liquid started to drip from the bite wound. The man reached round with his other hand and punched Kai in the head. Kai cried out as the fist landed near the cut across his temple.  
  
The punch left Kai feeling dizzy. As his vision wavered it was quickly covered up by the cloth, leaving Kai in the dark.  
  
"Don't try that again, you will only get yourself and your friends hurt."  
  
The threat against his friends made him sit still for the rest of the car journey. His head was still ringing from the blow. The journey was done in silence, it had a disorienting effect on time, Kai had no idea how long he had been in the car. He felt the car stop and fresh, cool air flow into the car as the door was opened. Kai managed a deep breath before the hands pulled him out of the door, not bothering to be gentle. Kai winced as he felt his torn foot snag against the door opening. He was pulled out with a yank.  
  
They forced him onwards into a walk. No one was talking so the only sound Kai could hear were the footsteps pounding on the concrete they were walking on. Then Kai's feet felt wood beneath them. He could feel the dusty floorboards as they forced him to carry on. He could smell the dust and grime of the building they had seemed to lead him into. Then his blindfold was removed.  
  
He blinked in the sudden, if quite hazy light. He looked around and saw he was in a large building. The actual building looked old, but the stuff inside was new and modern.  
  
"Great" Kai thought "Biovolts found a new rat hole to hide in. He recognised some of the computers and machinery that they had set up. It was like the lab stuff at the abbey. Then Kai looked at a large see through wall in front of him. Boris noticed and indicated the men to push Kai towards it.  
  
Kai shrugged off their grip and ran towards it. Just like he had thought, behind the see through wall was room, and in that room was his friends. They were not tied up anymore and ran to the wall when they saw Kai. He could see their mouths moving, their fists hitting the wall, but he couldn't hear a sound from them.  
  
"It's soundproof? Why?" Asked Kai, still staring at his friends, his hands leaning against the wall.  
  
"So they don't hear what plans are made in this room, and so you can't hear them. They will only try and persuade you to leave them to their fate" was the cool answer.  
  
"And what is their fate?"  
  
"Well now Kai that depends on you doesn't it?"  
  
The men grabbed Kai again and tried to pull him away. They got half way across the room with Kai struggling before they got fed up with it. After consulting Boris one of the men came up behind Kai and hit Kai at the back of his head with a convenient piece of wood from the floor. Kai slumped as he lost consciousness and they continued to drag him away from his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bladebreakers watched as Kai came running up to the wall that separated them, he looked a state. There was blood running from his lip and the cut on his temple was sporting a new bruise. His feet were leaving bloody footprints on the wooden floor, and his t-shirt was torn and bloody.  
  
They ran up to the wall and began yelling at Kai to get them out, Tyson resorting to pounding his fists against the screen, trying to get the point to Kai. They watched in horror as Kai was dragged away, as he struggled, and how he was rendered unconscious and unable to help them.  
  
"Well now what?" asked Tyson "that was a waste of time!", he was in a bad mood from being woken up so rudely by complete strangers, then tied up and slung into a truck, then left in a small room with four of his friends while the other friend seemed to be getting the shit kicked out of him by his old enemies.  
  
"Maybe so, but at least we know Kai is alive. I guess the bad news is, apart from our situation, is that he is in Biovolts hands" countered Ray.  
  
"He will escape though, wont he guys? I mean he's done it before, so he should be able to again, right?" asked Max, trying to be optimistic in the situation they were now thrown into.  
  
"Not necessarily Max, it took us to free Kai's mind the last time Biovolt got him back at the Russian tournament. They could do it again, and we wont be there to bring Kai back" answered Kenny, trying not to let everyone raise their hopes on Kai, it would be worse if they counted on Kai completely and Kai had turned his back on them, they needed themselves to get out of this mess.  
  
Hilary sighed, "That's it, you guys have to tell me everything about what happened before I joined up with you, it would help if I understood the situation".  
  
Tyson went to argue with her, but Ray cut him off, "Hilary's right, she should know everything. She might be able to give us an outsider point of view on the past experience with Biovolt and on Kai".  
  
The last words made Hilary blush, and even in the dim light everyone noticed. She didn't want to give her opinion on Kai! She would just embarrass herself.  
  
"What's wrong Hil? You've gone red!" asked Max.  
  
"Nothing, i'm just, i'm just hot that's all, its stuffy in here!" she shot back quickly.  
  
"You sure, it looks to me like something Ray said made you blush, was it something about Kai perhaps?" asked Tyson, he was going to embarrass her and he was going to enjoy it! Even if it did stem from being a little jealous that Hilary seemed more interested in Kai them him. Hilary blushed deeper at the remark.  
  
"Leave her alone Tyson, we'll tell you everything Hil, then you can give us your opinion, ok?" asked Ray, some amusement in his voice.  
  
Hilary nodded. They got into a tight circle on the floor and began to tell her everything they remembered from meeting Kai at the first set of tournaments to the situation now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai groaned slightly as he felt his head begin to swim. He wished he could go back to being unconscious. He didn't have to feel anything then. He felt really uncomfortable so he tried to move. He opened his eyes wide when he realised he couldn't move. He looked up to see his wrists wrapped round in chains that lead up to the tall ceiling, where was he? The chains were holding his wrists so that his body weight kept him from being able to free his wrists and escape.  
  
He looked down at his feet; his toes were just resting on the floor. He wouldn't even be able to take the weight off his wrists to rest on his feet. No wonder he felt so uncomfortable. He looked around to see where he was. It was a long room with a slanted ceiling that met in the middle. Kai's chain ran down from where the roof met. Sunlight poured through the large and very dirty windows that lined each wall, giving the room a funny sort of golden glow. He could smell the faint odour of fish. Was he in a warehouse? The end of the long room he was facing was bathed in shadow. He could just make out a staircase in the gloom. So he was in a warehouse, on an upper level. Ok, now what?  
  
Then he saw something gleaming on what appeared to be a crate by the stairs. It was Dranzer! He struggled a bit on the chains to see how much give they had. Hardly any. He sighed at the predicament he had gotten himself into. Then he heard a noise from the staircase, his head snapped up to see his grandfather and Boris walking towards him.  
  
"Welcome back Kai, you didn't think you would get away from me that easily do you? Now you will have to be punished before your training can begin, you must learn that what you have done is intolerable!" exclaimed Voltaire.  
  
Kai just snarled at the man who was supposed to be the only family he had left. Voltaire turned and whispered into Boris's ear before heading to the stairs and leaving them alone.  
  
"Well now, it seems you are mine to play with! I have a special treat for you. I won't be punishing you directly, but I will be watching. Instead I have brought you a surprise, two of your old play mates. Come on in Tadashi and Leon, i'm sure Kai is dying to see you again! 


	11. Playing a game

I'm just pouring out these chapters! Anyway, Tadashi and Leon are mine and I will destroy your mortal bodies and torment your souls by reading my story to you again and again if you steal them! Mwa ha ha! Grey angels show no mercy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tadashi and Leon? Those names seemed familiar to Kai; it was like the proverbial word on the tip of the proverbial tongue. Two figures came up the stairs, both hidden in the shadows. Kai squinted slightly, trying to see the people in the darkness.  
  
"Don't be shy, Kai here can't bite, though i'm sure he would love to try!"  
  
The two figures stepped into the light. As soon as Kai saw them his memory went into overdrive. Images flashed before his clenched eyes, old pains hurt anew, and he cried out at the bitter feelings unleashed in a hurricane of emotions. Tadashi and Leon, he remembered now, were the abbeys greatest achievement next to him, and they had not gone wrong as he had.  
  
They were designed for one thing only, to bring pain to those who disobeyed Biovolts commands. Kai had been on the receiving end of many punishments delivered by these two. They were so skilled that they could even bring the greatest amount of pain without scarring. They were elite in the field of torture, and they were both only sixteen years old.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked at the two standing before him. They had hardly changed, apart from the fact they were now older and taller. Leon was also broader and Tadashi had filled out in the right places. He hadn't seen them since he was ten, and they had done a bit of growing since he had last seen them when they were twelve.  
  
Leon and Tadashi were unidenticle twins, a boy and a girl, that had been at the abbey since birth, they were genetically made and raised in the abbey to become weapons for Biovolt, they were just in a different 'occupation' to Kai.  
  
They both still had the same black hair with red streaks. Leon's was long at the back and gathered into a string of small braids that were tied back. The top and sides were cut short and spiky, the red showing up in sets of spikes amongst the black. Tadashi's was set into many braids all over her head, with strands left loose hanging down to her shoulders and back. The front of her hair was also left loose and hung over her cheeks.  
  
Their eyes, however, were different. Both were blue but Leon's were so dark they were very nearly black, and Tadashi's were so pale they were almost grey. Both shared the same intense gaze that seemed to penetrate your very soul and made you want to squirm. Kai held his ground against that gaze and stared back with his mahogany eyes lit with fire instead ice.  
  
Their clothes were different also, unusual for Biovolt goons, thought Kai. Biovolt liked to keep the teams in the same uniforms; it seems here they had made an exception, just like with the demolition boys. Maybe it was a favourite thing, like you had to earn the right to wear clothes you wanted to.  
  
Leon's clothes consisted of black fitted trousers, covered with pockets down the legs. Kai knew those pockets served purpose. He also wore large black boots that finished half way up Leon's calves. These too had a known purpose. His shirt was baggy and a very dark green. It was gathered at the waist and tucked into the trousers. The neck was open down the chest and had a very large collar that surrounded his neck, lying flat against his shoulders, and ran down the open lines at the chest. The sleeves flowed down his arms, ending in an open cuff, very pirate, thought Kai. Kai could see the well defined muscles tense as Leon realised Kai was staring at him. Kai looked up to see Leon frown hard at him, looking down that irritatingly perfect nose at him. Kai just raised his lip in a quite snarl at him.  
  
Kai looked at Tadashi, the sight made him stop breathing. At sixteen she was very beautiful, as Leon was handsome. She wore a deep blue long skirt which was split at both sides right up to where it sat low on her hips. A belt was also slung on her hips. Her midriff was bare, and her top was white and covered with dark blue straps with silver buckles. It was tight at the bottom and got baggier. It was held up by two dark blue straps with buckles. Two other straps were attached so that they rested around the middle of her upper arms. Her boots were also black but had heels as well.  
  
Her hand went to Kai's eyelevel, which was currently looking at her top. She made an upward motion with her hand and Kai looked up to meet her gaze. She grinned at him and he felt himself blush. She laughed, which only made Kai blush deeper, she loved playing this game with him.  
  
Ever since they were little, Tadashi knew the special bond Kai shared with Tori. She also knew Kai was fascinated with her. To wind up Kai she always flirted with him, made him feel awkward. This meant that he got confused about his feelings between the two girls, even at such a young age. It also wound up Leon. He was fiercely overprotective of his sister; it meant he was always harder on Kai then the others. Tadashi loved the power she held like this.  
  
She also realised that Kai had matured into a very good looking young man, even if he was two years younger then her, it was only just two years. She stared at Kai, noticing the changes in him since she had last seen him. He looked a mess, but then he would look even worse when she would finish with him. His hair still had that scruffy two toned thing going, and in blue too, her favourite colour. His eyes still had that intensity when she looked into the reddish brown depths. The fire still burned in them.  
  
He was only wearing his trousers too. She could see his muscles had gotten stronger, and his shoulders broader, looks like they had all grown up, that would make things interesting. He was much taller then she remembered as well, and looked like he still had much more growing to do. She glanced at the bruises on his stomach and arm, and at the one on his head, looks like he had a little fun getting here. Kai noticed her looking at him and glanced down. Where had his shirt gone? He knew he had torn it, but did they have to take it! He blushed even more, so much for his cool façade.  
  
Leon watched all this going on, his expression darkening. He thought that Tadashi would have gotten over the playing games with the victim thing. Obviously Kai had brought it back out in her. Even more reason to hurt Kai. No one should distract his sister from her task so she would go softer on them.  
  
A voice broke the silent exchange going on between the three teens, "now that you are reacquainted I should just let you get on with it. I will leave you and watch the spectacle from downstairs on the screens, have fun and don't forget to play nice!" said Boris, enjoying this moment greatly.  
  
Leon smiled at the remark, and it was not a pleasant smile. It was like looking at the grin of the creature just about to cut you up slowly and eat you as you still squirmed. Kai shuddered at that smile. Then one word came back to him, cut. Leon's specialty rested in the small knives and daggers he hid numerously about his body, in his boots, his pockets, shirt and sleeves. He used these knives to cause great pain in his victim. Cutting, slashing and stabbing were used with calculated care to keep the victim in as much pain for as long as possible.  
  
Then he remembered Tadashi's weapon of choice. Her whips. She had two coiled up, one at each hip, attached to her belt. She loved these whips with a passion. She used them with such care and grace that seeing her use them was like watching a dance. That was the last difference between the twins. Leon did everything in a calculated manner, never letting emotions interfere. He had long passed feeling emotions in the knife work he did, he did it and he was the best at it, that's all that mattered. Tadashi was the opposite. She let herself feel everything when she used her whips. They were a part of her. She found that feeling the heat, the passion and the emotion in what she did made her better at it. Both worked with purpose, he with calculated moves, her with grace.  
  
They were unstoppable.  
  
"So Kai, looks like I get to have some fun! It's been so long since i've been able to make you scream" she seemed to be eager for the chance, her voice was too sweet for who she really was, it sounded strange to Kai to hear such a pretty voice on someone so cruel.  
  
"You won't get a scream out of me this time Tad" he said, using her pet name.  
  
"I think I will, and so will my brother. We have instructions to make sure you suffer enough to get you to join us again. Just like the old days!" she exclaimed, doing a small skip step. On anyone else, it would have looked stupid, but when she did it, it just looked natural.  
  
"Don't worry Kai, no one will disturb us, and apart from the people downstairs, no one will hear your screams either" came the deeper voice of Leon, sounding so practical.  
  
"I told you Leon, I wont scream for you, never again!" retorted Kai; even though he wasn't sure he could hold back screaming when they started, his arm and chest muscles were beginning to ache already from being held in the uncomfortable position for this amount of time. He looked over to the windows and noticed that the golden glow had started to fade into a shadowy replacement. It was going to get dark soon; he had been unconscious most of the day. Good thing he wasn't hungry yet, but he soon would be, and they would use that against him too.  
  
Then Tadashi caught his attention. She had started to walk slowly round him. He could only follow her movements till she got to his arm. The held up limb prevented him from moving his head any further. He could feel her eyes bore into his back. He sensed she had stopped. That only meant one thing. She was going to strike.  
  
Tadashi loved the suspense she gave the victim. It made it so much sweeter. She noticed the dark patch blood had made in Kai's beautifully coloured hair. She stared down at his back, watching the muscle as he tried to shift his weight. The small of his lower back would be perfect. It was exposed and sensitive.  
  
"So Kai," she said, starting to unravel the whip from her left hip, "I can make this lash kiss or bite, and considering how much you have betrayed us, I think I should make it bite!" she flicked the whip to let it crack against the floorboards, the resulting noise made Kai jump. She laughed. This was the best part.  
  
She drew back her arm to strike, and Kai prepared himself, he would not scream! 


	12. Painful lessons

Keep it up everyone, i'm loving this! I'm so mean to Kai, bad me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tyson will you stop bashing your head against the wall!" yelled Hilary, the bashing noise had finally frayed her last nerves.  
  
"Its helping me think!" he answered back.  
  
"Shouldn't you have a brain first to think?" she replied back, a smirk planted on her face.  
  
Just as Tyson opened his mouth to continue the verbal fight, Kenny cut in, "would you both be quite please! I am trying to find a way out of here!"  
  
"Sorry Chief!" they both murmured.  
  
"When do you think they are going to bring Max back?" asked Ray, changing the conversation completely. While the others had now seated themselves on the floor, he remained standing, leaning against the see through wall, watching the scientists.  
  
"I don't know Ray, if they are only analysing him like they did you and Tyson then he should be back any minute." Answered Kenny, trying to get his laptop working, he hadn't even managed to get it on yet. He figured the room had a dampening effect on electronics, since watches weren't even working.  
  
"He's back!!" exclaimed Ray, jumping back from the screen.  
  
Max had a grim look on his face as he was forced towards the holding cell. The men following Max opened the screen. It slid into the wall. The men set about grabbing each of the bladebreakers. They were eventually subdued, even though they put up a fight. Ray almost got away at one point, until one of the men grabbed his flying ponytail, laughing as Ray landed up sprawled on the ground.  
  
The team was pushed forward to a row of seats that had straps on the seat, arms and legs. Each one was forced to sit and was strapped into the chair, facing a screen. Someone turned on the screen, and on it was Kai.  
  
"It's a two way link up, Kai's end will be turned on any second" a scientist behind them said.  
  
They watched as a girl walked around a stretched up Kai, her hand fingering a whip at her side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tadashi was just about to flick her wrist to send the whip against Kai's skin when an image flashed on the wall behind the stairs. Kai stared at the bladebreakers as they sat staring at him.  
  
"While he's distracted, now is the perfect time to get a scream from him!" Tadashi thought to her self.  
  
She smiled as she brought the whip down against Kai's tender skin, aiming and striking perfectly at the hollow of his lower back.  
  
As it connected she saw Kai stiffen. Instead of screaming, he hissed out the breath in his lungs, his muscles twitching and shuddering. She frowned, he was supposed to scream!  
  
Kai couldn't believe the pain that lash caused. He could feel the burning as the whip fell away. He could also feel a warm spill down his back as the broken skin and muscle give up the red liquid as his own heart beat it out. He shuddered as the sting seemed to travel up his spine. It felt suddenly cold. He opened his eyes and looked up at the shocked faces of his team mates. He gave them a weak grin, he wasn't going to crack.  
  
The team just stared back.  
  
He could hear Tadashi getting ready to strike again. He drew a deep breath and clenched his teeth so that he wouldn't bite his tongue in shock. She struck again, harder this time, yanking the whip back to her. He let the breath out in a shuddering groan. How much was he expected to take, till he gave in he supposed. If that meant an eternity of this then so be it! He felt Dranzer reaching out to him, easing some of the sting away. He smiled, a strong one this time, determination flashed in his eyes. He looked straight at Leon, shooting a challenge at the black and red haired teen.  
  
Leon was surprised for only a second. He then pointed to the screen. Kai looked at the screen in silent horror. He could hear the screams as his team and friends were in pain. The chairs seemed hooked up to a machine that fed a current to each of his friends. The current was switched off and his friends slumped in their chairs.  
  
"Looks like they are pulling all the stunts to get you to come back Kai!" said Leon, glee in his voice. He was going to enjoy this more then anything else he had done before.  
  
Kai answered with a choking noise as Tadashi's whip cut into his skin again and then again as she turned her arm the other way, drawing a cross over the already broken skin. Tears of pain started to run unbidden down Kai's smooth cheeks.  
  
Leon looked over at his sister, her face was flushed, and her mouth was set in grim determination. She was getting angry. She lashed out twice more against Kai's lower back. Kai just hung there, sweat coating his muscles. It was taking up so much strength to hold in the pain. But Kai had been trained for this, to take pain without giving outward signs of it. He was out of practice, but he was holding up well.  
  
With a furious cry Tadashi struck once more. Her anger had made her miss her target. The whip cut Kai from his left shoulder down to his right hip, cutting the edge of his trousers at the same time. The cloth was wet with Kai's blood and tore easily.  
  
"Enough Tadashi!" said Leon, "calm down and let me have a turn at him, you shouldn't have lost your temper!"  
  
Tadashi glared at her brother, but she didn't argue, she knew he was right. As a parting shot to Kai, she kicked him hard in the ribs as she passed his left side. Smirking as she heard bones crack, and at Kai's strangled groan.  
  
The pain from his side was almost too much. Kai's breath became ragged and shallow as breathing held up as he was became painfully intense. He looked up with blurring vision as Leon approached.  
  
"So now it's my turn, and I won't lose my temper!" Leon said, his dark eyes glinting in the half light coming from the windows.  
  
He flicked his arm and a blade appeared in his hand. He twirled it in his fingers, letting the pale light glint off the metals edge. With a grin he walked round Kai's left arm, placing the blades edge against the soft flesh on the exposed skin at the front of Kai's arm. With deliberate moves he walked slowly, pushing the blade in and down. He smiled as he saw blood well up from beneath the blade. His smile grew as he looked at Kai's face, watching the already pale face become paler. Kai's eyes were wide open, his lungs struggling to draw in air as the searing pain wracked his body.  
  
This was too much fun!  
  
Leon walked all the way around Kai till he stopped in front of him. Smiling, he flicked another blade into his other hand. He stared deep into Kai's eyes as he placed the new blade against the front of Kai's upper leg. He wallowed in the pain he saw in Kai's eyes as he forced the blade in and down Kai's leg. He pulled the bade out and looked at his handiwork. Kai's leg was now exposed from the knee to the top of his leg. The cut trouser material had fallen away from the bleeding gash in Kai's leg. Blood poured out to stain the trousers, and to pool at Kai's feet.  
  
Looking back up to Kai's face his own screwed up in displeasure.  
  
"Open your eyes Kai, I want to see the pain in them!" he ordered.  
  
Kai ignored him and kept his eyes tightly shut.  
  
"Open them now!" Leon yelled in sudden fury, slamming his knife into Kai's side, below the broken ribs. Kai grunted as Leon then twisted the blade and pulled it out. Blood followed quickly after.  
  
"Brother, what was that about losing your temper? Maybe we should go for a different tactic?" warned Tadashi, her poise returned.  
  
"You are right, let us first go refresh ourselves and leave Kai in the company of his dear friends" answered Leon.  
  
Tadashi laughed at the quip as they disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Kai looked up at his friends, tears falling from his pained mahogany eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry you got roped into this, I didn't want you to get hurt" he whispered at his unconscious friends.  
  
Dranzer called out to Kai and settled in his heart, helping to keep the pain at bay. 


	13. Escape and battle

More reviews!!! My first complaint? I'm impressed it took so long for one to pop up! Try telling me how i'm going 'wrong' though, try telling the details!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai looked back up at his friends on the screen. He had to find a way to help them! He stared at each of the team members in turn, looking at every possible angle he could from where he was. He shook his head in frustration, there had to be a way, he got them in this so he had to help them out of it. God he hurt so much, why couldn't they just let him die? He chuckled slightly at Dranzer's indignation at that thought, then instantly regretting it as pain ripped up his side. He could still feel the blood running down his side.  
  
He couldn't let them down! Then he saw what he was looking for, the way out for them. Kenny's hands were smaller then everyone else's, even compared to Hilary's. Kai could see the small space they had left between the strap and Kenny's wrist; maybe it was enough for Kenny to wriggle his hand loose. He hoped.  
  
In fact, he had never hoped for anything more in his life. Since the scientists and muscle men seemed to be ignoring the apparently unconscious teens, Kai had to get the attention of his team. He willed one of them to wake up, even Tyson! Anyone would do, he just had to get them awake. His prayers were finally answered by the long forgotten Gods of Kai's long lost faith in religion. Max was stirring.  
  
"Be quite, look at me and be quite!" whispered Kai; he knew he was being watched. He didn't want to be caught now. Max seemed to hear him and looked up, eyes slightly out of focus.  
  
"Be quite!! Just listen to me!" whispered Kai to the freckled blonde, who nodded slightly in return.  
  
"You need to wake up Kenny; he can get his arms free!" Kai instructed, thanking the seemingly now appeared Gods that Max was next to Kenny.  
  
Max nodded and tried to elbow Kenny with the restricted amount of space he had, keeping his actions as quite as possible. Ray and Hilary began to stir, Kai whispering the whole time for them to not draw attention to themselves. They nodded understanding.  
  
Kenny started to wake up, Max trying to whisper instructions into the much disoriented brunettes ears. Kai was slightly surprised that Kenny's glasses had managed to stay on through the whole ordeal. "Maybe he glued them on" thought Kai to himself, then felt stupid for thinking that at such a time.  
  
Kenny had finally understood Max's instructions and was trying to wriggle his hand loose. Kai then hissed in alarm to them, someone was going up to check the bladebreakers! The others understood the panic and flopped in their seats, imitating the state they were in before. The man looked them up and down before looking at the screen at Kai. Kai had hung his head and pretended to be unconscious, waiting for the man to leave. The man finally did, shaking his head as he went.  
  
Kai's head came back up to see the slight triumphant grin on Kenny's face. He then held up his now free hand. He gave it a little shake to make sure he had full circulation, making Kai wish he could do the same, he could hardly feel his hands, though his wrists protested angrily at every move Kai moved. Kenny then moved his hand over to undo the straps on his other hand. Once this was free he undid Max's. This started a chain reaction along the line. Kenny had even retrieved his laptop someone had conveniently left under his chair. Hilary was trying to wake Tyson so that he didn't yell or grunt like he usually did when he was woken.  
  
"She actually managed to do it!" Kai thought to himself, it even made him grin slightly, even if it did hurt. He concentrated back on the screen. All of his friends had loosened themselves and were waiting to see what Kenny was doing on his laptop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is fantastic!" thought Kenny "now i'm out of that cell, there are no more barriers to prevent me causing some damage so we can get out of here!"  
  
He whispered to the others, forming a plan Kai could only see, not hear.  
  
The others nodded; it was time to get out of here and find some help, and to find Kai.  
  
Ray looked at Kai, mouthing the words "we will get you out!" before Kenny pulled a stunt with Dizzi, and the screen went blank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai looked at the blank screen in front of him, a void of hopelessness opening in his soul. They wouldn't get him out, how could they? At least Kai had done all he could for them. Tears once more moistened his face.  
  
It seemed like an eternity of pain and misery to Kai before footsteps approaching up the stairs snapped him back to reality. He looked up to see Tadashi, Leon and Boris looking at him, all with those stupid smiles on their faces. Kai hated those smiles. He growled back at them.  
  
"Still with some fight?" asked Boris; turning to the twins he said "I expect that to be completely eradicated soon!"  
  
They almost seemed to flinch at his remark. To Kai it seemed so funny how they could be scared of Boris. It was pathetic; Kai was now unafraid of anything they had to throw it him. They had already taken everything from him, his family, his friends, his love and his life. He had nothing more to lose, but everything to gain. He was going to get back his freedom and his life, even if, ironically, it killed him.  
  
He also had something else. Tori was with him. She always had been. He couldn't believe he had thought it was his fault. He also knew why his bond with Dranzer was so strong. Tori was the phoenix, she had risen in Dranzer's spirit, they were one and the same, but at the same time they were separate. Tori was still Tori, Dranzer was still Dranzer. They all fought together in battles, won and lost. They would fight this one to.  
  
"I think its time you removed his bitbeast, he should have no distractions for his training. He will focus entirely on Black Dranzer, when he has told us where he has hidden the bitbeast" Boris said, so sure of himself.  
  
"I'll prove you wrong Boris, and Voltaire too. You made me what I am, but i've evolved further, you can't touch me now!" Kai spat back, meaning every word.  
  
"We will see young Kai, we will see" came the cool reply.  
  
"Yes, we will see, or at least I will" came the even cooler response from Kai.  
  
Boris seemed shocked to hear Kai still able to fight this much, he should have been begging for mercy to join Biovolt again.  
  
He turned to Leon and Tadashi, snapping at them "get on with it! I want that bitbeast of his destroyed, along with his free will!" with that he turned on his heel and walked down the stairs, not looking back to see the smirk on Kai's face.  
  
"Well Kai, you've surprised everyone so far. We'll fix that" Tadashi said, the grin still plastered on her face.  
  
Kai still smirked at her. She walked up to Kai till she was right in front of face. "I will start by removing that smirk" she said, swooping her head down so that her lips met Kai's. This was not what Kai was expecting. He stared at Tadashi's closed eyes. She leant back, smiling a different smile this time. Her grey eyes locked with Kai's own fiery ones.  
  
"Now that I have your complete attention!" she breathed to him "we will begin the next step!"  
  
Kai looked over at Leon, he looked livid that his sister had just done that! At least Kai could be slightly smug at Leon's anger. It didn't last long as Leon approached Kai.  
  
"Yes, we will begin the next step!" he agreed with Tadashi, even if he was staring at Kai with anger flashing in those dark, cold eyes.  
  
Kai flinched as Leon drew close. When he realised Leon was concentrating on the chains holding his wrist, he opened his eyes and looked up. Leon was undoing the chains. When the chains fell slack on his wrists, Kai slipped down to the ground. He reached the floor and slid down on to his knees. The position opened up the gash in his leg, bringing with it a fresh wave of pain and blood. He groaned slightly at that pain, and the pain of blood rushing into his hands, he was surprised he had any blood left.  
  
Leon leant down and picked Kai up roughly from the floor. Kai winced from the pain, he was going to have to do some serious focusing to try and ignore it. He took as deeper breath as he could with his broken ribs.  
  
"Now Kai, we need you standing for this, so hold yourself up!" ordered Leon, turning Kai round to face the opposite direction. In front of Kai now was a beydish, behind him were now the stairs. Leon let go of Kai who swayed slightly on his own.  
  
"So this is the next step" Kai thought, "they plan to take Dranzer from me! That won't happen to me ever again!"  
  
"Now we need to make this quick, they are having problems at the other building and they may require our assistance, so lets get this over with!" said Tadashi.  
  
Kai couldn't help but smile at that remark; they had no idea what was happening at the other building by the sound of it. That was one up for his friends.  
  
"Stop smiling and get over here before I make you! I will still get a scream before i'm done!" yelled Tadashi at Kai, she was still angry from before.  
  
Kai limped over to the dish, drawing in sharp breaths as he could feel his leg jarring with every step. He stood in front of the dish, watching as Leon moved over to stand with his sister at the opposite side, facing him.  
  
"Better pick up your blade and shooter Kai, you might need those for the battle!" said Leon, enjoying the moment when Kai had to lean down to pick up his blade and shooter from their new place on the floor by the dish.  
  
"They must of put them there from the crate, but when?" thought a confused Kai to himself. The answer would have to wait till later, he realised. Tadashi and Leon had their blades all ready to go. Tadashi's blade was beige and blue, Leon's was green and black. Kai wondered what the blades had in store for him.  
  
"Ready Kai?" asked Tadashi.  
  
"You're on!" answered back Kai, positioning himself to launch his own beyblade; he was ready to ignore the pain pulling the ripcord would cause him.  
  
"Three, two, one, let it rip!" they all yelled together.  
  
"Three names were called out as the bitbeasts were summoned, nobody wasting any time to get to the point.  
  
"Go Dranzer!"  
  
"Go Phagus!"  
  
"Go Suchus!"  
  
Three lights emerged from the spinning beyblades, the bitbeasts were ready. 


	14. Victory at a price

Here's a note for you. Leon's bitbeast is named suchus; this comes from the full name Deinosuchus. This was a prehistoric crocodile that grew up to 15m in length and weighed up to 2 tonnes. It was big enough to eat dinosaurs that got too close! Leon's daggers represent the teeth of this bitbeast, and what they can do to their prey!  
  
Tadashi's bitbeast Phagus comes from the name Ophiophagus hannah. This is the Latin name for the King cobra, which is one of the largest poisonous snakes (can look into a mans eyes when it rears up, and its head is the size of a mans hand) in the world, as well as one of the most poisonous snakes. Tadashi's whips represent the snakes shape and venomous bite.  
  
I had to do some serious research for this, so I hope you enjoy it!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stared as the twins bitbeasts emerged in rays of green and yellow. Tadashi's bitbeast reared out of her blade in a long, slithering line. The snake beast coiled and stretched at the freedom from its beyblade. Its scales were black with yellow cross bars all down its back, the tail ended in white armour. The underside of the head and neck were also yellow. Kai gasped slightly as Phagus spread her hood. Two eyes stared back at Kai, black, yellow and white clashed angrily at him. Armour again lined the top of the head, down and across the hood, ending at the base of the hood. She was an impressive site.  
  
Leon's was no less impressive. The huge crocodile regarded Kai and the flaming Dranzer with a lazy reptilian stare. The beige/brown leather hide gleamed in the light from where it had emerged. Its body was coated in green armour plates. They coated the head, leaving the eyes, mouth and underside exposed. The plates ran down the huge back, branching out slightly to cover part of each of the four limbs. The armour ran down to the end of the tail, ending in a very fine point. Then Suchus opened his immense jaws. Kai couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive at the huge arrangement of teeth. Dagger sharp and gleaming wickedly at Kai, the teeth sat in a mouth seemingly grinning to Kai.  
  
From deep in the throat of the beast, a roar challenged Dranzer. Now Kai was ready, he would not pass down the challenge. He felt Dranzer agree, ready to battle. Good, Kai needed the bond he shared with Dranzer to be stronger then ever. Now was the time to see what the pair of them could do together. Kai mentally took that back, there were three of them in this.  
  
Tadashi yelled at Phagus to go in for the attack, introductions were over, and she was out to destroy Dranzer. Her blade collided with Kai's own. Phagus attacked Dranzer, coiling round Dranzer's abdomen and legs, weighting the phoenix down. The huge cobra looked down at Kai before opening her jaws wide and plunging her needle sharp teeth into Dranzer's wing, near the joint. Dranzer cried out, Kai's own voice mingling into it as he also felt needles piercing his skin, cold sweeping across his shoulder; he hated needles more then almost anything. He had to take the phoenixes pain. It was his turn to be there for Dranzer.  
  
Tadashi laughed triumphantly. Maniacal glee danced behind her eyes, what the hell was she getting from this? Kai was sickened by the way she loved to hear screams, how Leon loved to see pain in his victim's eyes. What had Biovolt made? Whatever they had become, Kai would end it!  
  
He yelled at Dranzer to attack Phagus. The red bird plummeted to the ground, landing so that the snake took the force of the impact. The snake's body uncoiled from Dranzer's, and the phoenix took flight again, screeching a challenge at Suchus. The crocodile answered back. It was a good thing that there was so much space in the room. The two collided with a force that shook the building. Kai unshielded his eyes from the blinding flash caused from the collision. He looked up to see Dranzer struggling against Suchus's jaws, one bright wing encased in the teeth of the monstrous reptile. Kai cried out a second time as pain ripped up his arm.  
  
Phagus took the opportunity to strike again. Leaping up, hood extended in a threat, Phagus bit dip into Dranzer's neck. The snake wrapped round the phoenix's other wing and chest, squeezing tightly. Kai and Dranzer screamed again. The pain was unbearable. Kai fell to his knees, red feathers falling around him. he screwed up his face in pain and hopelessness. He couldn't let it end this way, he had to win. He looked into the dish, watching as the green and black blade forcing his own blue blade across the dish in a constant attack. Tadashi's hounded the other side again and again in a repeated attack from the other side. They were not going to let him leave the dish; they were going to destroy him in the middle.  
  
How could it change? He could hear Dranzer calling out to him, could feel the phoenix pull at his heart. How could he help him? he watched as more feathers fell like red rain around him, no where else, just to fall round him. they were the same colour as Tori's hair had been. That bright, vibrant red. He looked up to find his eyes drawn to Dranzer's own. He never realised it before, but Dranzer's eyes were the same blue as Tori's own had been.  
  
Something stirred deep inside the two. It flowed hot through their cold veins. Destroying the chilling venom implanted there. Destroying the chilling hole left from Kai's past. Kai got up slowly, his head lowered, his left arm sagging down, pulling at his shoulder. He could hear the mocking laughter of the twins as they tasted false victory. Kai's head came up to glare at them in turn. Tadashi stopped laughing and stepped back, her face confused. Leon gasped at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
Kai's own eyes burned with fire. They glowed red. Crimson light seemed to come from somewhere deep in Kai's eyes, and the determination in them was unstoppable. Kai lifted his head high as he bellowed Dranzer's name. The phoenix replied with the same force of emotion. A flash seemed to come from the both of them, the light penetrating even the darkest corner of the room. Kai's chest heaved as he breathed in the sweet taste of a new dawn. A new dawn in his life.  
  
The flash faded to reveal Kai standing upright and tall as fire seemed to play across his skin. He looked down at his own hands, the power he had felt just under his fingertips, always evading him had now been released. And it was all his. The twins looked up from the scene to see their own bitbeasts flung away from Dranzer. The phoenix burned more brightly then before. Feathers gleamed with a life of their own. Dranzer had never looked so good.  
  
"Its time to end this! You two will never beat us, NEVER! No matter what you try, we will always prevail. I am no longer the cowering slave for Biovolt; I will destroy everything that Voltaire and Boris created. I WILL DESTROY YOU! DRANZER GO!!!!!!!" screamed Kai. The fire around him sprung up roaring to reach the tall ceiling.  
  
Dranzer screamed in return and burst into flame as the phoenix spiralled down to the reptiles that had caused so much pain. The blade followed in a spinning furnace, colliding with the other two beyblades. Phagus and Suchus roared and hissed as their beyblades were crashed into, the force breaking apart parts from the structures. Tadashi and Leon stared, shocked as their bitbeasts returned to their bitchips in the stationary and broken up beyblades.  
  
They picked them up, looking back up to see Kai watching them, fury keeping the fire around him lit. they panicked as a piece of the ceiling timber fell into the dish. All three looked up past a victorious Dranzer to see flames consuming the wooden structure. The fire was spreading rapidly in the dry conditions, the structure offering no resistance. Dranzer quickly returned to the waiting beyblade, urgency to get out replaced the fury in Kai, the blade returning to Kai hand, he placed it in his pocket. The fire's around him died out but the fire on the building still raged and consumed. It was becoming almost unbearable hot.  
  
Seeing the chance, Leon grabbed his sister to run past Kai to the stairs. Surprised, Kai went to follow, only to be stopped ad the pair blocked the stairway.  
  
"We will win Kai, you will be destroyed her!" yelled Leon, he wanted this last laugh desperately.  
  
"Sorry Kai" said Tadashi; "things could have been different if you'd just said yes and joined with us, we could have had something" said Tadashi, quieter then her brother. She actually sounded like she regretted something.  
  
Leon reached out to kick a supporting beam, running back and legging it down the stairs with Tadashi trailing behind him. Kai went to follow, and leapt back, landing painfully on his side as part of the burning roof fell to block the staircase. Kai cursed as the room filled with smoke, despite the large holes forming in the ceiling.  
  
He got up, cursing again as the pain came back full force now that his anger was being replaced with fear. He looked round the darkened and smoke filled room, his throat and lungs filling with the foul tasting black smoke. He choked on it. It also burned his eyes, causing them to well up and tears to fall. Through his bleary vision, he saw one of the windows right in front of him, the fire either side leaving him an increasingly smaller path.  
  
He ran towards it, fear driving him, giving him the strength he needed to escape the inferno. He could feel the flames reaching out to try and pull him in, to burn him. he gathered himself up, crossing his arms against his face to protect it from the shattering glass as he leapt through the dirty and smudged window, his knees tucked up slightly as he sailed through.  
  
He fell towards the ground, almost bouncing as he hit and rolled on the ground. He stopped, lying on his back. He stared at the thunderous looking clouds that had formed in the dusky sky. They were dark blue and moody, grey lining the edges. His lungs burned for air he couldn't seem to breathe in fast enough. He body ached and cried out in pain. He closed his eyes just as drops of rain fell, landing on his body. Cooling the fiery touch of his skin. Kai laid there, his ears not hearing the screams, explosions, and roar of the fire as it ate away stubbornly in the rain. He could feel himself slipping into darkness, and he welcomed it. Release at last.  
  
He was gone. 


	15. A painful discovery

Thanks people! I love you all!!!!! I don't really as that would be so wrong on so many levels, but you are appreciated! Remember, grey angels watch you always.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bladebreakers team lay in their seats, driven into an oblivion of unconsciousness. The shocks had been harsh, ripping screams from the unwilling throats, and all to torment their friend. They were now spared, until they woke that is. It would all start again if the scientists and the thugs realised any of them were awake. It was too big a risk for the tortured boy on the screen in front of them. He watched to see who would wake first, to get their attention before the scientists noticed.  
  
A flash relief crossed the mahogany eyed boys face as he was answered with a promising movement from the blonde haired boy in front of him. He was sitting next to Kenny, and he was their only hope of escape. He waited till Max was able to hear his whispered instructions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max allowed himself the smallest of groans from his now sore throat. The screaming he had done earlier was now asking for its price. His head felt fuzzy, he couldn't seem to get the annoying ringing noise in his ears. He tried a small shake with his head and instantly regretted it as his head spun slightly. He frowned as another noise invaded his ears. It seemed to be coming from in front of him. He opened his eyes and slitted them against the bright light.  
  
The hissing whisper seemed to get more impatient. He opened his eyes wider and was greeted with a startling site. He saw Kai on the screen, but he wasn't looking to good. In fact, that was an understatement, he looked terrible. He was covered in blood and bruises. Yet his eyes still held their intensity.  
  
"Be quite!! Just listen to me!" Kai whispered to him. Max nodded slightly in return, his vision still a little foggy.  
  
"You need to wake up Kenny; he can get his arms free!" Kai whispered, urgency in his voice betraying his cool expression. This was a serious matter, even to Max.  
  
Max tried to move his arm enough to be able to touch Kenny's own arm. The restraints at his wrists making it difficult. He heard the rustle of clothing and more of Kai's urgent whispers. He allowed himself a quick glance to see Ray and Hilary waking up. At least they were waking up at the same time, it would make escape easier.  
  
Max's mouth curved into a slight smile, a shadow of his usual trademark grin. He had managed to wake Kenny. He leaned over to the boy as close as he could. He began to tell Kenny what Kai had whispered to him. It didn't take long for the brunette to grasp what he was saying. He nodded back to the freckled face and began to try and wriggle his hand loose.  
  
They heard a sudden hiss from Kai, and comprehension dawned on the four startled faces. Someone was coming. They all slumped down into their original poses. Kenny watched the scene through a half closed eye, shrouded by his hair. He watched as the man in a white coat looked them up and down, as he glanced at a convincingly unconscious Kai, as he shook his head and how he left.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Kenny gave one last tug and freed his hand. He looked up to see Kai staring back at him, waving his hand show him he was free, and to relieve the cramp in his wrist and fingers. He then got to work with undoing his other hand. He could hear Hilary trying to quietly wake Tyson up and mentally wished her luck. He freed his hand and turned to Max's hand next to him. Once this hand was free, Kenny glanced around his seat, looking lastly under his chair. He smiled at the way the scientists had left his laptop so carelessly near him, now he would able to get them out.  
  
Tyson had managed to wake up without to much sound being made. The scientists were obviously satisfied with checking them every now and again. Everyone now waited for Kenny's instructions as the small boy typed away at Dizzi. Kai could only watch as the group talked in near muted voices, organising a plan to get them out. They seemed agreed on something, tension and anticipation was clear in their bodies even from where Kai was.  
  
He blinked, surprised slightly as Ray looked at him, mouthing the words "we will get you out!" Even if Kai didn't really believe they could, he knew Ray had meant every word.  
  
Then the screen went blank as Kenny blocked all electronic signals with the aid of Dizzi. It would stop the scientist's computers from working too, and hopefully give them the distraction they needed to get away. They heard the shouts and angry voices from behind them as the computer screens went blank. No one came to check the teens; the restraints had nothing to do with anything electrical so it was assumed that they were still strapped in.  
  
Kenny motioned them along, passed the generator that had supplied the current they were tormented with, and along a shadowed wall. They had made it half way along the wall, getting closer to the exit with each step, when someone noticed them and let out a loud alarm. So much for sneaking out, now they ran. They could hear men chasing after them, but the head start was too great. They were so close to the door when a man turned from the shadows to stand in front of their way out.  
  
They kept running on, ready to deal with each problem as it got in their way. Tyson took the lead, leaping over a rope of cables across the floor; he landed heavily into the guy at the door head first. The pair rolled out the door. The others followed Tyson's lead and poured out the gaping doorway. Tyson had already gotten to his feet and was running ahead, well away from the building. The man was trampled by the escaping team as they followed Tyson's lead.  
  
The sounds of pursuit grew quieter as they moved through the dark night. They slowed down to a walk as soon as they felt safe to do so, panting from the sudden excursion.  
  
"Well Tyson, for once you used your head, but not in the intellectual way!" said Max, giving a little relief to the sombre atmosphere surrounding them all.  
  
Tyson grinned in the moonlight at the joke.  
  
"We need to find a phone to call Mr. Dickenson, and your grandfather Tyson. We need to tell them what has happened. And we need to find Kai" said Kenny, bringing the seriousness of the matter to light.  
  
"I agree" muttered Ray, "the weathers gonna turn nasty too, it looks stormy over there" he pointed to where the harbour sat, surrounded by warehouses.  
  
They all agreed and hurried on, looking for a payphone. They had to travel for at least half an hour before they found one, nestled under the comforting glow of an overhanging street lamp.  
  
"Tyson, reverse charge call Mr. Dickenson, tell him what happened and get him to talk to your grandfather. I'll start up the bitbeast tracking system and see if I can find Kai."  
  
"Ok chief, I wont be a sec" answered Tyson, already opening the door to the phone. It began to rain.  
  
The rest huddled round Kenny as he started up the system, Tyson's voice punctuating the background as he got through to Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Tyson!" yelled Kenny all of a sudden, startling everyone who had been leaning over the shorter boy.  
  
Tyson leaned out the door, phone still grasped in his palm, "what?"  
  
"Tell them to go to the warehouses at the harbour, Kai's there!"  
  
Everyone panicked inside as they saw the smoke rise up from where the harbour sat, Tyson's voice telling Mr. Dickenson where to go. He stepped out the telephone booth and glanced at the others, understanding flashed between them. They ran.  
  
Worry for Kai spurred them along, tired as they were from the kidnap and escape. The plume of smoke getting closer as they ran. They got close, their feet pounding n the concrete that held the warehouses. They were close now; they could feel the heat and see the flames devouring one of the huge storage buildings.  
  
They kept a wide birth as the started to circle the building.  
  
"Are you sure this is where Kai is?" asked Hilary, shocked at the thought of Kai being near the burning inferno that consumed the large structure.  
  
Kenny just nodded grimly in reply.  
  
Then they saw him.  
  
The rain was doing nothing to extinguish the flames. The light cast off the fire showed a still form lying on the concrete. They ran up to where Kai had landed, glass from one of the broken windows crunching under their feet. He was so still, with his eyes closed. Kenny blanched at the amount of blood on his friend's body. Ray knelt beside the pitiful form, looking for signs breathing, a pulse. He found both, shallow and weak.  
  
"Oh Kai" was whimpered by Hilary, tears pouring unbidden down her cheeks.  
  
The scene was disturbed with flashes of blue light. The emergency services had arrived. A minibus sporting the BBA logo on the side pulled up with them. Suddenly fire-fighters and were everywhere. The team were pulled away from their friend, and pushed towards the minibus. A paramedic came up to them and told them "Mr. Dickenson has ordered us to put you in the minibus; it will take you to hospital where you will be checked out. Your friend will come with us in the ambulance, he's in good hands, I promise."  
  
The team didn't argue as they loaded the minibus, tired and so weary from the day. Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's grandfather were both waiting for them in there. No words were said as the minibus pulled away, everyone looking out the back as Kai's limp form was stretchered into the ambulance. Tears flowed freely now, from pain, weariness and sorrow. 


	16. Always and forever

More reviews!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was sitting in silence in the waiting room. They were all tired, but no one would sleep till they knew Kai was alright. He had been in surgery for two hours now. They had all been checked over, cuts bandaged, bruises rubbed with ointment, painkillers given. None of them had anything serious, just scratches and knocks from the rough treatment they had received when they were kidnapped.  
  
Mr. Dickenson was talking to a couple of policemen that had wanted to talk to the teens. He persuaded them to come back tomorrow.  
  
"Is there any news?" he asked as he returned to the low spirited group.  
  
They shook their heads in answer. Two doctors ran passed in the direction of the operating theatre, their urgency obvious.  
  
"I say, what's happening?" asked Mr. Dickenson, a question on everyone's mind.  
  
"A complication has just occurred in surgery, we are on our way to help" one of the men paused long enough to say. Looking at the worried faces he added "we will let you know what's happened as soon as we can.  
  
Everyone was now really worried, what was going on in there? Those who had stood up when they saw the doctors sat back down. Kenny and Hilary tried reading the leaflets and posters on the walls. It was unsuccessful as they couldn't concentrate, so they sat down with the others.  
  
"Don't worry homies; i'm sure the little dude will be just fine. He'll be back to his sour faced self in no time!" said Tyson's grandfather, trying to lift the mood in the room. It worked slightly as the corners of some mouths turned up. But it was only a slight change. Done more to be polite then anything else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the operating theatre table, the still form of a two toned blue haired boy lay, slowly losing what little strength he had left. His heart slowed down, dropping dangerously low. Surgeons and doctors swarmed round him, trying everything they could think of to bring the slow beat of life back up.  
  
Something happened in Kai's unconscious mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai floated in a sea of darkness, surrounded by still waters that enveloped him in a warm embrace. He could feel himself slip away, but did nothing about it, he wasn't sure he could anymore. He just couldn't keep fighting to stay alive. Then he felt something tug at him. He opened his eyes, looking out into the dark blue waters. A pair of blue eyes stared back.  
  
"Tori?"  
  
"I'm here Kai" she answered back, she sounded so distant, "you need to go back."  
  
"I cant, i'm so tired, I can't keep going."  
  
"You can and must!"  
  
She began to materialise, starting from the eyes. Her red hair wafted slightly in a non existent current, her blue eyes full of laughter, her nose lightly dusted with freckles. She looked older to Kai, about the same age he was now.  
  
"I misses you Tori, I never meant to hurt you, to take your life away. You meant so much to me and you still do."  
  
"I know, I have never blamed you Kai, I know it wasn't your fault." A warm smile lit up her face. It was the smile that had kept Kai going when things got tough at the abbey.  
  
"How could I have forgotten you? You were such a big part of my life. You were like my soul mate."  
  
"I and Dranzer made you forget Kai; we couldn't let you stay in so much emotional pain. It was better you forget everything; we would let you remember when you could handle it. But your suppressed memories were too strong, and they escaped in your dreams. We didn't want you to remember that way, to because you pain, i'm sorry."  
  
Kai found this funny, he laughed as he floated there. "How did we get round to you being sorry for all this! Like you said to me, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Thank you Kai, that makes me feel better, more then you could imagine. But you need to go back, people need you there. You need to live your life."  
  
"What about your life Tori? That was cut so short."  
  
"Yes, but now I live inside of you, we are soul mates remember? I will always be there in your heart. I will always be there for you. I'm closer to you now then I was when I was alive. If you need me, I'll be there; you will see me in your dreams."  
  
"I don't think I have the strength to go back Tori, I can feel it all slip away."  
  
"We are here to help; we will give you the strength you need for everything."  
  
"Thank you, always and forever."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tori pushed herself towards Kai; her outstretched arms wrapped themselves round him. Kai seemed to feel bright, warm, red wings surround them both, cocooning them in an embrace. A flash of white light came from deep inside the cocoon formed.  
  
Kai could hear voices, listening to the panicked tones lacing the apparent calm and professional tones. It was because of him. He could feel his body convulse as his heart beat full force once again. He could hear the voices again, shocked and relieved. He smiled inwardly and slipped back into unconsciousness, the kind he would wake back up from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The team jumped as the theatre doors swung open. They watched as Kai was wheeled out in a hospital bed, attached to tubes, bags and machines of all sorts. Doctors walked beside the bed, making sure nothing became dislodged. A surgeon walked up to the group.  
  
"Your friend is going to be ok, but he will need plenty, and I mean plenty, of rest."  
  
"Thanks doctor, but what happened in there?" asked Ray, the rest of them nodded, all wanting to know the same.  
  
The blue gowned man sighed before answering. "We almost lost him in there, his heart stopped beating. We got it going again pretty quickly so no damage was done from that. The stab wound at his side was deep and we had to fix up a lot of internal damage from it. He lost a lot of blood too, if left, he wouldn't have lasted long. He is very lucky to have survived; I don't know how he did it."  
  
"Kai's a very strong person doc, he never gives up" said Ray to the man.  
  
"I agree with that, although he almost did give up on us back there. He's going to make it, but he's going to have some impressive scars to match his old ones."  
  
"His old scars?" asked Max.  
  
"Yes, didn't you know? He seemed to have had a very deep wound caused by a sharp implement. It's on his abdomen, on the right. It's where his appendix would roughly be. The work done to fix it was poor; it's left some nasty scar tissue that runs deep. There was nothing we could do to fix that, but it doesn't seem to bother him. He has scars on his legs, his feet, his hands, his neck, and on his chest and back. Most are small, but it looks like he had some pretty bad experiences."  
  
"Yeah, he did. What we know we are going to tell the police. Kai would never have told anyone, that's the way he is. Can we go see him?" replied Ray.  
  
"Sure you can, I'll take you to his room. Because it looks like the wounds were inflicted by another with harmful intent, we've put him in a secure ward room. He's got the room to himself so you can visit anytime, I'll get passes for you."  
  
"Thank you, we all appreciate that." Said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Is there any others who will need passes? Family?"  
  
"No, no one else. His family are who started all this" answered Ray quietly.  
  
"I won't ask, the police will give us a full report when they come to categorise his injuries. It sounds like a painful subject, so I won't make you repeat it."  
  
The team nodded in understanding.  
  
Kenny looked up to the doctor, "if you don't mind me asking, what are Kai's injuries?"  
  
"Of course I don't mind, I should have told you straight away! You already know about the stab wound in is left side, but he also has some first degree burns on his feet and ankles, another knife wound on his left thigh, three broken ribs on his left side, the top of his left arm has a knife wound as well, his wrists are very bruised, as is his stomach. He also has two head wounds, one near his temple, and another at the back of his head. Both from blows. He also has what appear to be, though i've never seen them in my history working as a doctor, whip wounds on his back. Five on his lower back, one reaching from his left shoulder to his right hip. They are quite deep, and will make sleeping on his back very uncomfortable. We've put him on his back for now so that his body weight will put pressure on the wounds, to prevent them from bleeding again. Ah, here we are!"  
  
The others were so engrossed in what the doctor was saying they hadn't been watching where he was leading them. He had led them down a corridor, lined with guards. He stopped outside one of the doors. He told the guard standing there the members with him were always welcome, and to make sure that was enforced. The guard nodded in reply.  
  
They all entered the room, greeted with the image of Kai lying on the bed, covered in bandages and attached to so may tubes. They had never seen their team captain look so vulnerable. 


	17. Positive thinking

Thanks so much for the reviews! Your support means a lot to me! If you think this fic is soon going to be over, you got another thing coming!!!! Worship the grey angels!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn Kai, what have they done to you!" breathed Ray. To see the normally strong boy in such a helpless and dependant state pained him and the others immensely.  
  
They all approached the bed, cautiously, though they didn't understand why. Maybe the thought of him being so fragile made them want to be careful around him. Whatever the reason, none of them knew it.  
  
"Oh Kai!" sobbed Hilary. She couldn't help but cry. It wasn't going to help and she knew it, but then what could she do to help? That made fresh tears work their way down her face.  
  
Max leaned towards Hilary to put his arms round her shoulders.  
  
"Its ok Hil, Kai's going to be ok! The doctor said he needs rest, and then he'll be fine!" Max didn't really believe those words, but he needed to convince himself just as much as Hilary needed convincing.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine. You know Kai, he'll bounce right back! He'll be yelling at us for not training in any time!" said Tyson, "right Mr. D?"  
  
"Well, um, yes. Yes of course he will! His body is healing as we speak, and he is in the best of care! It wont be long till he's back as your captain, so stop worrying and try to positive!" answered Mr. Dickenson, surprised by Tyson asking him, he had been lost in thought.  
  
Tyson's grandfather interrupted the awkwardness the only way he could, "the old dude's right little dudes!!! Your main man will be up and jamming before you knows it! So quit with the long faces and just be there for him me peeps!"  
  
Mr. Dickenson ruffled his moustache at the 'old dude' remark, but kept quite as the normally infuriating man had lifted the room's spirits slightly.  
  
"Your right, all of you. We need to be here for Kai, now more then ever. We have to be positive for him, he's been through more then we can imagine, even though we've had a taste."  
  
"Right Ray, we will be!" answered Kenny, the others nodded agreement.  
  
"Good, i'm very proud of you all, and I mean it! I will have to go talk to the police and clear up some things, I take it you all want to stay here till Kai wakes up?" said Mr. Dickenson, not voicing the very likely fact that Kai might not wake up for a long while yet. They needed optimism right now.  
  
"I'll go with you old dude, no knowing when you'll need my help!" declared Tyson's grandpa, he figured the team needed time alone with Kai.  
  
"Bye grandpa, bye Mr. D! And thanks." Said Tyson, he was really grateful that he had those two to count on, as well as his dad. Kai had only his friends now, and as one of them, he was determined to be there for Kai, no matter what! A look at his friend's faces told him they felt the same way.  
  
After the round of quite goodbyes the two men left the teens to watch over Kai, something they knew they could trust them with, something they knew the teens would never take lightly.  
  
Hilary, Kenny and Max sat down in chairs lined against one wall, Tyson sat on the floor, leaning back on his hands and facing both the bed and his friends. Ray stood against the wall next to the seats and the door, his hands in his pockets, one foot resting up against the wall.  
  
They all watched Kai for a long moment, the only sound in the room coming from the bleeps of Kai's heart on a screen, and the hum of machines.  
  
Finally Ray sighed and turned his golden eyes to the rest of the team. "How did this happen guys? We had no idea! We don't even know Kai, he wouldn't tell us anything and we didn't pursue it enough!"  
  
"There's no sense in blaming yourself Ray, or us for that matter" replied Kenny.  
  
"I didn't mean that..."  
  
Kenny put up his hand to silence the rest of Ray's defence. "I know you didn't, and you are right to a degree. Kai never told us anything, even under pressure. But it's no ones fault this happened, and Kai would agree with that. It happened, no matter what could have been, it still happened, and we can't change that!"  
  
"Your right chief, but we still cant helping how we feel. But we wont dwell on it, lets just concentrate on Kai now, lets help as we can" replied Max, his tranquil blue eyes expressing how much he felt in this situation, and they were brimming with the strength of his emotion.  
  
Before anyone could say any more, the door opened to reveal a nurse carrying a tray. She smiled warmly at the assembled group, her green eyes dancing; her reddish hair was tied in a neat braid down to between her shoulder blades where it swayed slightly as she walked.  
  
"Hello there! I heard our new patient had guests! I brought you all a drink with your friend's medication, I hope you don't mind!"  
  
"Of course we don't! Thank you so much.?" answered Hilary, bowing in thanks. The boys stared at the nurse, she was gorgeous!!!! Hilary nudged Kenny in the ribs.  
  
He jumped and bowed, blushing furiously, "yes thank you!" the others followed suit, all with a red tinge to their cheeks.  
  
The nurse giggled and smiled at them, "nice to meet you all, I was told you would be around a lot for your friend. I'm Samantha. I'm going to be your friend's personal nurse. I suppose id better start by asking for his name, none of us know it yet!"  
  
As the boys were still staring at the redhead, Hilary answered for them, "His name is Kai."  
  
"Kai? That will make things easier for me when he wakes up! Thank you, now about these drinks, I can't keep holding them all day!"  
  
The boys blushed even more as they reached for a polystyrene cup each. As Hilary took hers she rolled her eyes up at Samantha who giggled in return.  
  
"I bet you get that all the time!" said Hilary.  
  
"Yes I do, it's a good thing I love attention!" came the reply from the still giggling redhead.  
  
The boys all of a sudden had somewhere else to look, somewhere less embarrassing. Hilary couldn't help but like the bubbly nurse. Especially as she seemed to help keep the boys in check, they would behave around this person. She almost sighed with relief at that thought.  
  
Samantha went over to Kai's bed and set the tray down on the small bedside table next to it. The team went over to join her and to watch what went on. The frowns returned as they looked at their captain properly for the first time since the operation. They had been avoiding getting to close to see him properly and now felt very ashamed for doing so, what had happened to the support they had promised to give him? He would get it now.  
  
Kai lay on his bed, his face even paler then normal. A bandage was wrapped round his head at forehead level. Tubes were stuck in his nose and one came out from between his broken lips. The cover of the bed was pulled up low on his waist, his chest and abdomen swathed in bandages, with part of the bandage coming over his left shoulder to go under at his chest. The top of his left arm was also bandaged up. Further down his wrists were surrounded by the white material and his left hand also had the I.V tube attached. One of the legs beneath the bed cover looked bulkier then the other, and his feet also looked unnaturally large with packed bandages. Small cuts were dealt with a plaster, or a square of bandage taped down.  
  
Tubes were attached to the bare skin at the top of Kai's chest, as close to his heart beat as possible; with one on his neck to make sure it was detected. They looked up at the I.V bags to see one half full of blood, the other half full of a clear liquid. Wires were also placed by the bandages on his arm, and one they believed attached near the bandage on his leg as it went below the cover.  
  
In other words, he looked a mess!  
  
"Your friends had a really rough time from the look of it. Don't worry, i've been told not to ask questions until the police have interviewed everyone. But I would like to know more about Kai on a personal level. I wouldn't be a very good nurse if I didn't know the basics of the patient I was in charge of!"  
  
"Yes, that would make sense. Unfortunately we have a very odd relationship with Kai ourselves. He keeps himself to himself and likes to rely on himself as well. I'm afraid he might be a difficult patient for you!" answered Kenny, being his normal matter of fact self.  
  
"Well, I like a challenge! And Kai's going to have to get used to the fact he has to rely on others, he'll have no choice for a while. Now, i'm going to give him an injection to reverse the anaesthetic, which will hopefully help him to wake up sooner as well, you can all stay, I'll be here too" Samantha said as she measured out a syringe full of yellowy liquid. Everyone waited as she sat on the edge of the bed and lifted up Kai's right arm, injecting the whole syringe full in a measured way.  
  
Placing the syringe back on the tray and capping it she said "id sit down if I were you, this still might take a while!"  
  
Everyone pulled up a chair around the bed.  
  
Somewhere deep in Kai's mind, a thought sparked. He headed towards the light. 


	18. Waking up to friends and fear

Thanks so much everyone, I never expected so much support!!! It means a lot to me, so keep it up!! Here's another chapter for your enjoyment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something felt strange to Kai, but what was it? His thoughts spun wildly in his head. Where had the hard, cold concrete gone from beneath his back? Where was the soothing rain? The pieces of glass poking into his skin? The smell of smoke? The pain?  
  
Now there were funny beeps and hums, something soft and tight was wrapped round parts of his body, something tight was around his chest, and now he was lying on something soft. What the hell had happened? The pain had dulled to an ache.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the bright light. He opened them wider, trying to focus the fuzzy picture his eyes were sending to his brain. He went to move his head but groaned instead as the small attempt at moving made him feel dizzy and sick.  
  
"I think he's awake! That took longer then I thought!" came a female voice Kai had never heard before; it had a harmonious lilt to it.  
  
Kai looked in the direction of the voice, able to move his head more now he was prepared for the dizzying sensation. His eyes were focusing better now and he could see he was in a room, a room that looked like a hospital room. Kai's heart did a small flip that was sounded on the heart monitor.  
  
"Don't worry Kai! You're in hospital, your safe. Your friends are here for you." Said the musical voice.  
  
Kai could indeed see his friends; they were looking at him from across the room. Worry and relief seemed to mix on all the faces. He wanted to say something to them but something in his throat was stopping him. He frowned as all he managed was a croak.  
  
"I'll sort that out for you" Said the voice again.  
  
Kai focused on where the voice was coming from. A woman in a nurse's uniform was coming over to him. Her green eyes were the main feature of her face, they were so expressive. She had long red hair in a braid that slipped over her shoulder to land on Kai's bandaged chest as she removed the tube in Kai's mouth.  
  
Kai grimaced at the taste it left in his mouth.  
  
The nurse smiled as she said "I'll go get you some water, your friends can help you sit up, but don't try and move too much, ok?"  
  
Kai nodded at her, speaking seemed too much for his raw throat.  
  
She nodded at the others as she left, the boys grinning and blushing at her, Hilary rolling her eyes at them. They looked at Kai who looked right back.  
  
Ray finally broke the silence, "it's good to see your ok Kai."  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow in reply.  
  
"Well, not exactly ok, but its good to see you awake! We'll help you up."  
  
They walked over to the bed. Ray took hold of Kai's good shoulder, Tyson took hold of the arm underneath the shoulder and Max supported Kai's back. The tried to pull him up gently and were getting nowhere.  
  
Kai finally let out an exasperated sigh, when he spoke it sounded cracked and husky. "I'm not going to crumble if you pull harder you know, I may be hurt but I can handle it. It'll be a small amount of pain compared to what i've already experienced so just do it!"  
  
They flinched at the words spoken so harshly to them. But it worked, and they finally got Kai into a sitting position, Kenny sorting the pillows so Kai could rest against them. Kai was clearly uncomfortable with the attention and wouldn't look at the faces of his team-mates. Hilary made him even more uncomfortable by staring at him where the blanket had mostly fallen off his right leg. He flicked the blanket back over his leg but it didn't work, she just kept staring where his skin was uncovered, which wasn't a lot. It was so unnerving.  
  
"Um, is everyone ok?" he finally asked.  
  
This shocked everyone slightly and now they all stared at him.  
  
"What? It's not that strange is it? And would you please stop staring at me like that Hilary!"  
  
Hilary jumped and blushed as she found everyone looking at her now.  
  
"Sorry Kai, but it is a little unusual for you to sound so caring, I didn't know you had it in you!" answered Max, he seemed to have had found his trademark grin again.  
  
Kai's cheeks tinged rosy against the normally pale skin. He was thankful when the door opened and that nurse breezed in. she smiled at the group.  
  
"Good to see you managed it! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier Kai, i'm Samantha. I'm going to be your personal nurse while you're at the hospital, so anything you need, just ask!"  
  
Kai couldn't believe anyone so happy could work in a hospital, but then the one Kai had only ever known till now was the one in Russia that was under Biovolts control, and the abbey lab. He wanted to shiver but managed to suppress it.  
  
"I've brought you some water; your stomach might not be up to much for a little while."  
  
"That's ok, Kai never ate much anyway!" said Tyson, obviously feeling more himself, like Max.  
  
"Oh? I'm surprised a boy in your physical status wouldn't need much to eat, how do you manage it!" said the nurse brightly. Kai was beginning to dislike this woman on the sole fact that her brightness was annoying.  
  
He scowled at her. She smiled back and handed him a glass of water. He took it in his right hand, frowning at the bandages on his wrist. He sipped at the water instead of gulping it down. However thirsty he was and however good it felt he knew drinking to much too fast would do more damage then good after not having water for a while.  
  
"Sensible boy! Most patients can't resist drinking too fast, they regret it later though! How did you know to drink slowly?" asked Samantha.  
  
"Practice" came the reply from the injured teen.  
  
A frown finally appeared on the bright face. The other boys looked shocked, such a lovely face needed to smile and the dark expression pained them. Without realising it, they where smitten.  
  
Then she started as her beeper went off at the belt hugging her hips. "Sorry everyone! I've been summoned to the meeting about you Kai. Don't worry, its just Mr. Dickenson and the police with the doctors and me. It's so we know the facts about what happened and to find out more about you. I won't be long!"  
  
The boys watched her back, or more precisely her bum, as she hurried out the room.  
  
Hilary nudged the nearest boy in the ribs, who happened to be Tyson.  
  
"Ow, what was that for Hil!" he complained.  
  
"You guys! She's just doing her job, would you stop staring at her!"  
  
"We will if you stop staring at Kai!" replied the navy haired blader.  
  
Ray stepped in between them, "would you guys stop, this is a hospital! We are here for Kai remember?!"  
  
They muttered to themselves as they refused to look at each other.  
  
"Whoa Kai, you are so lucky that you have Samantha as your nurse, she's so hot!!!!" said Max, breaking the attention on Tyson and Hilary.  
  
Kai looked at him like he had the plague.  
  
"Seriously, she is so good looking, and that nurse's uniform!"  
  
"You bet Max, hey maybe I should fake appendicitis so she can be my nurse!" added Tyson.  
  
Ray grinned at the pair of them, and then said to Kai as he scowled, "you got to admit Kai, and she is gorgeous!"  
  
He received an "hn" and a pair of closed eyes in return; Kai clearly wasn't interested in the nurse.  
  
Time passed as the group did their best to cheer Kai up, and even managed a smile when Tyson slipped up and landed heavily on his butt. The smile quickly faded and was replaced with a pale horror as Samantha entered with Mr. Dickenson. But it wasn't the people that had got Kai so scared.  
  
It was the needle on the tray she was carrying. 


	19. Fear driven

Thanks again everyone!!! If I was pathetic then id cry at the wonderful reviews I get, but I'll just be smug about it instead, cheers!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If there was one thing that could scare Kai, then it was needles. Memories flashed in his mind, memories that reminded him of his time at the abbey. The use of needles was popular as a form of punishment, and for experiments. Kai was very familiar with both forms of use. And those tubes he'd dreamt about, they had needles too, hundreds of them piercing his skin. All the needles brought were pain, in the form of shocks, chemicals and serums, and for control. He couldn't go through it again, not now he was free of the abbey!  
  
Everyone turned to Kai as the heart monitors beeps increased greatly. He sat on the bed, his fists clenching the sheets. Sweat shone on his face and bare skin, his chest rose heavily with laboured breathing. His eyes held terror as they shone with unshed tears.  
  
"Kai, what's wrong?" asked Samantha, heading towards him.  
  
This caused Kai to panic; he edged away from her, a strangled cry stuck in his throat.  
  
"It's just me, Samantha, remember?" she said, she was really concerned, none of her patients had acted this way before.  
  
Kai looked around at everyone's faces, eyes staring at him. An image from deep in his mind distorted the image.  
  
He cried out as he held his head in his hands, clutching at his temples. He closed his eyes shut till it was painful, but still the image wouldn't go away. Eyes stared at him, boring into his soul. Watching for reactions, waiting for his screams. He had to get away from them, he couldn't take any more.  
  
"Kai.." came from someone, but Kai wasn't paying attention to the people in the room anymore, he had to get out.  
  
He ripped at the tubes attached to his body, pulling at the suckers stuck to his skin; they fell away at his desperate clawing. He was beyond feeling any pain. He moved on to the I.V tube on his left hand, ripping it out of his skin. He yanked at the tube in his nose, the tape holding it coming away easily. He was free from the machines and wires now and took the sudden opportunity to leap from the bed and to push past everyone in the room.  
  
"Kai, come back!" yelled another voice. Kai ignored it and ran through the door, blood flowing from his nose and hand where he had roughly removed the tubes. The guard went to reach out to him, to stop him. Kai's palm heel met with the mans nose, crushing the cartilage beneath the flesh. The guard fell back with a cry.  
  
Kai was running on instinct and adrenaline now. He ran through corridors, startling staff and patients alike. No one else tried to stop him, they just watched as the bandaged and bloody boy rushed past them.  
  
They didn't try to stop the other teens following him either. He was so close to the door. He leaped over a bench at just the wrong time as someone came through the door. It was Tyson's dad.  
  
"Dad! Stop him!" yelled Tyson.  
  
His dad reacted instantly and leaped at Kai, just as Kai jumped over the bench. They collided and landed in a heap on the floor, skidding on the just recently washed tiles. Blood streaked in a trail behind them.  
  
Kai fought with everything he had, and he had a lot. Tyson's dad was having a hard time trying to hold the smaller teen still. Kai struggled like he was being chased by hell. It was almost true; Kai's past had been hell. He fought the bigger man like a wild cat, striking out with his legs as Tyson's dad got hold of his arms. He fell back with a grunt as Kai's feet connected hard with his stomach.  
  
Kai scramble up again, only to be brought back down by his friends. They would've been easy to get rid of if Tyson's dad hadn't recovered so fast and joined in. He pinned down Kai's legs as Tyson and Ray held down Kai's arms. Max held Kai's face against the cool tiles, and even Kenny and Hilary helped by sitting on his back, one on each side, below his ribs.  
  
Kai struggled with renewed strength when he saw Samantha approach with a syringe in hand, Mr. Dickenson hurrying behind her.  
  
"Hold him still, it's a sedative!" she told everyone that had attached themselves to the panicking bluenette.  
  
The look in Kai's eyes as he watched her kneel down almost made her stop. But she decided to carry on when she saw the damage he was doing to himself in the process of struggling. He was mumbling something as she loaded the syringe with liquid from a small bottle from her pocket. Tears slid down his face as the needle pierced his skin.  
  
It was like he had given up on escaping from them. He laid there, his eyes glazed over, like he was waiting for the effects of the injection to take place.  
  
Everyone holding him seemed to feel the sudden change in Kai as he tensed instead of fought. They got off of him, ready in case he flew of again. But he just lay there. The sedative wasn't working fast enough, not like it should do. Samantha made the decision to give him some more. He closed his eyes as she injected him the second time. The hands on the clock in the waiting room slowly journeyed round their circle as everyone waited for the sedatives effects to take place.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a long wait, Kai visibly relaxed. Everyone sighed in relief. Tyson's dad leant down and straightened, Kai held in his arms. He nodded at Samantha and followed her as she walked down the corridor to Kai's room. The rest of the group followed behind. It was a sombre procession as they marched past shocked and startled faces. An old janitor started to clean up the blood, just turning the incident to one of the 'i've seen it all' moments he had seen so many of since working at the hospital for most his life.  
  
Mr. Granger gently laid Kai onto the bed.  
  
"Good thing I turned up when I did, he was almost out that door! What happened?" he asked.  
  
Samantha answered as she started working on Kai's bandages, starting at Kai's head, "he seems to have a very severe fear of needles, but i've never seen anyone react so violently before. What on Earth could make someone so scared of something that they will ignore painful wounds and still be able to take down stronger people!"  
  
"There's a lot we don't know about Kai's past ourselves Samantha, but we do know he was raised in Balkov abbey in Russia. A lot of people heard about it on the news, how it was shut down after the beyblade tournament was over. Kai was subjected to some very painful and severe training, we've barely scratched the surface of Kai's past there i'm afraid." Answered Mr. Dickenson, his speech was met with nods from the others in the room.  
  
"I can't believe he was still going after the amount of sedative I gave him. I had to give him double and he still isn't out." This was true as Kai was still muttering to himself, tossing and turning as the redheaded nurse tried to sort his bandages out.  
  
"And his eyes! He had given up. It was like he had tried and failed to escape his fear, so he just let it happen. Other people I have dealt with phobias either get hysterical at that point or pass out on me, but he just accepted it. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the way those eyes just gave up, it was like something had died in him." she paused in doing the bandages as she remembered what had happened.  
  
Ray stepped forward to help her as Kai twisted harshly in his tortured mind. No one could understand what he was saying.  
  
"He's speaking in Russian!" exclaimed Kenny suddenly.  
  
"Russian?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yes Russian! He lived there remember! He may have even been born there, none of us know." Answered Kenny as Tyson bushed at the question he hadn't meant to speak out loud.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's why I came in today" said Tyson's father, turning to Mr. Dickenson, "i've done the research on Kai, and he has no birth certificate or medical files, and there's no information on his parents either. There was at some point but none of the files can be found and some are blatantly deleted. I couldn't find anything."  
  
"Thank you, I was afraid of such a thing to have happened, and it makes the hospitals job harder as there's no knows information to go on." Replied Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Is this the work of Voltaire and Boris?" asked Max.  
  
"We have to assume so; it's very likely this is their work. Only Kai will be able to tell us, and we can't ask him until he's ready to answer the questions we throw at him." answered Mr. Dickenson, fingering the end of his moustache.  
  
They looked at Kai; he seemed to have calmed down. He had finally stopped fighting the sedative and was breathing easier. Samantha worked and replacing bandages and tubes, Ray helping as she needed it.  
  
"I never knew Kai had this sort of thing in him, how could he have done what he just did in his condition?" mused Hilary aloud.  
  
"None of us did, I wonder if Kai knew he could do that!" added Tyson.  
  
They all stared at the now deep sleeping Kai, each with their own thoughts, but they all agreed only Kai could tell them what happened.  
  
"Bad news again i'm afraid" said Mr. Granger, "Kai was the only person they found at the warehouse, everyone else had gotten away, even those two people you saw with Kai had gone. The place you were held in was also equally empty. We have nothing to go on."  
  
Kai was now the only one who could bring down Biovolt once and for all, and they would back him the whole way. 


	20. Without a name

Kai had done surprisingly little damage to himself during his fear driven outbreak. He had pulled some stitches, and given himself a severe nosebleed, but everything else seemed ok. He was tougher then the others had ever thought he was. Everyone in the hospital had heard or seen the scenario, and many came to check on the strange boy they had seen or heard of. They were turned down at the door by a very angry Mr. Dickenson and Mr. Granger. They were upset everyone seemed to be treating Kai like he was a circus show; they weren't concerned about Kai himself.  
  
Kai hadn't woken up yet from the sedative, but he was at least sleeping dreamlessly because of it. His team-mates were seated in various ways around the room, chatting to themselves and to the nurse, Samantha. They had been talking to her about everything they knew about Kai. During the hours that Kai was sedated they had been talked to by the police, as a group and individually. They were tired from all the questions but didn't mind talking to Samantha. She didn't pressure them, or write notes, it was way more relaxed. The police had finally left at Samantha's request. They had wanted to speak to Kai, but she had told them he wouldn't be fit for questions until much later. They had left grudgingly.  
  
"I don't think Kai has ever slept this long in one go before in his life!" said Ray, he knew Kai a little better then the others as he had always been the one to share a room with him when they all slept apart from each other.  
  
"I think your right! I wonder how he can go on the way he does on such little sleep and food, Tyson does both at triple, if not more, time the rate that Kai does!" said Max, his grin had returned in full force since the police had left.  
  
Tyson wondered if what Max just said was a complement or an insult.  
  
"I know Kai the least out of everyone, does he usually surprise you guys like that?" asked Hilary.  
  
"Not like that!" answered Ray, "he's surprised us with his attitude and his habits, and with his blading skill, but none of us would've expected that from Kai!"  
  
Kenny interrupted with a random thought spoken aloud, "I wonder how Kai became so fluent in language to be able to speak Russian and our own with no trace of an accent in either?"  
  
Everyone stared at him with half smiles on their faces. They jumped as a familiar sounding husky voice came from the direction of the bed.  
  
"I was taught ten different languages, seven I am fluent in."  
  
"Kai, your awake!" everyone got up and approached the bed, glad that he had managed to pull himself into a sitting position.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Samantha, her hand reaching out to check his pulse, necessary now Kai was off the heart monitor. They had decided to keep the attachments to Kai at a minimum.  
  
Kai allowed her to check his pulse as he replied "I'm fine, though I think you've overdone the painkillers".  
  
"How can you tell?" she asked back.  
  
"I'm used to certain drugs and just learned to recognise them and their effects" came the cool reply.  
  
Kenny pushed forward to speak to Kai, "you said you know ten languages? At your age? What languages do you know?" he seemed overly exited about this, but that thought only crossed Tyson's and Max's minds, the others were more curious about it.  
  
"I'm fluent in Russian, Japanese, Chinese, English, French, Arabic and Latin. I also know German, Spanish and Italian quite well, but I'm not fluent in those yet."  
  
"You speak Chinese?" asked Ray, edging the conversation towards something the others could only guess at.  
  
"Yes I do, so I understood you when you swore in battles."  
  
Ray blushed, and went an even deeper red when Hilary said "and here we thought you were saying something cool and battle related!"  
  
"How did you learn so many languages?" asked Kenny, trying to keep to the point.  
  
"I learned them at the abbey; they have very persuasive techniques to make you learn what you are told to do. Besides, I'm a fast learner. Must be my genetics."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ray, trying to keep his blush under control, thankfully it was fading.  
  
Kai looked at him, brows creasing ever so slightly.  
  
"About it being your genetics."  
  
Kai didn't realise he had added that final thought; "Boris and Voltaire always said I was a genetically perfect child. Just the thing they needed for their weapon to take over the world. Guess I backfired on them."  
  
"Oh. What else did they teach you?" asked Kenny, still curious as to what the enigma of their group could do that he hadn't yet revealed.  
  
"I'm not sure; my past is still pretty much unclear. I do know that apart from the training and experiments, I had a full education. Math, language, science, and so on. I was also taught physical things in sports and fighting. And lessons in body control and relaxing techniques."  
  
"Why did they bother to teach you all that if you were just meant to be a weapon?"  
  
"Knowledge is power, as they saying goes. The more I knew and could do the more I could be used for in a variety of situations. I wish I knew more about what happened." The last was said in a near whisper. Kai really did wish he knew his past, why he was used the way he was. He felt like he didn't know who he really was.  
  
The others exchanged worried glances, Kai had never revealed so much in the time they had known him.  
  
Now it was Samantha's turn to ask a question, she had waited patiently for a pause in the conversion. "Kai, why did you panic so much about the injection, and what's all this about being used to certain drugs?"  
  
Kai looked at her blankly for a second before answering. "I was used in a good deal of experiments at the abbey. Painkillers were essential for keeping me from passing out from the pain I was in some times. As for the needles thing, id rather I didn't tell you. Those memories are some of the worst."  
  
Ray stared at his friend as a scene played back in his head. He and Kai were talking in the garden, one line burned into Ray's memory. "You don't know what pain is Ray, and as your friend I hope you never know." Kai knew real pain. What had they done to him in that abbey? And to others? Ray suppressed a shudder that still went unnoticed by those deep mahogany eyes. They made him shift uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm sorry to break this up, but I have to do Kai's first physio session. You can wait with Mr. Dickenson if you like; we will only be an hour. It's to early on in the healing process to do too much" said Samantha, her nurse face back on as she shooed the other teens out of the room, ignoring any protests.  
  
Shutting the door she turned back to Kai, "right, let's start shall we!"  
  
"By doing what?" asked Kai, wary now he was alone with the nurse. He couldn't help not trusting her, there had been too many seemingly nice people turn on him and he wasn't willing to risk anything just because she smiled.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Kai; we need to see what you can do with your injuries. The more you can do the quicker you can go home. I know you've had a tough time of it so far but you've just got to trust some people!" her voice pleaded.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" asked Kai coolly; not letting her think that he would trust her. Trust was a broken word to him, and was something that took a long time to put together.  
  
The tasks were simple to Kai, pick up a heavy object with his injured arm, sit up without assistance, he even managed to walk around the room with a limp, but he could still walk. The last task was to change his own bandages. This was something that Kai could do with ease, but he couldn't remember why he knew how to dress wounds.  
  
He frowned as he continued to wrap a clean bandage around one of his wrists, the last bandage to do. His mind snatched at images in his head. He was a lot smaller in them, and he was working with rags compared to the clean and white material he was using now. He worked at small wounds of his own, on his legs, arms, chest, back, anywhere on his body, all at different times. The last image made his breath stick in his throat. He was kneeling in front of an even smaller child, dressing a gaping wound in the boy's leg. Other equally distressing wounds had been worked on to the best of a young Kai's ability. Yet he knew the boy was too far gone.  
  
He whispered encouraging words to the dying boy, telling him of how he would be better soon, how he would get out of the abbey, and how he would see his family again. The boy smiled at Kai as his body slowly drained of his lifeblood. He managed a whispered thank you before slipping away from Kai forever. Tears fell from the small face onto the now peaceful face of the boy who had found his release.  
  
Yet in Kai's tortured mind he still thought that he could have done better, he could of saved the boy, helped him escape, anything, just so long as he could do it. But he hadn't been able to save him, and the hopelessness of it tore Kai's soul apart. He remembered as he was dragged kicking and screaming from the body, as his struggles had earned him more physical pain, but nothing hurt more at that point of his life then the death he was unable to stop.  
  
And yet the boy had still thanked him. Nothing was ever said as sincerely as those words uttered by the boy, and Kai didn't even know his name.  
  
Something was talking in the blurry distance of the present. It snapped Kai back. He found himself staring into the startlingly green eyes of Samantha and the strange look on his friends face as they had ran back in when they had heard the nurse shout Kai's name.  
  
"Kai, what's wrong, are you ok?"  
  
"I, I remembered something. How could they do it, why did they?!"  
  
"What Kai, what happened?"  
  
Kai just buried his head in his hands, before pulling back up and punching the wall with the side of his fist, leaving an obvious dent in the now cracked plaster and paint.  
  
"Did any one find Boris after the fire?" he asked, anger fuelling his words.  
  
"No, Kai what's wrong!"  
  
"Boris has my past, and I want it back!"  
  
The finality of his words stunned everyone in the room. 


	21. A promise

As an answer to a request, anyone can translate my fic if they want! Go for it! Thanks again for all the reviews, not long till I reach the 100 review mark, Wahoo!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean Boris has your past? Did you remember something, tell us Kai!" asked Tyson, curious and worried at the same time.  
  
Kai was trying to control his anger by taking in deep breaths as he answered, "Boris knows everything that happened to me, he has my past! I have to find him!"  
  
"Oh no you don't Kai!" said Ray suddenly, "you are not going near him or Voltaire. We've all talked about the situation, and have decided to let the police handle finding them!"  
  
Kai looked at everyone with a startled expression before shaking his head and speaking. "You don't understand, Boris won't say anything even if the police find him, and they won't! I need to know Ray, I need my past. I need to know his name.." he added at the end.  
  
"Whose name? What did you remember?" asked Hilary.  
  
Kai sighed as he replied, "Boris has let things happen that are worse then what happened to me. He caused the death of a boy in the abbey, and probably more. It was a lesson for me; don't ask me why because I don't know. That boy died in my arms and I didn't even know his name, and I need to know!"  
  
"Kai!" came the teary cry from Hilary as she leapt forward and hugged Kai.  
  
Everyone stared at her speechless, but only Kai's face held the most surprise.  
  
"I knew it!" yelled Tyson, "I knew you had something for Kai!"  
  
Hilary jumped back from Kai like she had been electrocuted. "No, it's not that! I, I, I just felt really sad for him! Id give you all a hug if you were as upset!"  
  
"I'm not upset" said Kai, finally regaining his composure, "I'm angry and hurt, and I just want all my memories back!"  
  
"We understand Kai, but you can't go and find them, it's not safe! You don't want to land up in hospital again do you? Everyone is concerned about you, so don't do anything to make them feel worse, please just do it for them!"  
  
"No, I have to do this!" he replied.  
  
"Now that's enough Kai!" said Mr. Dickenson from the doorway, "we can hear the whole conversation! Stop being so stubborn and accept that the police have to find them, not you! Now promise us all that you will listen to us and not go after Boris or Voltaire.  
  
Kai stared at him; he could almost have hated them all for doing this, almost. Then something sparked in his mind. "Alright, I promise I will not go and find Boris or Voltaire, happy now!"  
  
"Yes Kai, that makes me extremely relieved to hear you say that."  
  
Samantha smiled at them, "well now that's cleared up, I need to teach my patient how to wash himself and I would prefer that you leave the room. This may be a little embarrassing for everyone if you stay!"  
  
Hilary couldn't help giggling over the deep red that Kai's face was sporting, and at the disappointed faces of the boys. She heard Tyson whisper to the others "maybe I should get myself in hospital, Kai's so lucky he got a fit nurse! What I wouldn't give to have Samantha give me a bath!"  
  
She couldn't help but interrupt, "it would be the first bath in years, wouldn't it Tyson?"  
  
Samantha ushered out the now laughing and protesting group. She shut the door in the eager faces.  
  
"I'm sure you are all hungry, so let's go to the cafeteria. It's all on me" Said Mr. Dickenson, distracting them from the door.  
  
"Yes! Imp starving! Thanks Mr. D!!!!!" yelled Tyson, running off down the corridor.  
  
"Um, Tyson, the cafeteria is that way" said Kenny, pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"I knew that!" Tyson said as he rushed past them in the right direction.  
  
"You shouldn't have told him chief, we could've had some piece and quite for a little while!" laughed Max.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had found the cafeteria and were enjoying their meals, Tyson enjoying several.  
  
"So Mr. D, when do they think Kai will be allowed home?" asked Tyson through a very full mouth. Hilary looked disgusted.  
  
"As soon as Kai can prove his independence with his injuries. They think a couple more days, they are impressed with the rate Kai is learning to manage with the injuries he has."  
  
"Where will he go?" asked Hilary.  
  
"He certainly can't stay at his grandfathers mansion at the moment, and not alone either. So I have asked Tyson's grandfather if you can all stay for as long as you like, including Kai, he readily agreed."  
  
"So where is my gramps?" asked Tyson, still chewing as he spoke. This time a vein throbbed on Hilary's forehead.  
  
"He's setting up room for everyone to be comfortable in their stay; your father is staying too." Tyson's dad nodded in conformation.  
  
"Sweet!" yelled Tyson, spitting food n his excitement. It was too much for Hilary.  
  
"That's it Tyson, if you can't keep your mouth shut when you eat I'll shut it for you!" she was held back by Ray and Max as she tried to get past the table to Tyson.  
  
"When are the police going to talk to Kai?" asked the still serious chief.  
  
"Tomorrow, so we won't visit, and then the day after we should be able to bring him home in the evening."  
  
"Great, we should throw him a party!" exclaimed Max with his usual enthusiasm. "My mom and dad wanna come down, so do the all stars and The Majestics!"  
  
"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Kai doesn't seem like much of a party animal to me" replied Hilary.  
  
"The White Tigers want to visit as well, we can treat it more as a get together instead, for all of us, not just Kai. That'll make him more comfortable." Remedied Ray.  
  
"I think it's a good idea. You had better get organising before it gets too late!" agreed Mr. Dickenson.  
  
They hurriedly finished their meal, and still had to wait for Tyson to have dessert. They lest full of plans for the 'party'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai couldn't believe Samantha just washed him. He felt helpless and very embarrassed. The whole way through she smiled at him in that sickeningly sweet smile. At the abbey they would've just let him get dirty until he could clean himself again, and he preferred that way more then this.  
  
"You can put your shorts back on now" said Samantha as she handed them to Kai, "you'll have to wash like that until your wounds stop scabbing. It will take a couple of weeks to get to that stage so long as you don't reopen any wounds."  
  
Kai was thankful that she was being so professional, and that she wasn't watching as he pulled on his shorts.  
  
"Now I want to talk you about the fact you haven't been taking any of your medication."  
  
Busted, thought Kai.  
  
"We have stopped with the injections because you don't like them, but you have to take the pills we give you! They are only antibiotics and painkillers, so why have you been destroying them and not taking them?"  
  
"I didn't know I was being watched so carefully otherwise I would have done it better. I just don't trust pills in any form. It's like my fear of needles; it's caused because of what happened to me in the abbey. I'm not scared of them; my throat closes up when I have to take them."  
  
"Nothings going to happen to you like in the abbey Kai, they are just for your benefit, you have to take them!"  
  
"I don't mind the pain, I can handle that, and I've never been ill or had an infection so I'm not worried about that either!"  
  
"No, but we are worried! Don't make yourself suffer when you don't need to!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't take them."  
  
Samantha sighed; she guessed she had lost this round. "Fine Kai, I'll try and figure something out. Now, you need rest if you're going to be interviewed by the police tomorrow, do you want some help getting into bed?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll manage."  
  
"Ok then, I'll leave you to sleep."  
  
He didn't answer as she shut the door.  
  
Kai took a deep breath as he walked over to the window. He looked through the bars up to the sky. He couldn't wait to get out of here, to see the sky properly. He missed seeing the sunrise and sunsets. So did Dranzer. The phoenix called out to him from the bedside table, he went and picked the blade.  
  
"Soon Dranzer, soon we will have our answers."  
  
The phoenix pulsed in his hands in agreement. 


	22. Interviews and plans

You guys *sniff* have been so supportive *sniff*. I would like to thank myself, of course, and all the people who made it possible for me to write the story (e.g. the people that made the program in the first place!). Seriously, I'm really chuffed at the reviews. There's still a way to go, so keep them coming! And then there's the sequel....... (Any suggestions would be appreciated!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had had enough, he wanted out! He hated being stuck in this room, with bars on the window, and a guard at the door. He hated the clinical smell, the drugs, and the control these people had over him. Just a breath of fresh air would be more wonderful then anything else right now. He got out of bed gingerly and placed his bandaged feet on the cold tiles of the floor. He wondered if the guard was a good one, not that it mattered. He felt sensations he hadn't felt since missions from Biovolt tingle through his body.  
  
He limped slowly and as quietly as he could to the door. He turned the handle and opened the door just enough to see the guard. The man was slumped in his chair, cleaning his nails with a toothpick. Kai rolled his eyes, this part would be easy. He crept through the doorway and placed his fingers on the mans shoulder. The man jumped for only a minute before falling asleep as Kai pressed pressure points. The whole trip was too easy. Before he knew it he was standing outside the doors of the hospital, breathing deeply in the cool night air.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" came an all too familiar voice cutting the still air. "You'll get ill if you stand outside too long. Were you trying to escape?"  
  
"No Samantha, I just wanted some air."  
  
"If you say so" was said, dripping with disbelief, "now get back inside, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
"What were you doing outside? Why are you even at the hospital when its night time, shouldn't you be at home?"  
  
She just smiled at him as she walked him back inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was already awake when Samantha came to get him early the next day. She had a dressing gown and a wheelchair with her.  
  
"It's good to see your still here. Put this on and we can go and get this police thing over with" said Samantha, obvious dislike of the police leaked out in her voice.  
  
"I can walk, I don't need that" said Kai, glaring at the wheelchair.  
  
"Yes, you can walk, but it's a long way. If you do more damage to that leg you will have to stay here longer."  
  
That cinched the deal. She smiled as Kai grabbed the dressing gown and put it on. She waited as he finished and sat himself down on the wheelchair, scowling through the whole thing.  
  
"Do you want something to eat on the way?"  
  
"No" came the blunt reply.  
  
"Ok, but you're eating something at the first break you get from them!"  
  
"Hn" was the even blunter reply to that.  
  
She shook her head as she started to push the wheelchair out the door.  
  
Kai was placed in a room that held only a table, two chairs, a tape recorder, and two men in suits. Samantha wheeled Kai in front of the table, opposite the two men. Kai could feel her disdain as one of the men waved a hand at her as a dismiss. Kai watched them as she closed the door.  
  
The interview with them was to Kai a complete waste of time. They asked stupid questions and treated him like he was a small child with the intelligence of a potato. He grew more uncooperative as time drifted by. They grew more impatient with him, repeating questions, getting angry at the replies or lack of them. He sat in his usual eye closed, arms folded pose. They continued to say how they would catch them, how easy it would be.  
  
Three hours went by before Kai had had enough. He opened his eyes and stared at the men. They stopped what they were saying, it didn't matter what they said. Kai had stopped listening long ago.  
  
"You won't catch Boris or Voltaire."  
  
One of the men started to protest what Kai had just said to them.  
  
"Shut up! You don't have a clue what you are up against, and you're making the worst mistake by assuming you are smarter then the opposition. They have been avoiding people like you their whole lives, working under your upturned, self-righteous noses while you thought you could catch them. You're not even asking sensible questions! From what I see, I have more intelligence in my shoe then you have between you. You disgust me, and you have no hope of catching them. Now, if you don't mind, I've got more important things to do, like maybe gelling my hair."  
  
He got up out of the wheelchair and walked out the door without a second glance at the startled and speechless faces of the policemen. Samantha was waiting outside the door, a huge grin plastered on her face. She had heard the whole thing through the door.  
  
"Now I get you something to eat. I'll let you walk if you agree to eat what I give you."  
  
Kai nodded to her and allowed her to help support him as they walked to the cafeteria.  
  
Kai couldn't believe the amount of food Samantha had placed in front of him. She even expected him to eat it all. She nodded encouragement as he began to try and make a dent in the pile.  
  
"How do you do it Kai? You've hardly eaten a thing since you've been here, and yet you've hardly lost weight!"  
  
"I just don't need a lot. Its like sleep, I can manage with little food and little sleep. I think it was something I was trained to do, but I can't be sure of that."  
  
"What did they do to you in there?! Its like they were making something out of you, like they were making sure you could survive anything!"  
  
"You hit the nail on the head. I was to be the perfect soldier for Biovolt."  
  
The matter of fact way he said it stunned Samantha for a second. She regained composure and smiled at him.  
  
"I think you'll be happy with this news by the way, the doctors say you'll be allowed home tomorrow afternoon. So you won't have to try and escape again."  
  
"I told you, I just wanted some air last night. I hate the smell of the hospitals."  
  
She just nodded and smiled, he was beginning to hate that about her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yay! Everyone's coming from America! My mom, dad, the All-stars and the Majestics, their all coming!"  
  
"That's great Max, but what were the Majestics doing in America?" asked Ray, laughing as the hyper blonde jumped onto Tyson's sofa.  
  
"My mom invited them for a while to do some research. This is gonna be a great party!"  
  
"Yeah it is, the White Tigers are coming too, they have been travelling nearby so they can make it," added Ray.  
  
Tyson bounded in the room with as much enthusiasm as Max was showing. "I asked Samantha if she wanted to come to the party and she said she would be delighted! I wonder if she'll dance with me if I ask."  
  
Hilary walked in the room at that last bit. "I didn't even know you could dance Tyson! Besides, she's a little old for you."  
  
Tyson stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Hey homies, you got the party gear? Better hurry up and get slamming if you want the decs and food done me peeps!" called Tyson's grandfather from the kitchen.  
  
"Damn, I almost forgot! We need music too!" yelled Tyson at no one in particular.  
  
"Chill Tyson, we can contribute music, we just need food and decorations." Said Hilary, loving being in control.  
  
"Right, Ray and Max can get decorations sorted, and Tyson, Kenny, and me can get and sort out food, deal? Mr. Dickenson has funded this on the agreement that we get his favourite rice balls, so come get the money!" oh yeah, she loved this way too much.  
  
Everyone received some of the money and went with their appointed partners to get the stuff they needed.  
  
Mr. Dickenson, Tyson's grandfather and his father watched the group rush off.  
  
"Its good they have something to look forward to after all they've been through lately." Said Tyson's dad, smiling as his son ran after Hilary and Kenny.  
  
"Yes, things certainly seen to be bad round those kids. It's good for them to see all their friends from the tournament." Agreed Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Those little dudes certainly know how to get themselves into trouble, but they always pull through." Said Tyson's granddad. They couldn't disagree with that.  
  
"I just hope my house pulls through this party!" he added at the end. They all laughed as they went in to move some of the furniture. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. 


	23. Greetings

One more review people and I've got 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on, more reviews, don't be shy!  
  


* * *

  
"This party is gonna be awesome!!!!!" yelled Max as the last of the decorating was attempted to be put in place. It failed and he collapsed on the floor, holding his sides as he laughed hard.  
  
Ray looked on at his friend with a worried half smile on his face; he guessed Max was happy about seeing his family and the other teams. Ray was excited too, but not like that! He couldn't wait to see the White Tigers, especially Mariah. She was a good friend, although sometimes he wondered if there was more there. He shook his head, he wasn't sure he wanted to think about it.  
  
"Guys, the food is all ready" called Hilary from the kitchen, "we just need to keep Tyson away from the food!" this was soon followed by "Tyson? Tyson keep away from the food, it's for later! Are you listening to me? TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hilary and Kenny soon came out dragging a loudly complaining Tyson behind them.  
  
"That's good; we're just about done with the decorations too. So what needs doing now?" asked Ray as Max was trying to unsuccessfully hold back giggles.  
  
"We wait for everyone to turn up, and then we get Kai! I can't wait to meet your friends!" replied Hilary, excitement getting to her as well.  
  
Then the doorbell went.  
  
"Get the door homies!" called Tyson's grandfather from the garden. The adults had set up a little table to themselves out there so the kids could have the rest of the place to themselves. They just waited for Max's parents before they opened the 'special tea'.  
  
Tyson leaped up and ran to the door. When he opened it he was greeted by four cat like faces and a large pink bow.  
  
"Tyson" asked Ray, walking up behind him, "you gonna let them in?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry bout that! I haven't seen you guys since the championships and you haven't changed a bit!"  
  
"Neither have you" added a smiling Lee.  
  
The next ten minutes were spent in greetings, introductions, hugs and handshakes. Hilary and Mariah even hit it off well, which surprised everyone. Until they began to get bossy, then the friendship attraction was clear!  
  
"One rule guys" declared the two girls, "no blading! This is a party, not a tournament, so eat and dance, just no blading!"  
  
This disappointed most of the guys, but it soon faded as soon as a game of twister ensued. Tyson lost every game played, and jumped up quickly when the doorbell went off again.  
  
A huge group stood in the doorway, European and American voices called in greeting.  
  
"MOM, DAD!" yelled Max, propelling himself through the door into the arms of his parents. Everyone poured through the door, thee introductions taking longer this time.  
  
"Kai isn't back yet?" asked Emily.  
  
"No, we're gonna go get him now everyone's here!" answered Tyson, pulling himself away from the small wrestling match that had erupted playfully between him, Ray, Lee, Michael, Eddy, Steve, and Johnny. Enrique was already trying to charm Hilary and Mariah, both of whom laughed in his face. Emily looked on sullenly. Oliver and Robert looked out of their depths as they watched the wrestling going on, and Max showed his parents where the adults were sitting. Kevin and Gary just watched with amused looks on their faces.  
  
"Mr. D! We wanna go get Kai now!" he bellowed as he raced to the garden.  
  
"Yes Tyson! Max has already informed me, now will you go get some clothes for him? He won't want to come home in his hospital clothes, I'm sure!"  
  
"Damn! Your right! C'mon Ray!" he yelled behind him. The amber eyed boy untangled himself and followed Tyson.  
  
"I hope I survive this night!" Mr. Dickenson muttered to himself.  
  


* * *

  
Tyson and Ray had found Kai's bag and began to go through it, looking for spare clothes.  
  
"I hope he doesn't mind us doing this, I don't want an angry Kai chasing me!" said Ray.  
  
Tyson grinned, "Don't worry, we're safe till he stops hobbling and starts running again!"  
  
"He can't wear his normal tops; they are way too tight for his bandages to fit! Hey, look." Said Ray as he pulled out a CD player case. "Who knew Kai listened to music!"  
  
"I found a T-Shirt! Typical, its black!"  
  
"Well, I've got his trousers; at least he can wear his normal ones. Um, Tyson, he needs underwear too."  
  
"Let's see if he has any with hearts or smiley faces!" they were disappointed as they found a pair of grey boxers.  
  
"I guess we should've expected that!" exclaimed Ray.  
  
Max's head paused round the doorway. "Are you guys ready? We need to go!"  
  
"We're coming!"  
  
Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's dad were waiting by a BBA minibus as Ray, Tyson and Max decided to go, the others would wait behind.  
  


* * *

  
They turned up at the hospital to find Kai and Samantha waiting in a small waiting room with toilets nearby.  
  
"We bought some clothes for you Kai!"  
  
"Good" said Samantha, "you can get changed in the bathroom, we'll wait for you here, do you need help up?"  
  
"Hn" was the reply as Kai got up out of his chair slowly and stiffly. A shadow past over Ray's face to see the normal independent Kai struggle to do something so simple. Kai took his clothes off Tyson and limped to the door.  
  
"Sorry about him, he's had a tough session and I think he overdid it." Said Samantha in explanation to Kai's more then usual anti-social behaviour.  
  
"That's ok, we know what Kai can be like!" said Tyson, "still coming to the party?"  
  
"You bet!" she answered, giving a side glance to Tyson's dad. Luckily Tyson didn't see it, but Ray did.  
  
"I wonder if there's something between those two?" he thought to himself.  
  
The pursued thought was broken as Kai stood in the doorway in the clothes he was given.  
  
Tyson's dad strode forward and picked Kai up in one swoop. Kai struggled against his hold.  
  
"Don't bother trying to get away Kai, you'll only hurt yourself. It's too far to walk to the minibus."  
  
"Put me down" hissed Kai in return, "I can walk!"  
  
"I know you can walk, but I've been ordered by your nurse to carry you, and I can't turn down a request from a pretty lady!"  
  
Ray watched Samantha's face, and sure enough a small tinge made her cheeks rosy.  
  
"Good thing Tyson's so ignorant of everything around him!" thought Ray. Tyson had already told the guys how much he fancied Samantha.  
  
Kai had resigned himself to be carried, though his scowling told everyone he wasn't happy about it.  
  
They walked to the minibus in silence, everyone waiting as Tyson's dad placed Kai in a seat.  
  
"You need help with the seat be........." asked Tyson's father, stopping as Kai gave him a death glare.  
  
"Heh, guess not!"  
  
Everyone else got themselves comfortable.  
  
"So Kai, looking forward to going back and seeing everyone?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I'm assuming something's going on by the way you said that" answered Kai, suspicious now.  
  
"Yeah! Everyone's at my place for a party! All the teams, the White Tigers, All-stars, and The Majestics!"  
  
Kai sighed; the rest of the day was going to be along one.  
  
"Is Emily there?" he asked.  
  
"Of course she is, she's part of the All-stars team! Why?"  
  
Kai groaned out loud at the news. "She always tries to ask me questions, she won't leave me alone!"  
  
"Maybe she likes you! Kai has a girlfriend!"  
  
"I don't! You'd shut up if you knew how capable I still am of hurting you!!!!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Tyson gulped and smiled sheepishly.  
  
The minibus pulled up outside the now very noisy house. Kai took a deep breath as he got out of the car; he was going to need all his concentration to survive till tomorrow. Tyson's dad came towards him; he walked ahead quickly, even with his leg he was not going to be carried again! 


	24. The winner sleeps

Thanks guys! Over 100! Yeah, go me! Now I've had a request for Kai to be single, and I will tell you nothing!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! You will all just have to read and find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai limped up to the door; he was almost apprehensive about going in till Tyson ran past him and bowled through the door.  
  
"WE'RE BACK!" he yelled as he tumbled into the house.  
  
Kai had seen stampedes on T.V before, but he never expected that he would see one before his own eyes, but that was exactly what was happening right now. Everyone had heard Tyson yelling and had come running to see them.  
  
Kai stood in shock as so many faces poured into his vision, hello's, how you doing's and great to see you's came from all directions. He didn't think this would ever happen. Then somebody picked him up.  
  
"Not again!" he thought. This time though it was a grinning Steve that had plucked him from the ground.  
  
"LET ME DOWN!" roared Kai.  
  
"No way! I've got instructions from Judy to make sure you make it to the couch in one piece! Hey! Quit squirming will ya!"  
  
Kai's attempt was only half hearted though; he didn't have the energy to really try. He struggled the whole way to the couch though, and glared at Steve as he put him down.  
  
"Sorry man" said Steve, "I gotta follow orders!"  
  
Kai sitting down only made it easier to let others hang around him. They lounged around the chairs and the floor, chatting to each other and to Kai. Kai then noticed who it was that had sat down on either side of him. He inwardly cringed to see both Hilary and Emily sitting beside him. Both of them acted weird around him, and he didn't like the reason that his brain came up with as to why they did.  
  
"Can we please eat now?!" begged Tyson, his grumbling stomach made its presence loudly known.  
  
Even Hilary laughed at Tyson's embarrassed face, "Sure, go ahead" she said good naturedly.  
  
Both girls turned round to Kai.  
  
"Do you want something to eat Kai?" asked Hilary in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"How about a drink?" asked Emily just as sickeningly.  
  
"...." Kai hadn't even managed a word before both girls jumped up, glared at each other, and then headed for the kitchen.  
  
Kai raked his hair with his hand and sighed. He looked up when Ray sat next to him.  
  
"I saw you with Hil and Emily, having fun?" he asked impishly.  
  
"No" Kai scowled, "they are driving me nuts, and I only just got here. Actually, everything's driving me nuts!" he took a deep breath, "I see Mariah missed you."  
  
Ray looked away, blushing.  
  
"I saw you, you seemed very cosy with her sitting on your lap, and you grinned like a cat that got the cream when she kissed you on the cheek."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess."  
  
"I'm happy for you Ray, you guys have liked each other a long time, it's so obvious."  
  
"Nothings really set yet Kai."  
  
"But it will be, right?"  
  
Ray grinned more, "yeah! There she is, I'll speak to you later!"  
  
Kai watched his friend walk over to Mariah. He thought of Tori, and wondered what would be between them now. The thought was broken as two people slumped down either side of him. A plate and a glass were pressed under his face.  
  
"Here you go!" came two voices at once.  
  
"Uh, I've got to speak to someone, see you later!" said Kai quickly as he pushed himself up, cringing at the twinges of pain involved in his quick escape. He didn't look back to see the disappointed faces as he limped away. He smiled slightly as he heard Tyson ranting to Kenny about how he had caught his dad and Samantha snogging outside, oh the betrayal, oh the pain. It was soon forgotten as he was reminded of the cake that was still in the kitchen.  
  
He got outside and breathed a sigh of relief. Fresh air always felt good when Kai needed to escape things, physical or emotional. He glanced at the sky; it was nearly time for sunset. He had to see it.  
  
He walked around the house, looking for a way up to the roof. He found a drainpipe. He climbed up slowly to prevent as much pain as was possible. He sat on one of the lower roofs and watched the sky as she began her chameleon dance. Colours ignited and faded, finally making way for the soulful dark blue that blanketed the sky at night. He watched as stars winked into visible existence, and as the moon climbed higher, brightening as it went. The sun set to sleep, and slowly Kai did too.  
  
He woke with a start as he heard his name. He shook his head in the cool air to try and clear it, regretting it as his head throbbed dully. He got up and looked down to see all the people at the party looking and calling for him. He slid down the drainpipe and landed softly on his good leg.  
  
"I'm here" he said as he walked out from the shadow.  
  
"Geez Kai! Give me a heart attack why don't ya! We found him!" said Michael.  
  
"Yes, we have all been wondering where it was you had hidden yourself" added Robert.  
  
"I was just getting some air, why the search party?"  
  
Michael grinned in the moonlight. "The adults are a little merry at the moment and I've decided to liven up the party! Come with us, everyone else is ready!"  
  
Kai followed as Michael continued talking.  
  
"Now that the adults are occupied, we won't be disturbed!"  
  
They walked into the lounge where everyone had now gathered and had sat themselves down on the floor and the chairs. Hilary patted the place left on the sofa next to her, the only place left on the sofa. Kai took a deep breath and sat down next to her.  
  
"Right ladies and gentleman! I give you..................a drinking contest!" with a flourish, Michael pulled out three large bottles of vodka and three of red wine from a bag.  
  
The red wine is for those who can't handle a lot of drink, the vodka is for the hard core people here, though I doubt that's many!"  
  
The game took off with people drinking the red wine. Hilary, Emily, Oliver, Enrique, Kevin, Kenny, Gary, and Eddy took turns in swigging mouthfuls from the bottles until only Hilary and Emily were left able to drink, but it was more of a competition between them as they glared at each other with unfocused eyes. Everyone else cheered as they both fell backwards and groaned.  
  
"Now it's our turn! The last lot had Kevin as their loser and a draw between the girls! Lets see who loses and wins this round!" said Michael. Then he took a mouthful of the vodka and coughed as he swallowed. Everyone laughed as he looked at them with tears in his eyes. He passed the bottle on to Max who coughed the mouthful back up and cringed. The bottle made its way round to Lee, Steve, Robert, Mariah, Johnny, Tyson and Ray. The bottle landed in Kai's hands.  
  
"You shouldn't Kai, your on medication." Warned Ray.  
  
Kai grinned, "I'm not taking any medication" and with that took a large swig from the bottle, enjoying the familiar burning sensation in his throat.  
  
"You didn't strike me as the type to drink Kai! You're far too responsible!" teased Michael.  
  
"You forget, I was raised in Russia. The abbey was a very good place to store illegal alcohol, and vodka was a particular favourite. This ones quite weak in comparison."  
  
Everyone still awake watched as Kai handed the bottle back to Michael.  
  
"I believe it's your turn again?"  
  
They cheered as Michael took another swig, a challenge at Kai obvious in his eyes. It wasn't long before Lee, Mariah, Ray, Max, Robert, and Tyson had given up. Tyson's retching was heard clearly from the direction of the bathroom. He had drunk more then he knew.  
  
A couple more shots later, and Johnny finally caved in, even after his boasting of his consumption of Scottish spirits, this was more then he could handle. Michael swayed where he sat, his face red from the alcohol. He took one more swig before falling backwards and belching loudly. He lay there snoring. Kai picked up the bottle and downed what was left; it was a waste of alcohol if it wasn't drunk after being opened.  
  
Max looked at Kai through crossed eyes. "How'd you manage that Kai?"  
  
Kai smirked, "I've been drinking vodka since I went to the abbey at five years old. I've had drinking competitions with the Demolition Boys and I've just grown used to it. I'm better at hiding the effects of the alcohol as well."  
  
Max blinked at him then started giggling. He rolled on the floor till he groaned and held his head in his hands.  
  
"Remind me never to do that again!" he mumbled.  
  
Ray staggered through the door, "Tyson's in bed now, snoring worse then ever!"  
  
He collapsed in a heap as Mariah leaped on him and pinned him to the ground. Kai got up and walked outside, leaving the couple to drunkenly kiss on the floor.  
  
He sat himself against a wall; at least the alcohol numbed all the pain but the throbbing in his head. With that he fell into a deep sleep. 


	25. The memory of horror

Thanks again everyone, keep those reviews coming!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson's granddad hadn't enjoyed himself this much in years! He had relaxed, had good food, and even got a little tipsy on the 'special tea' he had let the adults drink. There was only one problem that had him worried. It was too quite in the house, he knew all the kids were in there and the silence made him suspicious. Only one problem, his suspicions never included a load of drunken kids in various states of giggling, groaning and snoring lying all over the lounge, kitchen and bathroom.  
  
He stood, transfixed, in the doorway, staring at the scene.  
  
"TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
He looked in the direction of the bathroom as the blue haired teen stumbled into the lounge.  
  
"What grandpa?" he asked, shaking his head and blinking his eyes a little to try and clear the fogginess formed in his brain.  
  
"What the hell happened to all of you?"  
  
"Oh" replied Tyson sheepishly, "we had a drinking competition, I didn't win though." He added.  
  
Just as his Grandpa was about to explode at them all, Tyson's dad walked in. he took one look around and burst into laughter.  
  
"You think this is funny?!" asked the red faced, grey haired man.  
  
Tyson's dad took a deep breath, "of course I do, and don't get angry at them. This is probably the first time they have done this, and it is a party! Its better this way then them getting into your 'tea' supply isn't it? Besides, they are teenagers! I remember being worse at their age!"  
  
Tyson's grandpa nodded at that, but he was still angry. "At least they will have punished themselves when they wake up," he said, a sneaky smile playing on his lips.  
  
Tyson had slumped into an empty chair during all this and had missed his grandpa's ending to the conversation as he had fallen into a noisy sleep.  
  
The old man and his son smiled at each other knowingly and went to get blankets to put on the youths. They set about placing the teens comfortably on the floor and covering them with the blankets, laughing at the matching smiles on Ray's and Mariah's faces, and at the sleepy objections at being moved.  
  
"Kai's not here" stated Tyson's dad.  
  
"You sure homie?"  
  
"I'm sure, he's not in the house, and we've checked everywhere!"  
  
"The little dude probably went outside, you know what he's like, isn't big on crowds."  
  
They went outside to ask the other adults. Soon enough all of them were looking for the lost Kai, only for Samantha to find him slumped against a wall, his head hanging low to rest on his chest. She knelt down and looked at him; her worries of him relapsing were driven swiftly away as she found Kai sleeping deeply. She smiled and called the others over.  
  
"I found him, he's asleep. I guess the day was too much for him."  
  
"Yeah, that and the alcohol!" added Tyson's grandpa.  
  
Tyson's dad knelt forward and placed a blanket around Kai before lifting him up so he lay in his arms. Kai frowned slightly and mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"He must've been really tired if he hasn't woken up; he was always a light sleeper in the hospital." Said Samantha, almost to herself. She really worried about Kai, he was more of an enigma to her then anyone she had ever met, and he was so young to be the way he was.  
  
They placed Kai gently on the now empty sofa, leaving quietly so they didn't wake up any of the drunk and sleeping teens. They stayed up for another two hours before retiring to their own rooms and guestrooms. The house was finally quieter, with only snoring and murmuring breaking the peace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai woke up the way he usually did, his eyes opening suddenly, sitting up almost a heartbeat after. He winced as he felt his ribs and his head protest painfully. He looked around the lounge; this wasn't where he had fallen asleep. He hated being moved when he wasn't awake or conscious to see what was happening, and he hated not knowing why he felt that way. He sighed as he got up off the sofa and walked around the bodies lying on the floor.  
  
He went outside, breathing the cool morning air deeply. He walked through the garden, clearing his head. He could feel the soothing, cool dew from the grass caress his bandaged feet, making the bandages wet. He looked at the sky and allowed himself a small smile as a rosy glow spread through the pale vastness of the morning. He let out a deep breath and walked back to the house, trying hard not to limp.  
  
He entered the kitchen and was confronted with Samantha and Tyson's dad sitting opposite each other at the table, smiling and talking. They looked up at him as he crossed the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He drank the first glass in one go, then made himself another before sitting at the end of the table.  
  
"How are you feeling Kai?" asked the red head.  
  
"I'm fine" was the blunt reply.  
  
"We hear you had a drinking competition last night, who won?" asked Tyson's dad, smiling as Kai sipped at his water.  
  
"Hilary and Emily drew at drinking wine, I won with the vodka."  
  
"How much did you drink?" asked Samantha, the nurse in her taking over.  
  
"Enough to win."  
  
"And how are you feeling today?"  
  
"Fine, I won't let myself get dehydrated from the alcohol, and it's not like it was the first time I've drank." To emphasise his point, he took another sip of water.  
  
They sat in silence until they heard Tyson's grandfather waking up the younger members in the house. Loud groans and complaints soon followed. Ray walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Man, I feel terrible! And Tyson's grandpa is making us clean up the house! At least the kitchen is tidy, did you guys do it?" he asked of Samantha and Tyson's dad, who nodded in reply.  
  
"Hey Kai, how are you feeling from last night? I have a bad hangover and I only drank half of what you did!"  
  
Samantha looked accusingly at Kai, who ignored her as he told Ray "I'm fine, if you want the hangover to go then drink plenty of water and have something to eat."  
  
Ray nodded at Kai then went to get himself a glass.  
  
Kai got up and left the kitchen without a word. After grabbing some clean clothes, he managed to get to the bathroom without being talked to too much. After locking himself in, he sat down on the rim of the bathtub. He stripped down to his boxers and began to undo the bandages from the numerous places they covered his body. In a short time, all the bandages were off.  
  
He began with his feet, looking at the healing burns that had been left. He wouldn't re-bandage those, they had almost healed. He frowned as he looked at the scar tissue that was left. The slash on his leg was healing well, thought the cut muscle beneath the now closed wound felt tight with the dissolvable stitches that had held it together. The stab wound in his side would leave an ugly scar; it looked angry, sore, and red as he looked for any sign of infection. There was none, there never was. He still didn't know why, but he would, he would get his answers soon.  
  
He went over to the mirror and looked at the bruising his broken ribs had caused. It was fading from black to blue, with yellow forming at the edges. It still hurt when he moved too much on that side, and it would for a few weeks yet. He looked at the stab wound on right side, comparing it to the scar on the left. Caused so long ago. It had been dark, he had done something wrong, something very wrong.......Boris had been angrier then Kai had ever seen him.........he yelled..........Kai could hear his own voice pleading.........he could remember the slaps.....kicks.............punches.......the searing pain from a large piece of broken glass being forced into his side...................his screaming.............the blood.............the cold...........Boris's smile, the smile that made you think there was no good in the world................only pain...............only pain...............the image of Boris approaching him................rough hands everywhere on him...............his skin itching and crawling at the touch..............that smile..............that pain................................  
  
Kai stared at his present image, breathing hard and sweating as he looked in the mirror. He knew what had happened that night, and God it made him feel dirty. He wished he could have shower, to wash away the crawling sensation on his skin. He looked at his image in disgust, how anyone could want to be near him after being that creature's toy. He could never tell them. He looked into his own eyes, and saw the horror deep in them was real, he looked away, suddenly ashamed of himself.  
  
He couldn't think about it, the more he did the more he felt empty, dirty and alone. He concentrated on looking at the whip marks. The skin was slowly knitting back together but a couple of them had run deep. He was going to have some very visible scars when the wounds had healed. Any scars he had from before in the abbey were faint, wounds only meant to draw enough blood as punishment. He was usually punished in less visible ways.  
  
He began to re-bandage the wounds he thought still needed it, leaving his head, wrists and feet uncovered. He looked back in the mirror and almost lost himself in the pain pooled in his almost red eyes.  
  
A knock on the door startled him.  
  
"You done in there? There's a line forming here!" someone yelled through the door.  
  
Kai gathered up his things and opened the door. Keeping his head low, he walked past the queue of people. He would do something about his memories tonight. 


	26. A thrill

To the question about the adults being angrier, the kids are going to seriously regret drinking when they wake up, and Tyson's dad is very persuasive! He finds it funny, and convinced everyone else they did too. Besides, they panicked when Kai had seemed to disappear that night and pretty much calmed down from finding him ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai had put his stuff back in his bag and was putting his black and red trainers on carefully, making sure the still healing skin would be comfortable. He didn't want the wounds to rub and reopen. He could hear voices coming from all over the full house. Complaints, groaning, laughter, came from all levels and tones as the others began to clean and tidy the house. He needed some peace and quiet.  
  
He got up, squirming his feet in his trainers, it felt strange to wear them now. He walked through the house, ignoring the pleas from his friends for help in tidying up. Why should he, he didn't make the mess. He walked into the kitchen. Samantha was working on Michael, who looked very ill. She looked up as he walked in.  
  
"Michael had too much to drink, and seeing as you drank more then him, I want to check you over as well" she looked back up at him, "where are some of your bandages? And why are you wearing shoes? You should consult me before doing stuff like this Kai, its what I'm here for!"  
  
Kai answered her without even looking in her direction as he searched for something to eat, "I told you earlier I was fine, that hasn't changed. Michael can't handle his drink, so what, I can. My feet are fine, so I've decided to wear my shoes, and the sooner I decide to remove my bandages, the sooner I will do so!"  
  
He had found something that looked edible and walked back out the kitchen half way through Samantha's new lecture. He had had enough. He continued to walk out the house and headed down the road, eating as he tried to mask his limp. He hoped no one had seen him leave.  
  
He continued to walk until he had reached the beach. He stood in the warmth of the sun, taking in deep breaths of the salty air. The sound of the waves soothed him, made him relax. He would need to relax for what he was going to pull off tonight. He walked down the path until he reached the sand. There, he pulled of his trainers and walked on the heated grains barefoot. He sat on the yellow sand and closed his eyes. The warm sun and cool breeze, the tang of the salt in the air, the sound of the waves as they lapped at the shore. All combined together to create an intense soothing effect on Kai's wounded soul.  
  
He stayed like that for a long time before getting up. His wounds hurt less now he had relaxed. Now it was time to do something to help him focus. He stood up straight, removed his t-shirt, and stood in a ready pose. He began to move to the sound of the waves, meditation in movement. He ignored the fact that he had learned this in the abbey. He continued moving his body into the different positions in order, unaware that he was being watched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson noticed Kai as he walked through the front door, something was up. He ran up to where Ray and Kenny were struggling with removing a banner wrapped around a table leg.  
  
"Guys! Kai's gon.......arghhhhhhh!" the sentence was never finished as Tyson skidded on the floor and landed in a heap by the table.  
  
"You ok Tyson?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah, listen! Kai's left the house! He's gone off somewhere!"  
  
"And?" asked Kenny.  
  
"We need to follow him!" he proudly stated.  
  
"We can't go until the house is clean, and everyone is leaving today!" wailed Kenny.  
  
"Cool it chief, the house is almost done, then we will see everyone off, then we will find Kai" reasoned Ray, finally pulling the banner from the table leg.  
  
"Right!" the other two agreed.  
  
They set about finishing the house. When they could they told Hilary and Max. Hilary agreed but Max wanted to see his parents off at the airport. Not long after it was time for goodbyes. The All-stars were going back to America to continue training with The Majestics, and the White Tigers were going to travel around Japan for a while before coming back to see them again. Mariah and Ray went off for their own goodbyes, and Emily seemed upset about Kai's disappearance and Hilary's smugness about it. The two wouldn't speak to each other, even to say goodbye.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone had put themselves in the appointed vehicles, tears and calls came from opened windows as the vehicles drove away. As soon as the others were driven out of sight, the remaining four team members ran down the round.  
  
"Tyson! Get back here!" was drowned out by the teen's feet pounding on the path.  
  
"Chief! Where is he?"  
  
Kenny conversed with Dizzy for a moment before locking onto Dranzer's signal.  
  
"He's at the beach!"  
  
They ran on in the direction of the seafront. Once there they walked up the path that let them see the whole of the beach. They could see a figure further down. Walking silently on, they waited behind bushes that separated the path and the beach.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Hilary as she watched Kai move effortlessly and gracefully. She had coloured slightly at his t-shirtless upper body, but felt pity that the bandages still showed Kai's weaknesses.  
  
"He appears to be doing something like tai chi," answered Kenny practically.  
  
"What's that?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Tai chi is a form of meditation and focus. It is also a form of martial arts. It helps balance, memory and fighting skills, though I don't know how Kai knows it."  
  
"It's like he never had a wound on his body by the way he's moving," whispered Ray.  
  
The others nodded and watched in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai loved the sensations being outside gave him. They were things he never experienced at the abbey, things he was denied. He continued to move with his eyes closed, letting the familiar movements centre his mind and body. He could feel the sun warm up as it rose higher in the sky. He finished the final movements and stood still, his eyes still closed as he took a few deep breaths.  
  
He stretched some of his muscles, looking around him. A glint caught his eye. He casually turned his head so that no one would be suspicious, and then his thoughts were confirmed. There wee his team mates, hiding behind a bush. He inwardly sighed. He went over to his t-shirt and trainers, picking them up and walking up the path barefoot.  
  
He smiled as he passed the bush were his team-mates had hidden round, trying hard not to be seen. He continued walking as the path rose upwards in angle as it followed the top of the cliff as it grew from the beach. He reached the top and leaned on the rail, looking down. The water was a turquoise blue, the sun catching the ripples. The cool breeze was stronger up here, was more refreshing. He heard his team-mates whisper behind him.  
  
He felt like being spontaneous, like he needed a thrill. Putting the carried items down he then began to unravel all the bandages on his body. He felt eyes bore into his back as the whip marks were exposed. Keeping just his trousers on he climbed up onto the rail and stood there, the wind ruffling his hair. He looked behind him and was confronted with four faces watching him; they had forgotten to hide in anticipation of what Kai was going to do.  
  
Kai gave them a brief smile, faced the sea, and dived from the rail. The others ran to lean over the rail, watching as Kai slid effortlessly into the water with hardly a splash.  
  
"KAI!!!!!" screamed Hilary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai's heart pumped faster as he pushed himself away from the rail. The freefall lifted his spirits to soaring heights. The wind whipped round his body as he arched ready for the dive. The water hit him and he glided into its cold embrace. He let himself sink down as far as the dive would let them, then kicked to the surface. His head broke the surface and he took a lungful of sweet air. He looked up to see his friends calling him. He waved at them and dived back into the water. He opened his eyes to see in the bluish haze of the sea. He pushed himself onwards, following the line of the cliff. He couldn't see the seafloor, so he kept close to the surface. He broke for air a few times as he swam on, keeping below the surface when he could.  
  
He could see the cliff getting smaller in height as he surfaced every now and again. He could see his friends still following his progress from the top. He could see the cliff fading away to a sandy slope that showed the beach had resumed. His hair waved slightly in front of his eyes as he hung, suspended in the cold, blue womb of water. He surfaced for a deep breath and swam onwards, towards the shore.  
  
He crawled out of the sea onto the sand, feeling the last of the waters caress as he hauled himself up the beach a little more. He collapsed on his back, the warm afternoon sun falling on his body. The combination of the sand and the salt water made his wounds sting, and his trousers were clinging to his legs, but it had been worth it. The experience had made him feel free for a short time, and he wouldn't have ever given that up. For once, his life was in his own hands.  
  
He laughed breathlessly to himself till he heard his team mates calling his name. He could hear there feet kicking up sand. He lay there, swallowing up the sun light, enjoying the last feeling of being alone. 


	27. His destiny in his own hands

Don't you just love it when I make you wait for what Kai does? I know I do!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAI!" someone yelled as they ran towards the figure lying in the sand. They thought they could hear laughing, but it sounded distant. It stopped as they approached Kai. He lay there, breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you insane? What did you think you were doing jumping like that!" said Kenny in breath.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked at the faces staring down at him. He got up slowly and stood, soaking wet, staring back at them.  
  
"Can I have my T-shirt back?" was all he said in return to their concern. Ray handed it to him and he put it on, ignoring the fact that it would stick to his wet skin, and inevitably, his wounds.  
  
Hilary stalked up to glare at him close to his face.  
  
"Do you realise the worry you just put us through! How could you do it to us Kai!" her hand reached up to slap his face, and his own arm blocked it.  
  
"Don't strike me unless you are prepared for me to do the same to you, and I didn't do anything to you, I did that for me." And with that he walked up the beach, heading back towards Tyson's house.  
  
The others went to follow, Hilary lagging behind with a shocked and embarrassed look on her face. Ray watched their team leader, something was defiantly up. Kai was never one to take risks like that. Or was he? Ray knew that he didn't know the blue haired boy that well, none of them did, but how could they have expected that! Maybe Kai's recent experience had changed him somehow? They walked on in silence till they got back to Tyson's house, there Kai headed off towards the bathroom. They headed off to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey little dudes! Dinners up, where's Kai?" was the greeting from Tyson's grandfather.  
  
"He went in the direction of the bathroom. He had a dip in the sea, so I expect he's gone to wash of the sand and salt." Replied Tyson, eyeing up the plates his grandfather was filling.  
  
"Where is the other?" asked Hilary, finally regaining her composure.  
  
"My son and that lovely nurse have gone out for dinner, and Max will be back any second!"  
  
Tyson suddenly looked sulky, but brightened up as Max's cheery face poked round the door frame. They all sat down to eat and they all recounted what had happened that day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai locked himself away for the second time that day. He just didn't want to be near people, not now he had made up his mind. Samantha said not to have showers yet, yeah like he was going to start listening to her now. He peeled off the damp clothes, wincing as his T-shirt clung to his back. He stepped into the shower and turned it on. He let out a blissful sigh as the warm water sluiced down his back. He let the possible last shower of his life be the best he had ever had.  
  
Unfortunately, it had to end. He sighed as he stepped out of the shower. After wrapping a towel around his waist he rinsed his gritty clothes using the shower, they would be easier to wash this way. He dried himself gently and put on a pair of baggy blue trousers and a dark grey T-shirt. He towel dried his hair and looked in the mirror, the damp locks standing up in even worse order then usual. He ran his hands through the unruly bangs until they started to look like they usually did, if a little droopy from the dampness.  
  
The blue triangles on his cheeks stood out from his pale skin. He still didn't know what they were for, but he would, very soon. His concentration was broken as his stomach grumbled.  
  
"Great, I'm turning into Tyson!" he joked to himself, though it did nothing to lift the dread that was forming round his heart. But he had made up his mind; tonight he would get his answers. He tidied up his stuff and left the bathroom.  
  
He was thankful the kitchen was empty as he collected a plate of food from the microwave. He could hear his team mates training their blading skills outside, something he had neglected recently. He felt the familiar tug from Dranzer, the phoenix understood, always did. He ate as much as he felt necessary, then pushed food round the plate as he thought about tonight.  
  
He shook his head and cleared away his plate. He went to where they were sleeping and dug around in his bag. He pulled out his personal C.D player and a small black book. He headed back to the living room and slumped into an armchair. He rested his back against one arm and draped his long legs over the other. Feeling comfortable, he put on his headphones and lost himself in the music and the words written in the book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, everyone had decided to go outside and practice. They all wanted to talk and this way Kai wouldn't get suspicious. Tyson started off training with Dragoon.  
  
Finally Ray spoke, "Kai's not acting right guys."  
  
"We can tell that Ray!" said Tyson, rolling his eyes at Ray stating the obvious.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you know what to do about it too, huh?" countered Ray.  
  
"Well...." Was interrupted by Max.  
  
"From what you told me, this could be serious!" the blonde put into the conversation, trying to stop an argument from going any further.  
  
"You should have been there Max; it was like Kai just didn't care anymore. He smiled at us just before he jumped, and I don't know what it was, but that smile wasn't right" said Hilary quietly.  
  
"There is defiantly something wrong with him, he looks so determined about something, and he's distanced himself from us again. We need to find out what's bugging him," said Ray, and everyone agreed. They watched in silence as Dragoon moved on the dirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai's thoughts were all over the place, he supposed doing two things at once whilst thinking about something else didn't help. It was good practice for multi-tasking, a very handy thing to be able to do. Kai hated himself for thinking like that; it was the way he thought when he was at the abbey. But then what the abbey had done to him had made him what he was today, and he couldn't be all bad, could he?  
  
He knew he had skill and abilities not many people had, but he hadn't learnt them voluntarily, it had all been forced. Why had his grandfather wanted him? What made him so special? Was it the genetically perfect thing they always described about him, because it had cost him his parents, his friends, and something inside Kai had died along with them. He wasn't completely sure his parents were dead, but he didn't want to hope they were alive and then find they really were gone. To have such hope destroyed would finish Kai's soul. It was better to think them dead. It was probably the right assumption; his grandfather never did half a job.  
  
The final part of Kai's innocence was lost behind those walls as well, all thanks to his grandfather and that monster Boris. They had taken everything from him, even his memories were gone because of that place. He would get them back, even if it killed him, he would get his past back. He had to know everything about what happened in the abbey, it was the only way he could ever begin to free himself and finally live as Kai Hiwatari. He had once thought of changing his name, but decided to keep it when he realised that his parents had named him Kai, and that even though his grandfather was a Hiwatari, so had his father been. It was all that was left of his parents, even the tears shed for them had long since dried.  
  
His thoughts swirled darkly in his head, the swim in the sea had tired him out more then he knew. He felt himself falling into sleep and couldn't stop it. He finally stopped fighting it and succumbed to the sweet bliss of his consciousness drifting in darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was how Ray found him hours later. They had finally stopped training when Tyson's dad and Samantha had returned back from their dinner. It was getting late and everyone had decided bed was a good option after the night before.  
  
Ray had walked into the living room to find Kai curled up in an armchair, sleeping. He smiled to himself as he took off the headphones on Kai's ears. The music had been on repeat and was still playing. Ray heard fragments of Linkin Park just before he turned off the C.D player. He picked up the book spread on Kai's legs. The pages were scribbled all over with hand writing, though Ray couldn't read the language. It looked familiar. What caught his attention was stuck in the centre of one of the pages. It was a lock of bright red hair. Ray's attention was brought back to Kai as the boy murmured in his sleep.  
  
Ray carried the items as he looked for Tyson's dad. He found him and they returned to where Kai was sleeping. Tyson's dad gently lifted Kai off the armchair and carried him to the bed in the training room. Kai talked to himself quietly the whole way, turning his head a little when it was laid on his pillow. Ray put Kai's things beside the bed.  
  
Everyone got ready for bed quietly; they didn't want to wake up the still murmuring blue haired boy. It wasn't long before they all fell asleep, leaving only gently snoring to accompany Kai's unintelligible words.  
  
Kai woke with a start. He had feared that falling asleep might have cost him the night, but it was still dark. He looked around at the forms of his sleeping friends. He felt like he should leave some form of goodbye, but that would only make them come and find him. He didn't want them involved, not this time. He pulled on his shoes and then reached into the pocket of the blue trousers he was still wearing. He pulled out Dranzer. The blade glowed softly in the moonlight, and he could feel Dranzer's worried pleas. He had to leave the phoenix here, where there was safety. He found Black Dranzer as well, and laid the two bitbeasts together. He couldn't risk them in this.  
  
He stood up and headed to the door. Before leaving, he looked back at his friends. His actual friends. His eyes shone with unshed tears as he whispered thank you. Then he left into the shadows beyond the door.  
  
In the dark Dranzer reached out to all the sleeping teens. The phoenix couldn't let Kai do this. In their sleep, the people that had made Kai almost feel he belonged stirred as they all shared the same dream. It was all Dranzer could do, for now.  
  
In the streets, a dark shape moved in the shadows with unearthly grace. Only the fiery eyes betrayed the illusion of a ghost, and gave the moving shadow flesh. Kai took his destiny in his own hands this night, and he would succeed. 


	28. In the belly of the beast

Thanks everyone, I have to say, in my opinion, the last chapter was one of my best! Your reviews really mean a lot to me, and suggestions are always welcome! As requested, here's the update!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai continued to move through the dark streets, avoiding the patches of light that the street lamps threw. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him, then he would be able to be traced. He knew exactly which direction to go in, he had been there often enough. He hoped that he would find his answers there; he wondered what real peace was like. Was it the carefree attitude that kept his team mates so happy? He didn't know, and he could only guess if he ever would. Maybe he didn't deserve peace, he had done so much to hurt others, he had done Biovolts bidding when he could have said no. well, if he didn't deserve peace, then let the gods strike him down and end his life. If he survived this, then peace would finally be his.  
  
But still there was that nagging doubt in his mind. He knew the gods wouldn't destroy him; he would never get such mercy. But Biovolt might still be able to make him do things he didn't want to do, they had always found a way. If they weren't hurting him, they were hurting someone else to make him agree. What if he wasn't strong enough to do this? Then he would surely die, he resolved, because he had changed since his escape, and if he couldn't be free in life, he would be in death. With grim determination and fire in his eyes, he continued to head to his desired location.  
  
It wasn't long before he was standing at the gates of the Hiwatari mansion. The almost full moon shed light on the stirring grass, giving the ground an almost eerie grey sheen. He looked up at the gates, judging the height. It wasn't too high; he jumped at the vertical bars and held himself against the cool metal strips before he climbed to the top. He crouched on the curved bars that made up the top of the gate and scanned the illuminated land. It was quiet, and made Kai think of a graveyard. He smiled at himself, but there was no joy in it. He jumped down onto the gravel path. It crunched slightly under his trainers as he walked up the long drive to the front door.  
  
There was no need to be in the shadows anymore, Kai wanted them to know he was here, and sure enough, a shadow passed across one of the upper windows. He paused at the closed front door. He took a deep breath, he had no one to help him now, he was completely alone. He had left behind Dranzer, and with the phoenix, he had left behind Tori. He couldn't let either of them talk him out of this. Letting out the air he had held in his lungs, he put his palms on the door. He gave a big push, guessing correctly that they were not locked. He walked with confidence into the dark hallway, and like before, there was his grandfather, standing on the stairs.  
  
Kai looked up at him, a glint in his eye that was never there before. "I'm back grandfather, and I'm going to finish you this time."  
  
"I'm glad to see you home Kai, and you are mistaken, this time, I will finish you! You will work for Biovolt!"  
  
"It seems we have a conflict of interests, but where as yours will fail, mine will succeed!" came the reply from the blue haired boy; talking with a confidence he didn't feel.  
  
The two stared at each other, the energy in the room, if it could have been released, would have been enough to destroy everything they both cared for, and more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Despite Dranzer's interference to make the others know the situation Kai was in, none of them awoke from the dream they shared. It wasn't until the sunlight was streaming through the windows that a raven haired boy opened his amber eyes, narrowing them to slits in the bright light. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the tiredness he felt in them. It didn't work. He sat up and looked drowsy eyed at the others still sleeping around him. He shook his head slightly, trying to remember the dream he had last night.  
  
He looked over at Max as the freckled faced boy stirred out of the land of dreams and into the land of the living.  
  
"Morning Max" said Ray softly, trying not to wake the others unnecessarily.  
  
The blonde sat up and looked at Ray with unfocused eyes. "Morning! I can't believe its morning, I felt like I've only just got to sleep!" he looked around, "where's Kai? Is he up already?"  
  
Ray stiffened. He remembered the dream now, how Kai had left them with shining eyes in the night, how his thoughts were on his past, and how he would get it back.  
  
"Max, did you have any dreams last night?" Ray asked. He wasn't sure why but there was something very wrong here.  
  
Max screwed up his forehead as he thought about last night. "Yeah, one about Kai. It was like I was him, and I had to do something. Something important about my past, why?"  
  
"I had the same dream, and I'm betting everyone else did too. Something's wrong here Max, we need to find Kai!"  
  
They looked at each other for a brief moment before understanding passed between them. They got up quickly and began to wake the others. It wasn't long before they were sitting in a circle, each confirming they had the same dream.  
  
"Shouldn't we see if Kai is around? We know he gets up before we all do, and he might still be around here, we could all be over reacting!" said Hilary, hoping what she had said was true. She hadn't liked the determination she had felt as Kai in the dream.  
  
They all agreed and it wasn't long before they were calling for Kai all over the building. They met back in the training room, all empty of Kai. They talked in worried voices, until Ray saw something on the floor by Kai's bed. Everyone else fell silent as they watched him cross the floor and crouch by the rumpled sheets where Kai had slept at some point. They crowded round him when he didn't get back up. Cradled in the palms of his hands were Kai's blade, and the bit chip of Black Dranzer.  
  
"He wouldn't have gone far without Dranzer, would he?" asked Hilary with a tinge of panic in her voice.  
  
"I would have normally said no, but that dream makes me feel very certain that he would and he has." Replied Ray.  
  
"Considering we don't know what's happened to Kai, I think the best thing would be to wait for a period of time just to make sure he hasn't just gone for a walk or something. Then we can start searching for him," came the practical plan from Kenny.  
  
"Good plan chief!" said Tyson. Everyone else agreed to it.  
  
"What's that?" asked Max, pointing to the scruffy black book next to the still crouched Ray.  
  
"Its Kai's" he replied, "He was reading it last night, it's written by him I think, but it's in a different language. And there's a lock of hair in it too."  
  
He handed it over to Kenny who flicked through a couple of pages.  
  
"It's written in Russian mostly, but I think there's some extracts in French and other languages. I'll analyse it and see if it will shed any light on Kai's whereabouts" he told them.  
  
"Good idea. I guess the rest of us should wait to see what happens. We should probably tell Mr. Dickenson as well at some point, in case this is serious" said Ray, everyone nodded, but the panic was visible in their eyes. Kai hadn't been right lately, and there was the kidnap he almost didn't survive. They all had a right to worry.  
  
They all set about getting changed and eating breakfast, but nobody put any effort into what they did. Dranzer could only watch, helpless, as they set about interpreting Kai's book and telling the adults. No matter how hard the phoenix tried, all calls to the team went unanswered out side of the cocoon of sleep that had been so easy to invade. Now they were awake, their minds were not open to the pleas thrown in their direction. If only they would listen, they would have heard exactly where Kai was, and what he was doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They continued to stare each other down. It was some time later before Kai's grandfather couldn't keep it up any longer and looked away. Kai smirked at the old man.  
  
"You can look at me like that all you want, boy. Weakness is a part of me, how ever much I hate it. I would expect nothing less from you then to be perfect. And you will be. Oh yes, soon you will be perfect."  
  
"There is no such thing as perfect. I am not, and will never be, perfect. Wince at that if you will, but nothing you can do will make me accept anything is perfect" answered Kai.  
  
"Oh but there is! From my plans, to your genetics and abilities. What I have made is perfect!"  
  
"You may have had a hand in what I am now old man, but I am my own person, and some of me you played no part in!"  
  
"You are very mistaken Kai, and I will prove it to you! But for now, lets get you settled in!" the grey haired man clicked his fingers.  
  
Two figures materialised from the shadows that were made by the stairs. Leon's grin and Tadashi's stone like features fixed on Kai as they approached him. Leon's fist pulled round and swung at Kai's head. Kai made no effort to avoid or block the blow. He took the punch and staggered back slightly, standing back up straight he glared at his grandfather. Blood trickled from his nose and dripped onto the rich red carpet.  
  
"It seems my grandson likes to play games now. We can't have that! Render him immobile, then follow me!"  
  
Tadashi moved behind Kai and put her arms under Kai's own and pulled hers back over to her, holding Kai's tightly. Now Kai was held still. Leon proceeded to punch Kai in the head until the blue haired boy slumped with no resistance in Tadashi's arms. Taking an arm each, they dragged the unconscious Kai to his grandfather.  
  
His grandfather took one look at Kai with disgust in his face before pivoting and walking down the hall. The two holding Kai followed without a word. Now Kai was in the belly of the beast, and escape seemed hopeless. 


	29. A murderer?

Oh yeah, I'm good! (Or is God the word I'm after?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai moaned slightly as his head throbbed. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but it must have been some time. He moved his head from side to side gently before opening his eyes. He shut them almost immediately afterwards. Bright lights were pointing at him, and they smarted his now sensitive eyes. He went to move, but found he couldn't. He flexed his muscles to found out what was happening. He discovered he was bound to a hard surface by restraints at his ankles, waist, upper arms, wrists, and his neck. It felt like he was lying down but the angle felt wrong.  
  
"So you're finally awake" came a low voice from beyond the lights.  
  
Kai opened his eyes slowly so they became adjusted to the intense lights boring down on him. He couldn't see beyond the lights into the darkness, but he knew his grandfathers voice.  
  
"I see your methods haven't changed, you still like to use force and restraints. Why don't you try something new, or are you too old to learn new things?" said Kai, using the confidence approach. He wouldn't back down now.  
  
"I would hold your tongue if I were you."  
  
"Well you're not me, so I won't listen to any advice you give me."  
  
His grandfather moved into the light. Kai's feeling had been right, he was lying down on something, but it was angled so that he was almost vertical. Voltaire came right up to Kai's face and stared into his grandson's fiery mahogany eyes. So like his fathers, he thought, Voltaire's son had had the same eyes. The difference between father and son though, rested in what was beyond those eyes. Kai's father's had held warmth, love, trust and hope. Kai's were filled with pain and mistrust, but there was something else, a spark deep in the depths of Kai's soul. And that was what Voltaire needed to break.  
  
"What?" asked Kai arrogantly.  
  
"Your eyes, they are just like your fathers," Kai flinched as Voltaire said that, he hadn't expected this, "and I enjoyed extinguishing the life behind the eyes of my son."  
  
Kai found his voice, "you're sick! He was your son!"  
  
"That makes no difference, he was imperfect and of no use to me until he had you. His purpose was fulfilled. I had no more use for him and had to dispose of him, and your mother. I couldn't have had them going around, yelling I had taken their son now, could I?"  
  
"You sick fucking bastard! How could you, they were my parents!" it couldn't be true, it just couldn't.  
  
Voltaire grinned, and to Kai it was one of the most twisted things he had ever seen.  
  
"Yes, they were. I suppose I could have thanked them for finishing my plans for me. They had no idea what I was up to, and when they had you, it meant my search was over. Besides, don't lecture me on right or wrong, young Kai. You've done things you surely cannot be proud of."  
  
Kai frowned, "what are you talking about, old man?"  
  
"You still don't remember? Then I guess its time your memory was refreshed. Tadashi, Leon! I leave Kai in your capable hands, its time he remembered who he really was."  
  
Voltaire turned back to the shadows and stalked off. Tadashi and Leon came into view. Leon was grinning like a Cheshire cat, but Tadashi was grim. That alone was cause to make Kai concerned. It was like Tadashi's graceful joy at everything and Leon's severe, serious outlook had swapped between them. Tadashi's eyes were shadowed, but Leon's gleamed in the light. The hair on the back of Kai's neck prickled at the atmosphere in the room.  
  
"Welcome to my lair, said the spider to the fly. So it seems we have you at our mercy again. And don't worry about us going soft on you; nothing makes me happier then seeing you suffer, and Tadashi wont think about it, will you sis?" said Leon, almost purring the words with contentment at the scenario.  
  
Tadashi flinched and looked away from the two others, her arms coming up to hold her upper body. Kai saw the pain that flashed in her pale blue eyes.  
  
"What did they do to you Tad?" asked Kai. Just because she had hurt him, didn't mean that it was all her own doing.  
  
"Don't talk to her!" Leon strode to stand between them. "She showed weakness and was punished for it, she is fine and none of your concern! Worry about yourself!"  
  
With that Leon slapped Kai's already sore face. Kai's head was flung to the side, his face hitting the side of the surface he was lying on with a resounding crack. He didn't cry out, he just moved his head back round to face them, his slate blue bangs shrouding his eyes from their view.  
  
Then he did something that shocked the other two, he smiled.  
  
"Is that all you've got Leon? I thought Voltaire said you were capable of dealing with me, I obviously misheard."  
  
Leon's face flushed at this, his hand reaching back to deal another blow. This time Tadashi stopped him.  
  
"Our orders were to give him emotional pain this time, not physical," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Leon glared at Kai before turning on his heel to pace out his anger. This is what Kai wanted. He needed to push them over the edge, make them lose control. When their guard was down he would strike. But he had to be careful, he needed his answers first.  
  
"So how exactly am I supposed to be persuaded emotionally?" he asked, starting to feel the confidence in his cockiness. He had nothing to lose, and it showed in his attitude.  
  
"If only I could have cut out that tongue of yours!" hissed Leon with clenched teeth.  
  
"Temper temper! I see you haven't gained any manners since I last saw you" replied Kai.  
  
Leon smirked, "I think we will begin to show you you're past, show you your grand achievements! You won't be so cocky when we're done."  
  
"Is that a promise Leon, or a threat?" Kai retorted, still smiling.  
  
"Do you remember what they did to you Kai? When you wouldn't obey? They would punish you then force you to do your missions. The amount of drugs they pumped into you, and you still survived! I'm not sure you do remember what those drugs made you do."  
  
"You know damn well I don't know what happened to me" replied Kai, a hint of impatience in his voice.  
  
Leon's smirk grew, "yes, I do. If you did know what you did, you'd be crawling back to your grandfather to have your memory erased."  
  
This time Kai snarled, "Don't you ever refer to him as my grandfather, he doesn't deserve it!"  
  
"He deserves more Kai! Better then you at any rate, you're not worth it in my opinion."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
Leon's smirk faded and anger flashed in his eyes, "my talents are different!"  
  
It seemed Kai had hit a nerve, "we both know you two were the failed attempts at genetically perfect weapons, so they trained you at something that goes generally underappreciated. Then I was born and what little notice you had from Voltaire was gone. You've hated me ever since!" Kai was shooting in the dark, but seemed to be hitting targets.  
  
Leon narrowed his eyes and his face became white with fury. "I'm going to show you recordings of your life Kai, and they won't be pretty! Enjoy the show!"  
  
Both he and Tadashi worked to put a screen in front of Kai. Neither bothered to make sure Kai wouldn't look away or close his eyes. Kai guessed they must know he wanted answers about his past.  
  
"Prepare to hate yourself Kai!" said a more gleeful Leon, Tadashi just stood there, avoiding everyone's gaze.  
  
The screen started to play. The first images were of Kai's training, harsh but still just regular Biovolt training. They showed the small bluenette that was a younger Kai battling equally young, and some older, kids. He watched as he destroyed each Childs dream of being a Biovolt blader. This wasn't going to make him feel bad; he counted those that got out lucky.  
  
The next scenes made him a little bit more queasy. They showed him being punished, more like torture really, he thought.  
  
He watched the images as they flashed by, heard his cries, pleads and screams. He looked on with a detached pity; he had only been a kid. He couldn't have even defended himself back then. Then came on the scene he already remembered. It made him sweat slightly to see Boris in that mask as he stabbed Kai with the broken glass, Kai closed his eyes to what he knew was coming up next, but he couldn't block the screams that came from his own mouth from the screen.  
  
"I thought you would have wanted to see this part! Being teachers pet and all!" said Leon.  
  
Kai's eyes blazed open, "if I could strike you and Boris dead with just a thought I would never hesitate!"  
  
"Typical words from a murderer."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a now confused Kai. Leon just smirked at him. "What does he mean Tad?" she didn't answer, just turned away from his questioning.  
  
"You should just watch Kai, this is what they made you do" answered Leon, his gaze on the screen intent.  
  
Kai looked at the screen, and what he saw made him want to curl up and vomit. 


	30. Confessions

Keep up the reviews people, I never expected so many!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Watch carefully Kai, because this was the grand moment they tested the drug that was successful in controlling you!" purred Leon.  
  
Kai's eyes were filled with horror at the images flashing before them.  
  
"You were eight years old. Its amazing what that serum could do, it turned you into a monster. More importantly, it turned you into a controllable monster!"  
  
Kai was only half listening. Most of his attention was on the film of the eight year old version of himself. He watched as he stalked, there was no other word for it, up to a man cowering on a filthy floor. Then Kai realised that the floor was covered with old and dried blood. It streaked on the mans white coat and on the younger Kai's bare feet.  
  
"The white coat, did he work in a lab?" he asked, afraid of any answers a bitter Leon would produce.  
  
"Yes, he worked on the serum for Biovolt. Unfortunately, we caught him preparing to sell the story of Biovolt. The only punishment for such treason was death. Ironic it was the serum he worked on that made you kill him."  
  
Kai wanted to swallow hard, but found his throat and mouth dry, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.  
  
The young Kai on the screen was growling at the man on the floor. He feigned lunging in different directions so that the man flinched and tried to escape. Kai was playing with him, almost like a cat with a mouse. The man gave a cry and hurtled passed Kai to throw himself against a huge metal door. He began banging on it, screaming and pleading for mercy. Young Kai watched the man with an amused look on his face. Then his head perked up as a voice filled the room. It was Boris's voice.  
  
"Finish him."  
  
Kai looked back to the man whose screams had increased in desperation. Kai grinned before pulling a knife out of his pocket. He fingered it, playing with its weight before he leaped onto the mans back. The man started clawing at Kai, trying to get him off. Kai pressed the knife to the mans neck, purposely pausing to hear the mans screams. Then, in one swift movement, he slit the mans throat. He leaped back to the floor as the mans body thrashed. Blood sprayed around the room, adding to the film of grime already there. Young Kai stood, watching the man die, blood landed on him, but he didn't even flinch from it. What he did made Kai retch without throwing up.  
  
The young Kai smiled and licked his lips where the blood had landed. A primeval glint was in the boy's eyes as he tasted the warm, tangy fluid that dripped down his face. The mans body had stopped moving and the door opened. Boris walked in, men covering the entrance behind him. Kai growled again.  
  
"Be a good boy Kai and stand still as the men tranquilise you, we're not quite sure of the serum just yet. Better to be safe, right?"  
  
The young Kai nodded, but without any effort. Even though defiance blazed in the eyes that Kai didn't recognise, he still stood still as darts pierced his skin. He stood until the tranquilisers prevented it any longer and collapsed to the wet ground. The film stopped as the men approached.  
  
"Now that was a show!" said a very happy Leon.  
  
Kai couldn't risk opening his mouth to reply, he would only vomit, and he wouldn't show weakness in front of Leon.  
  
"See Kai, nothing you do will let you escape the fact that you murdered someone!"  
  
Kai found his voice in anger, "I was drugged! What I did had nothing to do with the real me, it was something that Biovolt created, I was just a vessel!"  
  
"You can think what you like, but you still killed that man. It was your own hands that held and used the knife."  
  
Kai shook his head; he was not going to be used like this. He had gotten stronger when it came to resisting things; he had rejected using Black Dranzer hadn't he? He kept that in mind, no matter what they showed him, he would not bend to their desires. He was better then that, for a start, he wasn't eight anymore.  
  
"This wont work Leon, I'm not going to fall for whatever you throw at me. I handled the physical pain last time and beat you. What ever comes up on the screen will not make me beg to join you, end of story!" he finished with a sneer in Leon's direction.  
  
"Will you two shut up? Just play the film and get this over with" Said Tadashi.  
  
The boys stared at her, this was the first time she had spoken like that in this encounter. Leon glared at her, but Kai frowned. Something was very wrong with her. He didn't like her, but she was easier to get on with then Leon, who seemed to hate him for some reason.  
  
The film continued to play. Every now and again an image would spark something in his mind. Then someone came on the screen that made Kai swallow the dryness away. Tori's smiling face shone out of the background bleakness. Kai smiled at the screen. He kept that smile on, even when the images turned nasty, when she was punished and beaten. He glanced at Leon, and was surprised to see pain in those dark, cold eyes. Then it hit him.  
  
"You liked Tori?"  
  
Leon jumped, and then scowled at letting his guard down like that. "So? It doesn't matter, she's dead. And that's your fault too. I hated you for stealing her away from me, even before she died. You two were always together, even when it was hard on you, you both smiled together. I hated you for what you had with her!"  
  
"You hated me all this time because of a choice Tori made? She must've seen the evil in you! You scared her Leon! And she pitied you for never smiling, I don't know why she chose me but she did, and I've made my peace with her. She never left me, and every beat of my heart is for her. I love her, something you are incapable of feeling!"  
  
"You talk like she is still here."  
  
"She is always with me because I remember her. Nothing is black and white, not even life and death. She isn't with you because you didn't love her."  
  
"I did! I did love her....." protested Leon.  
  
"No, you didn't. You wanted her, but you didn't love her."  
  
A noise made them both turn round. Tadashi stood, tears leaking from her eyes.  
  
"I never knew how much you cared for her Kai. She has your heart still, and there's no place for me there! I'm sorry, for everything I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you, but it was all I knew, all I was ever taught. I'm sorry." She buried her head in her hands and sobbed.  
  
"Tad...... I'm sorry too. I hold nothing against you from what you have done; I know how you were brought up."  
  
"Thank you, though I cannot say the same for my brother's choices. I've seen differently Kai, and have chosen. So has Leon. He will destroy himself with his choice though, and I will survive! I just need you to forgive me Kai, and then my freedom is in my own hands."  
  
"Run Tad, far away! Don't help me, I need to do this!" she nodded at his decision, "then I forgive you, with everything I have I forgive you."  
  
"Thank you" she whispered, then turned and fled.  
  
"TADASHI!" yelled Leon.  
  
"Let her go, she doesn't need you any more."  
  
"You! Always you! You have taken away everything from me!" Leon raged as he punched Kai in the gut, just missing the still healing wound.  
  
Kai grunted from the pain and the air escaping his lungs.  
  
"What did they do to Tad?" he managed between ravaged breaths.  
  
Leon went to punch Kai again, but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"That's enough! You know force was not to be used that way!"  
  
Leon stopped and turned toward the darkness. "I'm sorry sir! I lost my temper. It is unforgivable."  
  
"Yes, it is" came the oily smooth voice, "your disobedience will be dealt with later, and you will answer where your sister is, now leave!"  
  
Leon bowed and scrambled to leave the room.  
  
The figure moved into the light.  
  
"Boris" growled Kai.  
  
"The one and only. Now, it's just you and me, like the good old days!"  
  
"Sick, twisted, fucking pervert!"  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere! You know, since you've lost some of that muscle, you're starting to look even better, and you were always so pretty."  
  
Kai went to bite the hand that reached up to stroke his face.  
  
"Tsk tsk, still the temper though. I have orders to make you join us Kai, and I will."  
  
In Boris's hand flashed the cold metal of a syringe needle, and Kai immediately started to sweat.  
  
Boris smiled under the mask, "I see you still have your fear, good. Weakness in you is such a satisfying thing."  
  
Boris hovered by Kai's neck, toying with the needle. He laughed at the fear in Kai's eyes, and at the fruitless struggling against his bonds.  
  
Then he plunged the needle into Kai's neck. 


	31. The cry of the phoenix

Damn I'm good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group sat round the table, not knowing what to do. No-one talked as they sat in their own frustrated thoughts. Finally Tyson snapped.  
  
"We can't just sit here!" he said loudly as he got up suddenly, his chair falling backwards behind him.  
  
"Calm down Tyson! You're not the only one who can't stand this. Unfortunately we've done everything we can think of and still haven't got anywhere!" said a now slightly hysterical Hilary.  
  
Ray gave a sigh, it had been like this on and off for a while now. "Hil's right T, we can't do anything else. We've told Mr. Dickenson and the police, we've looked everywhere we can think of, we've waited, and we can't track him because he left Dranzer behind!"  
  
"How do you know he left it? If he was kidnapped he might not have had a choice!" said Hilary, tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill.  
  
"Calm down! There was no forced entry so Kai left, no-one came to get him, there would be evidence, besides, we all had that dream." Rationalised Max as he put his arms on Hilary's shoulder supportively.  
  
"Any luck reading the book chief?" asked Tyson, who had also calmed down a bit now the silence was broken.  
  
"No, whoever wrote it, and we are assuming Kai did, was very clever. They've written each sentence in a mixture of languages. It's like code. Only the person who wrote it would be able to read such a thing. I can pick out some words but the subtleties that come with each language would need to be used expertly here, and they have been. I can't figure out any of it!"  
  
The others sat back down in silence.  
  
"Maybe we should go check Kai's stuff, we need some serious clues here" suggested Ray, the others agreed. Something was nagging them at the back of their minds; they just couldn't figure it out.  
  
They got in the room to find Dranzer glowing, the phoenix's panic was now clear in everyone's mind. Ray picked up the beyblade. Then everyone gasped in unison, the nagging feeling was now clear. They knew where Kai was, and they legged it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai bellowed as he felt the needle pierce his skin. Ice cold fluid was forced in and started to pound in his veins. He could feel it spread through his body as it followed his blood. He slumped forward against his restraints and groaned as he began to lose control of his arms and his legs. He closed his eyes and cringed as Boris laughed his trademark disturbing laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The team ran all the way to Mr. Dickenson's office. They ignored the receptionist at the front desk and hurtled up the stairs.  
  
"Why (pant) does Mr (pant) D work so (pant) high up the building!" moaned Tyson.  
  
They burst through the door to the office and landed in a heap on the floor. Four startled faces stared at them as they detangled themselves.  
  
"What's going on?" demanded Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"We, hold on," Tyson said as he took a deep breath, "we know where Kai is!"  
  
"What? Tell us!" said Tyson's dad  
  
"He's at Voltaire's mansion!"  
  
"How did you find this out?"  
  
"Sounds strange but Dranzer told us" said Kenny.  
  
Then they realised that apart from Mr. Dickenson, and Tyson's dad and grandpa, the police chief was there.  
  
"I'll get a squad down there, but it might take a while. They don't understand beyblade as much as they should and might think me a bit eccentric."  
  
"Do what you can, we will understand."  
  
"Thank you" and with that he left the room.  
  
"Right Bladebreakers lets go!"  
  
They all left the room quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Kai, how do you feel?" said the creepy voice that was Boris.  
  
"What did you put in me?" Kai whispered. It was all he could do, anything louder was too much effort, he physically couldn't do it.  
  
"A new serum. You won't be able much, but you will a little bit. I want to see you squirm!"  
  
"How did you get so twisted?"  
  
"Good luck I suppose!"  
  
Kai could only grimace at Boris's grin. He hadn't expected Voltaire to go this far, not again. Last time Kai was at Boris's complete control, Kai had withdrawn so far into himself he had been put on drugs so Biovolt could use him again. He shuddered.  
  
"Remembering Kai?"  
  
"Piss off!" the whispering didn't help the situation; it just made it funnier for Boris.  
  
"The great Kai, reduced to this! The amount of times I got into trouble because of you! Payback is in order."  
  
What was this? Was Kai supposedly to blame for everything that went wrong at the abbey? That's right, he thought, blame everyone but yourselves.  
  
Boris pressed something at the back of the surface Kai was strapped to. It opened the restraints and Kai fell heavily on the floor. He lay there, enjoying the coolness from the floor.  
  
"Try and get up!" ordered Boris. When Kai didn't move, Boris kicked him.  
  
Kai rolled a little way across the floor, passed the lights. The drug prevented him from moving much, and he wanted this to be dragged out as much as possible. He needed a chance to escape. Boris kicked him again and this time a wall prevented him from going any further. In the dark, with his ear to the floor, Kai heard noises travelling through the floor. He heard shouts and banging's. Then he smiled, the familiar cries of his friends rang clear through the floor. They had come for him.  
  
His smile quickly faded as Boris grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him up against the wall. With a sneer Boris punched him in the abdomen. Kai curled up as much as he could but the drug and gravity prevented it. He had to beat this drug, he had to get away. The only thoughts in Kai's head where of escaping the hands that now held him.  
  
Kai could feel Boris's free hand pulling at his belt. Kai struggled more, getting stronger with each passing moment. Boris seemed to not notice. With the belt off, Kai's baggy trousers sat low on his thin hips. His struggles distracted Boris, who held on to Kai's T-shirt with both hands. Kai could feel the material rip. He could feel his anger rising, boiling in his blood where the serum had frozen before.  
  
"Get off me!" Kai hissed. The whispering was gone now, and Kai felt the power in his voice.  
  
It was enough to stop Boris. While he was surprised, Kai kicked out. His knee connected with something and Boris cried out as he fell to the floor. Kai ran forward. He was half way across the room, something gripped his legs and he went down. Boris wasn't going out without a fight! The rolled across the floor, Boris gaining the upper hand as Kai was still weak from the drug.  
  
Kai could feel himself losing, he felt despair well up from deep inside of him. Boris held Kai's arms above his head and put his face close to the pale teens own.  
  
"I like a struggle Kai! Your little friend Tadashi didn't struggle half as much!"  
  
Kai paused; time seemed to slow around him. Tadashi? No, he couldn't of. Then the anger replaced the despair as Kai thought of what Boris had done. Then he could feel something, something very familiar. The piercing Cry of the phoenix filled Kai through every nerve and vessel. Dranzer was here, and so was Tori.  
  
Boris gasped at the fire that seemed to grow in Kai's eyes. The mahogany burned and twined with blue, the eyes glowed in the darkness. Boris staggered up and backed away.  
  
"Wha......what's happening!" he said to himself.  
  
Kai stood up slowly. His head low.  
  
"It ends now Boris, Biovolt is no more from today, I promised myself and others that I would finish you, and I will never break a promise!"  
  
Kai's head snapped up to face the ceiling, he stood strong and confident, his fists clenched, his arms bent at the elbow. With a deep breath he cried out, and it was answered and matched with the phoenixes cry. Red flames sprung up from the ground and enveloped Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a hallway underground the Hiwatari mansion, a group of teens and a father of one ran through, searching for Kai. They stopped at a large metal door that took up the end of the corridor.  
  
"Hey!" yelled ray suddenly. He pulled Kai's beyblade out of his pocket.  
  
"What's wrong Ray?"  
  
"It started to burn in my pocket!"  
  
The beyblade erupted in a red glow, a red ball seemed to fly out of the beyblade and through the door they were standing by.  
  
When the team looked at the beyblade again, Dranzer's picture was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The flames burst outwards and faded. Standing in the centre of them was Kai. But now Kai had Dranzer, and the two were together. Red wings seemed to grow from Kai's own back; his eyes blazed with red and blue fire, a feathery tail flowed to the ground. His hair streaked with red, and Boris swore he could almost see the bitbeasts beaked head at certain angles, over Kai's own human face.  
  
"Now you pay for your crimes!" came a voice that was Kai's and someone else's.  
  
Boris had never known true fear, until now. 


	32. Judgement and history

I'm glad you guys like this story, because I love writing it! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm feeling sappy so I'm gonna be all thank you and junk! Seriously, I really do appreciate it! The story may be finishing soon but I'm going to be writing more, probably in a sequel coz it seems silly to have loads of chapters on one story! Any suggestions and requests are welcome, so please give and you shall receive!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boris could only manage a feeble noise as he stared at the boy once in his grasp. The duo coloured eyes that were familiar and alien to him seemed to bore right into what he had for a soul.  
  
"What.....what's going on?" he finally managed to get out between fear laboured breaths.  
  
"Cant you see Boris? Its judgement time for your heart and soul, and it weighs heavy in the balance," he paused to pluck a stray feather from the shimmering wings. "The ancient Egyptians used to believe that when someone died, their heart would be weighed against the feather of truth. If the heart outweighed the feather, then they would be consumed," he twirled the crimson feather between his fingers as he started to walk towards the cringing Boris, "but I will do far worse!"  
  
Boris had come up short on space to back away in and found himself flat against the wall. Kai approached with deadly intent. He pushed his face closer to Boris's, he could smell the sick stench of the mans fear, it seemed to ooze out and cling to his now more sensitive nose. He curled his lip up in disgust and wrinkled his nose. He shoved the feather under Boris's own.  
  
"I could cause you physical pain beyond your twisted imagination, and I would take no pleasure in doing so. I could kill you with ease, but then your punishment would end there. It would be a fitting end, but your suffering would be over too soon, and I want you to have a lifetime of suffering, like you have given me!"  
  
Boris was wide eyed now, panic filled his eyes behind his mask, sweat dripped from his forehead to his feet. Now the tables had turned, he was a coward.  
  
Kai continued to explain in a menacing whisper, "This feather holds all of the pain and suffering you have caused others in your life, all of them. Every single tear shed because of you, every moan and scream of pain. You will feel it all! It will haunt you till you die Boris, and then I hope you carry it to Hell!" he finished harshly. He pressed the feather to Boris's chest, where his heart beat rapidly.  
  
"I hope this wraps around your stone heart, and crumbles it to dust!" he hissed in Boris's ear. Somewhat a feat since he was shorter then Boris.  
  
He pressed the feather with his index finger; it glowed brightly before seeming to sink beneath the clothes and the pale, sweaty flesh.  
  
Boris's eyes widened even more before he screwed up the lids and cried out. Kai stepped back as Boris fell to his knees, one and clutching his chest, the other his head. He let out a long, piercing wail that tugged on Kai's heartstrings. He hardened his heart to it, too many times had this same man ruined Kai's life, again, and again, without a second thought.  
  
He looked on with blazing eyes that were not completely his own. He shook his almost beaked head before grabbing the collar of the cringing coward. His fingers brushed the warm, damp flesh and it made his skin crawl. He pulled the curled up worm across the floor, dragging him on the tiles.  
  
"What's the matter? Cant handle what you've reaped?" he asked, not expecting more then mumbling from Boris.  
  
He reached the door and placed a heavy hand on the panel. The door slid open and he walked into the fresher, cooler light. He was met with the astonished gazes of his team mates.  
  
"Kai?" asked someone.  
  
He didn't have time to explain, he flung Boris to sprawl at their feet, whimpering and cringing like a beat up dog.  
  
"Watch him" was all he would say as he strode past, his wing feathers brushing the startled friends. He could hear his feet make clicking noises as they landed on the floor, almost like claws.  
  
"Wait!" was barely out of a mouth before Kai sped up and ran down the corridor, his tail the last to turn the corner as he sped from sight.  
  
Six faces just looked at each other before looking down at the squirming tormentor, disbelief written on every expression.  
  
"Is anyone else confused by this, or is it just me?" asked Max.  
  
"What happened to Kai? He looks like, like, like Dranzer......almost......I think" said Hilary, not sure as to what she just saw.  
  
"If you all just saw Kai, wearing wings, a tail, and I think that was a birds head I saw for a moment, throw a grown man reduced to this and run out on us, then please tell me so I know I'm not mad!" remarked Tyson's father.  
  
Kenny looked on into space, lost in thought. Then it hit him, "that's it!" he hurried to explain as everyone glanced at him, "think about it, Dranzer's picture is missing from his beyblade, and Kai looks like, well Dranzer, sort of! Dranzer and Kai are one at the moment, don't ask me how though."  
  
"I say we follow him" suggested Ray, "if he did this to Boris, then I don't know what he also has planned. He might not be able to control what he's doing, he might get hurt."  
  
The others agreed, Tyson's dad slinging Boris over his shoulder. They ran on in the direction Kai went in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai ran on with absent minded knowledge of the maze that was the Hiwatari mansion. He saw no other soul as he ran with clicking feet down passageways and halls. He almost expected to see Leon at some point, but nothing. He had one final battle, and that was with Voltaire. If a name could have been spat out then Kai would have done so with his Grandfathers, though he flat out refused to think of him as his blood relative. It was bad enough they shared a last name; he didn't want to think of a monsters blood running through his veins.  
  
He ran on till he reached ground level. There was only one place Voltaire would be now. Kai ran up the huge stairs in the hallway. Stairs that he had seen Voltaire greet him on too many times. His feet were muffled on the rich carpets. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to have Dranzer with him this way. He could feel every muscle and sinew as if it was his own. He could feel the heart beat in time with his owns rhythm. He flexed the wings slightly, enjoying the sensation as they rubbed together.  
  
Kai paused slightly as he passed the doorway of his old room. He would have to come back later, after business was done. He stopped at the staircase to the second floor. Voltaire's quarters took up the entire floor. No-one was allowed up these stairs, ever. Kai had tried once, and bore the scars to prove it. Ever since then he had always been careful with his once free curiosity. He never showed it outwardly, but observed from behind the lines, watching at a distance. Though less enjoyable, it was more effective.  
  
He climbed the stair in a deliberate slow walk. Something always nagged him when he went to see Voltaire when he was younger. Probably because it was never a pleasant experience. He reached the door that separated him from Voltaire. He took a deep breath, it was now or never, and he couldn't live with the never. He opened the door and walked into the house sized room.  
  
He walked into the centre of the room, watching Voltaire as he sat staring back from behind a desk. He stood, waiting. His wings twitched slightly with the tension he felt building.  
  
"So Kai, I see Boris failed to bring you back to Biovolt. You seem to have gone through an intriguing transformation. If memory serves, those extra appendages belong to your bitbeast?"  
  
Kai nodded to confirm it, but remained tight lipped. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't wreck this.  
  
Voltaire got up and walked slowly to where Kai was standing. He walked all the way round, reaching out to stroke one of the crimson wings. Kai twitched it violently away.  
  
"Perfect, so perfect, "Voltaire muttered to himself. "Can you fly?" he asked as he faced Kai again.  
  
"Probably," was the tart reply. He flung the wings out and beat them forward with a crack. Air rushed forward. The wings went back to their resting position.  
  
"Yes, I always knew that this bitbeast was right for you, though I always imagined it to be Black Dranzer you joined with."  
  
Kai staggered back, his cool posture gone.  
  
"What do you mean? You expected this?"  
  
"Of course, I think its time you had a history lesson young Kai. Way back in our lineage, when bitbeasts were just starting to be controlled rather then worshipped, we discovered the ability to take that control one step further! During a time of war we fused some of our best warriors with powerful bitbeasts, and they became unstoppable! They fought and won each battle until we were the clear superior winners! The technique for this was lost over the generations, but I dedicated my life to rediscovering the knowledge. I was so close, but lacked the last factor."  
  
"Me......." Murmured Kai.  
  
Voltaire smirked, "yes Kai, you. We needed the right mix of genetics, since the old blood had diluted over the centuries. But by chance, you were perfect. I took you and moulded you to be like the ancient warriors!"  
  
"But for what war?"  
  
"The uprising Kai! To rule the world, just as our forefathers did!"  
  
"You're mad! You expect me to fight so you can rule the world! I don't think so old man!"  
  
"But think of it! The power, I could give you the power you crave."  
  
"I don't need power any more, the emptiness I tried to fill with power and perfectness doesn't exist any more. You can't bribe me!"  
  
"Then I shall have to force you, for I will have my power Kai, even if you throw yours away."  
  
It was with those last words that Voltaire threw something at Kai, it hit him in the chest and his senses exploded as electrifying pain tore through him. He fell to his knees. Through tear blind eyes he saw people in uniforms rush towards him. He felt the cold metal links as they looped chains round his body, forcing his arms and wings against his torso. The pain seemed to intensify as both phoenix and human screamed in unison.  
  
The scream echoed to the ears of worried friends. 


	33. Prey

Thanks again guys! I never really expected this many reviews, so keep them coming! I'm still waiting for any suggestions for the sequel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The electric pain lessened enough for Kai to relax slightly. Perfect for Voltaire's lackeys to move him. He struggled against the chains, only to have the pain return in full to stop him from escaping the chafing chains. He screamed again as every nerve in his body flared and burned, what was the thing on his chest?  
  
"Will you hurry up!" snarled Voltaire, his patients was wearing thin, he needed Kai to join for his plans to work. He didn't have time for him to fight the whole way through.  
  
Kai's injured leg finally gave way as he tried to dig his feet into the carpeted floor. They dragged him across the room towards a pillar. Kai's struggles renewed when he saw the large tube hidden from the door by the pillar. It was the same kind of tube that Kai had experienced at the abbey.  
  
The struggles didn't help Kai, and he was eventually pushed into the tube. He hit the other side of the see through material hard, and stood dazed for a moment, the chains that held him now loose, fell to the floor of the tube. He turned round to find Voltaire watching him.  
  
Kai shrugged off the last of the chain, wanting to open his cramped wings, which of course was impossible in the cramped confines he now found himself in.  
  
"Let me out!" he yelled through the tube.  
  
Voltaire smiled, "until you join Kai, I will do what I can to make you! You won't get away this time."  
  
Kai couldn't believe what went through this mans head; he seriously thought he would take over the world. Kai shook his head, Voltaire might be mentally unhinged, but he was still dangerous. He had destroyed Kai's life before, and was ready to do it again.  
  
"Now, be a good boy and join Biovolt!"  
  
"Never, you know I won't, no matter what you do" replied Kai, smiling with a cocky grin.  
  
"Then I shall leave you to think on it, enjoy!"  
  
Just as Voltaire went to leave the pain erupted again, Kai was sure this time it was worse. He fell to his knees again and screamed with the surprise and pain. Then something happened he didn't expect, the tube began to fill with liquid. It was slow, pouring in gently from the top of the tube. It covered Kai as it descended to the floor of the tube.  
  
Kai began to panic, what was Voltaire thinking? He stood up and clawed at the thing attached to the chest of his t-shirt, but the fluid was like oil, it clung and made everything slippery. He couldn't get a hold on the smooth surface of the object. The liquid was up to his ankles. His hair fell heavily against his face and neck as he began to pound against the hard tube surface. The feathers on his wings started to droop under the weight as they got wet and oily, Kai could hardly move them.  
  
The liquid seeped through his clothes, stinging at his healing wounds, and his fractured ribs started to ache, making breathing harder. He knew he was beginning to seriously panic. He usually liked the slight pressure of water on his body, like when he was swimming in the ocean, but here he had no control, and that was enough to make a phobia ignite. His heart raced under his pale skin, the liquid was now up to his thighs. He began to scream with fear as well as the pain.  
  
He couldn't move his legs, they felt like lead. The liquid moved steadily higher, moving past Kai's waist. He took a moment to hiss in pain as he breathed. It was when the liquid reached his neck that he really panicked, he thrashed against the tube walls, his healing wounds and new ones from the panic stained the bluish liquid pinkish with blood.  
  
A crash distracted him momentarily. He watched as his friends rolled through the door into the room. He called out to them as they began to fight their way through the Biovolt lackeys. He gave one last yell before the liquid covered his face. Now it was only a matter of time.  
  
He closed his eyes as dizziness overtook his thoughts. Then he heard a close crack. He opened his eyes to see Tyson's beyblade repeatedly hit the tube. He leant all his weight on the cracked area and pushed. One last hit and it gave way. Kai slid to the floor, the liquid rushing round him. He lay there, just enjoying the feeling of cool air filling his lungs.  
  
"Kai, Kai, open your eyes!" he heard Tyson's voice call.  
  
He opened them to see Tyson's goofy face looking down at him, a worried expression plastered on it.  
  
"I'm ok" he said before pushing himself up. He stood, his knees sagging slightly before he got his energy back. He took a deep breath before shaking some of the liquid off his wings, though he could still feel it clinging to the feathers.  
  
He had Voltaire in his sights now. The coward was hiding behind a wall of Biovolt goons. Kai smiled slightly and blocked everything else from the situation. Even the pain was numbed. Kai had done this too many times before, but now he knew how a predator felt when the prey was singled out and waiting to be taken down. With a cry he leaped forward and closed the distance between him and his prey.  
  
No one was prepared for it when Kai jumped up and used the oil logged wings to glide slightly over the surprised heads of Voltaire's bodyguards. The winged teen landed heavily on Voltaire. The man cried out with shock and anger and tried to fight Kai off. It didn't work; Kai was feeding off the thrill that these emotions ran through him. His eyes blazed with a blood lust. He began to pound Voltaire's face with his fists.  
  
"You will never use me again! I'll kill you Voltaire, for everything you've done, you will die!" he forced the words out as he forced his fists to hit Voltaire again and again. Blood streaked his hands. The bodyguards tried to get to Kai, to pull him off. Kai fended them away with his wings; they beat at the men, and caused a blurry, impenetrable wall of red.  
  
Voltaire managed to heave Kai off and away from his face but Kai wasn't going to give up. He pounced back on Voltaire and began to hit Voltaire's head against the floor. Everyone else flinched as they heard the thuds.  
  
Voltaire moved too much for Kai to keep a grip on his head, so he moved his hands down to strangle him instead. Voltaire choked and clawed at Kai's hands, but Kai wasn't going to give up now. But Kai had let his guard down. He fell forward slightly as one of the bodyguards hit him round the head with a bar.  
  
Kai turned his head to glare with unfamiliar eyes at the man. He growled as he stood up and began to walk towards the man. The man cried out and ran to the door, desperate to escape the winged demon Kai had become. Kai went after him, only to be stopped by his friends. Tyson's dad grabbed Kai round the middle, struggling to hold on as the wings flexed in his way. The other teens grabbed legs, arms and wings. They held on till Kai's fighting was replaced by him laughing instead.  
  
They stared in disbelief as Kai laughed. It was only a reaction though; he was riding the lat wave the adrenalin gave him. He finally looked up and gave way to soft chuckling.  
  
"Are you mad Kai? You could have killed Voltaire!" said Ray.  
  
Kai gave a look over to the still form of the Biovolt leader. "I would have if that man hadn't distracted me from my prey."  
  
The group stood, shocked, as Kai smiled and licked his lips.  
  
"What are you talking about? You couldn't kill him!" cried out Hilary, although she wasn't sure of that anymore.  
  
Kai wormed out of their grip. "Why not? I did that to Boris, I almost killed Voltaire until I was stopped!" he turned to face them and they saw the battle raging in Kai's eyes as he fought to control his emotions. Then he whispered "I've done it before." He looked down, suddenly ashamed of himself in front of his friends.  
  
"What are you talking about Kai?" ventured Kenny.  
  
"I.......I killed someone before. I wish I could say they made me, that it was the drug, but I'm not so certain anymore." He was almost whispering to himself, like the others were suddenly gone and he was on his own.  
  
They watched with a mix of awe and horror as Kai struggled with something deep inside himself. Then Kai clutched his head and moaned, his words became incoherent.  
  
Deep in his mind a war between Kai, Dranzer and Tori raged. Kai blamed himself and it was something that the other two would not accept. He fought against his past, memories flashed freely through his mind; Tori could no longer hold them from him.  
  
In the world of reality, his friends watched on as Kai battled with himself. They watched as he moaned to himself, as he shook his head, and as tears rolled down his face, unnoticed by himself.  
  
Then Kai's wings folded round him, hiding him from the view of the others as he held onto himself. The battle faded in his mind as he began to forgive himself, even if it would never be complete. Red light surrounded the surface of the wings, spreading out to blind those looking straight at it. Everyone in the room blocked their vision with hands till it seemed to fade. When they looked back at Kai, he stood in the fading light.  
  
The wings spread up and out with a loud crack and then faded, leaving behind a rain of softly falling red feathers. Each one faded just before reaching the ground. Then Kai stiffened as the red ball flew out from his heart and back into his beyblade, back were the phoenix belonged. Kai swayed on his feet and began to fall backwards, no longer having the strength or will to stay up and standing. Tyson's dad stopped him before he hit the floor and held him on his feet.  
  
He handed Kai to Ray and bent to pick up the unconscious and bleeding form of Voltaire. They walked on towards the door, where the still mumbling Boris lay where they left him. Max and Tyson took it onto themselves to drag Boris as the whole procession worked its way down the stairs and through halls, before finally walking out the door, and into the daylight.  
  
A police car and an ambulance were waiting outside. Kai watched the scene play out like a slow motion movie. He watched as Voltaire and Boris were police escorted to the hospital, as he was approached by a paramedic, and as he walked away after being declined.  
  
He had survived, and Tori and Dranzer had given him back his memories. He had grown the bond between him and Dranzer, and his friends had rescued him. All he had to do now was completely forgive himself, and he wasn't sure he could do that. He was silent as he boarded the BBA minibus provided for them, and he was silent the whole way back to Tyson's house.  
  
By the time he had reached the house, he had decided. He had to know where he belonged now Biovolt was gone, instead of being happy they were gone, he only felt more lost. 


	34. Hated touch

Thanks for the suggestions so far! They really are appreciated, just like the reviews. When I get a review it makes my day, so keep me smiling and writing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stepped off the bus slowly; his body began to ache now that all the excitement was over. He shivered slightly as a cold wind whipped round his still damp clothes and skin. He had tried to hide it, but it seemed he was getting sloppy today.  
  
"Are you ok Kai?" asked Hilary, a frown evident on her face.  
  
"I'm fine!" he grumbled back at her. Then a yell made them all turn to look at the front of the house.  
  
Samantha came running out of the house, her normally braided red hair loose and flying. No one noticed the small smile Tyson's dad had playing on his lips. Tyson's granddad was not far behind her.  
  
She reached them, slightly out of breath. "Mr. Dickenson called ahead, I got here to wait for you!" she then looked at Kai only, "now you are coming with me, I need to check you over!"  
  
Kai went to ignore her and walk on, but Tyson's dad got in the way. "No you don't! This is important Kai."  
  
Kai went to carry on, only to be swooped up into the stronger man's arms. His struggles just didn't contain the strength to get away. He gave a sigh and gave up trying, though his glares made everyone uncomfortable about it. Samantha walked on ahead, leading the way.  
  
They walked into the kitchen. "Put him down. Now Kai, can you strip to your underwear?" at his glare she added, "Unless you're embarrassed that your friends are here?"  
  
How dare she mock me, thought Kai. With a brief glance at his startled friends he pulled off the sodden and ripped T-shirt. The top had disguised the state of his trousers.  
  
Ray frowned, something was missing. "Kai? Where's your belt?" Kai always wore a belt, though he didn't know why, it just felt wrong to see him without one.  
  
Kai paused at removing his shoes. His face coloured before it drained away just as quickly. He continued to remove his shoes as everyone now stared at his trousers. Ray was right, where was Kai's belt? The trousers hung low without the support; Kai's hips were just so narrow. Kai's reaction didn't help, he just seemed to ignore them, but his actions were stiffer. He pulled away the trousers and stood straight, glaring at Samantha's cheerful face.  
  
She patted the table and went rummaging through a bag on one of the chairs. Kai walked up to the table with his limp barely showing. He sat on the table edge, waiting for this to be over. His friends either took up the empty chairs or leaned against the worktop side.  
  
To the side of him, Hilary could not stop blushing. She wanted to look away but just continued to watch Kai as he sat there. She watched as his muscles flexed and relaxed in his chest and abdomen as he breathed. Her eyes roamed the lines of his healing scars. Instead of being repulsed, she was intrigued; they just seemed to add to his character. She wondered what the stories were behind the old and faded scars. She couldn't believe she was seeing him in his boxers; it was like a secret wish almost come true. Those thoughts made her blush deepen, so she drove them away with a gentle shake of her head.  
  
Kai needed a bath; he wanted to wash away the creeping sensation on his skin. It made him want to heave; the sensation only reminded him of what almost happened. If Dranzer hadn't arrived then it would have happened. Not again. He gave a slight involuntary shiver. Samantha took it as him being cold; he hoped everyone else in the room did too.  
  
Samantha straightened from the bag, her face the image of her serious nurse side. She held a stethoscope to Kai's chest and listened to his steady breathing. Kai hoped she would hurry up; he hated the feeling of someone touching him right now, and it was all everyone seemed to want to do. He gave another glance at his friends, why were they hanging around for this? Then his eyes met Hilary's, and seeing the look on her face made him turn his head away fast. Now he felt even more uncomfortable.  
  
Samantha stopped listening to his breathing and his heart beat and put the stethoscope away. She came back from the bag empty handed and began to check over Kai's body, looking at each wound. She started with his head. Kai's head wounds had almost healed, and they hadn't been reopened. He flinched slightly as she touched the developing lump the Biovolt goon had made on his head. People liked hitting him on his head, and he was sure his nose was bruised from the punches Leon gave him.  
  
Sure enough, Samantha frowned at something on his face. He couldn't see what it was, and he wouldn't until he got away from her probing eyes. She moved down to his chest and Kai's eyes followed her. He saw the burns the chains had chafed against his skin. Red lines marked him around his arms and chest, but they didn't really hurt, they just felt hot. Samantha looked at the wound in his abdomen, it had reopened slightly and did look messy and bruised, but Kai was too tired to care, he just wanted a bath and bed! Why wouldn't they leave him alone?  
  
She moved on to the wound on his leg, which seemed to be the one causing him the most bother. He never realised how much he used his legs when he fought, and the wound did run deep into muscle. It was getting easier to walk each day though, so Kai wasn't worried, unlike Samantha. She hmmd and ahhed at everything. She straightened and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Turn around please" she ordered gently, her tone gentle but demanding.  
  
Kai decided to not put up a fight, the quicker she got this over with, the faster he could get away. He lifted up his legs and turned to sit cross legged, his back facing her. Just as he was turning she reached forward and poked him in the ribs, hard. He hissed in pain as she had hit the ribs that were still healing. She nodded to herself as he breathed the pain away and finished turning. He leant forward slightly over his folded knees and rested his arms on them. To avoid the stares of his friends he closed his eyes. He could feel his bile rise in his throat as he felt Samantha's hands roam his back. He didn't know why he was reacting this way, but right now he didn't want physical contact with anyone.  
  
He endured it till he felt his breaking point reached. That was it, he couldn't take anymore. He jumped off the other end of the table and ran out the room. He could just imagine the startled faces of his friends. As conformation, he heard his name called out. He carried on running until he felt his ribs ache. He walked up the rest of the stairs to the bathroom. Just as he got to the door he heard someone running up behind him. He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door as they reached the hallway. He heard them pounding on the door, calling his name.  
  
He stood, leant against the door until the banging faded. He turned on the shower and put in the plug. He stepped in with his boxers still on and sat under the stream of water. He sat with his knees hugged to his chest, his arms folded around his calves, and his chin resting ion the top of his knees. His eyes were half closed as he watched the water rise under his lidded eyes. The water swirled in eddies around his legs and he lost himself in them. His thoughts swirled just as much.  
  
He didn't want people to touch him, that was obvious. And he knew why. The image and the pain came back to him. Now he had his memories back, he knew everything that had happened to him. And Boris hadn't violated him just the once, there were other times as well. Every time Kai had need of serious punishment, he was handed over to Boris, and the punishment was always the same. Kai shuddered and moaned as the memories flooded back in full. Tears slid down his cheeks to mix with the water as he closed his eyes tightly against the images.  
  
He sat and he poured out the agony of the years once again. This was getting too frequent. The emotions were building up too quickly lately, and he couldn't keep them bottled up anymore. Tears continued to mingle with the rising water until it began to overflow the bathtub. Kai let his tired mind slip into sweet oblivion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone else jumped as Kai leaped off the table and legged it. It was so random. It took a few moments before Ray snapped back to reality and ran after him. Max followed. They called Kai's name as he ran on ahead, a clear advantage of distance already on his side. Ray followed Kai up the stairs and caught a glimpse of the blue haired boy as he closed the bathroom door. Ray ran up to the door and banged on it, yelling as he did so.  
  
"KAI! Open the door Kai!" he was really worried, there were sharp things in there, and they didn't know what Kai was capable of. Max came up to the door.  
  
"Let him be for a while Ray, he's been through a rough spot, he'll be ok." Max made sense, but Ray couldn't stop worrying. He reluctantly followed Max as he walked back down the stairs. They were met with the expectant faces of the others when they entered the kitchen again. They shook their heads.  
  
"Kai's locked himself in the bathroom, he wont come out" Max explained.  
  
"Why's he acting so weird? I mean look what he did to Boris and Voltaire, and the Dranzer thing. What happened to him in there to make him like this?" asked Hilary in one breath.  
  
"We don't know Hil, but whatever it was, he won't talk to us, and it's like he doesn't want to be near us" answered Kenny.  
  
Samantha finished packing her bag and looked up. "Kai's fighting with himself, there's something he needs to sort out I his head and he's finding it hard. As for the wanting to be away from us, I can only imagine."  
  
Ray sighed frustrated; this was getting them no where.  
  
Tyson spoke up, "I wanna know what happened to his belt, that's just disturbing!"  
  
"How so?" asked Samantha.  
  
"Well, some things about Kai are predictable, and one of them is his belt. I never really noticed before coz it was always there, so when it isn't then it just feels wrong!" he explained fully.  
  
"Oh, I see!" she said, it was a revelation into Kai for Hilary as well, but she remained quiet.  
  
Kenny jumped with a small cry. Everyone turned to him in surprise.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I swear I just felt water drip onto me! It got my glasses wet!"  
  
Everyone looked at him like he was mad, until another drop fell to the floor where Kenny had been. They all looked up to see a spreading wet patch on the ceiling. Then realisation dawned on Ray.  
  
"Kai!" he yelled as he went to run out of the kitchen. Everyone else followed him as he ran up the stairs to the locked bathroom door. He tried the doorknob, but the door remained locked, despite the desperation to get in. water flowed from under the door. What had Kai done? 


	35. Easier to run

Two more reviews are all I need to reach the 200 mark! I can't believe it! 200! Wow, everyone bask in my godly glory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAI" was yelled in desperation by just about everyone locked outside the bathroom. Nothing they did could get the door open, and nothing they said seemed to get Kai's attention. Had he done something to himself? Was he more hurt then they thought? Panicky thoughts ran through everyone's minds as they struggled to open the solidly locked door. A yell behind them made them move out of the way fast.  
  
"Out of the way!" called out Tyson's dad as he ran the length of the hallway to crash against the door with all the force he could muster. The door creaked at the strain, but remained standing and locked. It took two more tries before the door crashed loudly into the watery floor of the bathroom. Everyone moved out of the way of the sudden rush of water that had not escaped through the bottom of the door and the floor now found its way out of the gaping hole the door had left. They piled in, ignoring the cold water splashing at their feet.  
  
They all looked in the direction of the bathtub, where the water was coming from. In the bathtub sat Kai, he had fallen asleep in the tub as the water had been rising. His arms no longer held onto his knees, but hung loosely in the water. His head had fallen to the side of his knees, and was now almost submerged in the cascading and swirling water. His back wasn't rising, he wasn't breathing.  
  
Tyson's dad leaped forward through the small lake and hauled the still form of Kai out of the bathtub, the water still flowing from the shower soaking him. He laid Kai down in the much shallower water on the floor; Kai's pale face looked up at them with closed eyes.  
  
Samantha knelt down at Kai's side and pulled his head back, she put her ear to Kai's mouth and tried to listen and feel for any breath coming from the young teen's lungs. There was none. She quickly checked for a pulse, slightly relieved when she felt a weak rhythm going beneath the cool skin. She pinched his nose and took a deep breath before swooping her head down to breathe the air into Kai. His chest rose and fell with the given air, but he still didn't take a breath of his own. She kept it up; she just couldn't get him to do it on his own.  
  
"Come on Kai!" she said frustratedly as she hit Kai in the chest. She knew his heart was still going, but she hoped the thump might help his lungs. She gave him another breath, and this time he coughed. She turned him onto his side quickly as he emptied his lungs of water, adding to the already soaking floor. As a reflex he seemed to curl up into the foetal position, but he didn't wake up.  
  
Everyone let out the air in their lungs with a sigh. They hadn't realised they were holding it in till now.  
  
Hilary ventured saying something, "is, I mean, well, will he........be ok?"  
  
Samantha looked up at everyone, "he should be fine, after he's had plenty of rest!" she added with a smile, she was just so glad he breathed; she had almost given up hope on him.  
  
Tyson grabbed a large towel from a pile on a shelf and held it to his dad and Samantha. Between them they wrapped up Kai in it and carried him out. Max turned off the shower and they all turned to follow.  
  
"Kai wont like the resting part!" muttered Tyson, almost to himself, but the others heard and smiled, a couple even chuckled. Relief had lifted their spirits. They filed out the door, their feet making squelching noises on the sodden carpet.  
  
Tyson grinned suddenly, "and grandpa wont like cleaning up that mess!" this time everyone laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai felt warm. The last thing he remembered was feeling cold, and wet. He felt so tired, not so much emotionally anymore, but he was so physically tired. Hr could feel aches in places he forgot could have aches. He struggled to remember what had happened. He had ran upstairs, he turned on the shower, he sat in the water, watched it rise, he vaguely remembered slipping into darkness. After that he could only remember almost silent voices, his name being said by the seemingly distant, but urgent whispers. Then he remembered a strange sensation, it was like breathing but felt, well, wrong. Then oblivion had claimed him again, and he slipped into its calm embrace.  
  
He still heard voices, they were buzzing in his ears. He frowned, he only wanted to sleep, but that seemed to be avoiding him. He gave out a soft groan and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry as he looked back at the fuzzy faces staring at him. He blinked to try and clear his vision, and things started to focus again. He looked into the sparkling green eyes that worriedly stared back. Samantha broke the eye contact to concentrate as she put a hand to Kai's forehead.  
  
He tried to twist away but gave up; they'd wrapped him up well. "What are you doing?" he asked her, his quiet voice cracking slightly.  
  
She smiled down at him in that infuriating smile, "you were in cold water for quite some time, I don't want you getting sick" she answered him. Her smile opposed his scowl.  
  
He tried to detangle himself from the tightly wrapped blankets, "I don't get sick" he told her.  
  
"There's a first time for everything Kai!" she told him. Kai hated the tone of voice she used; it was like she was talking to a four year old. He stopped suddenly as a glass was pushed under his nose.  
  
"What's......" he went to ask, but was cut off with the ready answer.  
  
"It's just something to drink, its orange juice" she answered.  
  
Kai took it and smelt the contents; a tangy, fruity aroma reached his nostrils. He couldn't smell anything wrong with it.  
  
"Its not poison Kai!" exclaimed Samantha.  
  
Kai still didn't trust her, she had caused some of his fears to be relived, and he just couldn't like her because of it.  
  
He took a sip, moving the contents around his mouth; he could feel a slightly granular essence in the juice. The granules were bitter in taste. He swallowed the small amount he had sipped.  
  
"Drink it all up!" Samantha egged on, and that confirmed all of Kai's suspicions.  
  
"No" he told her, "you've put something in it!"  
  
She sighed, "They are just sleeping tablets Kai, you need rest and you won't get it if you remain awake!"  
  
"I don't need pills and drugs! I've had enough of that thanks!"  
  
She looked at him with pity in her eyes, "Kai..."  
  
"And I don't need your pity!" he replied vehemently, finally getting out of the cocoon of blankets.  
  
She went to put a hand on his shoulder, to keep him still, but as soon as her fingers touched the bare skin there, he violently shied away.  
  
He stared blankly at her for a moment before looking away, his frown was back ten fold. He hugged his knees in a defensive position.  
  
"Are you alright Kai?" asked Ray, looking at his friends tightly drawn face. Something was really wrong. Problem was, they didn't know what it was.  
  
"Kai, I think you really need to talk to us. You can't keep it bottled up! You're not helping yourself!" said Samantha.  
  
Kai still wouldn't look at any of them, "you wouldn't understand" he muttered to them.  
  
"How do you know that? Don't assume that we wont, we are your friends, or do you forget that!" raged Ray, this was so infuriating, and Kai needed a boost, this might be it.  
  
Every one turned to stare at Ray now, but more importantly, so did Kai. Ray looked at him in the eye, waiting for Kai to be stubborn. Kai just blinked at him, then turned his head away. That was enough; Ray stormed forward and grabbed Kai by the shoulders, shaking him till Kai looked back up at him. Ray stopped when he saw the tears that leaked down Kai's face. He dropped his hold when Kai started mumbling, "please, let go, no more, don't hurt me........"  
  
"Kai!" he breathed, "I didn't mean to!"  
  
Kai stared at the floor, everyone just watched in awkward silence.  
  
"I can't tell you, you'd hate me. I hate myself."  
  
"We'd never hate you dude, you've gotta trust us!" said Tyson, very out of character.  
  
Kai continued to stare at the floor in silence. How could he tell them all he had done and all that had been done to him? How could they understand? Another voice in his head disagreed with him, what did he have to really lose? He had been on his own before them, and he could do it again! They were his friends, and if they couldn't understand then no one would. And as his friends, they had a right to know. If he was the monster he believed himself to be then they had to know.  
  
Hilary's voice brought him back, "Kai, we just want you to answer our questions, if you don't like them, then don't answer. Lets take it one at a time, ok?"  
  
Everyone murmured it was a good idea, and even Kai found himself nodding in agreement. It was now the friendship would be tested more then ever.  
  
Kai continued to look at the floor as they waited for someone to ask a question. Silence ticked by slowly until Kenny decided enough was enough, "Kai, why don't you just start at the beginning?"  
  
Kai took a deep breath; this was going to be hard. He wished he could just run away from it all, why didn't they let him die? Someone was always there to pull him back, and he just couldn't handle the burden anymore. But they were waiting, and Kai was trapped, he now had no choice, and he resented them for that. 


	36. The truth

I would just like to really thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, writing means a lot to me and to have this sort of positive feedback is very uplifting! I wish I could name you all (and I might just do that one day!), but a little note to someone who seems to think they don't make sense, you are weird, and so am I (none of you have any idea just how weird I am!), and that I enjoy reading your reviews, they always make me smile! You know who you are, so keep reviewing; I've already sailed past the 200 mark! Joy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want to know what I am? What I've done?" Kai asked his waiting friends. At their nods he continued, "You asked and so I'll answer, I'm a murderer, I'm a monster, I've done things that would make you want to be sick!"  
  
The silence that followed seemed to suck all the air out of the room, and Kai struggled to breathe in the oppressive atmosphere.  
  
"You don't mean that Kai, we know Biovolt used you! What ever you've done was not you fault!" tried to reason Max.  
  
Kai shook his head and continued to stare at the floor, how could they understand? "Some of it, yeah, they did hold the strings, but some, some was all me."  
  
"Please tell us, we don't hate you and we never will. If you can't trust us and release this it'll eat away at you, like its being doing since Russia!" tried Ray, anything to get Kai to talk.  
  
Kai looked up at them and Hilary gasped at the strength of the emotion swirling in the mahogany eyes. There was a battle going on and none of them were involved. Kai was fighting himself and was close to loosing himself in the abyss that had formed deep in his psyche. He needed this, even if he didn't want to admit it.  
  
He looked away again and started to talk, anything to get out of this corner they had backed him into.  
  
"If you really want to hear this then do, because I will never repeat this again. Don't react till you've heard it all, when I'm done you can judge me as you will."  
  
They looked on with anticipation, ready to face whatever horror Kai threw at them. Ready to be there for him.  
  
He started to talk in a flat voice, void of any of the emotion that was betraying him in his eyes, and they listened to the story as it unfolded.  
  
"My earliest memory with detail is when I was about four or five. I was living in Russia with my parents. Voltaire came and took me away from them; he had them destroyed so he could have me. I can still see them reaching out for me, calling my name, screaming. I never saw them after that, I don't know if they were really killed, where they could be. I never even saw a grave to confirm what I was told." At this point Kai had closed his eyes and creased his brow. He was close to tears, but he couldn't, not now.  
  
"Still want to hear more?" he asked, hoping they would say no, that would leave him alone.  
  
"Yes" someone said strongly. No rest for the wicked, thought Kai.  
  
"Fine. I was taken to the abbey, nothing was explained at first. Tests were done, and I was made to show what I could do. I was five; I didn't know what I could do. It was after I had been there a while that they tried to brainwash me. They tried every trick, from shock therapy to sleep deprivation, but I couldn't let go of my free will. Training began, and I was taught all the skills I would need to be used as a weapon. I was schooled and exercised, and I was introduced to beyblading. They gave me Dranzer, though they never told me where they got the bitbeast from. The training was tough, but the punishments were worse."  
  
Kai took a deep breath, now he had started he couldn't stop, and no one tried to stop him. His feelings were mixed at him saying all this, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"I was seven when they found something that worked to control me. They had been working on a serum, but it had killed the test subjects they had already used. They tried it on me and it didn't brainwash me as hoped, but it made me very aggressive and controllable. No matter what I was doing, I would obey orders. They gave me the serum and placed me in a locked room with a scientist who was going to sell out to the news and police. They had given me a knife, and I slit that mans throat with it. I watched as he died, and tasted his blood as it landed on my face. I enjoyed it, the feel, the taste, the smell; I even played mind games with him before I killed him. I remember smiling at his screams. I could do all that and I still stopped when they ordered, it made me even more of a lackey for them."  
  
His breathing was harder now, and faster. Reliving his nightmares for them was almost unbearable, and he still couldn't look at them. He continued to stare at the floor as they remained silent. They could have gone and he wouldn't have known, but saying this out loud helped, really helped. He realised then that he had stopped listening for their reactions anyway, so he carried on with the same tone.  
  
"They sometimes trained others with me, lessons that I was supposed to learn. I remember a really bad session with another boy. We were both injured, but my wounds were minor compared to his. I tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't help him. He died in my arms, thanking me anyway. They dragged me away from him, and I never knew what they did with him, they never even told me his name."  
  
He took a long pause before continuing.  
  
"The training grew worse then, I started to fight the serum they gave me, and so they tried to beat submission into me. Any form of pain they tried, physical, mental and emotional."  
  
He paused again. "How did you not give in, after all of that" said Hilary softly, the question subtle.  
  
Kai smiled to himself gently, and the others shot questioning glances at each other.  
  
"I had a friend. I know you've wondered who Tori was, I've said her name often enough. She was the only friend I had at the abbey; she was Tala's twin sister."  
  
"Was?" The question was ignored as Kai continued.  
  
She had flowing red hair when they let her grow it, and blue eyes that shamed the sky. She was pale like Tala, like all of us that were kept deep in the abbey, but she had freckles that dusted her nose. And her smile, that's what really made her shine. When she smiled nothing was ever that bad, even when they tortured me her smile drove away my pain. She used to sing to me when they had finished with me, and soothed away the torment. She was my sun on an otherwise permanently dark day. I can honestly say I loved her; even then she was more to me then a friend or even a sister. They used her against me sometimes; hurt her to get to me. I always gave in then, even when she begged me not to I gave in to them. She never hated me for it though, or them. She forgave them for everything."  
  
Tyson broke him out of his memories, "Kai, you talk like she's not here anymore!"  
  
"She isn't here anymore, she's dead, and I killed her."  
  
Now they reacted, gasps added some atmosphere to the otherwise still room.  
  
"I didn't mean to, it was when I was ten. It was the first time I saw Black Dranzer in action, I decided I wanted it there and then! I sneaked into the room that night and stole Black Dranzer. That blade felt so right, so powerful, I was drawn to it! But when I used it things went wrong, I lost control. Black Dranzer destroyed half the abbey, I was found in the middle of the rubble mostly uninjured. Many weren't so lucky, especially four. Two of them were adults that had worked there, and I didn't mourn their loss, and Boris's nephew was among the dead, as was Tori. It was that moment that I forgot everything and collapsed. It seems Dranzer wanted to protect me, and making me forget meant that I wouldn't live in that pain. I was useless now to Voltaire so he brought me to Japan, to try and scrape together everything he had worked for. I've lived here since."  
  
Someone found their voice. "I'm so sorry Kai" muttered Samantha.  
  
"Don't be, Tori never left me. I keep her alive by remembering her, her soul is a part of mine. She kept me alive even when she was gone, she saved me on the operating theatre, don't ask how, but she did."  
  
Everyone was shocked at the stories Kai was pouring out at them. They knew the pain and torture he must've gone through, but they never expected the things that had happened to him.  
  
"Is that why Boris hates you?" asked Ray, thinking on what Kai had said about Boris's nephew.  
  
"No, Boris was always the way he is, he hated the attention I got from Voltaire, though I would've changed positions with him any time. Boris liked to see me suffer, liked to dish it out. He developed some very good ways to punish me when I did things wrong or disobeyed. He didn't hate me, he luste...." Kai stopped as he realised what he was just about to say.  
  
He sucked in his breath as his throat seemed to close.  
  
"Kai? What were you going to say? Why did you stop?"  
  
"Nothing, I wasn't going to say anything!" his voice sounded hoarse as he forced the words out."  
  
It all clicked in Ray's mind, Kai's belt not being there after being with Boris, the way he cringed away from physical contact, and he knew that word was going to form lusted, it was almost complete. "What did Boris do to you Kai?!" he needed Kai to confirm it.  
  
Kai hid his face, "nothing! Ok, nothing!"  
  
"Don't lie to us Kai! Tell us what he did to you!"  
  
Everyone stared at the two as they argued back and forth, not sure where this was headed.  
  
"Leave me alone! Anything that happened was my fault, I deserved it!"  
  
"Don't you dare say that! Ever! Tell us what he did to you!" Ray yelled.  
  
"You wanna know Ray? Really?" kai's eyes were wide now, he was cornered and panicking, "then you got it, Boris didn't hate me, he lusted after me, and then Voltaire let him have me. He raped me, not once, not twice, many times! Are you happy now! Boris raped me, and it was all my fault!"  
  
He then saw his opening in the shocked stillness and ran, blindly ran away from them, and towards wherever. 


	37. Lost phoenix

You guys are so great! Everyone should read my story and share the love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai ran through the house, not seeing where he was going but looking for an exit at the same time. All sense fled his mind as he ran from those who wanted to help him. He was better off alone, no one to hurt him and no one for him to hurt, the way it should be. His sense started to return when the cool breeze of outside hit him. He had run to Tyson's garden. He paused and looked around him, he had to go nearby, he wasn't wearing anything but his damp boxers. Someone crying out his name made him decide fast and he moved to the side of the house. He paused, waiting.  
  
He could hear them moving around behind the wall he was leaning on. They hadn't come outside yet. He looked up and decided that there was a good place to hide for a while. No one would find him there. He scrambled up the pipe that hung from the side of the wall. Once up he walked over the sloping roof to a wall with a window partway up. The wall led to a small ledge just under where the roof met the top of the wall, and was just above the window. The only way up was to scale the bricked wall, and that's just what he did. Finding handholds between the bricks, he began to pull himself up, inch by inch. His toes were to large to grip such a small hold so he used the bricks rough surface to push his toes onto hard, the friction holding him up.  
  
Anyone watching would've seen a blue haired boy scaling the wall in his underwear like a slow Spiderman, and would've also alerted the house to Kai's whereabouts. Lady luck was on Kai's side though this time, and no one saw him as he worked his way up the wall with painful progress. He reached the window and stood on the small window ledge and looked in. the window was dirty and he had to squint to see in the dark room. It looked like an old attic, with boxes and furniture placed roughly on the dusty floor. Wooden beams crisscrossed the ceiling, and no doors stood at the walls. Looking harder, Kai could see the imprint of a trapdoor hidden in the dust on the floor. Maybe it would do if Kai really needed it.  
  
He looked back up and reached with sore arms to the ledge. He hauled his length up and sat, breathing hard at the pain his still healing ribs gave him for that exercise. The ledge was big enough for Kai to sit on if he leant his side against the wall, and his legs bent. Moving his legs over the ledge's edge so that they no longer dangled over, he sat as he could. Leaning his head against the wall, he breathed deeply, he was finally alone, if only for a while. Downstairs, he had told them, and now he would wait, not wanting their judgement. He stared sideways with saddened eyes, just watching the shadowed and dirty brick. He had to wonder why the ledge was here, it was an interesting feature to add to a house, a purposeless ledge. Maybe its purpose was now lost, like Kai's was.  
  
He sat there, trying hard not to think, as the shadows drifted on by.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone had heard what Kai just said, and it took a while for it to sink in. they all watched with a detached interest as Kai leaped away and ran from them. Ray went to run after him, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder; Tyson's dad shook his head. Ray called Kai's name instead, hoping to bring him running back.  
  
Hilary watched the whole thing, and it wasn't till her own shoulders shook that she realised she was crying. She sat down hard and held her face in her hands as the tears poured unbidden. She felt Samantha's slim but firm hands hold her and she leaned towards her and really sobbed. Samantha's own green eyes shined with tears.  
  
"We need to get Kai! He could get hurt, or run away!" Ray struggled to shake of the hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Stop that! You will only scare him if you go after him. He needs some time to himself!" chastised Tyson's dad.  
  
Ray ignored him and broke free, running in the direction Kai did, Tyson and Max followed suit. Tyson's grandfather walked quietly away to the kitchen, he felt sick from what he'd heard.  
  
Tyson's dad sighed and sat next to Samantha, placing a comforting hand to stroke her back. She looked at him with her expressive eyes that pleaded it not to be true.  
  
"Please tell me I didn't hear that! Please tell me this isn't real!" she begged.  
  
Tyson's dad's heartstrings pulled viciously at hearing it, but there was nothing he could do to stop what had already happened.  
  
"I'm sorry Hun, it's hard to hear. It must've been even harder for Kai to bear! I wish I could've destroyed Boris for this! You hear things on the news and that and you think it's sad and you wish you could help. But this is too close; this is one of our own! Kai had it hard already, why did it have to get this far?" he almost whispered. Any member of the team felt like family now, even Kai. But whereas he could hold and comfort his own son, and help the others, Kai wouldn't let any one that close to him, and who could blame him.  
  
Samantha nodded and turned back to Hilary, trying hard to stop the girl's tears. Kenny had seated himself on the floor, Dizzi closed and resting on his lap. He sat in silence, his brain doing overtime to prevent him from mental shock. It was hard to do for someone as high strung as himself. The three boys returned to the living room. Tyson shook his head to his father.  
  
"We can't find him" was all that needed to be said.  
  
They all placed themselves sitting in the room. Silence ticked by, only Hilary's sobs punctuated the silence. Her crying eventually lessoned, and the tension eased fractionally.  
  
Tyson spoke up, "why did you ask him about it Ray?"  
  
"Things just seemed to fit together, his belt, Boris, the touching thing. It made sense but only Kai could confirm it."  
  
"We are thankful you did Ray" intercepted Kenny, "don't think we don't like you because you were the one that asked. We just need Kai to come back to his senses and see that we don't hate him either."  
  
"Does Kai really think we would hate him because of what Boris did? That doesn't make sense!" added Max.  
  
Now it was Samantha's turn, "I've worked with victims of violence before; it's so hard to keep a professional face on with them. If it's a long term period of violence, like Kai's, then they start to think it's their own fault, like they weren't strong enough or something. Something as violating as rape tends to push this belief to the extreme, or break a person's will completely. Rape isn't about sex, it's about power."  
  
"We might never know why Boris was allowed to do it, Kai won't know, his grandfather would never tell us, and Kai turned Boris into a mad wreck!" mentioned Ray.  
  
"How did Kai do that? How do you turn such an evil man into a babbling mass of mutterings and twitching!" pondered Kenny aloud.  
  
"We need to find Kai, before it gets dark!" Hilary suddenly said as she pulled out of Samantha's arms and stood.  
  
They all stared at her tear stained face, but seeing the determination there as well, they agreed. They all stood and went in different ways, searching for their lost phoenix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sat for what seemed forever on the ledge. He had heard his name, but it had sounded distant, and unimportant. He blinked a few times before turning his head to look at the area beyond his ledge. The shadows were long and the air held a chill to it, telling Kai it was very near dusk. He stretched tired muscles and put himself in a position to pull himself onto the roof. He heaved himself over the edge and crawled across part way.  
  
He sat on the tiles, where they met in the middle to form a sloping point. He faced the setting sun and watched as it spread colours out like wings across the red sky. The clouds that littered the sky flamed with colour, being a vibrant red on the sides facing the sun, and a cool bluish purple on the side waiting for the night. Orangey light illuminated Kai as he basked in its warmth. Behind him spread a deep moody blue, its depths uncharted by all except imagination. He could almost hear the colours singing they were so strong. He breathed in the clear air deeply, wanting to inhale the freedom that fragranced it.  
  
In such a perfect setting, no one could hate him. Doubt clawed at his mind though, like it always did, ready to feast on his dreams and spit them out broken. His friends would surely hate him now, after hearing about him, they would. If they did, they would be wise; anyone daring and foolish enough to get close to him always suffered the most.  
  
Another voice, almost musical, argued that. His friends would guide him through, like they always had. Even when he betrayed them, they had welcomed him back with smiles and sincere, open arms. He had suffered also, seeing those he loved torn away from him time and time again, even the nameless boy had held Kai's heart once, and that was enough to engrave it forever.  
  
And yet another voice joined the fray, though this one was easily recognised. Whatever Kai decided about anything, at least Dranzer would always be there. The part of him that flew with the phoenix would always stay connected and unbroken. Dranzer sang to him and warmed the part of Kai the sun couldn't touch. Kai smiled inwardly to his friend and soul. The two watched the sunset through kai's own eyes, and when the phoenix had departed back to its beyblade, Kai was left holding one red feather.  
  
He looked at it, watching as he twirled it between his fingers. He didn't remember Dranzer giving it him, or him picking it up. Beyond the feather, the sun finally set completely. Kai snuck back to the ledge and curled up. When he fell asleep, the feather was held tightly in his fist. 


	38. Unexpected

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I will get round to finishing this story at some point, but the muses and the fates are working to make sure I get the best out of this one first before doing the sequel! Please, any suggestions are very, very appreciated!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai woke with a start. He looked around blankly for a few seconds before realising he had been woken by a bird singing above his head. That meant it must be dawn, birds were singing all over the place. He looked up to the roof and the startled the bird. It looked at him with a bemused expression in its small black eyes, then took flight. Kai looked at his closed fist. He opened it and was mildly surprised to see Dranzer's feather was gone. He wondered if it had disappeared or blown away. When he asked Dranzer, the phoenix just gave him a cheeky look and remained silent.  
  
Kai stood up and pulled himself onto the roof. Once standing in the open air, he stretched. It felt really good. In fact, he felt good full stop. Maybe getting that off his chest had really helped. He looked over and saw the sun rise slowly on the horizon. It looked like it was looming over the small buildings in the distance. The cool air made him shiver; sleeping outside in damp underwear may have been a bad idea. He decided to do some exercises to warm him up.  
  
He started with some stretches, just testing at what his body could do. He smiled just before he flipped backwards, his hands touching the peaked centre of the tiled roof as his legs soared in an arc. He stood back upright, one foot in front of the other as he balanced on the narrow area. He grinned this time and flipped himself forward, his hands not playing a part this time. He landed just as the suns rays spread up the roof, bathing him in warmth. He flipped backwards, but this time he stayed upside down in a handstand when his hands hit the tiles. He turned to watch the sunrise upside down, not even realising the ache his ribs gave him.  
  
"KAI!!!" someone screamed.  
  
It caused Kai to snap back to reality. It was so sudden, the ache hit him immediately and his arms wavered in strength. No, he thought, not now! Then his arms gave way. His head crashed against the tiles as his body followed gravity down. He groggily reached out to hold onto something, but the downward facing tiles gave him no hold. He slid down on his back, head first. He could feel the roof give way to air as the roof ended. His hands groped for the edge, but it wasn't possible, and he felt himself fall to reach the floor. His world blacked out around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilary had had hardly any sleep. No one could find Kai last night, and the adults had decided it was best to try again in the morning. She lay on her mussed up blankets, tossing and turning. She couldn't get comfortable. She sighed in frustration and sat up. She could hear birds singing outside, and weak sunlight streamed through the windows. Then she heard a muffled thump. It sounded like it was from outside and inside at the same time. She frowned and got up. She walked to the door and stepped outside. She heard the thud again, thought this time it was clearer. She walked through the garden, looking for the source of the sound.  
  
Something made her look up. Then she saw Kai, he was on the roof! She couldn't see him clearly in the sunlight, but he should get down, he could hurt himself. She called his name, but he didn't seem to hear her, so she called again. The results were the same.  
  
"KAI!!!" she screamed this time.  
  
He heard her this time, but it was a bad move. She watched with horror as Kai fell from the roof down the other side. She stood still, unable to move until she heard a crash from the other side of the building. She screamed his name again as she ran round. She was met with the site of Kai sprawled on the ground amongst the remains of a couple of empty water barrels that had been against the wall.  
  
"Oh Kai, no!" she breathed.  
  
She ran up to him and knelt beside him.  
  
"Please be ok, please be ok!" she begged, it was her fault he fell.  
  
She dragged him out of the wooden wreckage and flopped back down, taking his head and resting it on her lap. He was bleeding from somewhere on his head but she couldn't see from where the blood was coming from. She ripped off a corner of her pyjama top and began wiping his bloody and dirty face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kai! After everything yesterday and now I almost kill you!"  
  
"S'not your fault"  
  
"She jumped and looked down to see a pair of unfocused mahogany eyes staring back.  
  
"Kai! I'm so sorry! I really am, I didn't mean for it to happen I swear!"  
  
"Said it wasn't your fault!" he pushed himself up and away from her, groaning softly to himself. He managed to get to his feet and swayed. Hilary jumped up and went to support his arm. He pushed her away but lost is balance. This time Hilary did get a hold on him, but he was heavier then she expected. He fell and she went with him. For the second time that day she found herself staring into those mahogany eyes. Only this time she was closer. Kai had fallen on his back, and she had fallen on top of him. She could feel his breath on her face, warm and sweet, coming from his partially opened lips. Lips she'd dreamed of kissing.  
  
She let the moment take her, and swooped her head down the short distance. Her lips met his and she kissed him. If she could have seen his face now, she would've seen the shock still registering on his features. He wasn't returning the kiss, but at least he wasn't pushing her away either. She could feel his warm skin against her own. She grew bold and let her tongue slide against his own, and his lips. She felt his breath catch in his throat as she carried on. She was in heaven, she never believed that she would ever kiss Kai, and here she was. She should make him fall off roofs more often!  
  
Then a laugh made her pause. She broke the kiss and looked up to see the rest of the team and the adults staring at the two fallen teens with a mix of expressions on their faces. Tyson was holding his sides with laughter, tears were already falling down is cheeks. Max was giggling, and Ray and Kenny were trying very hard not to laugh. It was unsuccessful. The adults looked very amused.  
  
"I...uh...I........" started Hilary.  
  
"Um, Hilary, can you get off me, please?"  
  
She looked down and saw the desperation in Kai's face and the pleading in his voice. She jumped off him like he was a live fire. She had forgotten about what he had told them last night. She put her hands up to her mouth.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kai! I forgot, I mean, well, oh I really put my foot in it!" she talked through her fingers.  
  
"More like your tongue in it!" laughed Tyson through laughing bouts.  
  
Hilary's face flamed crimson.  
  
"God! Kai's face! Your face! That kiss! I didn't know you guys had it in you!"  
  
Kai picked himself off the ground and stood up, still swaying slightly. He avoided looking anyone in the eye; he still had to process what just happened in his mind.  
  
Then Samantha rushed forward, "Kai, your bleeding! What happened?"  
  
"I fell off the roof" was the blunt reply.  
  
The laughing stopped as everyone looked at him, all except Hilary.  
  
"You serious dude?"  
  
"Yes" was followed by a flinch from the bleeding captain as Samantha looked for the wound.  
  
"Its from the back of my neck mostly, and some from a cut above the temple, in my hair" he told the nurse. He could feel the stinging wounds enough to pinpoint them.  
  
"How did you fall of the roof? What where you doing up there in the first place!" asked Tyson's dad.  
  
"I've been there since yesterday, when I err, ran off. I want to thank you, by the way, for making me talk. It helped."  
  
"That's ok, but you were on the roof since yesterday?" it was all too much for them to take in, where Kai had been, and this apologising.  
  
"Samantha, please stop it. I'm ok, and I think I've had enough contact. I can sort it out myself!" it made Hilary flinch inside every time he said please. It was like he had to beg for what he was asking, like they were gonna hurt him for asking.  
  
"Kai, I'm really sorry!" she told him.  
  
He blushed when he looked at her. "I.............." was all he got out before he rushed back to the house, his legs not quite ready to hold him up yet.  
  
Everyone turned to Hilary.  
  
"From the look on your face little homie, id say we ask you to explain, you dig?" asked Tyson's grandfather.  
  
"Word" she replied tiredly, this was going to take a while!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bet you didn't expect that, did you! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! 


	39. A crimson river

Hey there readers! I know a lot of you don't want this to be a Kai/Hilary flick and it won't be. Hilary's the one with the crush remember, like Kai is going to want a relationship with someone at the moment! (You will remember he didn't return the kiss!). I just used it because it was funny and because it gives me something to work on, anyway, keep reading and review soon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone had moved into the house and were now either seated or standing in the kitchen. Yawns and hot drinks were spread round in the early hours. No one knew where Kai was, though most assumed he was in the bathroom.  
  
"Right then, what happened Hilary?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
Hilary stared into her coffee, still feeling the warm afterglow of that kiss. And the heat from the embarrassment when they had found them.  
  
"I couldn't sleep well, and it was morning so I got up! I heard noises from outside so I went to look and I saw Kai on the roof. I yelled at him and he didn't hear me so I yelled louder and I think I startled him coz he fell."  
  
Samantha interrupted, "you must have really shocked him for him to lose his balance like that."  
  
"He was doing a handstand at the time" she answered back.  
  
"Oh" was all Samantha could say to that.  
  
"Anyway, he fell onto the water barrels and I dragged him out. I tried to mop up the blood and he woke up. He got up and then pushed me away and he lost his balance and fell. I, um, I sorta fell too when he reached out to stop himself. We both fell down and then, well, um, well, oh you know the rest!" she blushed again and stared intently at her mug like she had ever seen it before.  
  
"Then you kissed him?" ventured Ray.  
  
Hilary nodded, not looking up.  
  
"I couldn't help it! I really like Kai, you wouldn't understand!"  
  
"You'd be surprised" stated Kenny, "some of us have our own crushes too."  
  
"Really?" this time Hilary looked up at them.  
  
"Yeah, Ray fancies Mariah, and Kenny fancies Emily! I think even Tyson fancies someone, but he won't say who it is!" blurted Max happily.  
  
"MAX! I'm gonna kill you!" roared Tyson, but was stopped by his dad and Ray.  
  
"I can see Ray and Mariah, but I think Emily fancies Kai too" declared Hilary, using what little information she had gathered at the party.  
  
Kenny blushed, "yeah well, I'm working on it!"  
  
Everyone laughed but it wasn't soon before the frown returned to Hilary's face.  
  
"Don't worry Hil, Kai's just a little embarrassed, your probably the first girl that's kissed him!" comforted Ray, seeing how upset she was from the whole thing.  
  
"I know, but it was so insensitive of me! After what he had told us, I go and do that! I'm so stupid, I just got caught up in the moment!" with this she started to sob.  
  
The guys looked at her blankly before they were ushered out of the kitchen by Samantha.  
  
"Sorry boys, but this is girl talk!" she even made sure Tyson's dad was outside the kitchen, much to his disappointment. She shut the door in their faces, and the sound of Hilary's crying decreased until all they could hear was murmurings.  
  
"Damn!" was all Tyson could say to the whole thing.  
  
Just then they all heard a noise on the stairs. They turned to see Kai coming down them. He stopped when he saw them all staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Come on down Kai, we need to ask you a few things" said Tyson's dad.  
  
Kai followed them to the living room and sat down on one of the armchairs. He had changed out of his damp boxers and had taken a shower. His hair still drooped where he had washed it and it still wasn't completely dry. He had dressed in his trademark baggy blue pants and black top, though he hadn't put on his scarf, trainers or arm guards. Now that he had stopped wearing the bandages even with his new wounds, much to Samantha's despair, he was starting to feel more like himself, and his dressing showed that.  
  
"Kai" began Tyson's dad, "what were you doing on the roof?"  
  
"I told you, id been there since last night when I ran off."  
  
"Why did you run?"  
  
"Because you put me in a position I didn't like. I don't make it a habit to run from my problems but what you were asking was just more then I could handle at that point." The replies were cool, but they could all feel the emotion, even if Kai didn't voice it.  
  
"We're sorry about that, but we needed to know."  
  
"I know, I don't blame you or anything, it was just bad timing, like the whole situation."  
  
"How's your head?" asked Max.  
  
"Its fine, nothing I couldn't handle. Look, I really don't want to talk about this, so if you don't mind I'm going to go do stuff."  
  
Before they could protest Kai had got up and walked off, leaving them all with unanswered questions. They were distracted by Samantha coming into the room.  
  
"Hey boys. Hilary's gone to get changed, and please don't tease her or Kai. You can get yourselves breakfast now. Where is Kai by the way?"  
  
Tyson answered as he rushed past her to the kitchen, "he's gone off somewhere again! Don't worry; I think he just wants to train or something!"  
  
The other members of the team and Tyson's grandfather followed Tyson into the kitchen before he went mad with the food.  
  
Tyson's dad came over to where Samantha was standing.  
  
"How was she?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Upset, but she's a lot better now. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you lot!"  
  
"Because you love us!" answered Tyson's dad with a cheeky grin.  
  
She gave him a playful slap before they both reached in for a passionate kiss. They broke apart when they heard whoops and whistles coming from the kitchen doorway. They turned and smiled at each other before joining the laughing and cheering group in the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai went to the training room and located his bag. He rummaged through it till he located a launcher, his book, and a pen. He could tell that someone had been through his things, but he didn't blame them. They probably did it to try and help find him. He retrieved Dranzer and headed into the garden. Finding a nice sunny spot by an old tree he just looked around him. It was such a peaceful place. The breeze was at that perfect temperature, not quite warm and not quite cool. It played in his hair and stroked his skin in a gentle massage. He sighed and sat down, leaning against the tree. He closed his eyes and tilted his back, a smile playing on his lips. How much he loved these moments. Being stuck in that abbey had taken away so much of Kai's experience of the world, and he had forgotten how wonderful it could be. There wasn't any pain here, not anymore. He sat like that for ages, just enjoying being.  
  
He opened his eyes and could see the blue sky between the leaves of the tree. He looked a bit more and could see a good sturdy branch sticking out in the shade. On the spur of the moment, he gathered up the things he had brought out except the launcher, and jumped to grab a branch. He swung up and climbed up to the next branch and settled on it. His back was against the trees trunk, one leg was bent and the other dangled down. He placed Dranzer on his lap where his bent leg met his hip and opened the book, resting it on his bent knee. The battered book opened up at the page with Tori's hair in it. Kai stroked the still silky flame coloured hair. If only she could be here now, that kiss from Hilary had not just embarrassed Kai; it had made him think of Tori. He had never been kissed like that before, him and Tori where never old enough to think of anything else than a quick peck on the cheek when they could.  
  
He found a blank page and began writing in the style he had made up do that no one could read it. The mix of languages was surprisingly easy to understand once you cracked it. He didn't know what he was writing; it just seemed to flow from the pen. The book was full of his thoughts, his poems, and his life. He had found a pile of these books in Voltaire's office once and had stolen one. He had hidden it and every moment he could he wrote in it. Unfortunately those moments had been rare. He had gotten the lock of Tori's hair after they had cut off most of her hair, leaving the remaining hair on her head looking messy and scruffy. It was one way to demean and mock her; all the girls at the abbey went through it, all except Tadashi.  
  
He continued to write and doodle on the page, his flowing script bringing life to the thoughts he held in his head. He wondered if anybody would be able to read this. He doubted it, not without his help. He finished and looked at the page; its words were framed by flowing vines and other pictures depicting what was in the poem. He leaned back his head again, and closed his eyes. His dreams were of Tori.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A crimson river flows  
  
Its source lies above the clouds  
  
From eyes that weep blood  
  
Falling from faces held so proud  
  
A land that autumn holds dear  
  
Where winter cannot take hold  
  
Its icy grip claws at the borders  
  
I hear a scream that fuels its cold  
  
Prayers fall like leaves around me  
  
As I walk through a forest of hope  
  
Those not answered reach the ground  
  
To form foundations for others who cannot cope  
  
A near full moon sits in the sky  
  
As night takes over from dusk  
  
Blue-grey clouds circle round the orb  
  
Like predators in a blood lust  
  
Stars glow with their own inner light  
  
From their dark blue velvet sea  
  
The hunting clouds make ripples before them  
  
With water they hold as their creations key  
  
In the distance stands a cross  
  
Silhouetted against the moody blue  
  
The sky goddess paints a haunting picture  
  
Vines growing around the symbol complete the view  
  
She laughs as she dances in the sky  
  
Her song is the rain promising breeze  
  
Her hair flows like wind-swept clouds  
  
Her breath plays the sky's pipes with ease  
  
Echoing moans roll from the hills  
  
Like a sigh from the break of dawn  
  
Nothing here is ever real  
  
Yet nothing is ever gone  
  
This shallow promise is all it can give  
  
For those who will only receive  
  
There is so much more here to offer  
  
And it's for the unknown that I grieve  
  
Rain pours graceful and feather soft  
  
Falling from an angels unfurled wings  
  
To land where shadows watch your sleep  
  
As they protect the dreams that darkness brings  
  
Doves fly in the air around me  
  
Under a hawks watchful gaze  
  
And this entire world my mind created  
  
As reality passed me in a haze 


	40. A decision

Kon'nichiwa readers. Thanks for all the reviews, and yes, that poem is one I wrote. It's called a crimson river. Stories and poems are the only thing that keeps me sane! If anybody wants another poem, then just ask!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber eyes scanned the garden carefully. Feet sheathed in black slippers trod on the soft grass. The eyes shone almost golden when the figure passed into the shade of a large tree growing from amongst the much smaller greenery. A frown formed as the eyes couldn't find what they were seeking. Cat like ears twitched as they located what was being searched for instead. The eyes roamed up and were confronted by a large branch and a dangling leg. A grin formed, causing a now exposed fang to gleam in the shadowed light.  
  
Ray backed away from the tree until he could see more of Kai. The sleeping teen was mumbling slightly in his sleep, his two tone hair was ruffled by the small breeze that drifted through the morning. He had to wake him up, but he didn't want to startle him, Kai had had enough surprises already today. Ray pushed of his shoes and started to climb the trunk of the tree. He reached the branch Kai was resting on. Damn, he thought, why does Kai seem to like sleeping in really stupid places!  
  
He placed his hand on Kai's shoulder and gently shook, hoping to wake him slowly. Kai murmured louder and opened his eyes. He moved his head forward and shook it slightly, trying to clear away the fogginess that sleep brought. He looked, bleary eyed, at Ray, who grinned back like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Rise and shine, its lunch time!" Ray told him, explaining why he had woken him. Kai groaned softly and shifted. Ray felt Kai stiffen abruptly and then just as quickly pulled out from his hand. Ray blinked to find himself staring at air where Kai had been seconds before. He looked down at the branch to find Kai's legs wrapped around it, he was hanging upside down. A hand reached up round the branch's rough bark and held on as the legs unwrapped and dropped down. The hand then let go and the process was followed soon after by a thud. Ray dropped down to land lightly on his bare feet and saw Kai standing on the ground.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Kai held up his hands to show one holding Dranzer, and the other clasped around the black book. "I dropped these, so I had to catch them." his eyebrow raised as Ray gave him a funny look. He then shrugged and walked towards the house without any more explanation. Ray sighed and followed. They walked into the melee that was the kitchen at meal times. Food and chatter drifted around as they found spare seats and sat at the large table.  
  
Kai wasn't really hungry, so he watched everyone else. Tyson was too busy to talk as he stuffed as much as possible to pass as a mouthful. Max and Kenny were laughing over something, and Samantha and Mr. Granger were talking as they ate. Ray was just getting a plate full, and Hilary was eating quietly. She glanced up and noticed Kai's gaze. She instantly blushed and busied herself further into her food.  
  
Kai hid his jump well as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Samantha looming over him.  
  
"Are you going to eat something?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling as she already knew the answer.  
  
"No" was the predictably curt reply.  
  
Samantha ignored him with a smile and started to put food on a plate for him. Kai scowled at her, he hated having things done for him. Ray nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"C'mon Kai, just have some, I don't know when you last ate something."  
  
Samantha placed the plate in front of him and went to ruffle his hair as she passed to sit back down. Kai dodged her hand with a growl and his scowl deepened when he heard her chuckle. What was it about him they always seemed to find so funny? He placed the book and Dranzer on the table and picked at his food, he really didn't want it, but if it shut them up, then it was worth it. He spotted Kenny eyeing the book.  
  
"What?" he growled at the smaller boy.  
  
"Nothing! I was just curious, that's all!" the Chief spluttered back.  
  
"And?" Kai asked, then seeing the confused look on Kenny's face added, "What is it you want to know?"  
  
"I was just wondering why you had it" Kenny replied, getting slightly bolder as the conversation seemed to be heading in a non painful direction.  
  
"To write in" was all Kai would sarcastically say to that, and Kenny quickly realised that the conversation would go no further. He returned to talking with Max. Kai gave a small sigh and continued to push the food around the plate, to be honest with himself the smell was turning his stomach. He knew what was wrong with him, it was something he didn't want to do, but he had to do it. He stood up and the room went quiet.  
  
"What's up Kai?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I have to go somewhere," he turned to Samantha, "I know you know, where are Boris and Voltaire?"  
  
"Kai, that's a bad idea, you shouldn't go see them."  
  
"I said tell me! Either you do and save me looking, or I find out on my own and go anyway!"  
  
Samantha sighed, they had been anticipating this, it was a closure thing for the victim to see the attacker under safe conditions.  
  
"Ok Kai, but we are coming with you."  
  
"Whatever" was Kai's reply as he picked up his things and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Ray stood up, "we're coming too Sam, Kai might need us, though he'll never admit it."  
  
"That's fine, we'll take a minibus. And you're right, he will need the support."  
  
They finished up and tidied the kitchen before setting out. They found Kai waiting, leaning against the wall by the door, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He stood up straight and looked at them when they approached.  
  
"Are you still sure about this Kai? You can decide to not do this at any time" stated Samantha, hoping to change his mind about it. She had a bad feeling about it.  
  
Kai glared at her and stormed out of the door, disgusted with the thought of not going, of backing away. He was made of tougher stuff then that. Everyone was silent as they climbed into the minibus and sat down. Kai went to the back and sat alone, he faced the window and refused to talk to anyone on the journey to the secure hospital near the edge of town. At least my guess was right about their location, thought Kai to himself.  
  
They entered the gates of the hospital and stepped off the minibus. Before Samantha could say anything Kai stalked away to the entrance, not waiting for anybody. He would rather they weren't here, he didn't want anybody right now. He walked up to the desk in the waiting area like he belonged there and asked the receptionist were Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov were being held.  
  
"I'm sorry young man, but are a relation? Otherwise you may not see them."  
  
Kai was already resenting the woman for her stuck up manner and nasal voice.  
  
"I'm Kai Hiwatari, Voltaire's grandson." He hated having to say he was related to that man.  
  
"Oh, ok then. I'll get someone to take you to him" she looked over his shoulder, "are these legal guardians?"  
  
"Kai didn't have to look to guess the others had caught up with him. "No, now where is Voltaire!"  
  
The lady gave him a strange look before talking to a man at her side. The man beckoned to Kai and he followed.  
  
"Kai, wait up!"  
  
The lady blocked the others passage.  
  
"I'm sorry, only family members and police are allowed to see patients."  
  
"Yes of course, but we need to be with Kai right now!" said Samantha, she was really worried about what Kai would do.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"I'm Samantha Rayne, Kai's personal nurse, "she gestured to Tyson's dad, "and this is my assistant. These are his son and his son's friends. Kai's been through a very traumatic experience and is unstable, so I need to be with him 24/7."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! The young man didn't say anything, you and your assistant can go through, but the children must stay here, I'm afraid they may disturb some of the patients."  
  
Tyson was about to give the lady a piece of his mind when his father placed his hand on his son's mouth.  
  
Samantha smiled politely at the arrogant woman, "but of course!" she gave the teens a pleading look before following another man into the hospital, her hand wrapped around Tyson's dads. The remaining group resigned themselves to sit on the moulded plastic seats and flip nervously through outdated magazines.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai followed the man through white corridors, ignoring the windows and doors that lined the walls. He had one goal, and that was all he was focused on. The man pulled up outside of a door like all the others. He opened it and gestured for Kai to enter. The room was white, like everything else in the hospital. A guard sat on the inside of the room, by the door. Kai guessed that this was common practice in a hospital full of injured and sick criminals. He looked at the bed that rested against the wall under a barred window. Voltaire sat upright, his legs resting under the blankets o the bed. He was bandaged and stitched around his face. Kai smirked to himself at the damage he had done, Voltaire looked a mess. A patch covered one eye, and half of the long grey hair Voltaire liked to sport was shaved off, revealing stitches. Voltaire hadn't noticed anything, he was too engrossed in the program he was watching on the small TV the room allowed him.  
  
"Hello Grandfather" Kai sneered at the man in Russian. He didn't want the guard to know what he was saying, this was private.  
  
He watched as Voltaire jumped and turned to look. The mans exposed eye widened.  
  
"You! Why are you here!" the older man replied in Russian, he was too shocked to reply with anything else.  
  
"Just to talk Voltaire, you have some explaining to do."  
  
"Kai closed the distance between him and the bed. He needed to know everything. 


	41. Identity

Hey there readers! Thanks for all the reviews (274, oh my God!), I really never expected my story to be so liked, anyway, I know I keep saying I'll finish this story and do a sequel, but it just seems to get to another point I cant end it on, not that I'm complaining, and I'm pretty sure you lot aren't either! So keep reviewing, I need to know what you all think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voltaire tried to regain his composure, but the shock of seeing Kai here was almost too much. He was torn between open gaping at his grandson, and looking like his usual self, stern and cold. The mix would've been funny to Kai if he wasn't so serious.  
  
"So Voltaire, are you ready to answer some questions?" he asked, the conversation would be continued in Russian, at least by Kai.  
  
"I'll answer it if I deem it appropriate for you to know!" Voltaire tried his usual 'I'm the leader here' approach, intimidation was how he worked.  
  
Kai smirked. "No, you will answer it when I ask it; you are no longer in control here!"  
  
Voltaire didn't know how to react to Kai's attitude, and he couldn't understand it either. Something of this nature had never happened before, and Voltaire was not used to being denied. But then a lot of things had happened lately, and he was starting to think that maybe Kai wasn't as controllable as before. The wounds on his face proved what Kai was capable of.  
  
"Thinking back are we?" asked Kai suddenly, and it was then that Voltaire realised he had raised a hand to touch the cuts and bruises on his face. His hand snatched back down.  
  
"Don't think you can get away for what you did Kai, punishment will be in order!"  
  
Kai laughed at that, "you think I'm scared of you now? Biovolt has been taken down and you no longer rule!"  
  
This time it was Voltaire that smirked, "you thought the same after the world tournaments, and we still came back! We are always beneath the surface Kai, always. I may be in here, but Biovolt will have the world, I will have the world!"  
  
"The rambling delusions of an old man, that's all it is!" shot back Kai, it was defensive and he knew it, but he could never be sure with Voltaire, the man had proved he was capable of anything.  
  
Voltaire picked up on this and chuckled.  
  
"I have no time for this!" snarled Kai, "answer my questions, then you can rot in the hell you've made for yourself!"  
  
"Ask away dear grandson."  
  
Kai's hackles rose at being called this, but he had to remain focused.  
  
"I need to know certain things Voltaire, what really happened to my parents, why the torture, why you let Boris have me, and why you have to follow the twisted beliefs of long dead people!"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Just answer me!" Kai's throat felt tight, and the words sounded strained, even in his ears.  
  
Voltaire grew serious; this was not the time to anger the boy, all that would come with time. "Your parents are dead Kai, they had no place in the plan, did you think otherwise?"  
  
"No, I held no hope they were alive, but I want to know what happened to them." it was honest; he knew in his heart they were gone.  
  
"At least you don't delude yourself from reality boy. Your parents wouldn't give you to me, so I took you. They put up an admiral fight, I must give them credit for that, but they had to be destroyed, they could have jeopardised the whole thing!" Kai's stony silence compelled him to continue, "they were shot, don't worry, it was efficient and clean, one bullet was only required for each, they didn't suffer."  
  
Kai felt sick, how could he talk like he had killed chickens at a farm? "Who were they?" he didn't even know this, they had always been mum and dad in the short time he really knew them.  
  
"They were Rhylie Masiko, and Rand Hiwatari. Your mother was Japanese, and your father was Russian, and he was my son. They were a perfect match."  
  
Kai's heart didn't know whether to stop or to beat faster, those were his parents, the names denied him for so long. But something caught Kai's attention.  
  
"They were a perfect match, because I was born?" he asked, something felt wrong here.  
  
"No, they were the perfect match because they could produce you. They never knew how much work went into bringing them together so that you could be born. Biovolt pulled all the strings, and they never suspected."  
  
"What if they never produced me? What if the child they had wasn't the right mix of genes?" Kai asked, his brain had frozen down until all that remained was the numb core, he felt empty of emotion, and he asked questions that he never thought he could handle.  
  
"Genetics dear boy. Your mother was made to believe she couldn't conceive naturally, and so a test tube baby seemed the best option. We created you from them without them knowing. To Biovolt, they were just vessels for the genetically perfect child."  
  
"So everything down to my very existence is because of Biovolt?"  
  
"Yes, this is why you belong with us!"  
  
Kai snorted at that, "How could I belong to someone who killed his own son to meet his goals? And you killed her, when she was completely innocent! You killed two innocent people!"  
  
"She wasn't innocent! Her family was always at war with ours, going way back to your ancestors! It was one of the hardest decisions to use her!"  
  
"The fault of the parents does not get passed onto the child! That's a sick way of hating someone when you've run out of other ideas!"  
  
"Nonsense! Your knowledge is seriously flawed, that will have to be remedied!"  
  
"No it won't! I'm not going back Voltaire, ever! Now answer my other questions!"  
  
"Why the torture, why Boris? Easy enough, you needed to be strong, perfect! You needed to e able to ignore pain, and it was a way to control. As for Boris, it was a way to break you, and it almost worked if I remember correctly."  
  
Voltaire smirked as Kai flinched at the words.  
  
"What could I expect from the man who killed his own son" he murmured to himself.  
  
Voltaire was cocky and bolder now, Kai was being weak in his opinion, and that meant he was vulnerable and usable.  
  
"And the beliefs I follow by? As unrecorded in history as it is, it was my bloodline that succeeded in almost taking over the world. Every father told his son the stories, showed them the way, made the Hiwatari line strong! We knew that one day we could succeed where before we had failed, and so it fell in my lifetime. You are the solution Kai, and we will use you willingly or not."  
  
Kai felt dizzy, the room was beginning to spin. Then the door opening and his name being called out brought him firmly back to earth. Samantha and Mr. Granger stood in the doorway with the guide that had shown them the room.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Kai turned around to face them, his cold mask hiding the turmoil he really felt. "I'm done here; I need to find Boris Balkov." He directed the last to the guide, who nodded and indicated that Kai should follow. Kai went without looking back at the smiling man that was his grandfather. He ignored the two concerned people that stood at the door.  
  
The man led him down more white corridors, the rooms becoming securer the further he went. They passed a barred gate controlled by two guards before descending deeper into the building. They passed padded rooms with people in various states of mental problems. Boris was in one of these. The man left Kai to look into the room by a large window along one side. Boris was obviously considered too dangerous for him to go in there with him.  
  
Boris sat on the floor, leaning against one of the padded walls. His arms were confined in a straight jacket as he sat staring wide eyed into space. His mouth moved to unintelligible words. Kai had seen the same thing happen to some of the people in the abbey, especially some of the kids when they couldn't hack it. He felt like he should feel it all justified that Boris was feeling what he had inflicted to so many. But what he really felt was pity. No one should go through what those others had, not even Boris.  
  
But was it the right thing to do? Kai realised that wasn't up to him, he had enough blood on his hands and enough black on his conscious without adding this. Let Boris stew in his own self pity, Kai wanted nothing more to do with him. He closed his eyes and focused on the chain he had tied around Boris's heart. Just touching the emotion he had set there was bad enough for Kai, without having to feel Boris's own. The chain was broken, and Boris was free from what Kai had shown him. Kai opened his eyes and found himself staring into the eyes of Boris as he slowly became aware.  
  
"I hope your own conscious eats away at you now I've shown you what you have done, good bye Boris." He mouthed the words, and Boris understood. Kai turned and walked away before he felt compelled to stay, or Boris persuaded him. Then something stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going Kai?" said a very familiar voice.  
  
Kai turned; "Tad" was all he said as he was confronted with the sight of Tadashi standing here, of all places. 


	42. Watched by shadows

Hey there! Nearly 300 reviews, oooh yeah! Feel the love! I had a question about why my story was called crossing the bridge, so here's the explanation. Kai separates himself from getting close to people, he puts himself on the banks of a river of pain, shame and torment, and he places everyone else on the other side of the river. The crossing the bridge title comes from his friends support building a bridge to him, and it's up to Kai to accept their help and cross the bridge. I know that was a big explanation and I don't know if it makes sense to you all, but the title just felt right to the story! Anyway, onwards with the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tadashi gave a small smile, "hello Kai".  
  
Kai stared at her, what was she doing here? She was different then before, her black and red hair was still in the small braids, but it all hung down to her shoulders now, no longer hung to fall down to her ears in loops. The front was still loose though, and obscured part of her face. She was dressed differently as well. The deep blue, long, split skirt was still present, but her legs were no longer bare beneath it. White baggy trousers shrouded her legs and were gathered into the top of her black boots. Her top was white and hugged her figure, only the barest of glimpses of her midriff could be seen. Blue straps held onto the shoulders and onto sleeves that sat part way down her upper arms. The material was also white, but the blue straps and buckles that lined the sleeves all the way down to partially cover her hands added some more colour to the white based outfit.  
  
Around her waist was her low slung belt, no matter what, she always wore this. The whip was no longer hanging on her left hip, and was replaced with a blue pouch. The whip hadn't gone though; Kai could still see the tip of the handle poking through the flap lid of the pouch. She had probably covered it so she wouldn't be stopped and asked about it.  
  
Kai's gaze finally settled on her eyes. The colour always fascinated him, like his eyes did other people. The blue so pale he swore they were really grey. The only difference from before was this time, instead of clear purpose and joy they used to hold, pain and confusion clouded them. Kai could understand, everything she had known had been ripped away from her, and she had been thrust into a reality she had no experience of.  
  
"Tad, what are you doing here?"  
  
She looked in the direction of Boris's cell, "I came to see what had happened, if they really were locked away."  
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
Her voice swam in musical notes in his ears, "I said that Boris was my uncle, I hated to say it, I never knew how evil he was till, well, till I was punished." Her voice grew thick with emotion, and she lowered her eyes to stare at the floor.  
  
What had they done to make her like this? This wasn't the Tadashi he knew, it unnerved him to see the once cool and graceful girl who had punished him all these years on the verge of tears. It wasn't right, it was like seeing Voltaire don a tutu and dance Swan Lake, it just wasn't possible.  
  
Tadashi's movements startled him as she collapsed to her knees and started to sob. Kai rushed to her and knelt by her.  
  
"Whoa! Tad, don't cry, please!" he wasn't going to admit it, but he had no idea what to do when people cried.  
  
Then she did something he really couldn't handle, she turned to him and cried on his shoulder. He knelt there, one knee on the floor, one bent to support him, both arms hovering in the air, what the hell was happening? He had made two girls cry in one day; so far it was a bad day!  
  
Her crying eased and she turned away from him. "Gods Kai, I never expected the world to be this way! I've got so much explaining to do!"  
  
Kai placed a hand on her back, "not here, never here. You can say what you need to when we are out of here. I've been in this place too long already."  
  
Tadashi nodded and accepted his help to get her up. They walked in silence. Kai's thoughts were all over the place, why did so much have to happen in such a short time, his parents, his release of Boris, and now Tadashi. He was so confused by her, he should be angry, he should hate her, but he couldn't. She never hated him, and she had never known any other way to live.  
  
They made it to the barred gate to find Samantha and Mr. Granger arguing with the guards. All went silent as the two teens approached.  
  
"Kai! There you are!" said a very relieved Samantha, she then gave a quizzical look at Tadashi.  
  
"She's coming with me" said Kai as he walked passed the now open gate.  
  
The adults fell behind the fast striding Kai and the girl they had never seen before. They walked through the doors into the waiting room. Kai grabbed hold of Tadashi's arm and pulled her to walk faster. He didn't want awkward questions from the others, he didn't wasn't Tadashi to run off again. He heard his name being called as he sped across the floor towards the door. They walked into the sunlight and almost ran to the minibus. He climbed aboard and Tadashi followed him. They sat at the back and Tadashi busied herself with staring out of the window. This was going to be uncomfortable for a while, but she couldn't run now. The others boarded the bus and sat in seats near each other. Tyson came up and sat in the seat in front of Kai. He didn't turn around till the bus was moving.  
  
"Kai, isn't she the girl that we saw when, you know, we were all kidnapped?" he whispered, but not quiet enough, Kai could see Tadashi tense out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Shut up!" growled Kai in response and Tyson turned away grumbling. Tadashi relaxed a little as Tyson got up and sat with the others. He could hear them talk amongst themselves and tried to drone them out, he really needed to think. He had too much in his head, but it was mostly thoughts about his parents, and what Tadashi was doing here. He didn't say anything till the minibus stopped and everyone got off it and went to Tyson's house. Tadashi followed Kai in silence, her eyes only just raised high enough to see where he was going.  
  
Kai led her to the garden, he didn't want any of the others to disturb them, not right now, he needed to hear what Tadashi had to say. He sat down on the raised, undercover wooden area and she sat next to him.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" asked Kai, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai, I had no where to go, so I went to see what had happened to Boris and your grandfather..."  
  
"He's not my grandfather, don't call him that" Kai interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, I can see where your coming from, but he is your grandfather whether you want to believe it or not."  
  
Kai didn't argue with her, her honesty was one of the things he had admired of her; she had always spoken her mind, even when it meant trouble for her.  
  
Tadashi took Kai's silence as an indication for her to keep talking. "I wasn't looking for you, but you were there. Kai, I never realised how evil I was till Biovolt went down, I've done such terrible things! I didn't know what I was doing was wrong!"  
  
Her voice was thick again, Kai didn't want her to cry, and it was too disturbing the first time round.  
  
"Tad, it's not your fault, you were used like I was. The only reason I rebelled against what they wanted me to do was because I had seen the world first, you were born and bred in that abbey, everything you knew came from their teaching. The important thing is, and I know it corny, is that you know what's wrong and you can change it. The past is done, what's important is how you live from now on." Kai was saying this, and Tad was relaxing so it had to be working, now if only he could believe it himself.  
  
"Thank you Kai, it helps. I just wish I could help you the same way."  
  
Kai frowned, "what do you mean?"  
  
Tadashi actually smiled, and Kai glimpsed a little of the Tad he knew, "I may believe this, or at least want to, but your not convincing yourself are you?"  
  
Kai allowed a small chuckle, "How do you do that Tad? How do you know what people are thinking?"  
  
"Training, I learnt to read body language when I was learning to talk. Now why don't you believe yourself?"  
  
The mirth had faded, "because I'm not sure I can live with what I've done, I know you feel the same, but you never killed anyone."  
  
"No, I just tortured them", her voice was sad again, "Kai, how can you even look at me after what I did to you, and I enjoyed it!"  
  
"But you don't now?"  
  
Tadashi didn't know where this was headed but she answered anyway, "no, I feel sick when I think of what I did."  
  
"Then your past shouldn't matter, it's the choices you're making now that count. I should hate everyone from the abbey, and I can't. I feel sorry for everyone that's ever had experience in that place. Even when they hate me, I can't hate them."  
  
"People like Tala? And what about your gran....Voltaire and Boris?"  
  
"Tala hates me, but we were friends before then, before I killed Tori. I can't blame him, I took away his sister. As for Voltaire and Boris, after seeing them I feel only anger towards Voltaire and I feel strangely empty over Boris. I know what he did to you Tad, and if you ever need to say anything about it, then you can always just talk to me."  
  
Tadashi sighed, "I wish I could but I don't think I will ever be able to talk about what he did to me."  
  
Kai's face formed a grim smile, "you'd be surprised about what you can talk about in the right conditions. I know what you've been through Tad; I was at the receiving end of Boris's affections more then once."  
  
Tadashi turned and stared at Kai, "you mean? Oh Kai, I don't know what to say."  
  
"There's nothing you can say, so don't. I have to ask you, but do you know where Leon is?"  
  
"No, no I don't. I'm sorry, I wish I knew where he is, he's dangerous Kai. There are things about Leon you don't know. If he gets hold of you, then you'll wish it was Boris instead. What he feels for you goes beyond hate, and he will make you suffer."  
  
Before either of them could continue Ray interrupted them.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I think you both need to explain what's going on here to the others, and me."  
  
Kai stood up, "we don't have to explain anything Ray!"  
  
Tadashi stood up and placed an arm on Kai's shoulder, "yes we do, even if it's just me." Kai resigned himself to walk behind the other two, glaring at Ray's back.  
  
None of them noticed the flash of steely metal from the wall, or the glint from dark, stormy eyes. But before anybody could, they were gone. 


	43. The circle continues

Hey there beyblade readers! I'm well over the 300 mark now, and its all thanks to you! I'm really sorry about not updating as often as I have, I've got a lot of assignments and exams to get through for a while, so I won't be updating as often. You'll just have to keep an eye on the story to see when I have! I've had a lot of requests regarding Kai's love life, and while I'm not thinking of doing much on the just yet (Kai's still gotta get over this rape thing before he thinks about closeness between him and others!), I would still like the feedback, so far I've had Kai/Hil and no Kai/Hil, as well as Kai/Tad. Please tell me your thoughts! As for ending this story soon, I don't think that's going to happen!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray led Kai and Tadashi to the kitchen where everyone else seemed to have congregated. They all looked on with expectant faces as Ray sat himself on the counter. Every pair of eyes and ears was waiting for someone to say something. Kai looked around him and found the door behind him had been closed. That meant one thing, no escape. His heart fluttered in his chest, why did everyone have to close of any route of escape, he wasn't at the abbey now, but being trapped somewhere still made him panic. He forced himself to breathe deeply and calm down.  
  
Finally Samantha broke the ice, "Kai, are you going to explain what happened in there? And who is this young lady?"  
  
Before Kai could answer, Tadashi laid a willowy hand on his arm. She walked forward slightly ahead of him and spoke to them.  
  
"I am Tadashi, I have no last name. I was barn and raised at the abbey and took training there. I will readily answer any questions you have, but I beg that you do not decide on what you think of me till I have explained myself." Her silence that followed was a point for them to ask.  
  
Tyson couldn't hold in his questions any longer, he had waited since the bus! "You're the girl that whipped Kai! We saw you on the screen, you hurt him. Why? And why are you here now?"  
  
"Yes, I am that girl, and yes I hurt him. The reason? I was ordered too, and I did. Don't look at me like that, I asked you not to judge me!" her tone was sharp, this was Tadashi, thought Kai, when she was angry this is how she was.  
  
"I know that you are friends with Kai, even after everything he has done, so don't decide you hate me for my actions!" she calmed down as the others looked on, a little stunned, "I was trained at the abbey with my brother, Leon. We were to be used as weapons, as Kai was. Our training was different though, while we did learn the skills of beyblading, our main objective was to torture and punish others. Leon was trained with blade work, as I was trained with whips. They were our tools, and the only thing we owned."  
  
She looked around at the patient faces watching her, listening to all she said.  
  
She continued, "When Kai was brought to the abbey at five years old to begin his training, we were already well versed in our arts. I am older then Kai, by two years. He received many punishments from us, he was so rebellious." She paused to give a ghost of a smile, remembering times gone.  
  
"me and my brother where hated by most at the abbey, and it didn't matter to us, so long as we obeyed then our lives were relatively pain free. Only a few people didn't hate us, Boris and Voltaire didn't, and Kai and Tori didn't. I never thought I would want someone to like me, if they hated me then it made my job easier. Boris and Voltaire is the closest thing I've had for parents, and they are the only thing I can think of that are further away from being human then anything else. Tori never hated anyone, she couldn't, it wasn't who she was. I resented her for that and made her suffer in a very effective way. I tortured Kai."  
  
The shocked look on every ones faces made her pause. But as no one said anything, she carried on.  
  
"Kai never hated me either, after all the pain I put him through. Many of the scars he bears are from me and Leon. Even when I tried to take Tori's love from him, Kai still smiled. Nothing I did worked, it only infuriated my brother. It wasn't till recently I discovered that Leon also had affection for Tori, she was everything he was not. To him, Kai too her from him. From then on his hate only deepened."  
  
She took a deep breath, her posture straight and sure, "Kai escaped when the abbey was partially destroyed, even if it was only because he no longer remembered any of it. I and Leon waited for his return, Leon because of revenge, me for my own reasons. When Kai was kidnapped, we tortured him, you saw. But again he escaped, and this time I and my brother were punished. It made me realise a few things, but only made Leon more hurtful then what he was. When we next saw Kai, he made me see what I was, and I ran. I needed to find out a few things. I heard about Boris and Voltaire, and I went to see. I met Kai there and now I stand before you."  
  
"I guess that explains some things" said Ray from his perch on the kitchen side.  
  
"But it also opens up many more questions" added Samantha.  
  
This time Kai strode forward, "leave her alone now, if there are other questions, then you'll ask me. I may not answer them, but you can ask."  
  
Tadashi reached out to stop him, "Kai, it's ok, really".  
  
"No its not, you don't need to explain anything to them, I do."  
  
He stared at them all, daring them to ask him anything. Samantha asked him what he had done in the hospital again.  
  
"I spoke to Voltaire and saw Boris" was all he would reply.  
  
"What did Voltaire say to you Kai, why were you so angry at him!"  
  
Kai remained silent; he wasn't ready to say about his parents just yet, he needed to think about that first.  
  
"What happened with Boris?"  
  
"He was mentally living the pain he had given out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I made him see and feel all the pain he had given to others."  
  
"How?" and again Kai remained silent.  
  
Sweat started to bead Kai's forehead, it was taking everything he had not to yell at them, not to scream, not to run.  
  
"Why don't you hate Tadashi?" this question came from Max, who was still looking at Tadashi suspiciously.  
  
Kai frowned at him, "why should i? She was in the same boat as me. I don't hate anyone that was trained at the abbey, if I did, then I would have to hate myself as well. She did things that have hurt others, but whatever she did, I did worse things. If you can't do anything then hate her, then you hate me."  
  
"But we know you Kai, we don't her."  
  
"I know her, and I trust her. If it wasn't for Tad then id be dead, think about that, she was always the big sister to me."  
  
Ray changed the throw of the conversation completely, "Kai, what's wrong, you don't look good."  
  
Ray was right, Kai was sweating, and looked paler then usual.  
  
"Nothings wrong" he snapped back. He shrugged off a hand that Tadashi had laid on his shoulder with concern, opened the door, and stalked out of the room.  
  
He shook his head, why couldn't he think straight, what was wrong with him? Maybe it was just too much at once, an emotional break down. Maybe having his memories back was too much. Just as he passed the phone in the hall, it rang. Kai picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" it was Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh Kai its you! I have some news for you, but I'm afraid it's not good."  
  
"So tell me."  
  
"Kai, Boris and Voltaire are no longer at the secure hospital, they have escaped with outside help.............."  
  
Kai didn't listen to the rest, he had dropped the phone from his hand.  
  
"Leon....." was all he said before running back to the kitchen. Tadashi was walking out of the doorway just as he went through, they collided and fell backwards into the kitchen.  
  
"Kai, what is it!?"  
  
Kai picked himself off Tadashi and helped her up.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson just phoned, Boris and Voltaire escaped."  
  
"Leon" said Tadashi.  
  
Kai nodded, "we have to stop him! I have to, I need to!"  
  
He rushed back out of the room and ran into the garden, he could hear his name being called, but the knot of dread in his stomach was stopping him thinking, he didn't know where he was supposed to go to stop the three of them. A sharp pain in his neck made him stop dead in his tracks. He whirled round to see Leon standing on the wall.  
  
"You!" he breathed before running towards him. The others made it outside to see Kai leap over the wall.  
  
Kai ran after Leon, but he knew it was a trap, Leon had always been better then Kai, had always pushed himself to prove he was. Leon was playing with him, and Kai knew it. The pain had spread from Kai's neck to his chest, it was making his lungs burn, every beat of his heart was like a hammer in his ribs. His head swam and he felt himself fall into the dirt as his legs gave way. He reached up to his neck and pulled at the dart he found there. He looked at it and saw the size of the hole that had pierced his skin. What had Leon put in him?  
  
He rolled over and held himself on his knees and hands. He heaved and emptied his stomach as it rolled and clenched painfully. He could hear Leon laughing as it faded away. Leon had gotten away. He groaned and fell back onto his side. His vision darkened and he blacked out.  
  
The others found him lying on the ground, unconscious and sweating. They looked at Tadashi.  
  
"We need to get him inside, now!" she ordered. They picked up Kai and moved him to the house. Tadashi picked up the shiny object that had fallen out of Kai's hand. It was a dart, with the Biovolt insignia on it. She didn't have time to think on it though, as her own world flushed with pain and went dark.  
  
Ray had returned to the area where they had found Kai. He had returned to find Tadashi, but she was no where to be seen. His amber eyes narrowed as he searched for her. He was about to return when he noticed something in the scuffed up dirt. He picked it up and his pupils narrowed to slits. It had begun again. 


	44. Promises of pain

Konnichiwa! Keep up the reviews people, your slacking! Thank you to everyone really, your support is still strong and I love you all. Any more opinions out there? Please? I love to know what you all think! I have also had a request about changing Kai's clothes to what he wears in beyblade 3 g- rev, but I've not seen it. Kai did go through the period of wearing t- shirts and so forth because of his injuries, and I like what he wears for the first series, its so Kai. If he wears something else, I'll probably make it up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ray? Ray!" called Tyson. He had noticed Ray and Tadashi had gone off somewhere and went to look for them, he still didn't trust Tadashi. He found Ray standing where they had found Kai, looking at something in his hand.  
  
"Dude? What's up? Where Tadashi?" he added the last question as he looked around and didn't see anybody else.  
  
"She's gone" was all Ray replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ray handed him what was in his hands. Tyson looked at what he was now holding. Held in his fingers was a tattered looking, dirty piece of paper. He read out loud what was written on the smudged surface.  
  
'The viper is now ours again, and the phoenix will be too. Beware the crimson dawn Bladebreakers, for it will be the undoing. He will be ours, revenge will be mine, let him sleep, for when he awakes, his betrayal will seem like a friendly gesture. He will not remember you, and you will bow before us. Prepare to suffer, because that is a promise.'  
  
Tyson shivered. What the hell was happening?!  
  
Ray broke the dusty silence. "They have Tadashi T, and they mean to have Kai. What did they do to him to make him collapse?"  
  
"I dunno, I think we should show the others this man, they need to know, Kai's in big trouble here!"  
  
They hurried back to the house. Kai had been placed on the sofa and was twisting around under the hold of anyone strong enough. Samantha was attempting to check Kai's pulse, and Hilary was standing by Kai's head, tears dripped off her nose as she tried to hold the two-toned head still. Kai was heaving under their grip, cries and mutterings escaped his lips, as he fitted from whatever they had done to him. Ray and Tyson rushed to help hold him as Samantha continued her checks.  
  
After what seemed like too long, Kai had finally settled. He lay panting, sweaty, and unconscious as the fit subsided. A black bruise had formed on one side of Kai's neck; at the centre was a small, bloody hole. They waited for him to wake up, but he seemed to slip deeper into unconsciousness. Samantha kept checking him, making sure everything was still functioning. Her face was cool and professional, but the way her lips twitched, and the worried look in her eyes, showed everyone else how nervous she was. It didn't help to reassure them.  
  
Time ticked away and Kai had shown no signs of waking up.  
  
Ray sighed and in the anxious silence it startled most people. They all looked at him. He gave Tyson a look and turned back to everyone else.  
  
"I was waiting for Kai to wake up, but as it seems it won't be soon, I'll tell you what I was waiting for. Me and Tyson found this where Kai went down, and where Tadashi went missing."  
  
Several of them looked around suddenly, only just realising Tadashi wasn't with them.  
  
"I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust her! As soon as she saw an opening she...." Hilary never got to finish as Ray interrupted her.  
  
"I don't think it was like that, 1. It looks like there was someone dragged off from the scuffs in the dirt, and 2. Kai trusts her and we should accept his judgement." Ray ticked off the numbers on his fingers to emphasise his point. Hilary looked at everyone sheepishly before bowing her head and apologising.  
  
Ray continued, "Anyway, we found this note, I think it means big trouble." He showed everyone the paper, it went through every pair of hands and every pair of eyes before anyone said anything else.  
  
"Shit" was all Max said, only to be whacked on the head by Tyson's grandpa for doing so.  
  
"None of that little homie, we got bigger fish here then your mouth to gut and fry, so don't add to the equation, you dig?"  
  
Max nodded with a grimace as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.  
  
"and it doesn't help with the situation we have now, we still don't know what they did to Kai" said Samantha, more concerned with her patients condition right now then any impending threat that 'might' happen.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" asked Hilary.  
  
Before Samantha could answer, someone else did.  
  
"Like she would know."  
  
Everyone turned round to see Kai looking at them from his horizontal position on the couch, his mahogany eyes blinking slowly to try and dispel some of the sleepiness he felt.  
  
"Kai!" exclaimed Samantha as she swooped down to check him over again. Kai shot up into a sitting position and scooted across the couch away from her. She looked at him with a pained expression.  
  
"I know you don't like it, but I need to see if you're ok!" her voice sounded weary of the whole scenario.  
  
"Tough, I feel fine, so therefore, I am!"  
  
"You know it doesn't work that way!" she argued as she reached over to grab his arm. Kai saw it coming and dived over the couch arm and stood, swaying slightly.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Me!" he said, pronouncing every word the way he felt, angry.  
  
"We are only trying to help! Stop being so childish!" Samantha immediately regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Kai stopped swaying as his attention was focused; he gave her a glare that made her shiver.  
  
"Think what you like, I'm out of here", he then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"No Kai, I didn't mean that! Come back!" yelled Samantha as she ran to the door. She looked through the doorway and Kai wasn't there. He can move when he wants to! Was the thought as she glanced all round.  
  
The rest of the bladebreakers sat Samantha back down and went to find Kai.  
  
Before Ray followed through the door he turned to look at Samantha, "poor timing I think, but don't worry, we'll get him back." He then turned and followed the others. Samantha sighed, what was it about Kai she just couldn't seem to handle? She didn't think she would ever know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sighed; he was about ready to give up with himself. Everything felt like it was ready to smother him. Samantha was the worst. He shouldn't have been so hard on her, she was only trying to help, but she didn't listen. He didn't want her touching him, how hard was that to understand, it was like it was only her, he didn't want contact with anyone.  
  
Then he heard the scuffle noises behind him. He turned to see the bladebreakers, his team, running to catch him up. He turned back round and continued to walk up the slightly hilled path. He slumped his shoulders slightly and stuck his hands in his pockets, now what?  
  
"Kai! Dude! Buddy!" was what was called as he continued to pace himself up the incline. They caught up.  
  
"What?" asked Kai.  
  
"Stop running away from us Kai!" said Max. Kai raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm not running Max, I'm walking."  
  
Max spluttered slightly, "I, uh, well, uh; oh you know what I mean!"  
  
"Don't be a smart arse Kai!" said Tyson.  
  
"Cant help what I am." Was the cool reply.  
  
"That's enough you guys! We are here to fetch Kai, not argue!" tried Hilary; she didn't want the argument to go any further.  
  
Ray decided Hil was right, enough was enough. "Kai, come on, lets go back to Tyson's. This is getting silly."  
  
Kai wheeled round to face Ray, "silly? Like I'm being childish? Why can't any of you understand what I'm saying? It all starts when I ask something simple, like don't touch me and you lot ignore it and do it anyway!"  
  
"What's wrong with us wanting to help Kai? We're your friends, you don't need to be this defensive around us!" equalled Ray.  
  
"Why can't you trust us?" asked Hilary.  
  
The anger went from Kai's eyes, "because I can't trust myself. I lash out when I'm cornered, and right now I feel trapped when people touch me and I can't control it. It hurts, and it runs deep, and I can't do anything about it. Maybe having my memories back is a bad thing, now I remember more then I ever wanted to."  
  
Everyone gawped at the sudden change that went through Kai, one minute he was angry, head held high and body tense with power, the next he was slouched onto himself, talking quietly, dejected. It was the biggest emotional change they had seen in their captain ever, and it was unnerving.  
  
Then an even bigger shock took them as Kai cried out and bent over, clutching at himself like he was trying to hold himself together. He fell to his knees and struggled for breathe as pain tore through every nerve. His head swam, and his vision darkened. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it went. He came back to Earth with a bump, and shrugged off the hands that had placed themselves on his shoulders; they were doing it again, touching him. He didn't think they would ever listen. Before he could say anything, Hilary gave a strangled gurgle.  
  
They all turned to see her in the arms of someone; a knife was pressed to her throat.  
  
Kai stared into the cold, dark eyes of Leon. Leon grinned in return.  
  
"I'm here to collect Kai." 


	45. A new pet

Thanks for all the reviews! And the suggestions, it really does help to have all this feedback from you! As for the compliments on my writing, I swear, my egos gonna get too big to fit through double doors! Not that I'm complaining, keep it coming!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let her go Leon!" growled Kai; he couldn't let Leon hurt her.  
  
Leon hadn't changed since Kai saw him last, his black and red hair was still spiky at the top, and braided at the back. His black trousers were still tight and covered with pockets, his boots still covering the lower end of his trousers. His dark green shirt still looked like it belonged to a swashbuckler in a pirate movie. Some things may never change, thought Kai. Then Kai noticed the gold ring through the side of Leon's nose. What was that about? He didn't have time to think.  
  
"Then come with me Kai, or do I have to hurt someone?"  
  
Kai's hackles rose, "don't threaten me! Now let her go!"  
  
"Tsk tsk, I don't think you should be giving orders here," he emphasised his point by pressing the edge of his knife against Hilary's strained throat. A small trail of blood made its way down her skin, and her eyes widened. Small choking sounds were all she could make. "Now come with me, and she will be fine."  
  
Kai frowned, "this isn't the way you work, you don't need her Leon. Now let her go and deal with me."  
  
Leon grinned, and it was like looking at the face of a cat as it was about to pounce on you as the rat. He drew the knife gently across Hilary's neck, snagging the skin and causing more blood to drip from beneath its edge. She trembled beneath his hold and her eyes started to roll back into her skull, she was close to fainting.  
  
Leon finished and flicked the knife back to be hidden somewhere in his sleeve. He pushed Hilary forward and Kai caught her before she hit the floor. Kai turned her over to see she had fainted. He ripped the bottom of his trousers and held it to the bleeding line on her neck. He laid her gently on the floor.  
  
He turned to the others still standing and watching behind her, "help her!" they snapped out of it and Tyson was the first to reach the limp form. He whispered into her ear as he held the ripped cloth to her neck. Kai frowned; something seemed to click in his mind. Before it could be clear, Leon's impatient noise made him concentrate on the present.  
  
"Now we are even" said Kai.  
  
Leon's grin widened, he held up a small black device.  
  
"No Kai, I have the upper hand."  
  
Before Kai could ask, pain ripped through him again. He felt like he was being torn apart, he couldn't even scream, the pain stopped him breathing, stopped his throat working. His head felt like it was being split in two. He opened his eyes to see Ray run towards him, only to have a knife hilt blossom in his shoulder. Ray fell to the ground, a surprised look on his face. Kai tried to crawl towards him, his brain only just registering the fact he was now on his knees.  
  
Leon walked over to Kai and pulled at his hair. He looked into Kai's eyes.  
  
"Do you want it to stop?" Leon asked, then without waiting for an answer, "of course you do."  
  
The pain abruptly stopped, only Kai couldn't move. However hard he tried, he just couldn't move from the position he was in. he could hear everything around him, Ray's cries of pain, Max trying to calm him down, Kenny crying out about the whole thing, and Tyson trying to wake up Hilary.  
  
Then he found his mouth could still work. "Leave them alone!"  
  
"I wish I could Kai, but they are just so useful. And fun."  
  
Kai tried to get up, he just wanted to wrap his hands around Leon's neck and squeeze. It wasn't working, he couldn't move.  
  
"You can have me! Just leave them alone." his voice trailed off. He knew what he was getting himself into, and so did his friends, they went quiet when he had finished saying that.  
  
"I know, you didn't have a choice to begin with. Now stand up, you're in my control now."  
  
To Kai's horror he obeyed, what was going on here? His body got up without Kai telling it to, he didn't want to!  
  
"What have you done to me?!" he asked.  
  
"Just a little experiment in the dart, nothing to worry about." Kai watched as Leon looked at his friends, "I should destroy each one of them, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Touch them and you pay!" said Kai harshly, even if he couldn't move, he was still angry.  
  
Now Leon's temper rose. You think you can order me around? I should destroy them as revenge for taking Tori away from me!"  
  
"That wasn't my fault, and she was never yours, she was mine!"  
  
Leon backhanded Kai's face before any one could even blink. "How dare you! You took her from me and you will suffer!" he calmed down, "now fetch my knife and we can go."  
  
Kai began to walk towards where Ray was leaning on Max, both on the ground. He knelt in front of Ray.  
  
"I'm sorry Ray, this will hurt, but it will be better out" was all he could offer his injured friend. Ray nodded, tears falling down his face as Kai grasped the hilt. With one tug, Kai pulled the knife free. Ray convulsed and cried out. Tears formed in Kai's own eyes. Why was Leon so twisted?  
  
"Now give me the knife Kai" said Leon from the sidelines, enjoying the whole scene. Control was his.  
  
Kai found himself walking towards Leon, bloody knife in hand. He stopped in front of Leon and held out the knife, hilt facing Leon. He took the knife and inspected it carefully. The gilded hilt sparkled in the day light, the blood reflected as he moved it. He then moved forward and wiped it across Kai's trousers.  
  
"I can't have a dirty knife." He pointed out. He leaned forward and whispered in Kai's ear, "come now, follow me. You said i could have you, and I will!" he emphasized his meaning by stroking Kai's cheek, "if I can never have Tori any more, then you will have to do!"  
  
If Kai could have shivered under the control, then he would have. Leon turned on his heel and Kai's body followed however much Kai struggled internally, he still followed.  
  
He could hear his friends calling him, and the unshed tears fell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray tried to get up, he called Kai's name. Max held him back.  
  
"Kai can handle himself for a bit, you're injured!" bit back Max, this was making him nervous and snappy.  
  
Kenny ran to the house to fetch Samantha. They returned, Samantha's customary rust coloured braid streaming behind her. She knelt beside Ray.  
  
"Max, hold this against the wound, try to stop the bleeding, Kenny, phone an ambulance, Tyson, how is Hilary?" she took charge instantly. Kenny ran back to the house to find the phone. Tyson looked up from Hilary.  
  
"She fainted, I think she will be ok, but she's bleeding."  
  
"Keep her cool and make sure she can breathe unobstructed. Any bleeding keep gentle pressure on."  
  
Ray felt woozy, his shoulder hurt like hell, and why was no one going after Kai? He tried to stop thinking, it was too much effort.  
  
"Come on Ray, don't go on me now, stay awake." Pleaded Samantha.  
  
Ray couldn't hear her, he was already slipping. By the time the ambulance got there, he was deep into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai continued to follow Leon. The other boy had a spring in his step that Kai could only inwardly scowl at. Kai was glad that it was a quiet day, he didn't need suspicious glances at his blood smeared trousers, or his bleeding lip from where Leon had backhanded him.  
  
"Why am I doing this Leon?" he finally asked.  
  
"Doing what?" Leon replied with mock innocence.  
  
"Why am I unable to prevent myself from following your orders?"  
  
Leon grinned to the air, "that lovely mark on your neck now contains a little device that controls nervous responses. I have the control, so what I say, the device makes you do."  
  
"So that's why the dart's needle was so large."  
  
"Very good! You can learn!"  
  
Kai growled, "Fuck off!"  
  
"It's a good thing I like your spirit Kai, all the more fun when I break it."  
  
This time Kai felt smug, "Boris tried, and he couldn't break me, what makes you think you can?"  
  
"Because Boris never had the opportunity to use the little device I have, and Voltaire has given me full permission to use it as necessary. I am in his good books, and Boris is in the dog house."  
  
"Where you both belong" muttered Kai.  
  
"You won't be so cocky Kai, not when you see what this thing can do." Leon stopped and turned to face Kai, "you will break, I will break you and take away everything you hold, including you memories!"  
  
Kai broke into a cold sweat, his eyes widened, "no..."  
  
"Yes, don't worry, I'll keep them safe for you. If your good, and do as I say, I may let you have them back. That's only if you're good though."  
  
He then looked Kai right in the eyes.  
  
"I've always wanted a pet." He then turned and walked onwards again, Kai followed.  
  
In Kai's mind, all he could think of was escape. 


	46. No trail

Hey there! Some one wanted to know my email address, its starbugkenny@hotmail.com, if you want to email me then you can! I also need to work on my grammar, let's just say me and spellchecker have many an argument over what I want to write, so I apologize if things are wrong! And I'll try with more detail! It also seems I have an official declared no.1 fan! Wow, I mean a number 1 fan, that's like big stuff! One other point, Leon is not gay; he's bi, as he did fancy Tori as well as having a thing for Kai. I refuse to mention anybody's names in this story till the end, you know who you are if I answer a query, I'm saving the individual thanks for when I have finished this story, so please keep reviewing! I love you all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon and Kai had been walking for what felt like hours. Even Kai's well developed legs where beginning to feel some strain, yet Leon carried on with that annoying bouncy step. Kai's frown deepened, let Leon be the smug git he is, it won't last. Leon stopped walking and told Kai to do so as well. Kai stopped, even though he would have much rather have turned round and legged it back the other way.  
  
Kai let his eyes wander around as far as they could as he couldn't move his head. All he saw was dusty roads, grass verges and a few sparse trees, where were they? He had tried to memorise the route, but his mind didn't want to concentrate, too many thoughts all at once created a whirlwind storm that he couldn't understand. A small trail of dust caught his attention; something was coming up the road towards them.  
  
Leon relaxed visibly as he saw the dust cloud; this is obviously what they were waiting for. The cloud dust became more visible as it speeded towards them, soon Kai could see a black car gleaming in front of the dust.  
  
"A car?" he asked Leon, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"You can see it already?" frowned Leon, squinting into the distance.  
  
"Yes" replied Kai, then used the opportunity to get on up on Leon, remove some of that smugness, "cant you? I suppose my vision is superior, how about that?"  
  
Leon flared with sudden temper, he always had to be better then Kai, prove that Biovolt had made a mistake, that he was the one they needed. Kai just placed a barbed hook and Leon had taken it. Leon whirled round and backhanded Kai again. The inability to move meant that the full force of the slap hit Kai; he no longer had the movement to absorb some of the force. He could feel his split lip reopen and fresh blood trickle down to his chin. It tickled as it dripped, and how ever irritating it was, Kai just had to put up with it.  
  
Leon turned back round and decided to ignore Kai, which suited Kai just fine. They waited in silence till the car pulled up. The car had once been shiny and black, polished to a sparkling reflection of its surroundings could be seen in distorted detail. Now a layer of dust decorated the car, painting it a temporary brown, the black still visible under streaks and smears. Kai could see himself in the murky tinted windows, not sure if he could see a pair of eyes staring back through.  
  
The thought quickly vanished as a man in a black suit and black shades opened a door and stepped out.  
  
"How Hollywood" thought Kai with disgust.  
  
The man glanced at Leon, who nodded in return. The man then walked up to Kai, a length of rope and material present in his beefy fists. Leon watched and made Kai respond to make the mans job easier. Kai could already move his mouth to speak, and the man prised apart his jaws to stuff in some of the material. Another piece was placed over Kai's mouth and tied around the back of his head. Kai's broken lip stung in response, but at least it would help stop the bleeding, and the irritating drip had now stopped.  
  
The man stepped behind Kai and held on to each of Kai's arms. Leon activated something on the device and Kai's arms moved as the man wanted them, placed behind his back so the wrists could be tied together. Once tightly lashed, the man knelt down and did the same to Kai's ankles and knees. Kai swayed as his balance was severely compromised, tied as he was. Then Leon did something else with the small black device held in his palm.  
  
Kai felt himself go loose all of a sudden. His body just seemed to give up holding himself, and he still couldn't move. He fell, face first into the dirt with a muffled "oomph" as the air was driven from his lungs. Leon's laugh rang in his ears. The man then bent back down and hoisted Kai onto his shoulder. If any body would've taken the time to see, Kai's glare would have smouldered into them. It was short lived though, as Leon placed a blindfold over them without even looking. Kai continued to glare at the dark material obscuring his view.  
  
He heard the metallic sounds of a catch being unlocked and he was tilted toward the ground. He fell into the boot of the car with a loud thump and he groaned. The boot lid slammed down and what little light Kai could see through the blindfold was now extinguished. He heard doors being slammed shut and the engine roared into life.  
  
The driver had a sick sense of humour as the car lurched forward. Kai was flung against the boot door. He tried to settle himself for a very bumpy ride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray felt funny. His head felt like it stuffed with cotton wool, and his mouth felt the same. He tried to open his eyes, only to find it wasn't as easy as it had always seemed. After a little concentration, he managed to crack open one amber eye slightly. Some more effort and two sleepy eyes blinked in the white surroundings. Where was he? It felt like he was lying on something soft, a bed? If it was, it wasn't his bed. He turned his head slowly and caught Tyson's eye. Tyson grinned.  
  
"He's awake!" he called out to someone.  
  
Ray flinched at the noise. Tyson came and sat down on a chair beside him.  
  
"Sorry dude, had to let the others know you were ok, how you feeling?"  
  
Ray managed to croak out a fine, which left Tyson in a small set of giggles. The door opened and they were both distracted as the room filled with bodies. Everyone was there, Max, Kenny, Hilary (with a bandage around her neck, Ray noted), Samantha, Tyson's dad and grandpa, and Mr. Dickinson. Then he blinked twice, he watched as pink hair pushed its way to his bed.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
"Mariah?" he managed with out too much croaking.  
  
"Oh Ray! I'm so glad you're ok; don't ever scare me like that!" She chided before hugging him tightly.  
  
"Ow! Mariah, not so hard", Ray was finding his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you scared me so badly!" her lower lip began to tremble, "I got the phone call from Mr. Dickinson saying that you had been stabbed and all I could think about was the worst!" tears began to slide gently down her cheeks.  
  
"Whoa! Don't cry, I'm ok!" Ray wiped the tears from her cheeks tenderly, "I'm fine, a little sore, but fine." To emphasize his point he kissed her softly, his hands now cupping her face. They pulled apart and she smiled at him. He turned to the others in the room, his own smile slightly sheepish, slightly cheeky at their grins.  
  
"What happened after I blacked out?"  
  
Samantha took the lead, "we brought you to hospital and you were operated on. You're lucky you know, the knife wasn't large. The shoulder is a tricky place to wound, so many complications can arise from it. The knife penetrated in a place where little long lasting damage can usually be done. You are either very lucky, or the person that threw it knew what they were doing."  
  
"Id go with the latter, Leon is dangerous," Ray glanced at all the faces in the room, "where's Kai, didn't he come back?"  
  
Tyson answered him this time, "no he didn't, and we couldn't find him, sorry man."  
  
Ray frowned, "how long have I been out?"  
  
"About a day, it happened yesterday" said Max.  
  
Ray looked at Mariah who was still perched on his bed, "I guess that's how you got here so seemingly fast."  
  
"And I wont be going anywhere for a while either!" she said determined, her eyes flashing. Ray smiled at her. He then looked up at Hilary.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
She gave a small grin, "I'm fine, he hardly cut me, I got more of a scare then anything."  
  
Ray nodded, "what are we going to do about Kai, he's in real danger with Leon."  
  
Mr. Dickinson sighed, "We are trying to do what we can, but we have no idea where to look, they are no longer using the Hiwatari mansion, we have that place under strict control."  
  
"They have Tadashi as well" said Ray.  
  
There was mixed reaction to that remark around the room. Some nodded and agreed, some frowned, and one even looked angry and disgusted at the thought of that name.  
  
"We have to help them both, what about Dizzi tracking Dranzer, we now Kai had his blade with him."  
  
"No luck, I've tried, Dranzer's output is too weak at the moment to track, but I have Dizzi on it at all times. As soon as she picks up a signal, we'll know."  
  
"Thanks Chief." It was a small light in a very, very big dark cloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was woken up again by a large bump. He had been in the boot for longer then he cared to think. He had tried sleep as it seemed the only thing he could do, and it prevented him from getting bored and thinking. He really resented his mind right now, when he had nothing else to concentrate on, his thoughts travelled onto his parents, Tadashi, and to Ray. He hoped Ray was ok, and he just hoped Tadashi was alive! His thoughts were interrupted as the car screeched to a halt and he was thrown to the other end of the boot. He hit his head and groaned as it spun. The boot flooded with light, and he was pulled out. 


	47. Circle of revenge

Hey there! I hope that had more detail in it, I did try! Keep the suggestions coming; I've had a few good ones so far! Thank you to you all for reviewing, and thank you those who have given suggestions, I may have a brilliant mind, but I still need some input, and you give it! It's great! I'm curious as to what everyone's favourite chapters are, so if you want, tell me! Now, onwards with the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai grunted as he hit the floor, everything they did they did with a rough edge. His arm began to hurt where he was leaning on it, yet he still couldn't move out of his own free will. Leon had the control, and Kai could bet he loved it.  
  
His arm stopped its aching protest when Kai was lifted back on to the Hollywood style thug's shoulder. Leon was always into the dramatic side of things, his clothes gave that message clearly enough with out all this, but then Leon also liked to make sure his point got across. Kai expected much more to come, and none of it pleasant.  
  
A sudden breeze stopped Kai's current train of thought. He could smell very strong odours of salt and fish. They hung in the air and invaded his nose every time he breathed. He could hear the very distinct cry of gulls. Too easy, thought Kai, why would Leon take him to a place he could so easily recognise over others? Other signs just made it easier to analyse his surroundings. He could hear the heavy shoe steps on hard concrete from the thug who was carrying him, so that meant they where by the sea, in an area that was built on and used. He could also hear the groan and creak of ships. Had Leon already forgotten that Kai knew a shipyard as well as anywhere else? His grandfather hadn't let Kai's education slip on anything, any situation was catered for. Who knew where Kai might have needed to go for Biovolts needs? Kai could bet in the short time he was at Biovolt (a mere five years), he had been introduced and educated in more places then most people could think of.  
  
His reverie stopped there. He could hear water now, very clearly, and he was repositioned on the mans huge shoulder. He felt the man lean forward, and himself fall forward slightly. The concrete had given way to something metallic by the ringing noise the mans heavy shoes where making. This guy had probably never been subtle in his life, probably didn't even know what it was, thought Kai bitterly. He was more angry then anything else, and nervous. He was just reacting badly to the situation, but the admittance of that fact didn't stop him hating the guy.  
  
Kai wondered if Leon was still with them at this point, it was impossible to tell, that guy matched Kai in stealth, and was probably better now. Kai regretted the fact he had not kept up with his training, but then who would've known he would have landed up in this situation. He wished he could hit something in frustration; Leon would have been nice to punch....  
  
The daydream was cut short when he was dropped to the floor. He hissed as he landed on his bound arms. He could hear Leon's laugh, so he was still with them. Kai could feel wood beneath his bare arms, and again wondered where exactly he was, just because he knew what the surroundings were, didn't give him a clue as to what was going on. He hoped he wasn't in another warehouse, images of the last time kept running past his vision. He felt bile rise in his throat and forced it down, it would do no good to show weakness now.  
  
He snapped back to reality when he felt his blindfold being removed. He blinked in the light as it was drawn away from his pale face and looked around him with his eyes, unable to move his head. The interior shows wood and metal, and was smaller then what Kai had expected. Small round windows were blacked out, leaving small lamps around the room to light the restrictive space. Dark reds, greens and dressed wood decorated the room, and with the small amount of space pushed on Kai oppressively. The room tilted slightly, and it was then that Kai realised he was on a ship. Only question was where was the ship? They had travelled for too greater time period to be anywhere near Tyson's little town. Gods, it was hardly little, thought Kai, then berated himself for thinking the whole thing In the first place.  
  
He glared up as Leon knelt to look at Kai's face. Leon still hadn't managed to wipe that grin off his face.  
  
"I can't believe how easy it was to capture you, you've grown soft in those things company, and Voltaire is most displeased." The way he had described Kai's friends with a sneering 'things', was more then Kai could handle on his already short fuse, his face heated up and his eyes threw daggers.  
  
"Now now, don't have a tantrum. Voltaire will be with us momentarily." Leon was so off-handed with his remarks it made Kai nauseous.  
  
As if he knew before hand, and he probably did thought Kai, Voltaire strode into the room. His airs and graces were seriously diminished by his half shaved head and bandages. Boris scuttled behind, malice gleaming behind his mask as he looked at Kai bound and gagged on the floor. Leon stood as Voltaire entered.  
  
"Well done boy, it seems at least someone can do their job around here!" the last had been directed at Boris, who cringed slightly under the harsh words. A small glare was sent at Leon, but it was noticed by Kai. A power struggle was going on here, and Kai didn't want to think at how low the two would go to get the place by Voltaire's side. Boris had already had a taste of that privilege, but Leon's drive was better, and it was the one thing Leon craved above all else. If allowed to get out of control, it would become a bloody battle, and Kai did not wish to see who emerged from the fight the winner.  
  
"The chip is functioning as expected, yes?" goaded Voltaire.  
  
"Perfectly sir, the bonds were a precaution in case of any difficulties, but there have been none." Leon stood to attention as he said this, looking every part the private in an army barracks.  
  
"Then release him and have him stand, I wish to see him properly."  
  
Leon jumped into action, flicking a knife from somewhere in his billowing sleeves. He cut the rope holding Kai's arms and legs. He then walked back to Voltaire's free side and the knife had disappeared, back to its hiding place. He then took the device from one of his pockets.  
  
"Stand up Kai, and don't try to talk, you wont be able to." He ordered, playing the general now.  
  
Kai moved to stand, his whole body protesting as nothing seemed to function after being tied up for so long. It didn't much matter though, as the chip made him stand eventually anyway, even if he still swayed slightly. He could feel blood rushing to his hands and feet, the sensation prickled at his skin. He wanted to flex them, but found himself unable, that damned chip!  
  
Voltaire looked him up and down, and Kai felt like a piece of meat. He could hear the creaking of the ship as it floated in the harbour water. He wished he could see out of the windows, to see where the harbour might be, but wishing didn't achieve anything, or gain anything, so he let the thought slip away.  
  
Voltaire had closed the distance between them, and was now looking intently at the bruise on his grandson's neck. Kai began to wish he was a piece of meat, at least then he would be dead and his problems over with. He found himself wishing a lot lately, maybe he had gotten soft.  
  
Voltaire raised a hand to trace the blue markings on Kai's cheeks.  
  
"At least some of you remains true to what you are" he murmured. Kai's brows drew downwards so slightly. The fact he could move still, even that much went unnoticed by himself as he flushed with questions he couldn't ask. Voltaire noticed the query in Kai's strangely coloured eyes.  
  
"I suppose no one bothered to explain why we marked you this way. Every person that was trained at the abbey was marked Kai, but yours was the only one to be so visible. It is the mark of our heritage, our lineage. The warriors of the Hiwatari past always tattooed themselves in this manner, a sign to their enemies. You are the first from their time to have the tattoo upon your face, where it belongs. Leon! Show him yours."  
  
Leon glared at Kai; he didn't need to be reminded that Kai was the one Biovolt needed. He un-tucked the back of his shirt and turned to face the other way. On the skin of his now exposed lower back were the four blue triangles Kai saw every time he looked at his reflection. They were spaced by Leon spine, but were exactly the same, if not smaller.  
  
"this is Biovolts sign, and the world will come to fear it, in time. But first, we need you, and we will have you." Kai wanted to strangle them all, here and now, his fingers twitched and this time he noticed he could move, even if it was such a slight thing. His eyes continued to burn at them, not giving away his discovery.  
  
"your eyes......" muttered Voltaire, "why are they like that? Neither of your parents had that colour, none have in our recorded history. Perhaps before, perhaps. The phoenix is right for you, you both have that fire." Kai wondered if Voltaire knew he was talking to himself, maybe that pounding he had given him before had knocked something in his head; Voltaire had never been this distant. He was always in control, no matter what.  
  
Voltaire snapped, he whirled around and faced Boris and Leon. Leon had already tucked in his shirt and was once again standing straight and steady.  
  
"I leave him with you two, Boris, obey Leon and Leon, ring Kai. The new Biovolt will have another symbol for its students. You may choose where, just not his nose." With that, Voltaire stomped out of the room, his boots clunking on the rough grained wooden decking that lined the ships floors.  
  
Leon advanced and inspected Kai's face thoroughly. He leaned back and produced a silver ring and a large pin from somewhere in his many pockets.  
  
"This may hurt" he offered, a gleam in his eye and smile that made Kai want to shudder.  
  
He reached and pulled at Kai's lower lip, stretching it out. He then placed the pin against the soft tissue that lined with the middle of Kai's lower lip and pushed it through. Kai's breath caught in his throat slightly as sharp pain radiated out from his lip. Leon then pulled the pin out and pulled the ring apart with his own teeth. He then pushed one end of the now split ring through the bleeding hole the pin had left. Closing the gap between the ring ends with his fingers, he then leaned forward to lick the blood dripping down Kai's chin.  
  
"Good boy" he murmured into Kai's ears, "you look great with it."  
  
Pulling away from Kai he walked over to Boris. He leant to talk into Boris's own ear, but still made it loud enough for Kai to hear.  
  
"You can have him now, I want him when he's close to breaking point. Now play nice, we still want him in one piece."  
  
With that Leon walked to the door, turning just before he left to press something on the device that seemed to appear in his hands. Kai felt his body as his again and staggered with the sudden control. When he looked up, Leon had left, and he was alone with Boris, who was bent on revenge. 


	48. Bonds of pain

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, over 400 now! You'll excuse me if I say shit! I never expected so many, and the support is fantastic, so thank you, deeply I thank you. Id also like to thank those few who told me their favourite chapters, I like to know peoples opinions! Keep reading and reviewing, and I shall keep writing! Love you all!

* * *

Kai lay curled up where Boris had left him. He shivered in the dark from the chill in the sea air, but did nothing to find something to keep him warm. He flexed some muscles gingerly, wincing as he felt every bruise. At least nothing had been broken, yet. It had been a tough night, Boris didn't know the meaning of gentle, and revenge blocked any compassion Boris might have learned form his time trapped in others pain. Now Boris had left and had locked Kai in the room, dark, cold, hungry, and thirsty. Kai's throat was sore from crying out, no matter how hard he had tried not to, the sound still escaped from his lips.  
  
Kai thought back onto the beginning of the night. It had started when Leon left the room. Kai had been able to move then, his body was again his, but the sudden effect had left Kai staggering and dizzy. Boris turned it into a game, for him anyway. He had chased Kai around the small cabin, waiting for his moment to strike. The man was more slippery then a greased snake, dodging everything Kai had thrown at him, enjoying the anticipation till he struck and snared Kai. He had finally caught Kai, and they fought amongst the mess already made. No matter what Kai did, Boris had a counter attack, and he played dirty.  
  
Boris hadn't gone completely unscathed, his face had bruises, his nose had bled, and Kai was certain he had broken a couple of Boris's fingers. But it seemed Boris was oblivious to the pain, and Kai landed up causing scratch marks in desperation as Boris had cornered and bound him. Then the real beating started, punches, kicks, and even bites now reaped their effects on Kai's body. Once Boris had Kai, bound and bleeding, on the floor, he had done the worst thing that Kai could think of.  
  
"It wasn't enough to beat my body, was it Boris, you just had to beat my soul too" Kai said to the air, his voice hoarse.  
  
Boris had taken him on the floor where he still lay. His top torn, and his trousers still round his knees, he had lain there, not wanting to move. He could still feel the dried blood that had ran down his legs. He could remember so vividly each touch of Boris's hands, each thrust, every breath that had grunted out of Boris's lungs, and each whisper, each promise that had been uttered. Once finished, he had pushed Kai to the floor and left him as he opened a cupboard and had eaten and drunk some of the contents as he watched Kai shiver on the floor. Then Boris found a chair, turned it upright, and had fallen asleep. He had woken up though, and Kai had been the receiving end of Boris's pleasure once again. He had been no gentler then before, and after he was done, he had searched Kai's pockets. He removed Dranzer and Black Dranzer from the pockets, gave the ring in Kai's lip a tweak, and had cut the bonds that held Kai before he turned off the lights, left and locked the door.  
  
Enough was enough; Kai heaved himself from the floor. He paused on his hands and knees to catch his breath before he stood up. He bent to pull up his trousers; his belt was lost in the darkness. He rubbed his arms as he looked into the dreary surroundings. Chaos ruled the cabin, as furniture had been tossed aside, broken by panicked feet and rolling bodies. Anything on the furniture had been thrown across the floor, and now crunched under Kai's shoes. At least they hadn't removed anything else from Kai; he didn't want to have to escape with no clothes or shoes at all.  
  
He walked carefully to the cupboard, its doors open wide. He felt around in its dark depths, and found a bottle and plates. A plate fell to the floor and smashed, Kai winced in the dark, hoping it hadn't alerted anybody. He drank what was in the bottle, thankful it was just water, and knelt to pick up a piece of the broken plate. He found an edge that was sharp by accident. He sucked his now bleeding finger as he pocketed the sharp pottery. He might need it later.  
  
A clicking noise from the door snapped Kai's attention. He whirled round in time to see it pushed open, light flooding the dark room. He shielded his eyes, unable to see as two men approached him. They grabbed him and held him fast between them. Kai struggled viciously, and they had trouble holding him, but they still did, and Kai could not escape from them. They dragged him through the door and down the corridor. Kai kicked one of them hard, and the man let go. Wrenching free of the other, Kai ran ahead, only to be tripped by Leon. He had been hiding in a shadowed doorway, and had watched as Kai made a run for it. The men soon caught up, and this time they carried Kai between them.  
  
The four of them entered another room, but the portholes were not blacked out here. Kai could see water in the darkness, sparkling silver at the peak of every small wave as it reflected the moon. The land was distant, a dark shadow rising from the sea. Lights glittered from buildings and towns. At least the boat was not moving further away, Voltaire obviously thought they were far enough. The men holding Kai stood him up, and continued to hold him steady.  
  
Voltaire sat in front of him, a desk stood between them. Boris was already standing by Voltaire's left, and Leon walked to stand by his right. Kai looked around him, noticing something lying under one of the round windows.  
  
"Tadashi!" he called out, his voice sounding rough and broken.  
  
She didn't stir.  
  
"What did you do to her!" demanded Kai, furious now she had been involved and hurt.  
  
Voltaire sneered in her direction. "She was weak; she couldn't handle the fusion between her and Phagus. Now she refuses to wake, and Phagus had disappeared, a waste of tow valuable resources!"  
  
"I thought you said only I could fuse with a bitbeast?" asked Kai, confused at Voltaire's motive to try with someone else.  
  
"I tried an experiment, since you cannot be relied upon, and it failed! I see you took your punishment, well done Boris. It seems you can do something right."  
  
At Voltaire's approval, Boris smirked. His glare behind that mask made Kai want to shiver, but he suppressed it. He needed to focus.  
  
"Where is Dranzer!" he spat out, he could feel the bitbeast close by.  
  
Voltaire lifted his hands, and held in each palm was a bit chip. Dranzer's red in one, Black Dranzer's dark in the other.  
  
"Give them back to me!" yelled Kai, his struggles increasing.  
  
"You will have them back Kai, as I am going to fuse them to you, both of them." Voltaire explained.  
  
"You can try!" said Kai through gritted teeth, he had already fused with Dranzer, Voltaire knew that, now he thought he could make it happen, and Kai didn't believe him.  
  
"I will succeed Kai, the chip will deal with that." Voltaire then waved a closed fist in Leon's direction. Leon smirked as he fiddled with the small black thing in his hands, and Kai suddenly jerked. The men let go and Kai found himself standing stiffly to attention, unable to move. He felt the bruises and cuts as they screamed in sudden pain. His breathing became sharp as he adjusted to the position. He then found that speaking was impossible. Voltaire then gave Leon the two bit chips. They disappeared into one of the many pockets.  
  
"Now then, shall we begin?" purred Leon. He walked up to Kai and stroked the ring in Kai's lip.  
  
"It suits you Kai, and makes it handy for me to handle you!" he then attached a small chain onto the ring. "Walk with me" he ordered and Kai was forced to follow as Leon led him like a dog into an adjoining room. They were the only two that entered as Leon led him to another tube that reached from ceiling to floor of the room. Kai didn't know why Leon had put the chain on, since he had to obey due to the chip anyway. Probably Leon's sense of humour, Kai thought.  
  
"Did they have these tubes everywhere?" thought Kai, unable to say it.  
  
Leon led him to the tube and ordered him in. he then unhooked the chain and shut Kai inside. The room was bare apart from the tube and a control panel that stood next to a wall. The floor, ceiling, and walls were all lined with metal. A single bright light hung from the riveted metal panels on the ceiling. Kai watched with frustrated fascination as Leon strode over to the control panel and placed the two bit chips of Dranzer and Black Dranzer into slots. The control device for Kai's chip then went into another. Leon blocked the view as he worked on the panel, pressing things. Kai's body went slack as the device no longer held control over him.  
  
At least the tube hadn't filled up with anything, which was Kai's main concern. But something did start to happen. The tube did fill with something; a greyish sheen seemed to coat the tube walls, and Kai. It seemed to float in the air, and he had to breathe it in. sparks started at the top of the tube. Kai tried to crouch, but in the narrow confines, was unable to go far. It was inevitable, and the sparks struck Kai. Instant pain shot through him as electricity seemed to caress his skin. It played along Kai's surface, and the grey substance thickened. Screams poured form Kai's already sore throat, yet he could still feel the great sensation he had when he fused with Dranzer not that long ago. But now it was mixed with pain, and something dark, Black Dranzer.  
  
He opened his eyes one last time, and saw Leon had been joined with Voltaire and Boris. Then the shocks were too much, and the grey substance blocked the view completely. The screams were cut off, and the room went silent.

* * *

Somewhere in a town near by, a computer sent out a sudden signal.

* * *

"Whoa Dizzi!" exclaimed Kenny as she beeped insistently at him.  
  
He opened up the laptop and began typing, but it wasn't long before he paused, holding his breathe.  
  
"What is it chief?" someone asked, but Kenny didn't acknowledge who.  
  
"Its Kai, Dranzer's signal has just been detected, strongly. But there's a problem, so has Black Dranzer's."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the sea, by a harbour two towns away."  
  
The decision was unanimous, "lets go." 


	49. Blood lust

Hey there anime fans, looks like another beautiful day out there in the world of beyblade! Thanks for all the reviews everyone, old or new, you are valued and wanted and needed! It was mentioned that the last chapter was short, I tell ya, it was a lot of description and words rather then talking, so it just seemed that way, the paragraphs were bigger then normal. It took me ages to write! And I am not running out of ideas, there's a few yet to come! Anyway, I digress, here is the next chappie! Oh, and shall Kai keep his new lip ring, or should he get rid of it when he can?

* * *

The metal cabin seemed to ring in silence. No noise came from anybody in the room, and each ear strained to hear anything. The silence continued.  
  
Three pairs of eyes were centred on the tube across the room. It stood from ceiling to floor and appeared to be made of a silvery material. Closer inspection would show that the tube was actually a transparent glass, and that the sliver came from something lining the inside of the tube. Some of it had condensed on the glass, and now ran down in rivulets that left greyish streaks; giving the appearance that someone had cried tears of mercury. It wasn't the tube that held the attention of the people in the room; it was what was hidden inside.  
  
Time ticked away slowly, grains of sand trickling away into infinity, their existence blinked out in mere moments.  
  
Something moved inside the tube, a faint shadow and a five streaked smear on the glass showed that the something inside had awoken.  
  
Leon snapped out of his staring and focused on the control panel beneath his hands. His hands trembled with anticipation as he keyed in the right sequence, then pulled the control device from its slot, he would need it.  
  
The doors opened, grey gas leaking from the widening gap. A form stumbled out, its shadowed hand grasping the side of the container for support. It stood, folded over slightly, lungs heaving for breath. Then it turned to face them. It straightened and walked out of the grey mist that had settled around the tube. Kai stood before them, and the fusion had been complete.  
  
A pair of huge wings was folded against Kai's back, the feathers black fading into a deep red, the last tipped in crimson. His hair now a trio of black, red and blue, each colour seemed to be fighting to become dominant. Staring at his hair made the three pairs of eyes queasy, the colours seemed to shift as Kai moved his head. Kai flexed his hands, and the eyes were drawn to the claws that tipped each finger. From underneath his tattered top, downy feathers seemed to have sprung from his skin. It lined his shoulders and worked down to the end of his ribs, fading into skin gradually. The colour seemed a deep, dark red, but it appeared to go lighter as it faded.  
  
His eyes now seemed to be live fire, flames seemed to glow and flicker, one minute red, the next tinged yellow and then blue. Something stirred in those eyes, something shadowed and set deep. Kai no longer had shoes on his feet; the shredded remains of those were still on the floor of the tube. Now his feet took on the appearance of a bird of preys. Red scales lined his legs as they came from the underneath of his trousers, rust coloured feathers peeked from the bottom of the torn trousers. His feet seemed to be human, but then seen in a different angle, they looked like birds feet, ending in hooked claws, sharp hooked claws. They made a clattering noise as he walked across the metal floor.  
  
His head also had that strange, dual image effect. One minute they were looking at the pale, tattooed face of Kai, his pierced lips drawn tight against each other, the next they were looking onto a phoenix's beaked face. The phoenix's face seemed to shimmer between black and red, never seeming to stop. If only they knew the war waging inside the head, they would understand all the shifting.  
  
Kai's lip curved into a growling sneer as he faced them, he started towards them fast, and Leon suddenly remembered the device in his hands. He commanded Kai to stop. The fused boy paused in his tracks; the strain of trying to move was evident as he seemed to struggle without actually moving.  
  
Voltaire took the opportunity to have a good look at his creation. He walked slowly round his grandson, seeing him as if for the first time, the boy had finally done something right!  
  
"Amazing" he uttered to himself.  
  
He walked all the way round Kai, turning to face him once he had circuited once. He peered into Kai's face, ignoring the flickering image of the two phoenixes.  
  
"Excellent. Now we have the weapon we require! The world shall be mine; this new pet will ensure that, he will obliterate my enemies!"  
  
Only Leon noticed the twitch as Kai moved his clawed fingers. He reached forward to tell Voltaire, only to have his hand smacked away.  
  
"Not now boy!" was the reply he got.  
  
Leon put it down to nothing, hoping it was just a small glitch in the programming, maybe something to do with the fusion. That thought fled as fast as it had come as he saw Kai flex all his fingers on that hand. Kai began to glow softly, just around the edges. Voltaire remained oblivious as he continued to mutter to himself about greatness.  
  
"Sir! Sir!" Leon gave a frustrated sigh, this wasn't working, "Voltaire!"  
  
This caught Voltaire's attention, only Boris called him by his name, everyone else used proper respect. Only this wasn't Boris saying his name, it was that annoying, if sometimes useful, experiment that had attached himself to his side. He whirled round to face the anxious look Leon now sported.  
  
"What?" he asked peevishly, how dare this whelp distract him from this great moment.  
  
He only had to follow a shaking finger to know what was wrong; he turned, and then wished he had ran.  
  
After Kai's screams had been cut off, he had seemed to float in the silver that now lined everything, from the tube walls, to his own lungs. He seemed to feel nothing, think nothing. Everything seemed empty. Then he came back to Earth with a bump. But it wasn't just him anymore, now he was three. His wings felt cramped in the confines of the tube, and a newly clawed hand reached out to touch the cool glass. The doors then slid open, and Kai stumbled out. The silver stuff seemed to slide of him without leaving a mark, his skin dry where it had been. It came from his lungs in a vapour, and he could bet none would remain.  
  
He walked out of the now grey mist into the gaze of the three people Kai hated most. He walked toward them, the urge to rip them apart growing strong in the tiniest amount of time. Then, infuriatingly, Leon stopped him with that damn chip. He could feel it throb in his neck as it made his body stop in its tracks.  
  
As he stood there, he had nothing to concentrate on, his prey had stopped him and his focus was gone. Now the real war began. Three different minds battled it out in one skull for supremacy. Black Dranzer was strong, and the dark phoenix's desire for destruction and pain was almost too much for the other two to handle. Dranzer battled to protect Kai, the red phoenix reasoned he could get Kai out of here, by its own wings if necessary, if only Kai would let it be that way. Kai wanted control again, he wanted neither of the phoenix's to be involved in this, Black Dranzer because he would then lose control with no guarantee he would regain it, and he didn't want Dranzer to get hurt, or be taken away. Most of all, he didn't want to be used by Voltaire, and with either phoenix in control, that would happen.  
  
Kai became aware of Voltaire looking at him, a cow at the market, before watching his face intently. He seemed fascinated by the whole thing. If only he could have known how painful the fusion was, he wouldn't be so happy if he'd had to go through that thought Kai bitterly.  
  
Listening to Voltaire murmured rants about weapons and world domination, Kai struggled to think rationally, his temper was rising, and he felt a finger twitch. If he could have shown surprise he would have. He focused his anger again, Dranzer and Black Dranzer helping when they realised it meant freedom to move. His whole hand moved this time, and he felt the chips pulsing grow erratic. Leon distracted Voltaire, and as he turned, Kai broke free. A stabbing pain in his neck told him the chip had malfunctioned, and also gave Black Dranzer the opportunity the dark phoenix needed to take control.  
  
In an instant black dominated Kai's feathers and hair. Everything became black, from the downy feathers lining his shoulders, to the scales on his lower legs. Only his eyes held some of the other two, overpowered and struggling, but still there. Silent black flames erupted around Kai, a rush of air flowed towards Kai as the flames sucked up oxygen.  
  
Voltaire turned to look, and seemed horrified by the sight as Kai moved his arms in stretching motions. Then Kai gave the three of them a sinister side look, and grinned. Voltaire turned back to Leon and grabbed the device, in desperation pushing all the buttons. Pain flared up Kai's neck, and in response he pushed his head to the side till it cracked in a very satisfying manner. Then he advanced.  
  
Inside Black Dranzer's façade, Kai felt helpless.  
  
At the sight of Kai advancing, with no control, the three people fled round him to get to the door. Kai whipped round and cracked his wings open before using them to race his prey to the door. He banged it shut, gripping the metal with his claws, he faced downwards, limbs splayed for support. Their faces were perfect, true terror. Black Dranzer was drinking every drop of this as possible. It felt good to feed.  
  
Inside, Kai raged against the barrier Black Dranzer had made, and it hardly made a dent, hardly. One thought struck him, where was Tori?  
  
Black Dranzer spread his dark wings and leaped at Boris. He landed on the man and they hit the floor hard. Kai used his prey's body to take the impact. Digging in his back claws, he held on tightly as the man struggled. He held on with his hands, the claws raking the clothes and skin beneath them, drawing delicious crimson blood. Black Dranzer liked having hands. He then peered into Boris's eyes, wallowing in the terror and pain, remembering distantly the pain the man had given him.......A part of him......it seemed so distant.  
  
Then his prey blacked out. Kai growled, it wasn't worth it when they didn't fight. There was no point. He looked around and spotted the grey haired man, his eyes narrowed. That one brought up memories begging for tasty revenge. Clutching a leg of his current prey with a back claw. He roared and leaped up, flames exploding outwards. The room was small, and Kai's wings brushed the ceiling, but he landed on his target.  
  
The man fell to the floor heavily, with a satisfying crunch. The Kai hybrid could smell the metallic tang of metal melting, and the acrid stench of tarnished wood burning. The man beneath his hold writhed and screamed in a manner Black Dranzer approved of very much. He leaned forward.  
  
"Is this what you wanted? Am I what you wanted?" he asked the cowering man in a voice not completely his.  
  
The man looked at him, eyes wide, "Kai!" he whispered, "no."  
  
Outwardly Kai grinned, inside; Kai bashed his soul against the solid barriers, there was a crack, he just had to find it.  
  
Then the Kai hybrid looked up. Framed by licking flames, Leon had opened the door, and was now making a break for it. Leaving the prey he already caught, adding a slash to the old mans ankle to immobilise him, he swooped after the runaway. He liked it when they ran, made it sport. Black Dranzer's blood lust heightened, and Kai almost lost himself.

* * *

Not far away, two cars hurtled towards a sleepy harbour town. The occupants of the cars just hoped they weren't too late, the hopes wished as strong as prayers. 


	50. Escape from Hell

* * *

Okie dokie, the lip ring was defiantly not wanted! But hey, I have to try these things; I'm big on piercings and tattoos! I'll probably get rid of it. Thanks for all the reviews, I had 11 in one morning, it was very whoa! Keep up the opinions and suggestions, and I'm glad people thought that was their favourite chapter so far, I did work hard on it!! I can't believe this is the 50th chapter! The story will be ending soon, but a sequel is in production, I just need some fresh ideas! (That's a hint to all you readers, suggestions!!!)

* * *

The two cars pulled up onto the harbours concrete docks. Doors opened before the cars had had time to completely stop. People poured out of the opened doors, and stood as they took in the surroundings. The remaining blade breakers were there, as was Samantha, Mr. Granger, and Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Where is he chief!" Tyson yelled in desperation, it had been too long a journey, and time was running short.  
  
"Deep breathe Tyson! Dizzi's tracing the signals. Holy cow!"  
  
That was the closest to swearing Kenny had ever come, and everyone looked on at him with surprise.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hilary, recovering the fastest.  
  
"The signal, it's huge! It seems to be radiating in such a large area, Dizzi's having trouble finding the epicentre." The messy haired brunette answered.  
  
Dizzi retaliated, "I am NOT having trouble, I just feel a little undercharged, and whose fault would that be!"  
  
"No time for you to be sensitive Dizzi, this is serious!"  
  
This time, the trapped bitbeast didn't respond. What seemed like several minutes passed before Dizzi spoke up again.  
  
"In the sea, about a mile out!"  
  
Everyone turned to look out onto the vast, dark and velvety sea.  
  
"No! To your left a bit!" Dizzi almost added a tut and a muttered "idiots" but thought better of it in the situation. This time, all pairs of eyes saw the red glow.  
  
"That doesn't mean what I think it means, does it?" asked a slightly panicked Hilary.  
  
"We need help, we need a boat, that ones on fire!" confirmed Tyson's father. It didn't take anyone a second longer before they ran to the dock house, screaming at the top of their lungs for assistance.

* * *

The Kai hybrid made it through the burning doorway to the next room. He grinned as he saw Leon struggling to make it through the flames that obstructed any escape. The fire seemed to be spreading fast, burning the boats material with eager hunger. Kai stalked Leon, the black and red haired boy noticing and shrinking away. He landed up backed against the only wall not burning, one facing the sea, the one with a still form lying against it.  
  
Tadashi.  
  
Black Dranzer faltered at seeing Tadashi, and Kai found the crack in his internal prisons walls. He renewed his struggles to break out with desperation. He had to help Tadashi.  
  
Black Dranzer tried to suppress the annoying tick it had to deal with to have the body it needed. Yet still, something nagged at the dark phoenix, it knew this was wrong, that it was out of control, but it couldn't stop, the feeling was too good to give up. The dark phoenix glared, no it wouldn't give them up, never!  
  
He continued to stalk Leon. He could smell the fear coming from the once tormentor, and it was one of the most satisfying things Black Dranzer could think of.  
  
Leon looked on like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Frozen to the spot, backed against a solid wall. There was only one escape, passed Kai and through the flames. He risked it. He threw himself forward, crying out as he passed the black burning wings, his shoulder now burned. It gave Black Dranzer the pause he wanted. Leon slowed, distracted by his wound, and Black Dranzer flung himself onto the taller boy. They rolled across the heated floor, narrowly missing flames and ragged wooden planks as they struggled against each other. It was a battle that would have made even war gods proud.  
  
Black Dranzer gained the upper hand. He sat astride the laid out form of Leon, his clawed hands gripping Leon's own human ones. He leaned forward to the terror wrought face.  
  
"Do you still want me reptile? Do you still crave revenge blade master?" he hissed into Leon's ear.  
  
Leon could only shake his head, his wide eyes never leaving Kai's burning ones.  
  
Black Dranzer was too deep into his fun. He never thought that Leon was still capable of rational thought, and he would soon regret it.  
  
Leon _was_ scared, of that there was no doubt, but he had been trained well, and the instinct to survive was immense. While Kai seemed to focus on his face, he used the most minuscule of movements to bring a blade to his hands. He stabbed Kai in the thigh, a quick, deep stroke. As Kai leaned back and howled in that unearthly voice with pain, Leon pushed him away, and leaped up and through the door. He was gone by the time Black Dranzer fixed his attention back to his prey.  
  
Not seeing or sensing his prey nearby, Black Dranzer whirled round and headed for the door to the metal room, trying not to limp as his new leg wound pumped fresh blood out, damn mortal body! Looking in, he saw only the old man, dragging himself away from some of the flames that were consuming the cabin. The slimy man was no where to be seen. Then Black Dranzer noted a smashed through porthole, the window and its frame had been completely broken through, and had fallen outwards into the salty water surrounding the boat. Planks had been roughly torn away to make a big enough hole for a man to escape through. Black Dranzer only gained a small amount of satisfaction seeing the bloody hand prints left on some of the more jagged planks.  
  
He turned his attention to the babbling old man in the room. He approached him, and ignoring the incomprehensible words that poured through the grey haired mans lips, grabbed him with a clawed hand and dragged him through to the other room. He was once again standing, staring at Tadashi. Only this time, Kai managed to break free as he tore down the barriers that held him, him and Dranzer both.  
  
Kai fell to his knees as his body changed as the war was fought again. His wings flushed red and black, his hair swirled in black, blue, and crimson, and his downy feathers and scales followed suit with his wings.  
  
Inside his mind, Black Dranzer was weakening. Holding control of the human body was hard, and energy consuming, and Black Dranzer had held on for long enough to weaken the sacred spirit, even one so powerful. Dranzer fought also, fresher then Black Dranzer, but held back. The phoenix wanted to help Kai, by taking over his body; he could let them escape, but Kai didn't want it, and Dranzer could only listen to his master, his friend. Forcing him would make the phoenix more like his darker twin, and the fire bird was not having that.  
  
Kai didn't want to be controlled, not even by Dranzer, but he needed the phoenix's strength to survive this. Kai's body began to alter again. The wings began to fade, as did the scales, the downy feathers, and the overlapping images of the phoenix's head, feet, and clawed hands. What was left was Kai, with blue and red eyes, and blue and red hair. A part of Dranzer was willing to stay in the fusion, to make sure his comrade lived. If Kai didn't survive this, then neither would Dranzer, that was a decision the phoenix made, and he was determined to stick by it.  
  
Kai looked down at the staring man held by one hand.  
  
"You were too weak to keep the fusion! Let me die here boy, I want no more of this charade, if I cannot rule Biovolt, then it shall die here, with me!" Voltaire spat out, no longer terrified now that Kai was no longer the monster, just the pathetic boy he had no use for.  
  
Kai scowled down at the man, "death is too good for you, an easy way out, I want you to live to suffer for your crimes."  
  
He dragged the man to where Tadashi lay, Dranzer pushing in some of its strength so Kai was able. Kai let go of Voltaire, and rolled Tadashi into his arms. She lay, pale and cold, as he hugged her to him. He felt a shallow breath, a flutter of her heart. She was still alive. If anyone was there to have seen it, they would have watched Kai at his most tender. He held her gently, whispering her name. A hand reaching to push a lock of her hair from her face. His eyes were soft; no hardness remained in them at this time, as his friend needed him. She stirred, but did not awaken. Her mouth parted slightly, and Kai noticed her canine teeth were longer, sharper then what they had been. A remnant of her unsuccessful fusion?  
  
Then he remembered Voltaire. He laid Tadashi down lightly, and stood. He winced at the pain his still bleeding leg gave him. He found Voltaire, dragging himself along the burning floor. It reminded Kai that time was short; he needed to get out of here before the fire prevented it. He felt no sympathy for the man as he dragged him back to where he had left Tadashi. He looked around the smoky room, and saw what he needed. Rope lay coiled by one corner, not yet reached by fire. He retrieved it, and got to work with Voltaire. He bound the mans hands, and then folded his legs and tied them too, making sure they wouldn't drag far behind him. He shouldered a loop of the rope he had made, and allowed Dranzer's strength to let him carry a outraged Voltaire on his back. He went back to Tadashi, and scooped her into his arms.  
  
Now with the two people he could rescue, he made a break for the door. Flames obscured his vision, and smoke choked his lungs, but the door he cleared. Now he needed to get to the deck, and he only had to run up burning hallways and stairs to do it. He pushed himself forward, trying to ignore Voltaire's struggles as the large man put up a fuss.  
  
"Shut up!" he growled, but the noise was lost as something in the ship collapsed. It wasn't till Kai reached the stairs that he noticed how badly his leg was bleeding. He gritted his teeth as he forced each leg up another step. The open door got closer, and amongst the heat and smoke Kai could feel fresh, cool air. He stumbled out onto the deck. Gaping holes lined the floor of the deck, pits that led to an inferno of certain death.  
  
Pushing down thoughts of all of them falling into one and being barbequed, Kai took steps gingerly across the creaking planks to get to the railed side. The floor groaned ominously as he got close, and he fervently prayed to what ever god would listen that he made it to the boats side.  
  
He made it. He took a deep breath as he put Tadashi smoothly on the deck before un-shouldering Voltaire. He quickly undid the ropes he had tied him with.  
  
"I hope you can swim old man!" he said to Voltaire, a wicked look curving his mouth, and putting a gleam in his eye. Voltaire had no time to protest as Kai heaved him up, and over the side. He waited a few seconds to hear the splash. He then picked up Tadashi in a swift swoop, and hauled himself onto the rails. He held on to her tightly.  
  
"Sorry Tad, this bath will be cold" he whispered to her unconscious form. He then dived in.  
  
He twisted himself in the air so that he hit the water on his back. He almost gasped as the cold water enveloped him. He kicked out as soon as he could to reach the surface. Still holding onto Tadashi, he broke the thin membrane of water and breathed deeply. He held Tadashi so that she could breathe unobstructed by the cold waves.  
  
He looked around, and located Voltaire, splashing and spluttering a little way from them. He kicked and propelled himself towards Voltaire, forcing Tadashi onto his back in the process. He wrapped her arms over his shoulders, holding her so that she lay on his back, her head against his, and free to breathe. He grabbed Voltaire by the scruff of his clothes and began to swim away from the boat. If it sank, he didn't want to be close enough to get pulled by the sudden down pull it would cause.  
  
God he felt tired, and he tried to ignore the icy burning of his leg, and the irritating floundering of Voltaire. He hoped the freezing water wouldn't numb his muscles, not before he had a chance to feel land again. He headed towards shore, and the most welcoming lights he had ever seen. He felt Dranzer's energy flag, the phoenix becoming more of a hindrance then help, and released the phoenix's grip. Dranzer didn't let go with out a mental fight, but Kai overpowered him. Now Kai was alone, he hoped he could survive.

* * *

They had managed to wake up most of the seaside town. With some explaining, and a few introductions, they had gotten the dock master to alert the nearby life guards. People now lined the docks, watching the burning glow in the distance get brighter as more of the boat was consumed by flame. Now three fast boats were ready and boarded. Each held two lifeguards, and the people who cared about Kai. One boat had Tyson's dad, Tyson, and Kenny, another held Samantha and Max, and the last had Hilary and Ray. Kenny had rushed the scene by declaring the signal much weaker.  
  
Everyone prayed Kai had gotten off the boat, but only Ray said something in the grim silence as the boats started off in search for the bluenette.  
  
"Hold on Kai, we're coming."  
  
It was shared by everyone. 


	51. Rescue

Hey there! Should Kai get another tattoo, something to symbolise his newer connection with the two phoenixes? And thank you those who gave sequel suggestions, I need more!!!!!! There will be a few chapters yet before I finish this story, and the sequel will be just after! I promise! I'm only doing it this way because the story is getting a bit long, and I think that puts newer readers off trying to read it. Anyway, feed back people, I love you all!!!

* * *

The boats set off at a fast pace towards the burning ship a way out to sea. Apart from the whirr of the boats fast motors, and the occasional interruption from the communicators, the only sound to be heard in the dark was the strange wet rustling of the calm water, inky black under the night sky. Only the moon lit their path to the red glow in the distance. No one spoke as the distance shortened. When they got closer the rescue men separated out and put on search lights, they began to circle the burning ship, getting closer with each circle.

* * *

Ray looked out and squinted into the darkness, the sea seemed to be absorbing all the light.  
  
One of the men, the one steering the boat, spoke, "I hope your friend made it off that ship, if not, then there's no hope."  
  
Ray nodded slightly in the dark, the man was right. He looked at the sudden brightness that was the boat. It flared and oranges and yellows reached further into the sky. If Kai was still on it, there was no way he would be alive, not now.  
  
"Please be ok, Kai please!" he whispered. Hilary came and stood beside him.  
  
"We'll find him Ray, we will."  
  
Ray could only hope they would. The sound of Kai's name began to sound from every boat.

* * *

Kai was struggling. The cold water seemed to have seeped into his bones, and it felt like it was trying to drag him under. He could feel Tadashi's heartbeat against his back, slow, but it was still there. Voltaire had long since stopped floundering, and Kai couldn't tell if the grey haired man was even conscious still.  
  
His legs were slowing down, no longer aching, but heavy and numb. He wondered if the bleeding from his thigh had stopped. The arm holding Voltaire was numb too, and he had to keep looking back to make sure he was still holding him.  
  
'Gods your heavy!' thought Kai. Voltaire was a large man, and it didn't help the situation.  
  
The arm he was using to swim paused, it seemed to lock into position. Kai's head went under slightly as the support was gone. He worked his arm free of the hold the cold had on it and pushed his head back up. He coughed the water he had swallowed, the salt causing the lip ring to sting. He cursed hoarsely as the water hurt his already sore throat.  
  
Then he saw the light. It wasn't the distant lights that lined the still far away shore. It was from something closer. His tired brain registered something, sounds. He heard his name, and something mechanical.  
  
"Its ok Tad, their here" he told the still unconscious Tadashi on his back before yelling the best he could as waves pushed against his face.  
  
"I'm he...... cough I'm here! Help!" He called out, his breathing raspy in his throat as he called out.  
  
The light swung toward his position, and he tried to wave without going under. He could dimly see the boat, but his brain seemed slow, was it the cold? The boat was closer then Kai realised. He could feel the water push at him as the boat swung next to him. The displaced water forcing him away from the shiny side of the boat. He struggled to get closer. Only problem was he was sinking. He couldn't seem to move.  
  
Then the weight on his back was lifted, and something grabbed at his shoulder. Hands fixed themselves under his arms and hauled him up, out of the numbing water and into the chill air. He barely had time to think that Voltaire was no longer in his hands grasp.  
  
He was pulled over the boats side and placed on the floor. Blankets were placed around his shoulders, faces swam in his vision. He couldn't do this, he needed to go back. He pushed hands away from him and lurched to his feet. He almost fell to the boats edge as hands tried to pull him back.  
  
"No! I have to go back!" hands began to pull again, trying to drag him away from what he needed, "NO! Let me go, please, you don't understand!" he pleaded. He gave one last shove, and pulled free. He clambered up the side, and was about to dive when he was tackled to the ground. He groaned as he hit the floor.  
  
He blinked as Ray moved away from him.  
  
'Ray tackled me?' he thought numbly to himself. It didn't matter, he had to go back. He struggled back up, only to be pushed back down.  
  
One of the rescuers in the boat pushed Kai back to the floor of the boat by his shoulders. Kai kicked out and Ray grabbed his legs.  
  
"I have to go back! Now!" he yelled. The other two boats drove towards the one Kai was now in, trying to see what the commotion was about. Faces peered with bemused and worried expressions as Kai thrashed in the semidarkness. The man gave a pleading look and Tyson and Max went to help hold him down. Kai stopped when he saw them move Tadashi into one of the other boats.  
  
"TAD! Leave her alone, she needs me!"  
  
Ray looked into Kai's face. "How can you help her? You want to go back to that!" he emphasised his aim by pointing a finger to the burning inferno that was the sinking ship. Kai's gaze followed Ray's finger. As soon as he saw the ship was sinking, his face took on a desperate look. It took the effort of Ray, Max, Tyson, Tyson's dad, and the rescuer to hold Kai, and he still managed to get to the side. They held him as he squirmed and fought his way out of their grasp.  
  
It was too late; the ship was sinking beneath the waves. Kai clawed at the side of the boat, trying to hold on to the narrow rail, his yells becoming bellows as he tried to get back into the water. He watched with pain as the ship slipped beneath the surface.  
  
All that colour, heat, passion. Gone into the inky darkness like it never existed.  
  
Kai stood, frozen to the spot, hands gripping the rail till his knuckles went white. His breath was caught in his throat, and the hands pulling him paused. His mahogany eyes seemed dull and glazed as he looked into the space that was once the ship.  
  
"Kai?" asked Max hesitantly.  
  
Kai continued to stare. His mouth was open, like he was in the middle of saying something. Ray shook his shoulder, and Kai snapped back. He looked around at the startled faces around him.  
  
"It's too late" he said softly.  
  
"What is?" asked Ray, confused.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and shook his head. "Where's Tad?" he asked suddenly. He went to get to the other boat. He made it half way there before he collapsed to his knees. He groaned as he fell forward to support himself on his hands. He was so tired. At least he had saved Tadashi, and Voltaire. He couldn't care about Leon, or Boris, both had gone their own way. But he left behind part of himself, he had let them down. Why didn't he go back for them? Why hadn't they let him?  
  
He shivered in the chilly air.  
  
"I'm sorry Dranzer, Black Dranzer, I couldn't get back to you" he whispered through chattering lips before he fell forward completely, and the world went dark.

* * *

Ray hurried to where Kai had collapsed. No one could understand what was going on with Kai. They had found him, much to everyone's relief, and he had even saved Tadashi and Voltaire. But Kai hadn't finished there; he had gone insane, trying to go back into the water, back to the ship that burned into the sea. He had fought with strength no one should have had after swimming that far in hypothermic water. Then when the ship had sank, he had paused, blanked out. Now he was unconscious and cold on the floor of the ship.  
  
Ray reached him and grabbed a blanket to wrap round the still body. He placed it on Kai's upward facing back before turning Kai round. He frowned at the ring through Kai's lower lip, where had that come from?  
  
The rescuer followed Ray and began to wrap Kai up in many blankets, even down to Kai's feet. He talked in a low voice to the driver of the boat. The one they were in, and another, now held everyone but two of the rescuers. These two were in the third boat, and they went back to look for more survivors, no one knew how many were on the ship before it sank. They had to check.  
  
The remaining boats went back to shore. The driver requesting ambulance aid when they returned.

* * *

Hilary watched as they bundled Kai up to try and warm him up. She was curious about the lip ring. That wasn't there earlier. What had they done to him? She would have to wait, she supposed, until Kai woke up, and that was assuming he would talk about it at all! Why did he have to be such an enigma? She sighed.  
  
As she looked up, she noticed Tyson was watching her. He gave her a small smile, and she returned it, and went back to watching as Kai was checked over. She didn't see as Tyson looked at her for a bit longer, a wistful gleam in his eyes, before turning round to lean against the rail and watch as the sea raced back.  
  
Sudden commotion broke out as Kai stopped breathing. His lips where already blue from the cold, his skin cold and pale. Now he seemed to have given up. He no longer sought to breathe air, and he just stopped.  
  
The rescuer tore at the blankets to get to Kai's chest, his fingers searched for a pulse. He found one, fluttering and weak, but still there. He supported Kai's head backwards, pinched his nose, and breathed gently into Kai's mouth. Kai's chest rose and fell, everyone who could watched with anticipation and horror. Kai had to pull through this.  
  
The man breathed again and again, checking every so often for a pulse. Time seemed slowed, and the breaths seemed to have no number, they were just repeated again and again.  
  
Then Kai coughed. Badly. His chest racked with the choking noises as he spluttered unconsciously to clear his lungs. He took several deep breaths before his head rolled to the side and it evened out. A collective sigh of relief went round, and Hilary realised she had been crying. She hiccupped softly and was grateful when Tyson placed another blanket around her shoulders. She thanked him with a weak smile as he held on to her shoulders supportively. Max watched them, a smile playing on his own lips.  
  
They got closer to the shore, blue flashing lights showing the presence of ambulances. People still lined the docks, watching and waiting.  
  
Ray shook his head; Kai wasn't going to like going back to hospital. 


	52. Sleeping beauty

* * *

Hi there y'all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had some family crisis, but I'm back now!! a reviewer was upset that I was gonna give Kai a tattoo, but he already has the face tattoos, and they are not bad at all, I've got a tattoo, am getting another one soon, and I don't have ink poisoning and it hasn't marred my skin, it looks great! Kai can't do anything about the ones on his face, so getting one of his own might be a way to help him find himself. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, and the emails! Love you all!!!! Just a note, this will probably turn into a Tyson/Hilary fic, since that's the way they seem to be heading, sorry to those who don't like it, but they do go together!

* * *

The hospital seemed a dreary place at night. Half the lights were switched off in the seemingly dull corridor, and hardly anybody was about. Still, this particular corridor was full of people, either sitting on the benches, absent mindedly reading wall posters and leaflets, or pacing the squeaky tiles. The doctors had chased the lot of them into the corridor when they went to check on their patient, and now they waited impatiently to be let back in.  
  
One of the doctors was middle aged, and greying at the temples, but the other was younger, with soft brown hair, and the brownest of puppy dog eyes. Even his smile seemed to beg at your heart.  
  
The two doctors were chatting to each other quietly as they walked out of Kai's hospital room. They stopped when they looked at all the faces pointed in their direction. Questions were not asked by voice, but in every pair of eyes as they drilled into the white coated men. One of them put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.  
  
"Ok, ok, your friend is fine, he had the earlier stages of hypothermia, but his body temperature is back to normal now. To be honest, we were surprised it wasn't anything more severe considering how long he was in the water for. The stab wound to his leg is all stitched up, and the blood transfusion is dealing with the blood loss he experienced."  
  
He looked at them all, his expression unreadable as the other doctor took over.  
  
"Who are his legal guardians?" he asked, suddenly changing the mood.  
  
Mr. Dickinson answered. "We're afraid the Kai is no longer under his legal guardians care. He has no parents and his other living relative, his grandfather, is the other man brought in with Kai. He is now under the polices supervision and will have nothing to do with Kai. The boy had been staying with the Granger's and will continue to do so for his recovery, I think it best you talk to them regarding Kai's welfare."  
  
The doctor nodded at the end of the explanation and gestured them to follow him and his younger counterpart. Mr. Dickinson, Tyson's grandpa and father, and Samantha. Samantha and Mr. Granger walked arm in arm behind the others. Samantha whispered something into her partner's ear that made him blush and scowl, and her laugh as she patted his arm reassuringly.  
  
Before they were too far down the corridor, the younger doctor turned and said they could go back in. the remaining teens, including Mariah, who had turned up earlier when Ray had told her what had happened, all turned to go into Kai's room. They paused at the doors thresh hold when they heard giggling. Turning, they looked at Mariah and Hilary holding each other up and laughing so hard that they nearly fell despite the support they were giving one another.  
  
"Uh, what's so funny?" asked Tyson, just as confused as the rest of the boys.  
  
Hilary wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye and tried to speak to them between giggles, not helped as Mariah was bent over and wheezing with the laughing she was doing.  
  
"Didn't you, hehehehe, hear what Sam said? Ahahahahaha!!!!" Hilary couldn't continue. The boys waited another five minutes before the girls had calmed down enough to speak without bursting into another rainbow of giggles.  
  
"Are you ok to tell us now?" asked Ray.  
  
Mariah nodded, "Samantha said that, heh, that she didn't realise that the doctors here were so cute, and that she should work here instead, hopefully with the younger doctor! Your dads face Tyson!" and that was it, they burst into more giggles.  
  
The boys stood there, faces set in a confused and worried pose, to them, it wasn't a funny joke. Then Mariah turned to Hilary.  
  
"Maybe I should pretend to be hurt, and then I could get close to that cute doctor!"  
  
"Hey! You have to share something that good looking!"  
  
And then the giggles started all over again. Ray and Tyson did not look amused. The laughing ceased and a quick transformation took over the girls.  
  
"Why are we standing in the corridor, shouldn't we go in and see Kai?" said Hilary, her face was one to rival a strict headmistress.  
  
The two girls pushed the boys through the doorway, the boys now very confused as to what was going on with the girls. They never saw the wink that passed between the pink haired girl and the brunette.  
  
They mood was defiantly more subdued when they entered into the hospital room. The walls were a funny greenish colour, almost mint but heading down the grosser line of greens. The single light hanging from the ceiling lit the smallish room well, and Kai was bathed in the false light.  
  
He seemed asleep on the hospital bed, his face serene in the slightly glaring light. An oxygen mask over his nose and mouth made a slightly hissing sound as he breathed. They gas canister by the bed, attached to the mask by a tube, showed they were giving him oxygen with a painkiller involved. An I.V was attached to his the underside of his wrist, and was joined by a tube from a blood bag. The beds blankets were tucked up to his waist and Kai appeared to be wearing a hospital gown of some sort. The boys hoped it had a back to it, the girls secretly wished it didn't.  
  
They surrounded Kai's bed, each looking at the peaceful face. The blue triangle tattoos contrasted strongly with his pale skin. The lip ring gleamed softly under the transparent plastic of the face mask. With every breath, the mask clouded over and cleared a regular pattern. One thick wire snaked out of Kai's gown, attached to his chest somewhere to monitor his heart. The only sounds came from his breathing, and the faint beep of the heart monitor that seemed to be part of the wall.  
  
Max broke the silence, "he looks better then last time he landed up in hospital."  
  
"Yeah, he's almost cute when he's a sleep, but not as cute as you Ray!" added Mariah quickly as Ray gave her a wounded look. She gave him a hug to show she meant it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they stood, watching, her pink haired head resting on his shoulder. Tyson gave Hilary a sneaking glance, but she was watching Kai. He almost groaned out loud, it wasn't fair!  
  
Tyson was confused about Hilary, she argued with him all the time, and she annoyed him to no end, but there was something that sparked when he looked at her. Her eyes were expressive, and the way they sparkled made him want to smile. When he looked at her he just wanted to hold her, she gave him butterflies, worse then any tournament had. It all started when they had caught Hilary kissing Kai when he had fallen off the roof. It was a funny incident, but afterwards Tyson had been jealous. It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't she like him? What did Kai have that he didn't? He looked away from her, until he sorted his feelings out, he might as well not torment himself.  
  
Ray frowned at Kai, "I wonder why his lips pierced?"  
  
"Dunno, but Tadashi had her eyebrow pierced" added Kenny.  
  
As soon as the word Tadashi was out of Kenny's mouth, Kai's eyes flew opened.  
  
Hilary squealed as she noticed, but Kai continued to stare at the ceiling. Tyson waved his hand over Kai's line of vision, nothing. He clapped right in front of Kai's nose, nothing.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Hilary.  
  
"Do you think we should get someone?" asked Max.  
  
Ray let go of Mariah and leaned over the end of the bed and called Kai's name softly. He said it twice before Kai shot bolt upright, his nose just inches apart from Ray's own. Kai's gaze wandered from Ray's, to the others around the room. He then noticed the I.V in his arm.  
  
"Fuck! Not this again!" he muttered before ripping the needle from his vein, blood welling up and dripping from his hand as he reached up and searched around the neck of his gown to pull out the wire that measured is heart beat. The suction cup smarted as it pulled from his skin, but he paid it no heed. He pulled the mask of his face, pausing slightly as he felt it brush against something that wasn't him.  
  
He pulled it off and swung his legs round, lurching to his feet. He pushed past the startled faces of his friends as he staggered to the small basin on one wall. Leaning his hands on the basin lip, he looked into the mirror.  
  
What faced him was a pale tired face. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week; his eyes were ringed with dark circles. The blood loss he supposed. Then there was that damned ring.  
  
"Kai? Shouldn't you be in the bed, with the drip? You don't look well buddy." Prompted Tyson behind him.  
  
Kai ignored him and let go of the sink to touch the ring with both hands. Leon did this too him, and he wanted nothing more to do with him, or Biovolt. He pulled at the ring, feeling for the seam so he could undo it. The ring stung as he pulled around, but he forced his teeth together and gritted out the pain.  
  
"Do you need help with that?" asked Ray, coming up behind him.  
  
"Go away" Kai growled through his clenched teeth, there was the seam. He used both hands to pry the ring ends apart from one another. Once pulled apart he pulled it out of his lip. Blood dripped down from the hole and dripped down his chin. Wiping his chin with the back of his hand, he succeeded in mostly just smearing the slightly viscous fluid. Grumbling to himself, he dropped the bent ring into the sink.  
  
"Dude, I really think you should go back to bed, you look a mess, you can hardly stand, and that thing you're wearing is a bit short for my liking!"  
  
Tyson was over-exaggerating, but the gown was short, even if it did have a back to it. You could see the bandaging around Kai's thigh, and the defined muscles that flexed when he moved. The two girls were in staring heaven, even if there was others that held their affections, they could at least enjoy looking.  
  
"No" was all Kai said as he limped over to the door.  
  
"Not this time Kai" said Ray as he and Tyson grabbed an arm each.  
  
"Let me go! I have to see Tadashi!" he snarled at them, he was in no mood to play their games.  
  
"No you don't! She's fine, their taking care of her, now think about your own health and get back to bed!"  
  
"No, as soon as I see Tadashi, I'm leaving, I'm not spending any longer here then I have to!"  
  
"How did you get so stubborn?" commented Mariah.  
  
"Practice" was the curt reply before Kai shrugged off the hold to his arms and limped out of the room, only he could make limping something moody and purposeful.  
  
"Better alert someone, he's not as well as seems to think he is" said Max with a sigh as Kenny pressed the nurse alert button by the bed.  
  
"I'll go find him" said Ray, following Kai. Tyson, Hilary, and Mariah followed him.  
  
Only Kenny and Max were left to think of what damage Kai would do this time, to them, the hospital, and himself. 


	53. Alone

Do you realise how great you all are? I bet you don't, but I'm here to tell you that you are great, thank you for reviewing and suggestions. Feel the love guys, feel the love. Nearly 500 reviews! Keep it coming people, you know you want to! People seem to like the Tad/Kai thing, and that may happen, it's really up to the characters! Don't worry about Hilary and Tyson taking over, they won't do, this is a Kai based fic and always will be, but it does add another element to the story. Arigato!!!

* * *

As soon as Kai walked out the door he realised Tadashi could be anywhere. He had no idea about her condition, she could be in intensive, a private ward, an open ward, or even in critical! He sighed to himself before limping in the directions the signs on the wall said the front desk was. It was good it was quiet at night; the sight of a bloody, limping boy coming down the corridor may have scared some people, but his scowling expression would have scared the remainder away.  
  
He continued to turn and twist through the corridors, the limping making him even more in a bad mood. He had to find her, she had to be ok.  
  
He walked into the well lit area of the waiting room and front desk. The few people sitting on the hard plastic chairs looked up and watched, open mouthed, as a limping and blood stained teenage boy stalked up to the front desk. The receptionist gave him a weary look.  
  
"Yes young man?" she had worked here for 30 years and nothing surprised her anymore.  
  
"Where's Tadashi being kept?"  
  
"As you seem to be a patient, I suggest you go back to your ward and wait for a doctor to assist you." She then turned and began to type on her computer, ignoring the glares she was getting from the bluenette.  
  
"I asked you a question" Kai said, a little too calmly for how he was feeling.  
  
She continued to type, "Are you a relative?"  
  
"Tell me where she is!" he no longer felt cooperative.  
  
"Go back to your bed young man!" she told him sternly, looking at him over the rim of her glasses that were precariously perched on the end of her nose.  
  
Kai snorted through his nostrils and thumped a fist on the desk. He hauled himself over the desk as gracefully as he could and landed next to her on the other side of the desk. She started to protest as he pushed her chair out of the way and began to type on her computer.  
  
"Excuse me you..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
She opened and closed her mouth in a fish like impression before setting it in a grim line and puffing her chest importantly. She reached for the phone and called for security.  
  
Kai ignored her as he scanned the data on the screen. Lines of names and times flashed before his quick eyes. Bingo. He found her name and clicked to see her information. She was in a private room.  
  
He stepped onto the desk with his good leg and pulled himself up and over the counter. The receptionist was spluttering something behind him as he walked towards a different set of corridors. Looks like security was slow here. After a while walking he turned into a very dim corridor, its beige walls adding to the dreary atmosphere. Windows with curtains offered a visual on who was where, and he was looking for room 251. He didn't look into the rooms where the curtains were drawn back; he didn't want to see them. He saw enough suffering without adding what he could avoid.  
  
There it was. Her room. The curtains were closed as he walked to her door. He entered, making sure the door closed behind him. He padded softly and unevenly across the floor. His bare feet making hardly any noise. He would've been silent if his limp didn't prevent him from walking properly. There was a chair near the bed, on the other side of a bedside table. Her bed lay underneath a window, its thin curtains letting in weak moonlight. He picked up the chair and placed it next to her bed. Sitting down gratefully and gingerly, he relaxed a little as he looked at her.  
  
She was sleeping deeply, already beyond the stage of dreaming. Her hair had fallen off her face and was spread on the pillow in the red and black braids she always had. A stray piece of loose hair lay across her cheek and Kai tenderly brushed it back.  
  
"Hey Tad" he said gently, he didn't know if she could hear him, but he needed to break the silence.  
  
"I don't know how you're doing, but I hope your ok, I mean you have to be, your all I have left." And it was true, Kai may have people who cared about him in the present, but she was all that was left from his past. No parents, no Tori, and now even Dranzer and Black Dranzer were lost somewhere.  
  
"Why do I lose everyone Tad? I can't lose you. I know what we have is based on dodgy ground because of the past, but even when you did wield the whip, you still cared for me, I know you did." Kai reached out and held her hand, clasping it between his own bloody ones and pressing it to his forehead.  
  
He stayed like that, silent and unmoving, until Ray, Tyson, Hilary, Mariah, and two security guards and a male nurse walked in on him.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai didn't look round, "I have to go now Tad, I'll see you soon." He went to lay her hand back down, and felt a squeeze. He looked at her face, nothing had changed, but he had felt her squeeze his hand.  
  
"I think you had better go back to your own room" said the nurse, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
Kai shrugged it away, "leave me alone."  
  
The nurse nodded to the security guards, who placed themselves either side of Kai. Kai looked up.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"We've been told to take you back to your room immediately, so if you could do this without struggling?" one of them asked.  
  
"You wish" replied Kai before spinning round and running out of the room, past startled faces as he controlled his limp. He wasn't going to stay here now he had seen Tad.  
  
He could hear them calling his name, and their footsteps on the squeaky tiles. Kai was glad he was barefoot; his bare skin helped him grip the floor and stopped him slipping. He turned a corner and had to think fast as he almost collided with an empty trolley being wheeled out of a room. He jumped over it and rolled across the floor, swearing as he got back onto his sore feet. Just as he got up, he did collide with something.  
  
He hit the floor with a muffled thump, driving the wind from his lungs. He lay, struggling to breathe, as the person he crashed into loomed into his view.  
  
Tyson's dad.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Tyson's dad picked him off the floor, holding him in a bear hug, Kai's back to his torso. Kai kicked and struggled, strangled cries coming from his straining lungs. It reminded him too much of his time with Boris. Kai's feet were just above the ground and they flung madly into the air. His arms pinned to his sides could do nothing. He couldn't breathe, his head felt fuzzy, and then it went dark.  
  
Tyson's dad tried to calm down the struggling boy in is arms, determined to keep hold till he calmed down. It was a struggle just to hold his arms together and hold the boy, but then Kai went still. He turned the boy round and held him. Kai was unconscious, and his breathing was raspy. He turned to look at Samantha, who gestured to take Kai back to his room. He nodded and they walked as a group, picking up the teens, guards and nurse on their way. He hoped he hadn't hurt Kai, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Kai was once again lying in his bed, the I.V reattached. They hadn't added the heart monitor since he had been awake. The mask was again on his face.  
  
Ray rubbed his shoulder, the healing wound was aching. "So what's wrong? Why is he having problems breathing?"  
  
The younger doctor was back with them, the girls were all making over exaggerated girly faces at him, giggling when the boys noticed and frowned. The doctor seemed to take the joking in his stride and played along, winking at them with eyes framed by impossibly long lashes. They pretended to swoon.  
  
"The cold and the water may have caused a very early stage of pneumonia, which we are now treating; he would have been fine if he hadn't stressed himself, his body is exhausted."  
  
They nodded what else could they do?  
  
"I shall leave you for now, there are some things that need to be discussed between you." And with that he winked one last time at the girls and swaggered off.  
  
"Cute butt!" said Mariah.  
  
"Mariah!!!" groaned Ray.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, yours is better toned." Replied Mariah. Ray blushed deeply before scratching his neck and looking away.  
  
"She's seen your butt? Dude!" yelled Tyson, punching the air. Ray didn't reply as he blushed even further.  
  
"So what do we need to talk about?" Kenny asked Samantha. They knew something was wrong as soon as she put on her professional face.  
  
"It seems that whilst Kai was on that ship, he was raped again. We thought you should all know considering you know he has before, and since you're his friends."  
  
They all looked to the floor or walls. Mariah stood, confused, what was going on? Ray hugged her and whispered what had happened. She went pale but nodded her understanding.  
  
"So just be careful around him, he might react badly" she added.  
  
"How's Tadashi?" asked Max, always concerned about everyone.  
  
"She's ok, and stable. She is just as tough as Kai, but since she didn't swim she's doing better. They don't understand why she hasn't woken up yet, there's nothing stopping her that they can see."  
  
Something caught Kenny's attention. "Samantha? Why haven't they given Kai back his possessions?"  
  
"What possessions Kenny? He didn't have anything but his torn and wet clothes."  
  
"But he had Dranzer! Where's Dranzer!?" silence followed.

* * *

Kai was dreaming. He was walking a barren land. He could see the two phoenixes on the distance, but it didn't matter how much he tried to get to them, the distance stayed the same. Grey wings spread from his back, grey. The colour between black and white, good and bed, heaven and hell. What was he, a fallen angel? Or a freed demon? Despair filled his soul as he cried for the bitbeasts.  
  
Alone  
  
My hands forever empty

My head is so confused

Why does everyone else get happiness

When I am always refused

A dagger disguised as a feather

Falls from an angels soft embrace

Lies as strong as storm winds

Hidden behind an honest smiling face

Betrayal paves my path

There is no one I can trust

Sharp words are aimed at my back

As I walk trails made of dust

People are always all around me

But I am always alone

Tears leave tracks down my sorrowed face

To land on hearts made out of stone

My own thoughts whirl in my mind

So dark that I cannot see

Why can't I understand these emotions

When they belong to me

Answers are all I seek

To any end I will endeavour

Even if I have to walk alone

On this journey forever


	54. Falling

Thank you for all the reviews!! To some queries, I don't have an account on fiction press, should i? The poems I put on the chapters are mine, I wrote them, all bow down to my greatness! The fact that Kai keeps running into Tyson's dad is a coincidence, he's the only one out of them that I think could hold Kai in a struggling situation, so I use him! (Come on, he looks solidly built!) Kai is not obsessed with Tadashi; I would like to point out! He feels connected to her because of what they have been through at the abbey, and because Boris raped her too (previous chapters!). She is all Kai has left from his past, even if she tortured him, it wasn't like Leon, who enjoyed hurting Kai specifically, Tadashi just enjoyed her job, not just hurting Kai. Plus Tadashi likes Kai, there's a definite thing there, but it doesn't have to be romantic! It could be sisterly or whatever, but that's up to the characters. Review please, over 500 now!does a little happy dance (besides, you forget that this is my story, and how I write it is up to me, and if I lose reviewers over it, then that is their problem, I'm writing coz I want to, not for others)

* * *

The silence was stifling, drowning the air in the room.  
  
Kenny broke the silence. "It's just not possible! Kai carries Dranzer with him everywhere! Dranzer isn't back at the house; Kai has to have his beyblade!"  
  
Ray was calculating everything in his head. What Kenny said was right, Kai didn't like to leave Dranzer, and he hadn't left Dranzer at Tyson's, so what happened? Ray wasn't stupid, and his mind was quick, so it was only a fraction more time before everything snapped together. The thought made him go cold, it couldn't be? But then it was the only option he could think of.  
  
"Guys" he said softly. Everyone turned to him, including the slightly hysterical Kenny, breathing hard to get back under control.  
  
"I know what happened to Dranzer," they all waited with quizzical expressions, "I think Dranzer was on that ship."  
  
"Dude, you can't be serious?" argued Tyson.  
  
"I am, think about it! Kai had Dranzer, now he doesn't; he tried to get back to the ship! He left Dranzer and saved Tadashi and Voltaire!"  
  
"Oh Kai!" said Mariah, she knew how much a bitbeast meant to someone who had one, she couldn't survive without Galux. It would be like losing part of herself.  
  
"Shit Kai! Who knew you could make that sacrifice!" murmured Max.  
  
"We need to give Kai more credit; we should know him better then to think he'd leave people to die! He may not be social, and he may have issues, but he does what needs to be done. If any of us doubt he wouldn't sacrifice something important to him to save a life, then we should feel shamed!"  
  
Everyone stared at Kenny with eyes wide open. But he was right, they did know Kai better.  
  
"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid when he wakes up." Added Hilary, and they all agreed.

* * *

Kai continued to dream. He had moved from the dream where he couldn't reach Dranzer and Black Dranzer, and now was in an even more taunting dream.  
  
It was an old memory, from when he was very little. He was in a back garden, trees, flowers, sunshine, even butterflies were abundant. It was beautiful.  
  
"Kai, Kai!" he heard someone calling his name, the voice was melodious, and he recognised it.  
  
"Mama?" but it wasn't Kai who said it. It was someone younger. A knee high boy rushed through the garden, his two toned blue hair waved in the slight breeze as he ran to the back of the house. A woman knelt down at the door, her arms open as she received her son. Kai couldn't see any details of her, she seemed distant, like she wasn't really there as she picked up the boy and held him. A man came out to join them, and Kai recognised his deep voice as he ruffled the boy's hair and laughed. Kai watched as they were a family, doing what families did, loved each other.  
  
Then the dream went dark. When the light came back, the house was burning. The small boy was no longer held in the arms of his parents, but a stern, grey haired man. Kai felt his hackles rise and started towards them. Then the man turned his back to Kai, and the boy looked over the broad shoulder. Twin mahogany eyes met. The smaller pair pleaded with the older. Tears streamed down the small, unmarked face as the man stepped into the house. The light in the mahogany eyes was all that remained visible after the pair entered the darkness. Kai fell to his knees. Where had the happiness gone, the bliss? Tears streamed down Kai's own face before he realised it. Blackness swirled round him and enveloped him. Dranzer was too weak to help the pain, too far away. Kai welcomed the shadows.

* * *

Kai woke up with a start. His cheeks were damp and his eyelids felt heavy. He groaned softly as he tried to sit up. Hands reached out to help him.  
  
"S'ok, I can handle it" he said groggily. What was wrong with him?  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Samantha. Kai couldn't seem to focus right.  
  
"What did you give me?" he asked, his tongue felt like lead, he could hardly move.  
  
"Something to stop you thrashing about in your sleep, a sedative."  
  
A rumble started deep in Kai's chest, a growling lecture was inevitable. Samantha put a stop to it by placing the face mask over his startled mouth and pushing him back down to lie on his bed. Kai could hardly move to stop her.  
  
"I tooold you I don't wan anyt'ing, ssssstop it!" he slurred, he was getting tired. He looked around the room with slow eyes, but Samantha was the only one there.  
  
Sam noticed his confused face, "I sent them to get breakfast when you started crying."  
  
Crying? Was he? Oh yeah, his cheeks had been wet, his dream.......  
  
Samantha smiled, using gas administered by the mask was a good way to make sure he got the rest he needed. His body was too tired for him to go making demands on it. He needed rest and she would make sure he got it. It was an advantage being a nurse, she could assist the hospital, and help Kai. She moved a lock of his messy bangs out of the masks strap. She would do anything to help this boy, its what he deserved after what he had been through. At the least. She was glad Voltaire had been sent to a very secure unit, no escape this time. That man needed to suffer for what he had let be done to his own grandson. She sighed and sat down to wait for the others return from breakfast.

* * *

The gang were seated in the blandly decorated hospital cafeteria, trying to eat the even blander food. Tyson seemed to be the only one hungry enough to actually consume it, the others just ignored the plates in front of them. The adults had gotten a table to themselves, and were quietly discussing something, leaving the teens to talk about anything. The topic was obvious, Kai.  
  
"I never knew Kai's past was that bad" stated Mariah; she seemed so down even the pink 'ears' on her hair tie drooped.  
  
"Its ok Mariah, none of us did for a long time! We knew that his life at the abbey wasn't a piece of cake..."  
  
"Cake?" asked Tyson hopefully.  
  
Ray shook his head and carried on, "but we didn't know it was this dark, or dangerous. Kai's been through a lot, and however frustrating it is for us, we understand why he is. I just hope the recent, um; attack hasn't pushed him back from getting close to us."  
  
Mariah nodded, looking deeply into her drink, what they had told her made her shiver. Ray noticed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She sighed gratefully; Ray was so good to her.  
  
Tyson finished his plate of food and was eyeing up the greasy bacon and eggs on Max's. Max smiled and pushed his plate to Tyson, who immediately stuck in. he paused long enough to get in his own view.  
  
"Kai's a strong person, he can handle anything thrown at him, we've all seen that! I just hope losing Dranzer doesn't shake him up too bad" he went back to eating.  
  
They all murmured their agreement, but each was unsure how Kai would react. They waited for Tyson to finish eating before they decided to head back to the room to check on Kai. They had to make the best of the time they had before they were told to go home. The adults watched them leave without following; the kids needed time with Kai, so the adults let them have it.  
  
Tyson walked behind Hilary, watching her rather then anything else. He had finally decided that he liked her; however annoying she was, but then he enjoyed the arguments they had instead of being mad about them like he would be with anyone else. He loved her hair, the colour and shine to it. The way the gaudy hospital lights highlighted some of the lighter tones. Her pale skin, he wanted to touch that, stroke it, feel how soft it really was. He glanced at her long pale legs that flowed from her short skirt, then looked up quickly, that had sent some very new feelings through his body. He hoped he didn't blush too much! Maybe he should talk to his dad, he would know what was happening. He continued to follow, trying hard not to stare at the way Hilary moved. The walls, they were better to look at, and less confusing, so he watched them go by.  
  
Hilary wasn't completely oblivious; she knew something was up with Tyson, for a start he argued with her less, choosing to keep quiet when a potential argument was around the corner. He was less fun! She also noticed he kept staring at her, and several times she thought she must have had something on her face, but instead of the usual reaction to that embarrassing situation of him laughing at her, he warmly, if hesitantly smiled at her. Did he want something? Maybe she should talk to Samantha about it; she would know what was going on. She wondered if he was looking at her right now. She turned her head till she could see, and found him walking behind her, staring at the walls, a faint blush on his tanned cheeks. She felt herself begin to go red and snapped her head back to look ahead of her again. She really had to talk to Samantha, and maybe Mariah. The two of them had gotten buddy.

* * *

Kai continued to sleep in the drug induced blackout. His thoughts dulled. Only one problem, Kai had been trained to fight certain drugs, and his instincts kicked in. he swam against the sleepy current that continued to drag him under. He had wings, why wings? Always in his dreams now he had wings, usually grey, sometimes black, sometimes red. Here they were black, spanning out to fade into the darkness surrounding him. He felt like he was falling, he couldn't fight, he didn't have the energy. He went against his training, and welcomed deep sleep.  
  
Fallen  
  
To fade away from this world

To exist and no longer be

To close the door behind you

And forget where you left the key  
  
To see Death on her midnight steed

To see souls taken by the scythe

To see lightning strike the same place thrice

To find the secrets hidden in life  
  
To feel Deaths bittersweet kiss

To feel the knife as it runs deep

To lose all the things you ever knew

That mortality won't let you keep  
  
Rivers of tears run crimson

The skies all turn to dust

As the earth is torn asunder

And screams from deaths own lust  
  
To know the joy of dying

To feel the pain un-foretold

To know forgotten memories

As you fill in that mould  
  
To walk forever in twilight

Black wings to mark your soul

As you stay lost for eternity

Endless bells will ring and toll  
  
Nothing will last forever

Eternity will end and fold

Something new will spring forth

To fill the void, to warm the cold

Death will die by my hands

To be reborn like the Phoenix in myth

From the ashes the circle continues

The fallen angel will always drift


	55. Life realisations

Hey there! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad most of you like the poems, they mean a lot to me, and it's a great feeling to know others like them, and are even moved by them. To one reviewer who told me to leave out the poems as it took up story space, there is a reason the poems are at the end of each chapter. I write each chapter to be roughly the same amount and size, and then add the poem, so I am not taking up story space by putting them in. I'm not going to start writing chapters longer then I have been, the story would be over to quickly then, and the way they are works for me. If I deem a chapter suitable for a poem, I will put it in, and it is not taking up space. You will all have to see about Dranzer and Tadashi! (And to another reviewer, I have considered writing a novel, and I will do so in the future, after uni!)

* * *

Kai could feel himself go lighter. It was a weird sensation, the opposite of falling, but not quite floating. His wings enveloped him completely, shutting out the blackness with a curtain of darkness. The silence was empty, even his own blurred thoughts seemed to be lacking substance. He drifted, curled up in his feathered cocoon. Then he could hear something, it started as a faint buzz, almost missed in the vast emptiness. It soon grew though, and soon his ears were ringing with noise. It started to make sense, it was voices. They were murmuring, whispering around him. He unfurled his wings, and accepted the sounds.  
  
Kai woke with a start. The effects of the gas seemed to have worn off, as his head felt clear and his eye lids were no longer heavy. He pulled the mask off and pushed himself onto his elbows. The warm faces of his team mates stopped talking and watched him. Samantha was gone.  
  
"Where's Samantha?" he asked, his voice rougher then usual. He figured from the gas he had been breathing.  
  
Max answered, "She's with the others in the cafeteria, she did get you some food!" he added with a flourish of his hand to the tray on the bedside table next to Kai.  
  
"And she also told us to make sure you eat it!" put in Tyson. Kai suddenly realised how intimidating they could be hovering over him like that, clear determination in their eyes.  
  
Kai was hungry, he hadn't eaten for a while, and even he couldn't go completely without food. He sighed in resignation and sat up. Hoisting the tray to his lap he started to eat the sandwiches present. He ignored the shocked faces as he calmly consumed some of what was on the plastic plates. He didn't eat it all though, he never could. He finished by downing the tall glass of water in one go. He placed the half eaten food back onto the bedside table and swung his legs from under the covers to hang to the floor over the side of the bed. He glanced down at his hand, noticing the I.V needle now implanted into the back of it. He felt his bile rise and he pulled it out quickly, ignoring the blood that welled up and dropped to land on the bed, scarlet shards from a broken mirror.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing?" asked Kenny, "You need to stay in bed."  
  
Kai shook his head, wanting to wince as blood seemed to pump to his header faster; the scab that now replaced the bloody hole throbbed. "I need to see Tad."  
  
"No need" said a voice from the doorway. They all wheeled round to face who said it.  
  
"Tad!" breathed Kai. She stood in the doorway, her braided hair shadowing her sheepish face. She was wearing a hospital gown that went to her knees; a pair of slippers in the same shade of pale green adorned her feet. Even as she was, she still looked poised and graceful. She walked towards Kai, the others in the room parting to clear her way. She sat on the bed next to Kai.  
  
"I want to thank you, you saved my life."  
  
Kai looked as little surprised, but not because she was thanking him, because of what she was thanking him for. "Of course I did, why wouldn't I of?"  
  
She smiled, "no reason, I just wanted you to know that I was grateful, no one else would have saved me. Not even my brother."  
  
She looked away and to her knees as she mentioned Leon. Kai wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He didn't need to say anything, they both understood. She flashed a toothy smile at him. Kai noticed her fangs again, they were enough to rival Ray's own cat like ones, but were sharper, thinner. They suited her.  
  
"Tad, what happened in there?" he asked.  
  
She frowned and went back to staring at her lap. "I don't really know, I can hardly remember it. There was a tube, I think, and silver stuff. And Phagus, they took Phagus, but she returned. I remember feeling her here" she said as she placed a hand over her heart, "but then there was only pain. Id never felt anything that bad. "She drew her legs up against her chest, the gown only just covering anything she had to show. A glimpse of pale underwear was present. Kai was staring, not at Tadashi's long exposed legs, but at an apparent tattoo that circled her thigh.  
  
"Tad, what's that?" he asked, not looking away from it.  
  
She looked down. The tattoo was of a snake, a cobra to be exact. Each black scale was detailed, the yellow cross bars perfect as they ran down the cobras back. The cobra circled Tadashi's lean thigh once before ending in an open hooded head. Even the armour was present at the tail and across the hood. It was Phagus down to every detail, even the eyes seemed to glitter. Kai couldn't believe it was a tattoo, it seemed like it was part of her skin, like it had always been there. The colours seemed to run deeper then a tattoo.  
  
"Phagus, I had it when I woke up, I'm guessing it was from what they did to me."  
  
Kai pondered slightly, "I went through the same thing, I wonder......"  
  
Tadashi picked up what he was saying. "You might do, but where?"  
  
Kai got up from the bed and walked to the mirror, maybe he did have one. It wasn't present on his visible arms and legs, he would have seen it.  
  
'Good thing I'm wearing some underwear' he thought to himself. Being naked wasn't a problem for him, he had been bare enough times at the abbey, especially when it was cold or wet, but he doubted any one in the room would appreciate his naked self. He lifted the gown off in one swoop and let it drop to the floor. There was nothing on his front torso, except some bruising and scars. Gasps behind him told him that there was something on his back instead. He turned and looked over his shoulder. There it was.  
  
The image was firmly planted on his skin on his right shoulder, opposite the shoulder where the slanting scar ran from left shoulder to right hip. The image was a stylised bird facing towards you, its bottom half engulfed in flames, its wings spread out as if in flight. Half the bird was a scarlet colour, vibrant as the other, black side was dark. (To get the style, think of the Lost Prophet's symbol of a bird rising from fire, its all black and facing to the side, but it's the style I like; it's tribal and minimal on detail).  
  
The two phoenixes, both of them, part of him. There wasn't the detail that was present on Tadashi's, instead it was minimal, all clean lines and solid colour. The flames licked at the rising phoenix in reds and blacks mixed. He reached over to touch it with his hand. Smooth skin greeted his fingertips. It was a part of him.  
  
He left the gown where it lay on the floor and padded back to the bed. Sitting back next to Tadashi, he frowned at the ring through her eyebrow.  
  
She noticed and gave him a small smile. She reached up and held his chin in her hand, pulling it slightly towards her to get a better look.  
  
"I see you didn't like the new marking idea of theirs" she said softly as she stroked the skin near the wound that was left from the lip ring.  
  
He moved a hand to place on hers as it still held his chin. "Why do you still wear yours?"  
  
"I like it, it gives me a certain air, don't you think?"  
  
Kai had to agree, it did look good on her. Everyone else in the room shifted awkwardly, it was like invading a tender and private moment between the two on the hospital bed. They were so close, it was hard to believe this was the girl that had caused a good deal of those scars, to see them together was like seeing life long friends, almost lovers. Ray had to elbow Mariah to stop her gawking at Kai in his toned, muscled, nearly naked state. She blushed coyly and he just had to shake his head grinning, she definatly kept him on his toes.  
  
Kai and Tadashi suddenly noticed they were not alone in the room and broke apart any physical contact. She drew her legs back to her chest and Kai sat cross legged by his pillows.  
  
Tadashi looked away from Kai. "I have to tell you something Kai."  
  
He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. She looked round at him and gazed levelly at his mahogany eyes. Then Kai noticed it, her pale grey blue eyes were different, they were ringed around the edge of the iris with sky blue, a blue Kai recognised.  
  
"Tori's colour?"  
  
"I didn't want to take her away from you Kai! When we were at the abbey, I was jealous of you two, and I did try to put a barrier there. But when she died, and you went away, I realised how much I missed both of you. I knew her memory was strong in you, and that it was her that kept you going when nothing else could." Kai thought back to the operating theatre, he would have died if it wasn't for Tori being there.  
  
"I was dying Kai, from what had happened, and I would have been left there to die. But Tori was there, in my mind, in my dreams. She kept me here; she said that I was needed, that I couldn't leave. She's still in me Kai; I can feel her in every beat of my heart. I took her from you, and for that you cannot forgive me!"  
  
The others in the room were gob smacked, what the hell was going on?  
  
Kai thought back, he had felt Tori up until the ship incident, and then she had been gone. He remembered asking himself where she was. She had gone, she was now with Tadashi. Kai silently thanked Tori for keeping his other friend alive. To lose both would have been more then he could have taken.  
  
"She has a message for you Kai; she says that they will return, you have to wait for them."  
  
Kai understood, Dranzer and Black Dranzer. Gods, how long could he wait for them!  
  
Then he realised Tadashi was crying, her hidden face was betrayed by her shaking shoulders. He reached towards her and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair softly as she cried out all her pain.  
  
"You didn't take her from me Tad, she's still here, with you. I have you both, I always will."

* * *

Ray realised this moment was maybe something they shouldn't witness, and began to shoo the others out. He closed the door behind him, leaving Kai to soothe Tadashi.  
  
"I think maybe we should leave them alone for a while, let's go find the others."  
  
Everyone agreed, especially Tyson and Hilary, who realised they were looking at each other and turned away blushing. They vowed to themselves to talk to their chosen adults as soon as possible.

* * *

Tadashi had slowed down with her crying, and was now dozing in Kai's warm embrace. He kept thinking that he should lay her down to sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go, not just yet. Instead he pondered the phoenixes. The tug he felt from them was so weak, but it was still there. It was strange to feel Black Dranzer the same way he felt Dranzer. It used to just be a pull for power, for perfection, now it was a need to complete himself. He hoped Tori's message was right, that they would return, because he would die without them, there was only so long a body and spirit could hold on with out its soul. He didn't know how others did it, lived without their bitbeasts. The times that Dranzer had been taken away, it was the worst pain, and something he couldn't handle for long. Maybe he was just different in that way, maybe his path was different, but then, could he handle that?

* * *

Your life  
  
Till the embers fade 

And the ashes grow cold

We'll all walk our distance

The way we were told  
  
Listen to all around you

Respect all those above

Bite back all responses

Obedience, never love  
  
Delivered from a gun

Leaves a cut from a sharpened blade

With the strength of the words

Deep wounds are meant and made  
  
Hide the scars behind smiles

Be ashamed of the marks they make

Forget the tales behind them

Live to give so others can take  
  
Individuality is dead

We all sing the same song

We're all pulled by strings

Left were we fall as we're pulled along  
  
Dare to be different

Dare to be scorned

Dare to walk a different path

Smile even as you're burned  
  
Feel the kiss of sharpened steel

The blade makes crimson rain

As you take your life in your own hands

And let go of all the pain


	56. A matter of trust

Hey y'all! Thanks loads and loads and loads and loads and I think you get the idea! I'm not sure where this is headed with Kai and Tadashi; it seems close between them I know, but it could still be close friends because around Tadashi Kai can relax and be himself (he doesn't have anything to hide!), or it could involve a little romance (coz lets face it, Kai could use some!), so your opinions on the matter are very appreciated! Thanks as well about the poems, I'll need to do some more soon! I'll also thank you for liking the tattoos!

* * *

By the time the remaining bladebreakers and the adults made it back to Kai's hospital room, Kai had fallen asleep along side Tadashi. She lay across his lap as he slumped, still sitting, as he slumbered. Something told the group Kai had had to sleep like that before. Samantha and Tyson's dad moved forward. Tyson's dad slipped Tadashi into his arms and held her whilst Samantha gently moved Kai to lie on the bed. She startled him awake as soon as she moved him downwards. She murmured soothing sounds as she started to lay him down and pull the covers over him. Instead of exploding in rage like Kai would have over Samantha, he frowned slightly with blurry, sleep filled eyes before he closed them and curled up under the blankets. It was the most out of character thing they had ever seen him do. Nothing beat the complete child like look on his face as he seemed to snuggle into the blankets. If it wasn't so shocking, it would have been creepy. Samantha then pushed them all out the door, closely followed by Mr. Granger still holding Tadashi.  
  
A noise made them stop.  
  
"G'night Tad" said Kai softly.  
  
The girl in Tyson's dads arms smiled, "g'night Kai" was replied in an even softer voice. No one had time to question if they were really asleep before they were pushed out the door by a very persistent red head.  
  
"Whilst Tadashi is taken back to her room, we can go and get the mini bus" Samantha gently ordered. Her people skills training was really handy when it came to getting groups of teenagers to do as she asked without barking orders at them or shouting in frustration. It helped that they were generally good in the first place.  
  
They walked in a subdued manner to the hospital entrance as Mr Granger had gone to return Tadashi to her room.  
  
"Right guys, what wrong?" asked Samantha after having enough of the creepy silence.  
  
Glances were thrown around the group before Ray was nudged in the ribs by Tyson.  
  
"Ray then! Are you going to tell me?" asked the red head after seeing the elbowed exchange.  
  
"Its just, well, the whole Kai and Tadashi thing."  
  
"What thing?" the adults hadn't noticed anything between the two teens.  
  
"The closeness between them, its weirding us out." At her questioning look he elaborated, "I mean, she was one of the ones that caused all that pain, and now she comes back all self proclaimed changed and Kai just accepts it. We just don't wanna see him get hurt again, and we also can't help but not really trust her."  
  
Samantha sighed, she had thought it more serious then that, "I understand, but you have to let Kai make decisions for himself, and he knows Tadashi, and has done for a long time. You have to trust his judgement."  
  
They all new she was right, but they couldn't just accept Tadashi, it didn't work that way. Any trust she broke when she gave Kai those scars, and she still had to prove she was worthy of their faith.  
  
They remained quiet as they waited for Tyson's dad and the minibus, and on the journey back to the house. Even the news that Kai and Tadashi would be released the next day from the hospital only brought weak smiles. The whole thing was playing too much on everyone's minds for them to really feel enthusiastic about Tadashi being with Kai. Ray had to worry though, was their excuse for singling out Tadashi valid, or was it because they were jealous of the comfort and security Kai could find in her but not with them? Maybe Kai should know their concerns. Tomorrow, it could wait till tomorrow.

* * *

Kai stayed asleep until the next day, dreamless peaceful sleep. He wouldn't admit it, but maybe he was grateful for the sleeping drugs they had given him. His body still felt tired, and his healing ribs made his chest ache slightly, but he still felt better then he had done for a long time. He just wished he hadn't fallen asleep on his back; he was still very sore form Boris's 'little games'. He rolled over to land up face to face with Tadashi.  
  
"Shit Tad! Did you have to scare me?"  
  
"I apologize, but the nurses sent me in here when you told then to fuck off when they tried to wake you." She smiled at him, "they felt it safer for me to try."  
  
Kai frowned, "I don't remember that."  
  
Her smile grew, "it was funny, and I was outside when it happened. Now, I shall do what I was sent in here to do, you can go home if you would like to get dressed."  
  
Kai didn't miss a thing in that sentence, "and you, can you go?"  
  
"Yes, though I don't know if they will welcome me Kai, but, I have no where else to go!"  
  
She was getting upset again, she always ruled with her emotions.  
  
"It'll be ok Tad, they will understand, they took me in for gods know what reason and you are no different."  
  
She nodded, not quite wanting to believe it in case it wasn't true, then she wouldn't be hurt. Trust was hard to learn when you had grown up with out any.  
  
Kai sat up, wincing and cursing under his breath as his backside protested in pain.  
  
"Boris was never a man to be gentle" stated Tadashi.  
  
"Understatement of the year Tad!" retorted Kai as he pushed himself off the bed. The fact that he was only wearing a small pair of boxers in front of Tadashi didn't bother him as he looked at the pile of clothes folded on the ledge of the sink. It seemed his friends had chosen a black pair of baggy trousers and a grey T-shirt for him to wear. He started to put the trousers on when he noticed that Tadashi was wearing a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a fitted blue top with black slashes drawn on the front across her chest.  
  
"Where did you get those clothes Tad?" he asked as he shrugged into the T- shirt. His leg started to throb slightly as he knelt to put on the black trainers they had left him.  
  
"The nurses let me have some clothes from the lost property and spare items room. My clothes were wrecked from the ship, and they saw I didn't have anything else." She looked slightly embarrassed as she said it all, she hadn't wanted to turn into a charity case, she could function perfectly well on her own.  
  
Kai grunted in reply and she smiled again, she really had missed him. He stood, ready to go. He had nothing else, not even Dranzer's beyblade to casually pick up and put in his pocket like he used to. Even that small and usually taken for granted ritual was now gone. It set a pang in his chest thinking about it. Tadashi standing to leave broke him out of his trance. He gave her the barest of smiles that she ghosted back and they left the room together. Kai didn't even glance at the nurses waiting outside, but Tadashi gave them a small bow as she retrieved the bundle from their arms that was the remains of her clothes she had asked them for. She lengthened her stride to catch up with Kai's own long steps. They walked to the entrance in silence.  
  
They stepped into the sunny street that was outside the hospitals green and white exterior. They were met by Tyson's dad and Samantha. That was it. Kai was satisfied the others hadn't come, he wasn't in the mood to be crowded on, but then, when was he? They walked to the car.  
  
Samantha beamed at them, "ready?" she asked, the smile genuinely touching her eyes. They nodded before they were pushed into the car by very persistent hands and voices. Kai began to feel like he was five years old with all the weird attention. And he didn't like it. He scowled on the journey back to Tyson's as Samantha asked Tadashi questions, whilst Tadashi in turn answered them politely enough without giving details away. They pulled up outside the house.  
  
There were the bladebreakers plus Mariah, all looking like they were happy and angry at the same time, what the hell was going on? Kai stepped out before Tadashi and frowned at his team, who grinned back, though Kai couldn't be certain if they really meant it. Before he could ask them about it Tadashi had beaten him to it.  
  
She stood in front of them and bowed. Straightening, she spoke, "I am very grateful for all you have done for me so far, and I didn't wish to intrude any further, but Kai insisted. You need not worry about looking after me, I am capable of pulling my weight around if and when it's needed."  
  
Her clear gaze and sincerity left them all staring, open mouthed at her. Samantha smiled at her before pulling her into the house insisting 'that she have some rest and some tea'. The flame haired woman gave Kai a nod as she looked over her shoulder before they entered the shady recesses of the Granger home. Tyson's dad quickly followed them.  
  
Kai turned his attention back to his team mates. They all looked back at him sheepishly.  
  
"So?" he asked them, they would know what he meant.  
  
Tyson started, he rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward and apologetic gesture, "look man, we know we should trust you and stuff, but we just aren't sure about her."  
  
Then just as he'd finished Max started, "and after what she just said, well, we feel bad but it's still hard to trust her."  
  
"But you trust me?" Kai pushed.  
  
"Of course we do! You're our team mate, our friend, and you watch our backs" replied Ray.  
  
"All of those she is to me! On top of that, she's all I have left from my past, and she knows what I've been through, she's been through the same! What does she have to do to get you guys to accept her!" Kai was almost yelling at them, he really felt strongly about this, and it was showing.  
  
Their responses where lost as he felt suddenly pulled from the reality he was in and he seemed to spin. He looked around him. Their was dark, murky water all around him. He could feel it like a heavy blanket around him, but breathing didn't seem a problem. Then he saw it.  
  
In the gloom two small objects gleamed in the dim, weak light. One red, one black. They were coming, slowly, but they were coming. He felt a tug, deep inside his ribcage.  
  
He opened his eyes. He was lying on the pavement outside the Granger's house, Samantha's slightly freckled face inches from his own. He frowned, what was he doing on the floor, he was in the sea, wasn't he? He waved Samantha out the way and pushed himself up. Dusting down his T-shirt, he used the distraction to get his bearings.  
  
"What happened" he asked the puzzled faces around him.  
  
"You just finished talking and your eyes rolled up and you collapsed, are you ok?" said Hilary in one breath.  
  
"I'm fine, really!" he had to emphasize the last as Samantha loomed back into his face.  
  
Tadashi was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Good" she spoke up, "because Mr. Dickinson needs to talk to you."  
  
Something in her voice told Kai it wasn't good.

* * *

**To die**

****

A world where anything's possible

Where the dead can breathe again

Destiny and Fate walk among you

A full moon never to wax or wane

A child roams in the dark

Eyes that have seen too much

Shine in the bleak shadows

Before they fade away from your touch

The darkness presses all around

The light blinding the road ahead

Chaos storms as it circles on all sides

The order in the eye feels dead

Colours intense feed your soul

As days pass and nights roll true

Cutting slashes pour in crimson

Tears of pain rain down in blue

World's fears do not exist here

What is just is, no more

Gods play with thunder across the skies

No-one decides but you what makes law

If this is the world from our own

Where we go when we are left to lie

If this is what I can believe in

Then I am not afraid to die


	57. The truth in emotion

Thank you everyone! I've had mixed replies about Tadashi and Kai, so I'll  
leave it a bit longer to make a decision on that subject. I'm glad you like  
the poems so far!! Actually, I have made a decision on Kai/Tadashi, they  
will be close for now, more seeking comfort with each other as they know  
what the others been through, if the characters decide what way they are  
going, they will tell me an I'll let you know!!! And a little note, what  
happens between Hil and Tyson in this chapter was just some fun, this will  
prob be the biggest bit they get in the story!

* * *

Kai couldn't get rid of the sense of foreboding he felt as he walked into  
Tyson's house. It was like walking in the dark, completely blind, not  
knowing where you were. He followed Tadashi into the kitchen.  
There, sat on one of the chairs, leaning over the table, hot tea cupped in  
his hands, was Mr. Dickinson.

"Ah, Kai! Come sit down!"

"Id rather stand" replied Kai smoothly; it wasn't that he wanted to be  
rude; it was just that sitting was uncomfortable. He didn't bother to  
explain it though, and let Mr. Dickinson think what he would.

"Fine, fine. I need to talk to you about Voltaire" started the sparse  
haired portly man.

Kai raised an eyebrow in response.

"I must point out it was very brave of you to save that man, considering  
what he's put you through."

The eyebrow remained raised; Kai didn't need to be complimented on  
something that was necessary. He did what he did, and he didn't want  
recognition for it.

Mr. Dickinson coughed slightly before continuing. "Kai, since Voltaire is  
now in the authorities care, they have decided to put him through court as  
soon as possible for the crimes they know of."

"Which are?" Kai queried.

"Kidnapping, un-authorised experimentations, beating a minor, assisting in  
rape of a minor, and illegal trade between Japan and Russia. We know there  
is more, especially from Russia, but we do not have enough evidence."

"So?" Kai didn't like where this was headed.

"So, we need you and Tadashi to give evidence in court."

"No!" was the strong answer from Kai, Tadashi just went quite and pale in  
the corner she was standing in.

"You must Kai! If you don't then he will get away with so much! We need  
your evidence to make sure he is punished appropriately!"

"I cant, I just, I just can't!" mumbled Kai before turning and running out  
the room. His heart was racing, they couldn't make him stand up in front of  
those people, in front of Voltaire, and say all the things that had been  
done to him. How could he tell them the details from the abbey, that he was  
forced to kill, the details of his rape ordeals? It wasn't possible. To  
relive all those moments, especially without the phoenixes protection,  
could well destroy what little Kai had left of a spirit.

Kai continued to run; unaware of the fact he was following a gentle pull.  
He was unaware of any sounds around him, burning tears stung beneath his  
eyelids as he refused to let them fall. He stumbled on uneven ground,  
falling into roads, bashing into people, and nearly being hit by vehicles  
as he ran without looking. Any one that saw him swore he had the devils own  
luck as he narrowly missed another car.

He didn't stop till he collapsed on something surprisingly soft and warm.  
It stuck to the sweat on his face as he moved. He groaned as he realised  
how much his leg hurt. It throbbed beneath the black trousers and he winced  
as he moved up to his hands and knees. He stayed like that for a while,  
catching his breath, trying to stop the panting. His lungs finally eased  
from their burning, and he gratefully inhaled the sweet, salty air.

He looked up. The beach, why was he here? Then, like a reply, he felt the  
tug stronger. It pulled him to his feet; he lurched down the sand,  
following the strange sensation as it directed him. Then he stopped.

Here. This is where he would see them again, right here. He wondered in the  
back of his mind how the phoenix's would manage this, but they had told  
him, and he would wait right here. The very spot seemed to burn into his  
feet, an instinct almost to know the same spot. He stood, just watching the  
waves, just watching the sky, just waiting. That's how the others found  
him, hours later. He still had sand plastered on one side of his face where  
he had fallen, his eyes seemed half closed, distant and glazed over. They  
took it as shock.

'If only they knew' thought Kai remotely as they took him back to Tyson's.

* * *

"Are you ok Kai?" asked Samantha as she wiped the sand away with a damp  
cloth.

Kai wasn't right; he hadn't been since the ship incident. Maybe she  
should talk to Tadashi, that girl seemed to know Kai in and out. She left  
Kai when he gave her a slight nod, seemingly deep in thought.

On her way to find Tadashi, who had incidentally slipped in to the room Kai  
was in to see him as soon as Samantha had her back to the door; Samantha  
was ambushed by Mariah and Hilary.

"Sam, we need to talk to you" said Mariah with the hugest Cheshire cat grin  
on her face.

"Well, what's this about?" queried the red head; they could be up to  
anything if Mariah looked that gleeful. Then again, Hilary did look  
embarrassed, maybe they had already done something, Samantha inwardly  
groaned at the thought.

The girls led her to the sofa in the lounge. Sitting her between them,  
Mariah answered.

"Its girl talk, Hilary has a problem!" then she giggled which was followed  
by a glare from Hilary.

"What sort of problem?"

Hilary took a deep breath as she started, looking decidedly redder as she  
began. "I, uh, I like a boy, I think!"

Samantha raised her eyebrows, "does the boy like you?"

"I think so, I keep catching him looking at me, and then he pretends he  
doesn't! And he blushes a lot around me, and we argue loads, but I like it,  
and I think I like him!"

She was babbling, Samantha watched her with wide eyes as she blurted it all  
out. Then something clicked. It was the arguing bit that gave it away.

"Wait, are you talking about Tyson?" she asked as Hilary paused to take in  
air.

She flushed a deep red before nodding vigorously, to Hilary, telling  
someone shouldn't have been this hard to do! Mariah was almost wetting  
herself on Samantha's other side with laughter.

"And you think he likes you?"

Hilary nodded again, her face turning to a more normal colour since she  
realised that the nurse wouldn't laugh at her.

"Then tell him! But I thought you liked Kai?"

Now Mariah cut in, "who wouldn't like Kai? He's gorgeous! I mean just look  
at him, and Hil's already had a kiss! But he isn't serious boyfriend stuff,  
I mean look at how is he is!"

Samantha nodded, they were right there.

"Just go talk to him Hilary, you have nothing to loose, and he likes you  
back" she advised. Hilary nodded determinately. She could do this, she  
could!! Little did the girls know that a similar conversation had just  
occurred between Tyson and his dad.

* * *

The two teens looked for each other, finally finding themselves out in the  
garden. Hilary almost went crimson when she saw Tyson, and he almost  
mimicked the reaction.

"Um, can we talk?" started Hilary nervously.

Tyson nodded and sat on the wooden walkway between buildings. Hilary  
followed suit. Both teens' hearts were racing, but one was thinking of  
rejection, the other was thinking of humiliation.

Hilary started, and in her true style, found she couldn't stop once she was  
talking. "The thing is Tyson, I know we haven't agreed a lot, and we argue  
loads, but, well, I like our arguments, and I know we are friends, but I  
think I like you more, and I know you look at me and stuff, but please  
don't laugh coz I cant believe I'm saying this, and I know that I've just  
embarrassed myself coz you don't feel that way........."

Tyson just watched her, open mouthed, did she say she liked him? He blinked  
at her stupidly for a few seconds before she went to get up and flee from  
the situation. He grabbed her arm, and as she was pulled round, his lips  
met hers.

They stayed, lips just touching for long moments before they  
wrapped arms around each other. They deepened the kiss, ignorant of the  
audience slyly watching them from behind a wall. When they separated to  
breathe, they grinned at each other goofily before the stampede of friends  
went to congratulate and tease them. It was a bliss filled bubble that the  
house needed. Its own walls smiled.

* * *

Kai felt empty. Without the bitbeasts, he was having a hard time dealing  
with anything. He just couldn't react like he was supposed to. Samantha  
finally left him, and Tadashi took her place. Finally, Kai felt something.  
He smiled back to Tadashi as she smiled warmly at him, his was weak  
compared to hers.

"They are coming Tad, they are."

"I know, Tori told me, and I would never doubt her!"

Kai looked down at his hands that lay limply on his lap, "how can they want  
me to give evidence against him! I hate him with all I have, but I don't  
have a lot anymore, and I feel like I'm weakening. He'll win, I can't keep  
fighting him! I can't let him go, he's all the family I have, that's why I  
saved him on the ship, that's why I can't do this!"

"Kai, you have to, you know you do, how can you let go if he's always  
there, tormenting and using you? The only way he's related to you is by  
blood, and he's proved how that doesn't count, you have to fight Kai,  
always!" Tadashi replied, her emotion high for Kai's own anguish.

Kai's head fell forward to connect with the table. "I cant Tad, I can't  
fight, I feel empty, like I don't exist, I feel like I'm fading!" he  
whispered as the held back tears finally escaped. The rest of his words  
were lost in the chocked sobs.

Tadashi sat by him and held him as he poured the feelings he had held.

"You have us Kai, we will be your family, we will fight for you" was her  
solemn promise, and she felt and meant every word down to the very core of  
her heart. She would protect him, for he was now all she had left.

* * *

**Banished**

Torn from what id ever known  
Dignity stripped as I walk alone  
Warm embraces are shattered like crystal  
All ties are cut from what I have grown

Thrust naked into the biting cold  
Bleeding cuts on my back bear my shame  
When provoked I gave over to instinct  
Now I'm branded for not being tame

For not bowing and begging as I should have  
For not being who I was supposed to be  
For doing things in my own direction  
For thinking of me instead of the 'we'

I will grieve for what I have lost  
I will celebrate for what I have gained  
As I lost all my security  
And my freedom I obtained

Cast out by those who would love me  
As their care turns swiftly to hate  
All because I spoke out my mind  
Because the rules I had to debate

I refuse to regret my decisions  
I made my life my own  
I no longer follow those who would drive me out  
I'll harvest from the seeds I now have sown

Scarlet ribbons adorn my back  
Trophies of what I can endure  
Scars to show my past was real  
To learn from the mistakes, my lessons, my cure

Now banished from my home, my life  
Forced to start with nothing but wind and rain  
I'll show them all their downfall  
They will curse my name, I'm their Bane


	58. What was lost

Hey everyone! Over 6oo reviews, thanks repeatedly! It's so great! Before you know it I will have reached the 1000 mark (that's my aim!), so keep up the support! Now, on to important things, all you who dislike the idea of a Tad/Kai fic, don't panic (or stop reading, yeah I'm talking to a certain someone there, I mean, don't you actually have to be related to have incest? Being close is not like incest!). Kai's a long way off ready for a relationship, and things that happen between him and Tad are close, but it will be like a best friends, same past thing. To those who really, intensely, hate the idea of Kai being close to Tad, your in the wrong fanfic, coz they are close, and they are not gonna stop being close! If things happen between Kai and Tad, then it's gonna happen and its gonna be like finding things out about themselves and each other. Those of you who like the idea can bask in the close friendship of promises. Now, satisfied people? You lot can be picky sometimes, especially when this is my story!(yeah, I know I ask for it when I ask your opinions, but some of you really do surprise me! (You'd think you'd want Kai to stop suffering and be happy!). Anyway, on with the story! There's going to be something good here at the end, for the sake of Kai's sanity!

* * *

Kai didn't feel embarrassed to cry in front of Tadashi, she had seen far worse, and even been the cause of it. But now her comforting hand stroking his back, playing with his hair as he calmed down showed her other side, her real one. Not the one Biovolt made her walk around wearing. He could feel himself lulled by the scenario, and he had to stop himself before he fell into sleep. He pushed away from Tadashi and blinked sleep away from his eyes. He could hear laughing outside, and controlled curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"C'mon Tad" was all he said as led the way to the direction of the noise.  
  
They walked in silence, just listening to the sounds that sounded so full of cheer, happiness, something Kai's spirit wanted to drink in and hold. It was something he hadn't felt for a long time, not fully. He was almost envious of the laughter that drifted through the air.  
  
They landed up in the garden. Sunlight bathed the garden in a rosy glow. His team were bunched in a group, slaps on the back, handshakes, and smiles were shared around. But it was mainly aimed at two of them. Kai gave a shadowed smile as he saw Hilary and Tyson holding hands.  
  
"It's about time!" he whispered to Tadashi, who grinned in return.  
  
"I know, they have been very obvious in their actions, I was surprised when I realised they were not together, I am happy for them now they are." She replied.  
  
Kai remembered how good Tadashi was at reading body language, to her the subtlest moves must have rang as clear as a bell. They approached the group.  
  
Kai stood in front of Tyson, who just stared back with the grin still plastered against his tanned cheeks. Then Kai smiled back, and the two raised arms to lock hands together in a warm and friendly gesture. Kai then gave Hilary a nod and a smile. She could only blush back, realising how the others may have noticed all this before the two involved did. It wasn't a very comforting thought. It wasn't long into the celebrating that Tyson declared himself staving and they decided food was a good idea.  
  
They moved to the kitchen, only to find Samantha and Tyson's dad making a huge plate of sandwiches. Kai felt his stomach roll and protest at the smell of the food, and he quickly backed out of the kitchen. At Tadashi's glance, he mentioned something about going to the bathroom. It did no good to lie to her, she saw through that easily, but she also had enough sense to know when Kai wanted to be alone. He gratefully walked away from the now bustling kitchen.  
  
When the group noticed the spare seat, Tadashi used Kai's own lie. It was easy to lie when you knew what to hide. It would satisfy them for a while at least. They continued to chat amongst themselves, only Tadashi was quite.

* * *

Kai walked away from the house, he wasn't in the mood for celebrating, and certainly not for food. Even when he wasn't hungry, which was most of the time, his stomach had never protested so badly to the smell and sight of food. It was slightly unnerving, but then Kai wasn't sure what he felt anymore. The cool air and warm sun played gently across his skin, and he relaxed under its caress. It was good to be alive, sometimes.  
  
He walked on, knowing where he was going this time. Because he was walking, even if his walk was naturally fast paced, it took him nearly double the time to get the beach. He took off his trainers and walked bare foot down the sand to stop in the same place as before, his faded footprints a sign of his previous visit. This time he sat down, and he just waited.  
  
His thoughts soon drifted into blankness, his eyelids grew heavy. He just couldn't feel how tired he was till it was too late. He fell softly to the sand, and sleep overtook him. It wasn't long before he dreamed.

* * *

And what did he dream of? All the faces of those from the abbey swirled before his vision. They were everywhere he looked against the bleak background. His feet seemed to struggle against something. Looking down, his feet seemed to be wading through something thick and red, blood. It started to rain down from the twisted sky, falling into the blood on the ground with small splashes. Kai lifted his face as it soaked his hair and wings. He could feel it dripping from his nose, feathers, and fingertips. The wind picked up, and with it came the screams Kai had heard so many times. Children and adults mixed together in the haunting symphony. Kai could even pick out ones that he remembered clearly, his parents, Tori, the nameless boy, the man he killed. They all screamed out at him.  
  
Kai placed his hands against his ears and screamed back, his eyes shut tight. The world spun around him, his blood drenched wings folded around him, trying to shut out the noises and faces. He felt himself fall until he landed heavily in something wet.

* * *

Kai startled awake. He had thrashed around in the sand and was now half submerged in the surf. The tide had been coming in as he had slept. He sat up, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried to shrug it off, but it persisted. He looked around, noticing it was getting cooler and darker, he had been asleep for the afternoon, and now evening was upon him. He tried to think of his dream, tried to make sense of it. He didn't really feel guilt for all of them did he? No, he told himself determinately, it wasn't his fault, he had to remember that. Maybe getting rid of Voltaire was a good idea, but he wasn't sure he could stand there and tell people what had happened to him and others in there. Would Tadashi give evidence? He didn't know, but then she was stronger willed then he was, maybe she could handle it.  
  
The feeling grew stronger; it seemed to pulse deep inside him. He got onto his hands and knees, the sensation was desperate. He began to claw in the sand around him, shifting through the salty water; they were here, so close! By being asleep, he had missed the sensation build, missed hearing them call him. What was dry on him now became soaked; his hair flopped against his face in heavy, salty strands. Then his hand connected with something hard in the soft sand. He scooped it up, clenching his fist to displace the handful of grains he had picked up at the same time. Red gleamed in his now open fist, Dranzer had come.  
  
But the feeling didn't go away, using his empty hand, he continued to look. He had to find Black Dranzer; he couldn't be whole without the other bitbeast.  
  
Even though Black Dranzer was bad, and only felt destruction, Kai would still be incomplete. Black Dranzer was another part of him, the darker side. Things needed balance to survive, and this was Kai's.  
  
His fingers curled around another smooth object. Pulling it up, he held the black bit chip in his other hand.  
  
Maybe he should have laughed, or jumped for joy, but the relief was so much, all he could do was sigh. He sat there, in the sea, just staring at them in his hands. They glowed in return.  
  
"You back, you came back! Thank you!" Kai whispered to them. The two phoenixes keened in reply. Kai felt better then he had done for a long time.

* * *

It was well into the night when Kai made it back to the granger's house. Everyone was still up, waiting for him. No one would admit looking for him when they realised he had gone, but the glint in Tadashi's eyes told him it had been quite amusing for her to watch when they had.  
  
Samantha stood, "Kai, are you ok, your soaking wet!"  
  
Kai gave her the most genuine smile he could ever remember, one that touched his eyes, "for once, I'm fine."  
  
"Dude, did you just smile? I mean really smile?" asked Tyson, his arm never leaving its place around Hilary's shoulder.  
  
Kai nodded, and held out his still sandy hands. The bitbeasts gleamed in his palms. The roar that came from his friends startled him. They surrounded him, telling him how great it was. Kai shrank away from the touches, he hadn't expected this, and was still edgy about being touched. His sore rear reminded him of that every time he sat down. They noticed and quieted down.  
  
"Sorry man" said Max.  
  
Kai shook his head, "its ok, I'm just not ready, not yet, but I have come to a decision."  
  
Everyone waited, wondering what Kai had to make a decision over.  
  
Kai took a deep breath, "I will give evidence, I want to be free of Voltaire."  
  
Cheers went up again, and Tadashi nodded at Kai.  
  
"That's great Kai, I'll let Mr. Dickinson know; now you need a shower, and the rest need bed!" mothered Samantha.  
  
They groaned at the thought, but went when she said.  
  
"Look, the faster you go to bed, the faster you can go out tomorrow!" then added at Kai's look, "we are all going to the mall tomorrow, Tadashi needs clothes, you need some more, and we all need something smart for the trial. Its going to be a day out." Finished the red haired nurse.  
  
Kai nodded again and headed for his shower. He had never been in a mall, and Tadashi had never even seen one, maybe tomorrow will be interesting. He was reluctant when it came to putting down the bitbeasts, but he really did need the shower.

* * *

**The angels died**  
  
The heavens thundered and lightning struck 

The sky seemed to tear apart

A war was waging to end it all

Death struck accurate like a dart  
  
The ground seemed too boil as it rolled and heaved

Yet no-one appeared to notice

The air was filled with the screams of those lost

All those dead would never be missed  
  
Those slaved to serve humanity fight

Their battle cries are song

The fight had only just started

But had waged for forever long  
  
Their tears mingle with the blood

Of those fallen when they were slain

No bodies left to weep over

They can only stand where their brethren had lain  
  
The world will never know

Of the sacrifices made

They will never see the blood

As it falls in crimson rain  
  
Lost feathers scattered to the winds

Once a symbol of hope and faith

Now drift through eternity

Scarlet stained they lie in waste  
  
Why did I see this battle?

The sorrow is more to bear

The lost will never be silent

Their memories I will always wear  
  
I will never leave this guilt behind

The war was fought for me

From when I fell from grace that day

The laws were changed, ceased to be  
  
A fallen angel has no where they belong

No place they can call home

They drift till time stands still

Then they dream of all that's gone  
  
Those immortal lost their lives

Now destined to walk the earth

They were reborn only a part of who they are

Half angels are a gift and a curse  
  
As I am to walk alone between planes

They must live forever among mortals

Those they were meant to protect

All because I was their blight, their fall  
  
I ask for no forgiveness

From those who would give too much

I will find a way to put them back

They will not suffer more from my touch  
  
Because I fell, because I wronged

All because I spoke a lie

I will be sorry evermore

As I let the angels die


	59. New things

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! The positive and helpful ones are what really help. Now to one reviewer, my self proclaimed number one fan. How can you be a number one fan if you're so fickle? It's good you apologized for being mean coz your review hurt. You want me to just stop the story coz its boring you? Cant do I'm afraid, I can't stop in the middle of a story line, and also the point that I will be making a sequel when this story is finished, which will be sooner then you think! I thought it was best to carry on for a while till I finished the storyline, then write the sequel. How can something be boring just coz it's long? Is that just coz you're too lazy to read it now? And I have already stated that Kai and Tadashi are going to be good friends, you don't need to state that they should be! Do you even read these bits at the start of every chapter, they do help explain things! If you think the story is too long and your friends have already stopped reading, then go follow them, coz I don't need this, I'm writing coz it's my passion, not to satisfy certain individuals, everyone else seems happy so far so why cant you? I'm sorry to all you other reviewers for that, it wasn't aimed at you, those who support me I thank to my deepest core, you keep it going strong, here's the next chapter, it's the start of mall time!

* * *

The shower was one of the best Kai had ever had. Usually it was a place to hide, to wash away the filth he felt, to cover up his tears. Now he enjoyed the warm water as it sluiced down his skin. The sand had long been washed away, and now he was just standing under the flow, his eyes closed and his head tilted upward to meet the water. He could feel his bitbeasts near him, so close. The feeling was its usual pulsing self, the familiar link, it was like his blood had been warmed after being frozen. He relished the feeling, lapped it up. The bitbeasts glowed in response, enjoying their human's joy at their return.  
  
Kai sighed, he had been in long enough, and he knew when to quit. He turned off the flow of water and shook his head to get most of the heavy moisture off before stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist before attempting to dry his thick locks. After rubbing it with a towel it stood up in spikier angles then usual, but another shake of his head settled the blue strands in their normal places. His hair would stay damp most the night, but it had always been that way. No one would know how thick his hair was till they looked closely, but then when had Kai let them?  
  
He left that thought were it was and dried the rest of him before slipping into a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt Samantha had left out for him. He wished he could have something longer, he hated shorts. Didn't know why, he just did. He put the towels in the washing basket and picked up his bitbeasts before leaving the bathroom to go to his bed. After a quick analysis of the dojo, he was convinced all the others were asleep. An extra mattress had been set up for Tadashi, and she seemed to sleep peacefully enough on it. She murmured gently in her sleep in Russian, too quietly for Kai to hear, but she seemed happy enough. He slipped into his own blankets, and willed sleep to come. It remained hidden from him as all he could do was think about the bitbeasts still cradled in his hand.

* * *

Kai dreamt soundly that night, dreams of being enveloped in warm, soft embraces. Only a dark hint beyond the curtain of wings reminded him of the reality he still had to face. In the dark beyond, he heard crying, the dream not allowing him the knowledge of whom. He continued to dream, the crying never leaving his ears, never ceasing. He had to know.

* * *

Kai must have fallen asleep somewhere in the night. He awoke with a start, his body reacting to something moving around the room. It was just Tadashi. She smiled at him and put a finger to her lips to indicate silence. Kai nodded, a glance around the large wooden structure showed the others to still be sleeping. From the weak light streaming through the windows, it was only just after dawn. Kai placed the bitbeasts into his small pocket on the shorts.  
  
Kai got up and followed Tadashi through to the kitchen was she moved around to make herself some tea. She lifted a mug to Kai, who shook his head in answer. She turned back to the kettle, a small smile on her face.  
  
"You should really drink more" she stated, breaking the relative silence.  
  
"You know I cant" was the simple reply.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to try it, your body would get used to it, you may be healthier for it."  
  
Kai smiled at her back, "what? I'm not in peak shape now?"  
  
Her back lifted and fell with a small chuckle. The conversation ended there, there was never a need to talk much when it was just the two of them. It took Kai back to his younger, abbey days. When there were four of them. Kai and Tori together, no matter what. Tadashi watching them, jealous and happy at the same time to see the younger tow together. And Leon, always in the corner, his dark eyes gleaming as he watched the three before him. Now there was only two left. Tori was gone from the scene forever, now hidden inside Tadashi. And Leon was gone, no one knew where, or even if he had survived the ship.  
  
'No' Kai thought, 'the rats are always the first to leave a sinking ship, he's out there somewhere.'  
  
Tadashi broke his train of thought as she sat opposite him. She looked at his frown questioningly.  
  
There was no point in lying to her, she would see through it. "I was thinking about Leon, where he could be."  
  
The pain in her eyes was brief, a flash soon gone. "Anywhere, he has skills I can only dream of, but he is out there."  
  
"How do you feel about him Tad? He is your brother."  
  
She shook her head, her braids slipping over her ears, "no he's not, not really, we look alike, and share genes, but there's nothing else, no parents to connect us. We are similar, nothing more."  
  
Kai nodded lightly back, he could see her point. He wished he could say the same about Voltaire, but there was a connection there, and Kai couldn't avoid it. The thought of the trial made kais' stomach roll. It was something he didn't want to think about.  
  
The silence between them continued, Tadashi leaning forward to hold her mug, sipping the contents occasionally, Kai leaning back, eyes closed and arms crossed. The silence was broken by the rush of bodies as the others woke and struggled to get breakfast. It wasn't long before everyone was dressed, fed and ready with the promise of fun for the day.

* * *

Kai and Tadashi stood slightly apart from the others as they waited for the minibus. It was amusing to see the others so happy over something they couldn't see the hype over. Ray walked over to the two of them.  
  
"Smile guys, it wouldn't hurt!"  
  
Kai blinked at him, "Ray?"  
  
Ray smiled warmly at him, "just relax Kai, you'll enjoy yourself, even if it shopping!"  
  
"What's it like Ray?" interrupted Tadashi.  
  
"You've never been shopping before?"  
  
Both teens shook their heads in reply, though Kai's was a much smaller motion.  
  
"Neither of you? Then this will be fun! c'mon, the bus is here!"  
  
He turned and ran to catch up with Mariah. The two remaining shrugged at each other and followed.  
  
The trip was pretty standard for the group, Kenny feeling travel sick, Tyson complaining he was hungry, Hilary rolling her eyes at him, Ray and Mariah talking between them, and Max trying to avoid Kenny as the smaller boy heaved. It wasn't long before they pulled up outside the huge building. Stepping out of the bus, Kai admired the architecture that made up the glass and concrete building, turning something potentially ugly into something with sweeping arches, graceful statues, and polished columns. He was impressed and shocked that such a building was used for shopping and shopping only. It seemed a waste some how.  
  
Samantha and Tyson's father herded the group to the entrance.  
  
"Right, what's first on the agenda?" asked the red haired nurse.  
  
"Food!", "clothes!", "computer store!", "comics!" were just some of the mixed replies.  
  
Samantha held up her hands in defence against the verbal onslaught, "whoa there! How about we do some shopping first, the girls with me and the guys as another group, we can then meet for lunch in the food court, deal?"  
  
Everyone agreed accept Tyson, who complained loudly that they should eat now and how lunch was too far away.  
  
Kai looked at Tadashi, "you ok with this?"  
  
She nodded and smiled at him, "it will be fine, it's a new adventure, and if I need you I'll find you."  
  
Kai nodded back, there was no doubt in his mind she wouldn't be able to find him, they were trained for that sort of thing. Even in the strange surroundings, she would be able to.  
  
They split up, Kai watching Tadashi go like a worried mother hen. As he realised it he looked sharply away, she could handle it he told himself firmly. He silently followed his own group through the large glass doors. He was only slightly fazed by the sheer size of the inside. The four levels lined the walls , joined to each other by stairs and escalators. Colours confronted his sight everywhere he looked, lining walls, floors and shop windows. Even though it was still fairly early, people already massed in groups, ranging from small children to adults. Kai already felt crowded in. someone bumped into his back and he tensed at the contact. He only relaxed a little when he remembered Boris wasn't here.  
  
The others had already walked off in front of him. Ray turned and beckoned him over. Kai took a deep breath and stood straight. Walking the way he usually did intimidated people, and had the desired effect of making them avoid the tall, stern faced bluenette teen that strode by with all the confidence required. They were left gaping behind him as his scarf tailed in his self made breeze. He caught up with the group and they shook their heads affectionately at him, there was no changing Kai, whatever they did to try. They started walking toward some shops lining the ground floor. Kai followed at a small distance, unaware of the eyes that followed him. He was ready for this adventure.

* * *

**My heart  
**  
Barren, wasted hills

A strong wind confronts your face

No one here can hear you

It's a dark and lonely place

The tears you shed unnoticed

Fall to the dry and stony floor

Your screams are lost to the distance

Time means nothing here any more

You could walk around forever

And still you know the truth

The horizon is all the same

Your grip on what's real becomes loose

No gods to hear your prayers

No angels to save your soul

This land of desolation

Feels so empty, so lost, so cold

Artists in sorrow carved my face

For the love that will never exist here

I will never find away to escape

There is nothing left to hold dear

A sad day had dawned when I awoke

The day I tore myself apart

It was the day I found this place

Where I should have found my heart

Hope shaded black instead of light

Where dreams die and lay in waste

I cannot seem to leave here

When I only have reality to face

To feel so empty is such a gift

Compared to the rushing torrent before

Of emotions deeper and darker

Then I thought could exist, I was so sure

Now I lie here in this sacred tomb

My heartbeat slows down its pace

My wings forever stilled here

In this land where I fell from grace


	60. Relax

Hey there readers! Thanks for all the great reviews; I'm glad you will continue to read as I really like reading the reviews and getting feedback. To answer some queries, it's not the poems which take me so long to update the next chapters, the poems are pre-written. Its because now I have finished uni for the summer, I have two jobs, and I'm redecorating my room, so updating is slow I'm afraid as I have to find the time to write, and trust me, I really wish I could write more! I don't know if the chapters are shorter, I try to make them the same amount of words and size roughly, but I'll try to put more in each, I just find a point in a chapter where I cannot write anymore without adding another chapter length on to it! That would end the story faster, and I don't want that! I hope this helps! Guess what! I have just had my second tattoo done, it's a green dragon with its wings outstretched on my lower back with a stone effect pattern behind it, like what my first tattoo looks to be made from, so they sort of match! I love it!!! Keep up the reviews, love ya all! To my proclaimed number one fan, welcome back, sorry I was harsh, and I really am glad you will continue to read, and I read all my reviews, including yours, don't be so silly! Thank you for your support so far, hope to see more reviews!

* * *

Kai watched as Tyson and Max jumped into the shelves lined with comics, and amused expression clear on his normally stoic features. He shook his head before wandering off and looking at the un-mussed shelves the two hadn't delved into yet. Picking up a random comic, he flicked through the pages. He was surprised by the artistry and meaning involved in the story. He looked at the cover, X-men. He grabbed a few more of the comics that involved these certain characters and found the manga section. Looking through, he added more comics to the small pile in his hands, Gundam Wing. He liked the politics and the characters, it seemed different.  
  
"Hey Kai!" said Ray as he walked up to his team-mate.  
  
After being answered by a "Hn" Ray looked at the comics in Kai's hands. Both choices were more grown up then Tyson's and Max's, and Ray smiled at the thought of Kai doing something a normal teenage boy would do.  
  
"Mr. D is paying for everything, don't ask why but he insisted, says he has too much money and wants to do something to help us out. He also insists we all get new clothes, that's the worst kind of shopping, buying clothes!"  
  
Ray said all this as they walked to the counter where the others were waiting, Kai nodding occasionally in response. He thought about Mr. Dickinson paying for everything. Kai figured the man didn't really have family, and the bladebreakers had filled that gap. He was repaying them for the company they had given a lonely man, and since he could do it, he paid for the things they needed. The man was so unlike Voltaire, he was the sort of man that should have had a family, not the evil grandfather that deserved nothing short of death. Kai was broken out of his thoughts when they were ready to leave the shop, bags of comics all ready and swinging in hands that couldn't wait to turn the pages.  
  
Kai still walked at a slight distance, through habit more then anything, and his purposeful stride meant no one got in his way. Tyson's dad stopped them outside of a large clothing shop; it held smart clothing for men and boys, ready or tailor made, it was here. "Right!" started Tyson's father, "we first find something for the trial, that means smart Tyson!" a small groan erupted from the group, "then you can go buy yourselves some things that you like, now, onward to the suits!"  
  
They marched, laughing among themselves as they walked to the teenage region of the shop.

* * *

Tadashi couldn't stop staring, she felt intoxicated by the colours, sounds, and smells that were encased in the large building. Some of her old self started to emerge as she ran from window to window, and danced lightly passed people, never having to move out of their way and vice versa as she gracefully avoided them. Samantha and the girls watched her warmly; it was good to see the seemingly strong and adult teen act like a small child in the snow. Up until now they had never seen this side to her.  
  
Suddenly Tadashi stopped, her arms coming down determinately to her sides, fists clenched. Her sparkling eyes turned cold.  
  
"What's the matter Tad?" asked Samantha worriedly, sudden change was not a good thing.  
  
Tadashi looked at her feet before answering, "I am having fun, but I feel it's wrong, last time I enjoyed myself I found out it was considered an evil thing to do."  
  
Hilary spoke up this time, "its ok Tadashi, it really is, this is fun, meant to be enjoyed, this is natural for you to enjoy it, not the bad things you were taught were to be enjoyed. Now relax and let's get you some new things!"  
  
Tadashi nodded at the brunette, there was so much to learn of the world outside Biovolt, and she was determined to see it all! She lifted her chin in defiance to her former life and walked to the clothes shop they others had pointed out. Mariah and Hilary walked by her sides, and Samantha followed closely behind them, relieved that the girls had helped the troubled girl out. She inwardly cursed the man responsible for it and hoped to any Gods who would hear her that he went down in court.  
  
Tadashi entered the shop with almost unchecked awe. So many items in one place astounded her. The shops apparel was classical and smart, mostly women's suits and ball gowns. There were some other items though involving smart trousers and jackets, skirts of all lengths, and varied styles of women's shirts.  
  
"Ok girls, lets find something for the trial" said Samantha and they headed to the section designed for the girls sizes.  
  
It wasn't long before each had something sensible in her arms, waiting for the cashier to pack the bags so they could get something to eat. Samantha had chosen a straight knee length skirt in a tan colour with a matching jacket that went well with her hair. A dark brown polo necked jumper with short sleeves was decided to wear underneath it. Mariah had gone for a subtler pink for a camisole top to be worn underneath a short white jacket that matched the long white trousers she had fallen in love with. Hilary opted for a short grey skirt with a red shirt that went well with her eyes. Tadashi went for long flowing black trousers and a light blue fitted shirt. Once ready and packed, they walked, smiling to the food court.

* * *

Tyson's dad made sure the boys concentrated on this part of the shopping as it was the most important part, but he made sure they had the freedom to choose their own things, all except Tyson, who had tried to sneak off earlier and was now suffering with being made to try on suits. He was still squirming under the watchful eye of the tailor as his dad made him put on another jacket. The other boys came back from their various places with clothes draped over their arms.  
  
"Got stuff? Good, you can all try them on while I finish with Tyson here, then id like to see what you've chosen please! There's no getting out of it!" said Tyson's dad as he tried to hold his fidgeting son. The boys laughed as they found empty dressing rooms and set to getting changed.  
  
Kai wasn't so sure about this. He felt uncomfortable being watched by the sales assistant as he browsed the rails of clothes. He closed the curtain on the assistants face and set to getting changed. He allowed a small smile when he heard the frustrated sigh from the annoying worker on the other side of the cloth barrier. He got down to his boxers before he even looked in the full length mirror lining the back wall of the small cubicle that was allocated as a dressing room. His gaze settled on the scars that marred his skin and he sighed. The feeling for them could go either way, he could either hate the marks and land up hating himself, or he could accept them and be proud of what they stood for. Shame the former option was the easiest.  
  
He started to put on the new clothes, sliding his legs into the new trousers and buttoning up the new shirt. He opened the curtain and stepped out. Looked like he was the last one to change as the others all stood in their doorways, ready and waiting.  
  
Max's choice drew the eyes straight away. He had stayed with his love of bright colours by combining green trousers with an orange shirt, topped by a bright pink tie. The look was garish and loud, yet his smile showed how much he liked it, and it suited his personality. Ray had gone for blue smart trousers and a white shirt, no tie. He looked smart and by the way he was standing, too damn cool for his own good. Kenny hadn't seemed to change, save that his tie was now blue instead of green. He had chosen new clothes in the same style as his usual shorts and shirt, it was almost creepy. Tyson had finally been made to stand still and was now clothed in a grey suit with a white shirt and brown tie. His hat was still on his head though, and his hands kept it firmly in place.  
  
"Its no fair! Why do I have to wear the suit!!" he moaned.  
  
His dad shook his head and nodded approvingly to everyone's choices.  
  
"Sure you don't want to go for something a little more smarter Kai?" he asked.  
  
Kai shook his own head. He had chosen blue jeans that were a bit long, but still in a smart style, not his usual baggy choice. A plain black shirt with long sleeves adorned his torso, and that was his choice. He didn't want to wear anything else for the trial. The tailor tutted over the length of the jeans.  
  
"Would sir like me to shorten those for him?"  
  
Kai glared and shook his head in a slight movement. He liked them long.  
  
Tyson's dad told them all to get changed back to their original clothes and to meet him at the counter. It wasn't long before they were all ready and paid for.  
  
"Now, lets go get some food!" shouted Tyson and started off in the direction of the upward escalators that led to the floor of the food court. The girls were already waiting. Kai smiled briefly at Tadashi, relieved to see she was ok. They immediately neared each other and walked a little way from the group. Kai couldn't believe the look on Tadashi's face. It was so happy, almost carefree.  
  
"You ok Tad?"  
  
She nodded, smiling, "relax Kai, I can handle everything! Now stop being so tense!"  
  
Kai frowned at her, tense?  
  
"You are Kai, most of the time; you look like a coiled spring! Your shoulders are straining, your back too straight, you need to take a deep breath and just go with the flow."  
  
She was right, thought Kai, but he couldn't relax, not now and maybe not ever. He had learned the hard way what letting your guard down did. He wished she would stop seeing him tense though, just one look at him and she knew how bad things effected him.  
  
He also couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that someone was watching him.

* * *

**Caught in the rain**  
  
I'm caught in the rain

Its growing dark

I know I'll never reach you

I've walked too far  
  
The dark my only guide

As my feet count the steps

Of a land id never known

The next mile is just a personal bet  
  
Why did you never reach for me

When I called your name

After all the promises broken

I never learned your gain  
  
I never sought the truth

I chose to stay blind

Everything I lived for

I learned were lies  
  
Lies that tore and stung

Made wounds that never heal

My spirit shredded and scattered

My heart in stone was sealed  
  
The day I fell

I reached for your hand

All you did was pull away

That gesture burned like a brand  
  
Now alone I walk forever

The rain to drown my soul

I'll never let you know

How much you meant, how much I hold  
  
I hope you see the sorrow

That you alone have reaped

Your memory I will never want

But for eternity I will keep  
  
Goodbye is forever and even more

Don't waste a thought on me

For mine will always be on you

As revenge is what I seek


	61. In line of sight

Thank you all! Id like to thank myself, and all my wonderful reviewers! I really do appreciate the support! There's not much to say here really except thank you! I'm glad you all liked the clothes so far, and we've yet to see some of the normal clothes they buy yet! A query as to what uni is, its short for university, hope that helps! And I know X-men is an odd choice but they are one of my many passions, as is Gundam Wing, hence why he chose those comics! Thanks for the luck on my jobs! And I really am happy you lot like the poems, you see a little of my soul each time. And my tattoo hurt loads, almost to my pain limit! But it was so worth it! Thank you again!!! Tad is enjoying life outside the abbey; she's learning what life really has. And you will all have to wait to see if the eyes belong to Leon............... (Cue dramatic music), have fun!

* * *

It took a while for the large group to find a booth big enough to seat them all, and Samantha and Tyson's dad still had to sit at a separate table, not that they minded. It was nice to get some 'them' time. Once everyone was seated it was another problem getting what everyone wanted to eat. Clamours and yells were not the easiest thing to understand.  
  
Kenny helped solve the problem by producing a notebook and a pen from somewhere in his pockets and waited while each person said what they wanted one at a time. Tyson's dad oversaw the project and dictated who would say next.  
  
"Hilary?"  
  
"Um, they do salads here right? I'll have a grilled chicken one please! And a diet cola thanks!"  
  
Tyson started laughing at her choice and it wasn't long before she shoved his head against the table. The rest of the table started laughing at their antics and Hilary blushed and stopped as Tyson gratefully rubbed his head, glad she had stopped her onslaught.  
  
The father of the clown rolled his eyes and sighed, nothing changed, in fact, in public, it seemed to get worse! "Mariah?"  
  
"Lots of chicken nugget thingies, and fries! Don't let them put loads of salt on though, kills the taste, and orangeade. Oh, and lots of BBQ sauce!"  
  
"Getting all this Kenny? Right, Ray?"  
  
"Cheeseburger, fries, and cola." Came the short and sweet reply.  
  
"Thank you for being simple! Max?"  
  
"Chicken burger, lots of mayo, and curly fries, with sweet and sour sauce, and pink lemonade thanks!" Max ignored the slightly worried glances in his direction.  
  
"Tadashi?"  
  
She looked at the menu, "I don't know, I've never heard of some of these things."  
  
Kai interrupted, "she'll have a burger, fries, and an orange juice, no cheese on anything, she won't eat it."  
  
Tadashi looked relieved that Kai had ordered for her, at least he knew what the stuff was.  
  
"Ok, and you Kai?"  
  
Kai shook his head in reply.  
  
"You have to eat!" this time is was Samantha talking. She had been watching the whole thing from the nearby table.  
  
"It would be a waste to buy me something when I won't eat it" snapped Kai in reply.  
  
"Just put down Tadashi's order twice chief." Put in Tyson's dad.  
  
Kai glared at him, why didn't they listen?  
  
"Right, Chief, Tyson, your coming with me! No buts Tyson, I'll need you to just carry what your gonna have back!" Tyson got up and followed his father, grumbling quietly to himself.  
  
Ray turned to face Kai, "you really should just eat when it's given to you Kai, it can't be good to starve yourself like this all the time!"  
  
Kai heard him, but he wasn't paying attention, he was concentrating on his surroundings. The red and white cheap plastic look of the place was hiding something, he knew it. He turned around in a swift movement in his seat on the hard plastic bench and looked in the direction he had felt had been looking at him. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes. Something was watching him, he had to find out what. He turned back round to the table and sat in silence, not listening to anything any one was saying to him.

* * *

Ray watched his friend, something wasn't right. Kai looked like he was ready to jump up and explode, but at the same time seemed to want to shrink into himself. He had stopped talking to him when Kai had turned around, it was obvious he wasn't listening. He turned his attention onto the girls and Max's conversation. They were talking to Tadashi.  
  
"You won't eat cheese?" asked Max, and at Tadashi shaking head asked why.  
  
"I don't like the taste, or the texture. I like milk though, a lot! I'm not keen on yoghurt either." She answered.  
  
"Why not? Have you always been like that or did you just overdo the cheese thing as a kid?" asked Mariah.  
  
Tadashi went quiet. She looked away and busied her hands with a spare paper napkin that was on the table.  
  
"Tad?" asked Hilary in a small voice, "you ok?"  
  
The braided girl turned back to them and nodded, smiling weakly. She didn't want to go there, and hoped they would drop it. She glanced at Kai, slightly surprised that he was looking at her, a worried expression on his face, she didn't think he had been listening.  
  
The awkward silence was broken as trays laden with fast food arrived on their table.  
  
"There you go kids, enjoy!" said Tyson's dad over his shoulder as he took his single, smaller tray back to his and Samantha's shared table. The 'kids' dived into the trays, taking out what they ordered and tucking in. Tadashi placed her appointed meal in front of her seat and placed Kai's in front of him.  
  
She smiled as he looked up at her, "it wouldn't hurt to eat something Kai, I know it's hard for you sometimes, and even I'm not sure why, but you do need to eat at some point."  
  
Kai picked up a fry and chewed on it mechanically, still letting his eyes dart around the garish coloured area. His gaze only lingered briefly on the other people dining in the fast food joint, he knew it wasn't any of them, but who was it? He didn't bother picking up another fry, and concentrated on sipping the orange juice from the bright green straw and red cup. What was it with these bright colours? He supposed it was like flowers attracting insects, some of the people here definatly reminded him of bugs. His head swung round, there was that feeling again. The bit beasts in his pockets seemed to hum at him, they sensed it too. He knew the sensation, he knew the stare, he just couldn't place it.  
  
He looked back to the table, all his friends eating and laughing. They didn't feel it, didn't know they were under someone's watch. It bewildered him how they couldn't sense something that rang clear as a bell to him. He glanced at Tadashi. She wasn't joining in the conversations; instead she seemed too intent on her food.  
  
She whispered almost silently to him, "I can feel it too" before finishing off her fries and starting on the burger, trying to imitate the way the others with burgers were eating them. Kai thought her thin, long fingers looked out of place holding the concoction of greasy meat, limp salad, and what passed as burger bun. Then it hit him, she had just said that in Russian, she really didn't want the others to know what was going on.  
  
He replied in their mother tongue, "When did you notice it?"  
  
"Just before we went into the shop, I was really enjoying everything, but when I felt it, it was like old times and I suddenly felt very ashamed of it. The others noticed, but they don't know what it was, and I brightened up for them, but it still was there."  
  
Kai had to think if there was more then one at play here, but it still begged the question of who. He glared suspiciously at the fake plants that lined the areas between tables whilst he carried on sipping the overly tangy orange juice. He didn't even notice as Tyson stole his burger after consuming his own, not even when Hilary nudged Tyson painfully in the ribs for doing so.  
  
"I don't like this Tad, I want to know why and who" Kai continued in Russian.  
  
She nodded slightly, swallowing as she did, "I know, but since we don't, all we can do is make sure the others are ok, we don't know if this is a threat yet."  
  
"You can bet it is" murmured Kai with sudden conviction. He trusted his gut on this one. It wasn't long before everyone had finished eating and where ready to go. Kai helped Ray and Kenny put the rubbish and remains into a bin, using the opportunity to get a better look around. Nothing suspicious only made Kai more so. He wished he could relax, but this was why he couldn't, would he ever be free? The word never flashed in his mind and he frowned at his own pessimistic view.

* * *

He caught up with the group and tried to keep his musings on the matter to a minimum, some of the group where too good at picking up the vibes he gave off, and he couldn't explain himself now. He followed them to another escalator and tired to appear casual as he looked around him with darkened eyes. He was sure he wasn't very convincing. They made their way to the top floor, having to be careful not to lose anyone in the now thronging crowd. It did nothing to help Kai's concentration as he tried to avoid contact with anyone.  
  
He felt it again, stronger, closer. The phoenix's matched in alarm. He could feel his hackles rise as he glared about. Nothing again. Then a flash. Kai's heart almost thumped out of his chest as he saw hair in a familiar colour, too familiar. It was the same shade of purple as Boris's. Kai forced himself to calm down as the hair disappeared into the crowd. Just a coincidence said his head, run said his instinct. He followed his head and caught up with the group, hoping no one could see his face paler then normal, or how his hand wanted to tremble.  
  
He entered the large shopping area with the others, and couldn't help but stare at the amount of clothing and styles.  
  
"ok then, you've got two hours, go choose some clothes!" said Tyson's dad, and Kai suddenly felt very lost as the others ran to find what they wanted, even Tadashi pulled into the rush by the other two girls.

* * *

** Dark song**  
  
To fall asleep and never wake up  
To stay in darkness sweet embrace  
She calls for me to join her  
My soul she will encase  
  
To let go of all hopes and sorrows  
Let the world drop from my shoulders  
To enter a dream forever  
To succumb to the crush of boulders  
  
This world has got too much  
No one sees the pain in my eyes  
Just another sad face in a crowd  
Onto deaf ears fall my cries  
  
I cannot stay in pain anymore  
My last hope was lost on happiness  
That never came and never will  
I will no longer be life's test  
  
Darkness already surrounds me  
Her song too much to bear  
Peace just a moment away  
Death is something I longer fear  
  
The blade calls your name seductively  
In a trance you no longer feel pain  
You watch as your life drains from you  
In the form of scarlet rain  
  
No one left to say goodbye  
I will stop this inner war  
I will let the darkness claim me  
I don't belong here anymore 


	62. Thrills and chills

Is it Boris? Is it Leon? Is it someone else? Find out in the next exciting instalment of Crossing the bridge! Thanks for all the reviews, nearly at 700! Wahoo! So keep reviewing, I wanna get to the 1000 mark before I finish this story, so please please please review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and the poem, I know most of my poems are depressing and angsty, but they are the kind I write. To a question, my tattoo is of a dragon with outstretched wings with a stone effect pattern behind it on my lower back! Tadashi's cheese thing will be explained later as well, so keep reading!

* * *

Kai wandered self consciously among the rails of clothes. He guessed it was like in the other shop, just pick up what you liked, maybe try it on, and then buy what you wanted. He looked around to see what the others were doing, and could barely see them as they spread themselves out and followed the twisting trails between lines of clothes. Kai gave one last look around; still not free of the feeling someone was watching him. he swore under his breath in Russian before walking onward, his confident mask back on, it would do no good for the others to see him worried, especially Tad, she needed to enjoy herself. He wandered around, trying to find something he liked.

* * *

Tadashi laughed at startled faces as she was pulled along by the two girls that had a hold on her arms. They dragged her over to the girls section before letting her now pink tinged skin go and diving into rails and shelves. Tadashi smiled and took a more subdued approach, looking through the items separately before moving onto the next. It wasn't long before Hilary had arms full of skirts and cropped tops and Mariah had piles of anything pink and white.  
  
"have you got anything Tad?" asked Hilary from somewhere under her pile.  
  
"not yet" replied the braided teen with a shake of her head.  
  
"ok, we'll try stuff on over there, join us when you do find something!" Mariah said, pointing to the changing rooms to emphasise their whereabouts. Tadashi nodded in return.  
  
The other two girls staggered off in their chosen direction and left Tadashi to browse. She continued to search, subconsciously looking for blues, blacks, and whites. The three colours she loved the most. It took a while, but she settled on a black knee length pleated skirt with silver buckles down the sides, and a black fitted long sleeved top to go with it. A pair of red and black striped tights she chose to go under the skirt. A pair of bootleg dark blue jeans and a black velvety fitted top, a pair of baggy black jeans that covered her feet, and another dark blue pair with chains hanging down one side, a white and pale red lace up flowing top that had red roses and thorns patterned into the long sleeves, a small number of strappy tops in different colours and some with humorous sayings or pictures she liked, a long skirt that had a split up one leg to the top of her thigh in blue, and a fitted leather jacket. She looked around till she found the shoe section and chose a pair of large black boots with metal fixtures added, a pair of blue trainers, and a pair of heeled knee length boots. She added jewellery to the pile as well, liking the chokers and chains they had. She smiled as she walked along; she had decided shopping was fun! She moved into another section and caught herself blushing. Maybe she would need the girls help here, underwear wasn't something she was comfortable choosing.

* * *

Kai really didn't feel right choosing something he wasn't paying for. But the need for clothes outweighed any morals he had on the subject, just do it and let it be over with. He didn't want anything fancy, just something practical, something comfortable. He would never admit to anyone, even himself, how much his scars pulled and ached some days. But then the discomfort was small compared to the making of them. he was lucky his tolerance was so high. He chose baggy trousers in black and blue, even a dark grey pair. A couple of long sleeved tops in similar colours, and a black t-shirt with a white long sleeved one underneath it, a pair of baggy ripped jeans, some t-shirts, one with Linkin Park on it and one with The Rasmus logos, a long black coat with a deep hood, and a couple of hoodies, one plain and one with a phoenix rising from a fiery pit emblazoned on the back. All that was left was shoes and underwear. He sighed and went to get another pair of red and black trainers and a big pair of black boots. At least underwear was ok, all he needed was boxers. There he spotted Tadashi, looking very pink in her face.  
  
"Tad?" he asked softly.  
  
She turned and blushed deeper, "hey Kai".  
  
"you ok?"  
  
"no, this all confuses me", she looked around her; "I don't know what half of these things are!"  
  
Kai froze, what would he know? His experience in girl's underwear was seriously lacking, it wasn't something Biovolt went out of their way to teach him. he glanced round quickly at the array of small clothes and stared back at Tadashi. Then he sighed in relief as he spotted a female sales assistant. He placed his things next to Tadashi's pile on a cushioned bench and went to talk with the lady.  
  
He came back with her in tow.  
  
"what did you say to her?" asked Tadashi in Russian.  
  
"I told her this was the first time you have been underwear shopping, and that you are foreign student. Your accent will help that and you don't need to answer anything you don't want to, she'll just help, ok?"  
  
Tadashi nodded and followed the woman. Kai sat down and waited, he wasn't sure how long this would take. He tried to not watch as the shop lady pulled bras and knickers off shelves to show Tadashi before pushing her into a changing room. It didn't take long before Kai had to move away from the lace and annoying music. He walked slowly around, not really watching where he was going. He stopped when something caught his eye. He turned and reached out to get it. Opening his hand, he looked at what lay in his palm. It was a silver necklace of a winged serpent. The creature appeared like a snake with a more elongated head and outstretched, bat-like wings. A small blue gem glittered in the light as the creature's eye, its tail ending in a last wave. He smiled, it was perfect. He didn't have much anymore, but he still had some money. He took it to a cashier and paid for it. Holding the small box it now resided in, he thought about the times when he would watch Tadashi in the huge libraries reading the dusty books on myths and legends. She seemed to never get enough of them. Ask her anything from griffins to fallen angels and she knew about them. A passion of hers that needed to be revived. He sat back down and waited.

* * *

to be completely honest with herself, Tadashi had to admit the woman was scary. She handed Tadashi item upon item of underwear. Tadashi had to say she had never worn a bra before and didn't know how to put one on. The lady just stood there showing her, muttering under her breath about under developed foreign countries. It was a while before Tadashi could escape the woman with a pile of new under garments, saying she had enough. She dumped her new things on her pile and smiled when Kai produced two large baskets to put the piles into. She thanked the lady and they walked away with hurried strides before the woman insisted that Tadashi also needed another bra and French knicker set.  
  
They walked around the huge place, looking for the others since the two hours were nearly over.  
  
"Tad?"  
  
"hmm" was the reply as she looked around her intently.  
  
"uh, this is for you" he said as he placed the box against her hand. Her fingers closed round it and she looked at it in mild surprise. Kai looked away when she opened it, he shouldn't feel embarrassed, but he did. He almost choked when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"ack Tad! cough!"  
  
"sorry, but thank you!" she said as she released him and beamed. They didn't say anything else as they approached a small group that looked very familiar. Tadashi tried to keep her smiling to a minimum. The others in the group had smaller piles of clothes, but there was still a good deal there.  
  
"hey you two! We were waiting, just leave your stuff here and I'll get it taken to the minibus, you can have a final look around, but stay together! I wont be that long!" said Tyson's dad as they approached.  
  
Tadashi shrugged and handed over her basket while Kai remained expressionless as he did the same. They walked over to the group. Tadashi excused herself to go to the bathroom and Kai suddenly felt very worried. He watched as she disappeared amongst the crowds. Something wasn't right, but a tug n his arm brought him back to his immediate surroundings.  
  
It was Hilary, "Kai? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Kai looked around him again before grunting a reply which Hilary took for a yes.  
  
"well, we were wondering about Tadashi and the cheese thing, we didn't want to upset her and now we are curious as to what its all about."  
  
Kai sighed, "its not my story to tell."  
  
"please, we only want to know, we wont say anything!"  
  
Kai looked at them, they were sincere, "Tad always loved dairy, just as Leon always loved meat, it was a thing from the genetics involved in making them. Tad did something worth punishment and they gave her a very nasty toxin in cheese coz they knew she would eat it. She was very ill, and almost died, and when she recovered she could only drink milk, anything else dairy made her violently sick."  
  
Kai suddenly looked very haunted, the memories only brought more.  
  
"ok, thanks Kai" said Hilary very quietly. They knew it would've been bad, but the story made them feel chills.  
  
Kai shrunk into himself. The story made him think of all the things Biovolt had done with him and food. The amount of times he had been on his knees, vomiting all he had left in his stomach as they tried every poison and toxin they could. Make him stronger, they said, find out his tolerances. He had slowly developed to function on little food and water without depleting his skills. It had been that or die. Even Tadashi, and Tori hadn't known this was why he never ate much. The thought of eating used to make him ill, now he could only just handle eating, but never much.  
  
He looked up when he noticed Tadashi coming back, she looked pale and her lips were tightly drawn together, turning her normally poutable lips thin.  
  
"there's someone here Kai, I've seen him! its them, Boris and Leon." She whispered in Russian, panic only just visible as a trace in her slightly quivering voice.  
  
Before Kai could answer Samantha appeared and got them to follow her out of the mall to the now packed up minibus. Kai followed behind Tadashi, watching her back as they threaded through the now bustling crowds. It was just before the large doorways out of the mall that Kai heard it, and it made the blood in his veins freeze.  
  
A cold Russian voice seemed to whisper right in his ear, "we will get you Kai, watch yourself......"  
  
Turning round in one smooth motion, his scarf trailing in a floating circle, he saw a purple haired man and a black and red spiky haired head disappear into the masses crammed into the building. He turned and ran out the glass doors, almost stumbling on the rough pavement outside. Regaining his composure he walked calmly to the minibus, though he was anything but calm.

* * *

**Sands of time  
**  
To walk a path in the sands of time  
Is to leave everything behind you  
Your present, your past, your future is gone  
There is no lie, nothing is true  
There is no life, there is no death  
A balance with nothing to weigh  
Yet you walk here, all alone  
Even to the God's you cannot pray  
The horizon stretches all around you  
Your thoughts are all you own  
Silent storms clash in the sky above  
The energies dark and moody in tone  
Winds howl with no voice from every direction  
Even your beating heart makes no sound  
The sensation is the eye of the storm  
The un-lasting freedom before forever bound  
The slow anticipation before the knife hits  
The plunge before the rope comes up short  
Your life feels in the balance  
An answer is all that is sought  
A secret never meant to be found  
A thing of life that Death cannot claim  
A shadowed thought hidden amongst your own  
A wild creature that no-one can tame  
Hunting what you seek in a timeless land  
You may never know the answer  
But still you carry on blindly  
Till you find a cure for this cancer 


	63. Grey days

Hi everyone, than you for all the reviews, they are great! They really are, it's so good to know you all want to read more. I don't know how long this story will be, there's the trial to get through yet, and then some action, and then a surprise twist that will pave the way for the sequel (yes, that means its gonna be a cliffy!), so to know what happens you will have read the sequel, I've got some good ideas for it, but suggestions are still very welcome! (That is a hint, please help, there's only so much my imagination can do!). for a query, I don't know if they might find out about Kai's eating thing, they now know Tadashi's reason about cheese, but we all know Kai is more secretive about his own past, and Tadashi doesn't know about it, so maybe they shall and maybe they shall not, lets see how Kai goes shall we.................., and yeah, I see Kai as a trench coat wearing person as well! There will be a reason for that later on, why he has one that is! Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Kai had regained control of his breathing by the time he made it to the minibus, but not his heart. It raced beneath his chest in what he was sure were loud thumps. He worked on reducing its erratic rhythm, and getting rid of the stupid, panicked expression he felt was plastered on his pale features. Both seemed an effort, but it was worth it when he managed to walk on the minibus without stumbling or raising questions. He made it to an empty seat and sat down none too lightly, almost voicing a loud sigh. Tadashi noticed his even more worked up body and wisely let him be, it was, from experience, the best way for Kai to handle things. He would talk when he was ready and she could wait, patience may not seem something she was good at but when she needed it she was like a rock. Unmoving and waiting for the rain she knew was coming. She turned to hum a random tune at the window.  
  
Kai was forcing himself to not shake, and seemed to be succeeding much to his relief. He knew Tadashi had noticed, but he also knew she would let him be. It was a good feeling to know that in all the upheaval, he could still know something like that. Now his thoughts wandered absently, and he had to pull them back before they touched a raw nerve. Maybe his worse torture came from himself, he couldn't let things go and it hurt when they found their way from the back of his mind to the front, yet he could never get rid of them, they were his memories and they had already been taken once. He would never willingly give them up again.  
  
It was then his thoughts found a much fresher memory, one not yet placed firmly in the back of his mind. What had happened at the mall. It made him want to shiver and vomit, but he held himself together. How had they both escaped a raging inferno in the sea and not have been picked up by rescuers? He knew Leon was capable of the feat, but Boris as well? Boris was an unfit and undereducated maniac in Kai's eyes, and by underestimating Boris's capabilities, Kai had made a very grave mistake. Now he had to contend for his and all his friends safety from both the Biovolt trained men. He wasn't sure he could handle it. Maybe underestimating himself was another mistake, though a much smaller one. His whole life had been a series of mistakes though, the first him being born. Any other combination of genes, and Biovolt would have had nothing, his parents would still be alive and nurturing a family that deserved to live. Why did his birth have to have been such a coincidental fluke of genetics? It seemed to defy all odds, yet here he sat now, regretting the very moment of his conception. It was one mistake he couldn't rectify and he hated it. He let out a small angry sigh born from his frustration and continued to ignore the looks his friends gave.  
  
Maybe he should concentrate on the trial coming up; at least then Voltaire would be out of the way. The classic 'one down and two to go' popped in his head, and despite the tension he felt, he almost laughed out loud. Almost was the key word, and he didn't. Glancing a look from the window to around the inside of the minibus he watched each friend briefly. Hilary and Tyson couldn't keep their mouths of each other, and he wasted no time watching them kiss before moving on. Ray, Max and Mariah seemed to be having a very animated talk on something, Kenny typing away and apparently arguing with Dizzi, and Tadashi was staring out of the window, an absent finger stroking the necklace he had given her. He gave a small smile that she was wearing it, and that she seemed to like it. He wasn't sure why he had chosen it, sure there was the fact she loved myths and the creatures in them, but something told him that she had had something like it once. It was like a memory, but too fuzzy, a weak picture. A normal memory though, he knew no one remembered everything. It would come to him one day.  
  
His thoughts came back to the reality he lived in as the minibus stopped outside of a rundown building. He watched as Tadashi got up and spoke quietly to the two adults in the front and stepped off the bus. She then ran into the building and he waited on the edge of his seat until she re- emerged with a small bundle clutched to her chest. She thanked Samantha and Tyson's dad again and then sat back in her seat, her face flushed from her rushing and a smile on her face. Kai guessed it was the belongings she had brought from the abbey. Even with that small excitement, it wasn't long before he had drifted back to thinking about the trial, and the rest of the journey back was just a haze.

* * *

Kai stepped off the minibus last. He looked up at the clouds threatening to spill the water they held. A grey day to match his grey mood, and he had the strangest feeling it was going to get worse. He walked up to the house behind the others, barely hearing their chatter that even Tadashi had become involved in. his hands found his pockets and he almost shuffled along the hard ground. What was wrong with him? It was answered when he made it into the house. He had just taken off his shoes when he was called to the kitchen by Samantha. Something in her voice told him that it wasn't particularly good news. He was cautious as he stood in the doorway, his lanky yet well built frame taking up a considering amount of the doorframe. Seated in the kitchen were Samantha and Tyson's dad and Grandpa, and two police officers. Kai kept a cool face even when his stomach did a roll. A male and a female officer, identified by their badges casually left on the table, not the civilian clothes they were wearing.  
  
They both looked up and smiled warmly at him. "Hello, I take it your Kai; you can come and sit down." Said the female. When Kai glared at them and moved to lean against the counter instead, they got the message he didn't want to be seated.  
  
"I'm Elvira, and this is Riyo" said the woman as she pointed to herself and the gestured at the man, who nodded in return. "We are here to talk to you about the trial. Normally this would be done at the station but considering how delicate this situation is we felt you would be more comfortable here."  
  
Kai continued to glare at them, he didn't need this.  
  
The woman, Elvira, continued unfazed, "we need to ask some questions and to take some photos of your injuries. We already have your medical records for evidence but these photos will show the present extent of them. I'll do the questions and Riyo will do the photos, is that ok?" Kai merely grunted in reply.  
  
Ok then, any idea about your parents, are they back in Russia? If so did they not know about what Voltaire had been doing to you?"  
  
"It seems your facts on me are very poor, my parents are dead, and have been since I was five and the courts let Voltaire raise me."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, the information on your past has only been from the information we got from the Russian police from when the abbey was half destroyed and what Mr. Dickinson has given us. It seems there are still holes in our knowledge, now you can see why we need answers from you."  
  
Kai closed his eyes as he crossed his arms, and yet they still seemed to act as if he was cooperating completely. It wasn't that he was purposely being so stubborn; he knew what they wanted was essential to putting Voltaire away, but talking about it all to complete strangers was just difficult. It was hard to bare your soul to friends, let alone people he had never seen before.  
  
"Moving on, we need to know what things Voltaire did in the abbey, and what did he do to you and the other children."  
  
"He did experiments and training. He wheedled out weak blader's and trained the stronger ones. He was making a team to be perfect. The other _children_ were relatively safe, the training was tough but it was something they wanted, an ambition. The other side of Biovolt involved creating bitbeasts, illegal items for trade and training. He toyed with genetics, made clones, his own humans; he made weapons out of them."  
  
They ignored the way he said children and carried on. "And you? Did you become involved because you were his grandson?"  
  
Kai snorted, "He never thought of me as family, I was genetically perfect for his plans, a happy coincidence that meant my parents were killed because I was born, they were in the way. He raised me to be the ultimate weapon, trained me, beat me, made me what I am. He made bitbeasts to match me so I could pave the way for his domination. He would have probably disposed of me as soon as my job was done."  
  
The officers looked at him sadly, and though Kai didn't want their pity he ignored them for it.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson told us most of what Biovolt did, and that two other children were involved as deeply as you."  
  
"Tadashi and Leon. They were the humans made genetically in Biovolts lab. More weapons yet they couldn't be made genetically perfect. Voltaire didn't need to try again though as I was born two years later. Now Tadashi knows and is adapting to a life outside Biovolt, and Leon cannot accept Biovolts failure is still on the run."  
  
"I see. How are you adapting to life outside Biovolt?"  
  
Kai made a small huffing noise before continuing, almost the beginning of a laugh, "I've been 'adapting' since I was ten; after the abbey was almost destroyed I lost my memories and adapted very well. Now I have them back and they have hardly effected my current life."  
  
"Are you sure?" was the annoying question that Kai had been expecting.  
  
"yes, I'm handling it better then any one else would if all their memories came rushing back and they suddenly remembered how their best friend had died in the explosion, how they were beaten and poisoned, the screams of those they were forced to hurt, and the cries of their parents as they were pulled away to their deaths. I think I'm handling it just fine!"  
  
All that was said in a clear monotone, emotion void from the whole thing, yet very present in the atmosphere.  
  
"Ok, now, we have a report of your recent injuries but we need to know everything you can remember that has been done to you. If would be easier if we could photograph anything possible to put a story with so the court will be able to see what has happened and the evidence for it. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"In other words, you want me to strip to my boxers so you can take photos and ask about each scar?"  
  
"Yes" was the short reply. The other three adults took the opportunity to leave and they shut the door behind them.  
  
"Do you want me to leave too?" asked Elvira.  
  
Kai showed he had no problem getting undressed in front of anybody by starting to undress. Soon a pile was at his feet and he stood waiting by the table in his boxers. He just hoped they wouldn't take the liberty to touch him.  
  
"Lets start from the bottom shall we?" so they did. Taking photos of the scars on his feet from the fire in the warehouse, moving up to the long scar on his thigh. They then did the almost matching scars on the opposite sides of his abdomen. They spent a while on his back, asking questions and not noticing when his voice caught in his throat as they touched the skin on his back. He shivered as he felt fingers trace the long scar that slash his pale skin from shoulder to hip. Bile rose in his throat and he stopped listening as they muttered about his 'tattoo' and the faint bruising his almost healed ribs still showed.  
  
Enough was enough. Without warning he turned and started pulling on clothes. He ignored them as they asked questions he didn't hear. Finishing he stormed out of the room and put his shoes on. By the time the others were alerted to his sudden mood change and stalking off, Kai had already left the house and gardens and was running off in a random direction just as the clouds released the rain.  
  
Kai ran blindly on, not seeing or feeling anything. Maybe he couldn't even handle the trial, maybe he was weak. The thought haunted him; maybe that's what he was running from?  
  
The rain held no answers.

* * *

**You**  
A little piece of heaven  
The flutter of an angel's wing  
A message from the raven  
A life with no puppet string  
The plunge into a freezing lake  
A freefall from the sky  
A lasting dream as you wake  
The protection of a lie  
A whirlwind of emotions mixed  
A world singing one tune  
A broken wing now fixed  
A moving desert dune  
Watching a flame as it dies  
A cutting word that leaves a hole  
When I look into your eyes  
And instead I see your soul  
  
A nice small poem for you, I wrote it a while ago, what do you think? 


	64. Invisible walls

Hi everyone thanks for all those reviews! I shall answer some queries for you, the idea for the trench coat wearing bit is close to what I have planned (a little sneak for you there to the future of my story ; ) ).

I think the reason I put that poem in the last chapter was to show not all of mine are angsty. It also shows, to me, that people are deeper then you imagine, like Kai is. The police have no idea to the depth of him. That's why I did it, I think! And yeah, I love angst!

Kai has been through a lot, but he cant help but feel that he's week sometimes, like we all do, and its because he's been through so much he's beginning to doubt his higher abilities. He just needs to see that it really isn't that bad.

Kai isn't running from his problems, he's running from himself. It's the way he is, not others that gets to him, and even though he can be a fighter, deep down he needs space and solitude to just remember who he is. When he runs, it's to face the problem. It's a little backward I know but that's the way I've done him. You will have to wait and see if anything happens before the trial! And yeah, Leon is very unpredictable!

To the person who wanted me to send the story to them, its written and saved as separate documents for each chapter, do you still want me to send them to you? Let me know! And thank you for helping me out with that problem! I need to remember when I check the chapter! Kai has the tendency to just leave doesn't he? He hates to have to explain himself, so he just doesn't, his simple solution I guess! I'm not sure about the double spacing, its happened to me before! What I do with my poems if I don't want them double spaced is to write them like you normally would but in the centre of the page, I think that helps! Hope that helps you all! Thanks for the positive reviews!!

* * *

The rain wasn't really cold; it seemed warmed slightly by a warm breeze that worked gently through the water logged leaves of trees that lined the pavements. Kai took no notice as he continued to run on, his leg twinging as the healing skin pulled with each stride. His breath came out in even intervals, not changing however much he ran, his stride never shortening or slowing. There were few people around in the downpour to see the coatless teen sprint past, a wet scarf trailing limply behind.  
  
Kai slowed down when he reached the park. So this was where he had landed up? He slowed right down to a walk and wandered amongst the slushy grass. The children's playground loomed into view. He strode down the slight hill and stood in front of the swings. His hand reached up to stroke a metal bar, a memory clear in his mind, a small smile played absently on his face.  
  
memoryA small blue and slate haired child ran to the swing set that had been newly erected in the large garden. His laughter made his parents smile as they stood and watched him. Kai sat on the seat of the swing.  
  
"Push me Papa!" he cried out.  
  
The man obliged his small son and pushed the swing gently into the air. His laughter mingled with Kai's joyful ones. Kai's mother stood in front of them, camera at her eye.  
  
"Wave Kai!" se called out melodiously. Kai did and she snapped them together.  
  
"Happy birthday baby" she said as she walked up to the pair of them. She ruffled Kai's hair as he came in for a push and linked arms with Kai's father. It was one of the happiest memories Kai could remember.  
  
With a jerk he pulled away his hand from the cool, rain slicked metal. It did no good to remember things that caused him so much pain. He walked away from the swings, purposely looking away from the other play equipment. He topped a rise in the ground and found a tree to sit beneath. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.  
  
He sat, watching the rain pour down like grey paint from a greyer canvas. He was soaked, the water tracing patterns and streams on his skin, yet nothing could wash away the misery he felt.  
  
He wanted the trial over; he wanted Voltaire out of his life. But he still had to face the man. How could you say those things about the only family you had, even if you couldn't bring yourself to call them that. He shuddered, not from the weather, but from the wall he had to face. A solid wall, and he had to bring it down.  
  
Only one thing kept him from running forever, his friends. They were his new family, all he had left. If he didn't do this and bring Voltaire to his knees, then they would be forever in danger. Maybe he could relax when this was all over? But then there was Boris and Leon. His heart seemed to sink, it would never end.

* * *

Kai didn't know how long he had been out, the rain had not ceased and the gentle drum of it against the tree and ground had lulled him. He was awoken from his trance by his name called out from behind the tree. He stood wearily and looked around the thick trunk. There was Max and Ray, looking for him, calling his name. He sighed and walked towards them.  
  
"Kai!" yelled Max, his frown quickly turning into his trademark grin.  
  
Kai nodded to the both of them. Ray held up a coat and Kai looked at him blankly for a second before shaking his head and stalking off back in the direction of Tyson's house. What was the point of wearing one when he was already wet? He put his hands in his pocket and stared ahead, ignoring the two behind him for the time being. It wasn't that he wanted to be nasty, but they were better off not knowing what he was really feeling, and Kai wasn't sure he could keep it hidden if he started talking. It would be like opening a dam.  
  
They walked back in silence, Kai's mood seemed to hang in the air as thick as the clouds above them.  
  
Elvira and Riyo were still there, waiting for him. He stood before them, water dripping off his chin and down his neck.  
  
Elvira spoke, and Kai wondered if Riyo said anything to anyone other then his partner.  
  
"We are sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable Kai, but you should have said something."  
  
"I 'should' have done what I wanted to do, oh wait, I did." Replied Kai, meaning the sarcasm.  
  
Elvira just looked at him, too professional for Kai's liking, and Riyo was sorting something out on his camera.  
  
Elvira took a deep breath. "Kai, please don't run off again, we need to ask you some very personal questions that you will feel uncomfortable about."  
  
Kai glared at her, he hoped desperately that this wasn't going were he thought it might be.  
  
"We need you to talk about your rape." There, one sentence, they had said it. Kai felt strangely numb about it. He seemed to be fading into a shell, pulled away from what was happening. Then he realised it wasn't a shell, it was a pair of wings, red and black entwined. He didn't feel it as he fell to is knees. Faces swam in his vision, voiced fuzzy in his head. Yet still numb.  
  
Then it started, a familiar itching between his shoulder blades. Then it turned to pain. He convulsed and fell forward to support himself on his hands. Hs back was on fire, and he both hated and relished the feeling. The fire of life, the pain of death rolled into one.  
  
His breath became ragged, snagging in his throat as pain tore through his back. He felt hands touch him, only to flinch away as if burned. Wings shrouded his body from them, and he realised they were his own, but instead of red or black, or even both, they were grey. The colour of his life, his soul.  
  
He felt his grip on his mind become loose, and the wings suddenly began to feel lighter, unreal. He remembered falling forward, but not hitting the floor. Just the cool, hard surface of the tile, like he had always lain there. He drifted away.

* * *

When Ray and Max had found Kai, Ray knew something was seriously wrong. Something seemed to burn defiantly in Kai's reddish eyes, yet the fire there could've frozen the rain around them. He didn't know why he had offered the coat to Kai, it just seemed polite he supposed. When they had got back to the house, Kai had gone back to the kitchen were Elvira and Riyo had remained waiting. It wasn't long before an alarmed cry had them all running to the closed kitchen door.  
  
Now Ray stood, nursing a burned hand, as they watched Kai. He had fallen forward, his wings laying over him protectively before vanishing. Why grey? Ray knew they were something from the Biovolt experiment, yet they had always been the phoenix's wings. And why had they come out like that? What had the police two said, done?  
  
Laying before them was Kai, still wet and shivering slightly on the cold floor, yet seemingly asleep. Tyson's dad strode forward and scooped Kai into his arms in one sweep. He left the room, throwing a nasty look at the two seemingly responsible. Samantha followed him. Ray had a really bad feeling about this, it seemed to place a looming black shadow in his mind, and he couldn't shake it off.

* * *

Kai swam back to the surface of consciousness. He ached somewhere but couldn't seem to place where exactly. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling in Tyson's lounge. He remembered everything that had happened, not in a sudden flash or a hazy comeback, but it was just there, like he hadn't stopped thinking about it.  
  
He felt too warm, and struggled out of the layers of blankets someone had placed over him. Sitting up slightly to rest on his elbows, the ache increased before fading. He looked up to see Samantha watching him, no one else was present.  
  
"What?" he said as her gaze never stopped resting on him.  
  
"I'm just making sure your ok Kai, and you seem fine."  
  
'Great' thought Kai, 'she's going to avoid the subject of what happened in there'. If Kai thought he was bad because he ran from things, he realised they were worse, avoiding things they thought he would shy from.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" he asked, he couldn't be bothered to make a deal out of the kitchen incident, he felt too tired for that.  
  
"The police have gone, thank God, and the others are talking to Mr. Dickinson down town. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I need a shower" he mumbled before pushing himself away from the couch he had been lying on and passed the nurse. He stumbled only a little on the polished wood floor and made it up the stairs with no hassle.  
  
When he made it too the bathroom, he made sure the door was well locked. He didn't want anymore interruptions to his thoughts, and now he had a lot more to think about.  
  
Once undressed he slipped under the warm spray and sighed. Leaning against the cool wall he let the water sluice from his head to the floor of the bath/ shower. He needed to know what was happening, and Dranzer and Black Dranzer knew only so much. What was happening to him? Dark thoughts to match a dark mood, as even moodier tones seemed to lie like a smothering blanket upon the house. Something drastic was going to happen, if only he knew what.  
  
If only it didn't carry the bitter taste of betrayal.

* * *

** Painting**  
The sun makes the clouds seem to glow  
With an almost holy light  
But even the strength of a god like star  
Is stopped by a shadows blight  
  
The world forever grey  
In a battle never won  
A place where white is painted  
Just as black is drawn and done  
  
Your life unfolds before your eyes  
The brush strokes sure and clear  
Your past portrayed behind you  
To fade if not held dear  
  
Everyone has their own colours  
Their own meaning, their own inner light  
Each colour unique and special  
Even when it seems dull and not bright  
  
Shades of grey are what you paint in  
Your own mix of light and dark  
The grey of a fallen angel  
And of a demon now unmarked 


	65. Decisions

Hey there all! Its great, so many reviews! And some new people reviewing too, thank you! I was extremely happy with the way 'invisible walls' came out, and the poem matched it well. Some comments now I think! I'm glad people liked the poem; I know it's not about death, but then not all of mine are. I do write about death a lot coz it's such a big transition in our lives, and it moves me, I'm not morbid but death does fascinate me to a degree, and people's attitudes towards it. Don't hate death, its inevitable, embrace it and you'll enjoy your life more!

Kai may need therapy I suppose, but then who could give the therapy Kai would need? He lost his family, has murdered, been tortured, is fused with his bitbeasts (which some people don't even believe exist remember), and is only just adjusting to life without his grandfather, who raised him. He doesn't really need therapy, he needs a home, family, and friends, yet he can't accept any of them. It's all up to him.

Mikaera, if you wanna chat, then send me your email address! Thank you to those who will read my novel in the future, I'm going to be writing my first with a very close friend of mine who loves reading and writing as much as I do. She's very talented though she doesn't think she is. It's going to be a fantasy fiction and it's in the planning stage! God of fan fiction ay? I could get used to that! I'll read your story soon! I promise! I don't know why the chapter keeps coming up as it doesn't exist, it did it to me when I went to check it, I guess you just have to persevere, I don't know how to fix it! I'm glad my story fits something so well ; )!

Now onto why I chose grey. Kai may be joined very strongly to the phoenixes, but he is still him. Everyone has a colour, something unique to them, and Kai seems to be a grey to me. Grey isn't all about despair and nothingness, there's a sense of hope to it, a tinge of other colours present, it's a deep colour and very underrated. Grey is a colour that others can grow from. Black is all the colours absorbed, and white is all of them reflected, grey is more human, a mix between the two. Kai is more human then anyone else in the story, he's lived with life and death, and knows the value and price of both. I can see where you come from completely, and it took me a while to see the true meaning in grey, but its still there. Here's something I wrote once, it's not a poem, but like two sides of a conversation, opinions, and it explains what I just said about the colour grey.  
  
'What do you see when you look upon this wasteland?'  
  
'I see how bleak it is, how grey it is. How lifeless it is. I can only see death and decay here. What is it you see?'  
  
'I see beauty. There is beauty in the subtle colours and the vast horizon, and in the sheer nakedness of the land. Most of all, I see hope. From decay springs life. If there is hope here, then it needs nothing else.'  
  
How do you like that? It shows that in something bleak and dead there is always more, just like grey! Thank you for pointing out my typos, after finding the time to write the chapter I usually don't have enough time to check it properly! The word memory had something else to it but it didn't show up on fan fiction when I put it up! I'll email you the chapters, it may take a while!

* * *

Kai knew he couldn't stay in the shower forever, but there was something so comforting about the rhythmic motion of the water. The temperature, the sounds, the feel. It was so good. But it had to end. He didn't even sigh as he turned the flow of water off and stepped out of the shower/ bath combo. He found a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He tried to scratch at the itch still present between his shoulder blades, but after contorting his upper body to no success for a while, he gave up and just tolerated it.  
  
He twisted slightly in front of the mirror and glanced at the phoenix mark on his back. He couldn't call it a tattoo, it wasn't one. It seemed to glow and pulse under the drops of water still glistening on his skin. There was no mark between his shoulder blades though. He frowned and walked to his pile of clothes. Examining them showed no rips, no holes where his wings would have been. Yet they had felt so real.  
  
He couldn't explain or understand it.  
  
This time he did sigh as he dried and redressed himself. His gut felt heavy, something wasn't right. He wondered if it was the upcoming trial, yet something whispered in the back of his mind, barely audible to even him, that it was something even more personal. He barely suppressed a shudder as he left the bathroom.

* * *

Somewhere in town, a very subdued gang of people walked out of a tall office building. Each face was lost in their own thoughts. It had been a very serious meeting, one that involved something dear to all them. Only two people doubted the decision.  
  
Ray wondered if they had decided the right thing.  
  
Tadashi knew they hadn't.  
  
Yet there was nothing that she had said that stopped the decision being made. The air suddenly felt chilly and she wrapped her arms around herself. It was going to hurt him; they were going to hurt him. It was too close to her own situation to feel it was necessary. Would they do the same to her? She didn't know, and she felt what trust she had gotten from them slip between her fingers like loose sand. There was nothing she had said that had been listened to, they only listened when Kai made them, they still didn't trust her. Now the feeling was mutual.

* * *

Kai went to his small pile by his bed in the dojo. He really should have taken spare clothes up to the shower, but he hadn't, and now was walking around in damp clothes. He rummaged through his now full bag for something to wear. He pulled out the dark grey baggy trousers and the black t-shirt with the white long sleeved one underneath. They would do. He took off the damp clothes and redressed in his new things.  
  
New clothes, what a novelty. He didn't have new things at the abbey, his clothes the hand-me-downs of a previous experiment years before him. What he wore and still continued to wear as that outfit was like his uniform. Just adapted for everyday and street life. Unique yet similar to other teenagers and their fashions. He would always have that outfit, even if it was from Biovolt it was a part of him, his identity. It was stupid, he was more him buck naked then in those clothes, but he couldn't part with them. His past and person where in outfit.  
  
He finished dressing and enjoyed the feeling of new, soft fabric against his tortured skin. It was relaxing, if only he could relax to begin with. There was the trial first, and then who knew after that? He didn't, and it wasn't a comforting feeling. He walked out of the dojo and through the house till he was near the kitchen. It was strange how much went on in that room.  
  
A questioning "Kai?" made him pause and look through the doorframe.  
  
Samantha was seated at the table, a mug in her slim hands and another full one opposite her seat. She indicated him to the spare mug. Kai sat down in the appointed seat gingerly, sitting was beginning to be easier but he didn't want to start it all over again. Something sweet and honey in colour was sitting steaming in the mug. He looked at it suspiciously.  
  
"Its just fruit tea Kai, to keep you warm since you were wet for so long. It's good" Samantha remedied for him, seeing his doubt.  
  
Kai held the mug in his own slim fingers and sipped it, enjoying the sweetness with the slightly sour tang it left, she was right, it was good. He didn't let his enjoyment show though, and glared at the redhead.  
  
She sighed, why couldn't he trust her? "There is a reason I called you in here." At the lack of prompting she continued anyway, "the police left, but they still need your evidence. They asked that you write it down instead. Please do Kai, they need to know if they are going to put Voltaire away." She produced a notebook and a pen from her lap and held them out to him.  
  
Kai put the mug down and took them without hesitation. Samantha smiled warmly and encouragingly before getting up and leaving him to it. He didn't pay attention as she closed the door almost fully and waited by the gap to see if he would write it all down. After finding his notebook when putting his new clothes away she realised what a writer he was, even if she couldn't read the language. The ragged look and filled pages had opened new doors to understanding him, and it had been her idea to the police to get him to write when they had left.  
  
Kai sat there, book and pen in front of him. He didn't move, his mind elsewhere. Why couldn't he bring himself to trust Samantha? She was always looking out for him and he repaid her by shunning her. But there was something about her that reminded him of his own mother, her attitude, her nature, her manner, and most of all, her smile. He couldn't let her in, couldn't handle it when she would betray him. She would, he knew that, they all would. Everyone had and everyone would. How could he lose a family again? Besides, he steeled himself with the thought that he hadn't needed a family the day he lost his parents. From that day he had only ever needed himself and that's the way it would always be. No more hurt, no more pain when you were on your own.  
  
He opened the notepad and dutifully began writing. He didn't notice the red- haired woman behind the door, didn't realise he had thought all that aloud, didn't see it as she clamped hands over her mouth and tears pour down her cheeks. Or as she turned and ran from the kitchen.

* * *

The others were silent when they got back to the house, and were even more subdued when confronted by a red eyed Samantha telling them to stay away from the kitchen. She wouldn't tell them why she had been crying, and they stopped asking when she grew withdrawn and defensive. They avoided the kitchen like the plague, ordering pizza when meal time came and went. Kai didn't ask for any and ignored anyone that asked. Every time they looked in to check him he was still writing, the only thing that changed was the amount of pages written.  
  
Soon it grew late, and they were disturbed by the sound of the door opening. They all glanced round from the TV program they were watching to see Kai standing in the doorway. He walked calmly up to Samantha and dropped the book in her lap without making eye contact with her. He muttered a 'finished' and went to leave the house.  
  
"Wait!" called out Tyson's dad, "where are you going, it's getting dark."  
  
"Air" was another mutter as he left the room and then the house.  
  
From experience, they left him too it, and to be honest with themselves, they felt guilty about the decision made that day.  
  
Kai sat on the roof. The climb had been a lot easier since his ribs had just about healed. They barely bothered him anymore. He hugged his knees to his chest and watched as the remains of the sunset blazed out in a final show of pink and dusky blue before the night sky took over, the deepest, darkest blue with a near full moon casting half the sky with a ghostly light.  
  
Writing it all had been much easier then saying it, and he had found that when he started he couldn't stop. Not till it was all free. Now he felt exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. He made the decision to stay there on the roof, where he could be alone to think, and their was a lot to think about.  
  
He didn't go to bed that night, and missed it as the moon made its way in a graceful arc above his head. He was still in his own mind, having not moved all the night, as the sun peeked above the horizon.  
  
He finally snapped back from his thoughts when the rising sun touched the roof and bathed him in early warmth. He looked up from his knees and breathed in deeply of the morning air. It tasted fresh, laced with the damp that made the dew. He felt so tired, even more then last night, but then he had a lot to think on, and sleep would have evaded him. He stood and stretched, loving the feeling as muscles pulled and joints cracked.  
  
He began to climb down from the warming roof and headed to the dojo. He would sleep now. He stalked silently into the room and glanced at the sleeping bodies of its occupants. No one else was awake at this hour. He didn't bother to change as he slipped between the blankets and fell into troubled sleep. He needed all the rest he could get, tomorrow he was going against his nightmare, tomorrow was the trial.

* * *

** Fade**  
  
Never to be good enough  
All I do is wrong  
Slowly turning cold and numb  
My life sings a sad song  
  
Always an embarrassment  
Pride never meant when said  
Guilty for every sin  
Angry words replay in my head  
  
I fade away to escape it  
The shadows a haven when I'm alone  
Darkness forms all around me  
Till I become a forgotten, an unknown  
  
Running away from my problems  
Yet all I can do is walk  
I feel the urges that pull me back  
Away from the freedom I crave and stalk  
  
I stop when I reach the middle  
When the pull is as strong either way  
It is here that I decide my fate  
That in this world I can no longer stay  
  
Rain falls from a heaven  
Healing earth with life repaid  
Yet even an angels tears  
Cannot mend the wounds I've made  
  
I cannot live my life as a lie  
But Death will not claim my soul  
I must now walk in both worlds  
As neither will take me to hold  
  
Haunted by my failures  
A bit more of me disappears each day  
And like the wind that never ceases  
I will walk on till I find my way  
  
I'll fade away in your background  
Till the blade will part my soul  
From your world my spirit fought  
Empty freedom my only goal 


	66. Promise

Hi everyone! Wow, some really positive reviews there! Thank you! I'm glad the story keeps someone sane, writing it keeps me sane! The poem really seemed to appeal to a lot of people, that really touched me as I wrote the poem when I was feeling that way, like a big disappointment. It's very close to my heart so it being so popular is such an emotionally good thing, thank you again. The compliments make me blush! It's nice to know I'm good at my passion, and that you all like what I write! When the novel is under way I'll let you know, but it will be a while! Angst is good, I love it! I know it's all miserable and stuff but what reaches me is something I can't help, go angst! I will forgive those who don't review every chapter, I don't expect anybody too! It's great that you review at all! The reason I can post so many poem/ songs is coz I write one or two nearly every week lately! The story has actually encouraged me to write more. Your opinion on grey is all your own, so don't let what I say change that, just as my opinion on it is written down doesn't mean you have to agree, though those that do thank you! Just so long as you understand my reason for choosing it then it doesn't matter. As for the decision, you will have to find out..........

Another note, I won't be updating next week as I'll be away on holiday! I am sorry, but you will to wait for a while till next update! I was wondering when someone was going to link the poems I wrote to the ones in Kai's book! They are the sort of poems I would imagine Kai to have written, sort of like an extract from Kai's book each chapter! Thank you for figuring it out! The others did know what Kai was writing as they were around as the police were leaving, sorry I didn't make it clear, I should have! Samantha warned them away from the kitchen anyway, so they would have gotten the hint as well. I suppose I should do another disclaimer before someone does my arse over it, so here, I don't own beyblade, Tori, Samantha and other OC's are mine, the song in this chapter is My world by Avril Lavigne! i dont own the song either (obviously!)

* * *

Tadashi woke slowly, it was still early and she had had a very restless nights sleep. Her dreams were haunted by the thought of being chased and hunted like an animal. She shuddered and blocked the sleepy memories away before sitting up. Glancing around, her gaze took in the room in one sweep, resting on the two toned hair poking from a blanket. She smiled a little, glad that Kai had finally made it to his bed. Getting up silently, she walked with muffled yet sure steps with her bare feet over to him and knelt easily on the balls of her feet.

Kai was sweating slightly in his feet, murmuring away too quietly for her to hear. She smiled affectionately as she brushed a stray lock of pale blue hair from his tattooed cheek. She frowned at the markings, stroking the marked skin softly. Why had they done it to him? He would never be free of them; she knew that, she only hoped he had the strength to put his past behind him, like she was learning to do. He wrinkled his brow slightly and shifted in his sleep. She smiled again and left him to sleep, he needed it.

She stood up and wondered what to do now she was up and no on else was. She decided on a shower and then breakfast. Gathering up the pair of blue jeans and the black velvety shirt to go with it, plus the awkward underwear, she headed to the bathroom.

It wasn't long before she emerged, feeling fresh, her damp braids swinging as she hummed a tune. She seemed to dance as she walked, spending a moment on the steps to fold and unfold on her hands, holding the upside down pose for a few seconds, she then slowly and gracefully lowered her feet to the next step down, enjoying her flexibility to it's full. She had to bend her arms a lot to pull it off, but it was a great movement all the same. Feeling good she had done it, she decided to make everyone breakfast, she had heard of how to make pancakes, they couldn't be that hard, could they? She decided the time cooking would give her a time to think about changing their minds about Kai, she could be very persuasive.

* * *

Ray's nose twitched as the smell of something cooking reached his sensitive nostrils. He had been waking slowly, dozing up until now. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, what smelled so good? Seeing the others stir slightly he decided to wake them up, whoever was making breakfast had better have made enough!

Soon a small troop of teens were making their way to the kitchen, minus Tadashi, who Ray noticed was up, and Kai, who Ray had let sleep. The noises coming from the kitchen were interesting, Samantha? Grandpa? Tyson's dad? He soon found out it was none of them as they opened the door and were confronted by true chaos.

Tadashi was standing in front of the stove frying pan in hand as she flipped a browning pancake as if she had been doing it all her life. She was singing to the radio and swaying her hips to the music as she turned to pour orange juice into a jug with ice already in it.

"_Can't help it if I space in a daze, my eyes tune out the other way............"_

That wasn't the chaos. What was the chaos was the thick dusting of flour that seemed to coat all surfaces in the kitchen.

"_I may switch off and go in a daydream......"_

Tadashi herself was relatively clean, her nose had a white streak on it that reached to both her cheeks, and her jeans had smudged white handprints all over the thighs. She seemed to have evaded the invasion of edible powder so far.

"_In this head my thoughts are deep, but sometimes I can't even speak....."  
_

What appeared to be burnt discs filled the bin to almost overflowing point, and the heavy tang of burning hung faintly in the air.

"_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my  
World............"_

She hadn't seemed to notice them as she poured more batter into the now empty frying pan and left it to get bacon out of another. She piled it onto a plate and went back to the pancake. They watched her, all to startled to say anything.

"_I never spend less than an hour, Washin' my hair in the shower, It always takes 5 hours to make it straight, So I'll braid it in a zillion braids, Though it may take all friggen day, There's nothin' else better to do anyway....."_

She turned to pace the new pancake on a plate piled with them and picked up the jug. Turning more she went to place it on the table and almost dropped it.

"Hi" she said sheepishly, holding the jug to her chest before realising and placing it on the table.

"I thought I would make breakfast!"

"So we see!" replied Max as he and the others sat down.

She placed a plate and glass in front of each of them and placed the pancakes, bacon and eggs she had already made in the middle of the large table. They began to help themselves. She herself began to tidy things.

Ray was cautious about eating, he could see the disaster that had happened in the kitchen, but after seeing Tyson shovelling it all in with relish, he had a taste.

"Damn Tad! This is good!"

She blushed slightly, "thank you, I've never made pancakes before, and it took me a while, but they turned out ok!"

The others could only nod as mouths chewed.

It wasn't long before the three adults joined them, and the food was appreciated by everyone, all except one.

* * *

Kai tossed and turned in his sleep. His bare feet peeked out of his blankets as it bunched around his waist. His dual t-shirt rode up slightly, revealing pale and scarred skin. Flashes of dreams haunted him, times of his abbey childhood. Images of lying in a pool of his own blood and sweat, of being starved and then poisoned, of tough training that almost killed him, the screams of others who couldn't handle it. In every image was his grandfather, towering in the background, cold eyes glinting.

Kai almost whimpered in his sleep, yet the sounds kept getting stuck in his throat to sound like a choking gasp instead. It was a long time before the dreams woke him. He just stopped moving and opened his eyes. They felt heavy and weary but he wasn't surprised since his sleep had been so restless. He sat up on his elbows and noticed the others were awake, their beds made and personal items stored neatly. He stood up and didn't bother to neaten himself as he walked almost drunkenly towards the door before his tired legs remembered the way they should work.

He landed up in the kitchen, where everyone else had seemed to congregate. They greeted him with smiles and friendly gestures with seemed overly done to him. It was like watching a badly acted play. He sat down and watched them all with sleepy, suspicious eyes. A large hand went to ruffle his sleep tousled hair and he pulled away with a small growl. They took the point he was in a bad mood.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" asked Tyson's dad.

"How do you think?" was the curt reply. They sat in silence for a while longer before they all decided there were better things to do.

"Wanna come train Kai?" asked Tyson cautiously, he didn't want his head bitten off and was visible relieved when Kai grunted a no in response. They left in hurried silence, leaving only Tadashi and Kai in the kitchen.

Tadashi placed a small plate of breakfast and a glass of orange juice in front of Kai and sat beside him.

"How are you really doing?" she asked gently.

He sighed and picked up a fork, "terrible, sleep was rough and tomorrow is something I'm not looking forward too. What time is it?"

She smiled a little at him, "about lunch time, the others just ate sandwiches, but I saved you some breakfast. I made it myself."

Kai couldn't help but chuckle, "you're a fast learner Tad, these are edible!"

She acted shocked and punched him lightly on the shoulder as he continued to eat. There had been times when Tadashi had tried cooking before, and unless she persevered her first tries were always bad. Kai pushed the half eaten food away and drank the orange juice in one long draught.

Before Tadashi could say anything Kai interrupted, "don't say it Tad, you know I wont eat any more".

She sighed and nodded, she could only try. "What are you going to do today? I know you have to get ready for the trial. I think the police will be round later again, sorry, but don't run off, please?"

Kai wished he hadn't eaten anything now, at least then the stomach rolling wouldn't be so nauseating. He wouldn't run away, not this time, he wanted Voltaire out of his life, for good.

"I'm going to get changed Tad, thanks for the breakfast."

She nodded after him as he stood up and left. She turned back to the table and almost couldn't hold the tears forming in her eyes. She had made a promise to the others not to tell Kai what they had decided, and she never broke a promise, but would this break what she had with Kai? Could she risk it? She concentrated on tidying up, she couldn't think about it when Kai needed her for the trial.

Kai walked away from the kitchen, it didn't take a genius or an abbey bred to see that everyone was hiding something from him. Maybe he was just being paranoid, maybe.

* * *

**Finding life**

I now stare into bleakness

As it stares back at me

Faded light my only companion

As my emotions are set free

Weary of the path laid before my feet

Of the walls that slow my passage

No one to hear my please for help

No one there to acknowledge the message

Lost in the sound of my own tears

I close my eyes to shut out the sight

Of the shattered remains of my identity

Nothing left with which to fight

My soul naked with no lies to protect it

Yet unseen by most the world as it goes by

Those that see pretend to understand

I'm passed along with knowing nods, a sad sigh

They will never comprehend the empty pain

The reflections shown in another's eyes

They will never look deeply enough

Never listen to a strangers cries

I looked into the mirror

Shocked by what I saw

What I thought was a shred of humanity

Was empty, there's nothing there anymore

Left as an empty shell by others

What was hidden inside now released

Broken shards of the image rain down

As I look on my outburst is ceased

Falling shards tear at my skin

Hot rivers run thick and red

I close my eyes to find peace

My blood the sign I'm not dead


	67. The last day

Hi there everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but there was the holiday, then I had extra work shifts so I really had no time to write, it's been driving me nuts!!! So I apologize ten fold, but I'm sure you all forgive me (right?). So many reviews! Near the 800 mark now, I really can't believe it! Thank you thank you thank you! You shall all have to wait to see what they have decided of Kai, it's be at the end of the trial, which will dominate the next couple of chapters! The holiday was good, sunny and rainy and so forth, but fun! Aren't surprises fun.......... I'm really glad I managed to convince a mum that is good! All that from a poem eh? Go me! Though being called amazing may be an over exaggeration! As was wonderful author, great, I'm blushing now!!! Geez, I really am elated she thought that, and that you like what I right so much too, there's no amount of thank you's that can be said to the people that review my story. The last poem was about cutting, the image in my head when I wrote it was about feeling neglected, alone, and depressed. The person keeps looking at themselves inside and outside, and at one point breaks a mirror because they hate what they see. They cut themselves with the remains to show they can bleed, they are real, they are not dead.Will Kai find out in time? You will have to wait and see............

I write angst and stuff too, and I'm generally a happy person, so I understand you're the same! I love the way you think about poems! I agree they are a mirror to a soul; a poem is made by the feeling put into it. I have to share the poems I write, they are there for others to see, how can I keep them to myself? It would be wrong! You don't confuse me with the babbling, I'm a babbler too! (Can you tell from these bits?)

Right, onwards with the trial!!

* * *

Kai didn't take long to change, replacing the dual t-shirt and the trousers with the Linkin Park T-shirt and the ripped jeans. It felt blissfully comfortable to be in new things that weren't full of grime and muck from training in bad conditions. It felt good he had other things then his 'uniform' to wear, however much he needed that set of clothes. He sighed at the thought of the police coming back round, wishing there was a nice hole to just engulf him right there and now. But that would be too easy, the fool's way out, yet sometimes people needed to be the fool. How else could they appreciate the hard work and decisions that also played in their lives?

He shook his head; he really did have some strange thoughts sometimes. Figuring he had some time left before the police turned up he picked up his notebook and a pen and walked outside to the tree he had sat in before. It was large, shady, and comfortable, and most of all, peaceful. He looked at the sky, expecting to see the storm he felt should be there, only to be jeered at by a rich blue sky with a few puffy clouds floating in the distance. He sneered back at the sky before climbing up to his spot in the tree. Sitting down, he relished the feeling of the slight breeze at the height, the roughness of the bark at his back. It was good to be alive sometimes. Smiling at the thought that seemed to pop in his head now and again, he opened his notebook at a new page and started to create.

Losing himself in the language he'd created he didn't hear his name being called out. It took Max and Tyson to throw things at the tree before he looked up from the pages to see what was going on.

When he finally looked at his two team-mates Tyson was attempting to climb the tree, not being helped by a laughing Max.

Tyson's goofy grin came into view as he hung on to the branch for what seemed dear life.

"Dude! We've been calling for ages! The police are here!" and with that sentence ended, he fell to the floor. From his crumpled heap on the grassy ground, he looked on bitterly as Kai leaped down to land on his feet, Max at the sidelines couldn't stop laughing.

Kai walked on without them, they didn't seem to see how serious this was, how much he wanted to turn around and run. He couldn't run though, not anymore. He took a deep breath before walking into the house. Seated in the lounge were Elvira and Riyo. Kai guessed they were in charge of this part of the case. No one else was present in the room, but after a quick glance around he noticed shadows and eyes behind ajar doors. He smirked; did they really think he wouldn't notice? He was trained for this.

Training, perfect, this was all just another training session. He put his mind into battle mode and suddenly everything was clear.

He sat carefully in an empty armchair opposite the two casually dressed investigators.

Elvira spoke first, Riyo nodded to most things she said. "How are you today Kai?"

"Fine". He wasn't going to give them anymore then they needed, he couldn't trust them.

"Good, good, we came here for two reasons; the first is to thank you for writing in the book for us, it will be very useful evidence. The second reason is to go through what will happen tomorrow, ok?"

"Don't speak to me like I'm fragile or a child, I understand" replied Kai, battle mode was handy for some situations, but tended to make him abrupt and seemingly rude. He shrugged off the thought; it was tough shit what they thought about him.

Elvira visibly flinched and Riyo looked up at him with a sudden interested expression. "Sorry Kai, it wasn't intended. We know you are not fragile, not to survive what you have been through." She changed the subject fast, "now, tomorrow the trial starts at 10.30 am. We all need to be there and ready at ten to make sure everything is ready. We will be called in and you will be shown to sit as a witness and a prosecutor. Voltaire will initially be a defendant, but we will see how that goes. We will start by listing the alleged crimes and then by handing out the evidence. Voltaire's team will then provide evidence to prove us wrong. We will then both move onto witnesses. You will be called up by both teams of lawyers, ours and theirs, and though it's hard, the more you say the better it will be for your case."

She took a deep breath and made sure Kai was up to date so far. He nodded with a fraction of movement from his head.

"Right, we have your written account of what happened, as well as evidence form Russia that has been kindly provided from the Russian authority. We also have your medical records and the photos of your scars. Voltaire will also be questioned in the stand."

She stopped to lean forward slightly, an apologetic look on her face. "They will ask about the rape Kai, even though Boris Balkov is not on trial as he has disappeared. Because Voltaire was your guardian, and fully aware of what was done to you, then he will be punished if found guilty as he assisted in the process. How do you feel about talking to strangers about the rape?"

"I can handle it" he said, glaring at her. He knew tomorrow would be difficult, she didn't need to spell it out for him.

"Yes, of course you can". There was the child thing again he thought darkly. You will meet your lawyers tomorrow Kai, before the trial, we couldn't do so sooner due to the speed of the preparation for this trial."

Kai cut off what she was saying with a wave of his hand. "You've read the book right? You know I murdered people, how will that go down?"

"I have read the book yes, and I know you were under the influence of drugs at one time, and the other was an accident, you didn't do anything to hurt those people from your own free will."

"Will they see it that way? How can they when I don't? What about manslaughter?"

Elvira looked shocked and Riyo continued to look at him as if for the first time. "They wont do you for manslaughter Kai just because you feel guilty! What you did wasn't your fault, and accidents happen. They had a weapon and you triggered it by accident, nothing more. It was bound to happen. You have to think positively about tomorrow."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the idea. He expected tomorrow to destroy him; nothing would change that right now. She interrupted his thoughts as she continued to talk.

"The trial is jury decided, and they have already been shown the evidence, including what you wrote." Kai nodded.

"I think that's all we have to say, apart from good luck for tomorrow, we will see you there."

Kai stood and nodded, turning to walk away.

"Kai? What's that?" asked Elvira, pointing to his notebook tucked under his arm.

"What does it look like? A brick?"

"Can I see it?"

Kai just walked out laughing.

He stopped laughing when he was out of hearing range. He really didn't feel it. He wandered to the dojo, placing the book carefully in his bag. He decided to find the others, maybe he needed company right now. He found them in the garden, seated near the pond on the wooden walkway.

He sat down with them, glancing up at the sky again. It really should be thick with black clouds, yet the sunshine mocked him.

"Is it over?" asked Mariah, leaning against Ray.

Kai nodded in reply, hugging his knees to his chest he hung his head. That was only the first step, tomorrow was going to be much, much worse. He wasn't even bothered that the others were there to see him like this, he was beyond caring. Then he noticed it. The lack of chatter, laughs and jokes were absent in the group. Was it because of the trial? Kai couldn't be sure.

He shuddered as his thoughts wandered to the rape. It wasn't just the once though, how could he stand there and tell people how he was used, a toy, a slave? How he was defiled as punishment because one man was sick and twisted and his only family had let them, given them permission! Encouraged it! It wasn't till a hand was placed on his shoulder he realised he was trembling with anger.

"Kai?" he lifted his head to look in the pale eyes of Tadashi. Something hidden in them shifted, a glimpse of her thoughts. But it was quickly hidden.

"I'm ok" he muttered, though he could tell they didn't believe him. "What about you lot?"

Suddenly faces were turned away from him, so they were hiding something.

He stood up, "it's ok, I understand, I'm going to do something to keep my mind off it."

He walked away from them, he didn't really understand, they were hiding something and they weren't going to tell him. Was it about the trial, if it was he would find out tomorrow. He really wished it was something that wasn't serious, but the fact they were hiding something from him chipped away at the trust he had with them.

He stood in a different part of the garden. One thing would help him now, clear his mind and focus his thoughts. He began to move in a pattern, limbs flowing with the rest of his body as he seemed to dance and fight at the same time. The movements became stronger, more precise, his eyes closed, sweat beading his forehead. He had not done this properly for so long. A mix between tai chi and other martial arts formed and fused to create the abbey's own kind, one that took everything the person had to make it work properly. Anyone watching would find it an impressive site, anyone who knew it would feel nothing but pity. Not done properly would cause punishment from the trainer. Even if the trainer wasn't present, the memory of the punishment was enough to make you strive for perfection in the sequences.

Complete perfection.

* * *

**War paint**

Shadows cast pool around my feet

Rising they feel as thick as water

They hold me tight in a cold embrace

I submit, I'm no longer a fighter

I challenged life again and again

I didn't see the price was too high

Till one day I stopped and looked around

Broken land was left to die

For the chaos I caused around me

For the lives I had torn apart

What started out as justice

Had become nothing but a blood bath

Now I stand bound and naked

Before a trial of those I hurt

My wings clipped, my soul bare

As they pass on my sentence with manners curt

No chance to escape, no where to run

My own sword hung to point at my back

As I fall to my knees and acknowledge

The sentence they pass, my future turns black

I looked deep into my reasons

To show there was no beast inside

The things I did were not mindless

My reactions were justified

My explanations fall on deaf ears

They are done with me, I'm no more

See in contempt, they think me broken

As if the cut of their words left me raw

They think I am done, the battle over

Alone in the dark for my nemesis

In the shadows I don my war paint

The fight calls for me, I wont resist


	68. Practice

Over 800! Over 800! Yay, so good! I'm getting that much closer to the 1000 mark I can taste it, and I tell you, it's sweeter then sweet. I really can't thank you all enough for reading this, liking it and reviewing it. All the advice and compliments bring a tear to even the most hardened soul. I'm babbling again but you get the idea!

I'm glad people can understand what Kai is going through without obviously going through it themselves, to be able to connect to the character is a key component to a good story and its good people can connect with mine. You all seemed to really like this chapter! That surprised me because I didn't feel the chapter was as good as some of the others, it just seemed lacking somewhere (apart from the spelling, it was terrible! It was kinda rushed, Gomen nasai!)

What you saw from the poem is very much what I saw when I wrote it, it started when I felt like people weren't listening and that I had to fight from the shadows, and it sort of went into what Kai was going through, what he felt.

As I said before, the story encouraged me to write more poems, and that has been such a relief as writing helps me relax and to get my point across. It's a relief. It's also made me look around more to find inspiration.

As for Kai and the hidden secret and the trial, you will all have to find out! Mwahaha! I think the others know the trust they have with Kai is at stake, hence why they feel awkward about it and have some doubts, but you will have to wait and see what it is, it's a good one! It paves the way to the sequel splendidly! Now, onwards, to victory!! (minor note, what I wrote about sighing after crying actually happens nearly all the time to everyone, that or yawning. It's because crying is a human response to emotional stress, it's a release of that emotion, so the sigh at the end [or yawn] signifies the relief you feel afterwards. It's such a cool fact I had to share it!)

* * *

By the time Kai stopped moving, the sky had turned a peaceful dark blue, even darker grey clouds lined the horizon like a wave, ready to spill down on the unsuspecting town. He stood, sweating and still apart from the laboured rising and falling of his chest as he tried to drag breathes into his ragged lungs. It had been way too long since he had last done that, but doing so again, and getting it right, felt like relief. Like the sigh that inevitably came after crying.

His breathing quickly regained itself to normality, a thankful sign he was still physically fit, and he walked back to the house slowly, he didn't want to strain tired muscles after all that. As he passed a shadowed wall he glimpsed a flash of amber glowing in the dark before it was suppressed. Why did they underestimate him so?

"I see you Ray" he said sharply, making one of the shadows jump.

"Shit Kai! Don't scare me! Wait, what was that?" said the rather sheepish shadow as it emerged.

"I said I see you, if your referring to the fact I said it in Chinese, like I'm still doing, I speak it remember?"

"Oh yeah.....look, I waited out here to speak to you. More of an apology really, about the way we've been acting around you. We are worried about you, that's all. The trials gonna be tough and we want you to know that we're behind you."

Kai sighed as he looked into the golden orbs. They screamed sincerity, but there was also a dark spark in there.

"I know, I figured it was that. Look, I need a shower, see you in a bit."

Ray nodded at Kai's back in response as the bluenette strode into the house and headed to the stairs. Ray couldn't explain how he felt about lying, and somehow he knew Kai recognised the fact they were hiding something for him. But for Kai's safety, and maybe others safety, what they decided was essential, he just hoped Kai would see it that way. Something told him they had a fight on their hands.

* * *

In the shower Kai let the warm spray envelope him. He loved the sensation of being held close by something, whether it was water, a breeze, or the wings that protected him so often now. He guessed being embraced by another person was as good, but then at least the water, wind and wings wouldn't hurt him the way people do. What Boris did to him was an example. What was done to him was the same thing that people did to express love, the action of it anyway. Instead it was used for power and pain. How could he trust people when what they did to show love they also did to show hate?

He sighed again as he stepped out of the warm hold of the shower and into the chillier caress of the air. Tomorrow he had to convince a room full of strangers how he was a victim, how he was tortured. He had to destroy all that was left of his family, a man he couldn't even call 'grandfather'. When did he get so confused about his feelings? Probably when he let himself feel them again. He was so frustrated by himself he could only glare at his image in the mirror. Would they believe him tomorrow? Touching the tattoos on his face, he never felt so uncertain as now. He tidied up and dressed, he would go straight to bed, he suddenly felt very, very tired.

* * *

Tadashi watched from her seat in the dojo as Kai entered, blanked her, and climbed into his blankets. She wasn't hurt by it; this was the way he was. When he was hurting, he wouldn't let anybody in. she let him be and left the room as quietly as she could, which was almost silently. She knew he had noticed her going, but he wouldn't do anything. Besides, he needed his rest for tomorrow. She entered the lounge to see the teens watching TV in various ways. Lying on the floor, sitting against or on seats, and cuddling up with each other. She sat herself on the floor, she was more comfortable cross legged then on a chair anyway.

Ray spoke up in a soft voice, "is Kai ok?"

"He's sleeping. He's more worried about tomorrow then we know."

Ray nodded and then wrapped his arms tighter around Mariah. Tadashi suddenly felt very cold and alone in a room full of friends. She was still the stranger here, however much they made her feel welcome. Her thoughts were broken when Samantha declared dinner was ready.

They seated themselves in relative silence. Lack of noise seemed to be the theme for the night. Small talk made it's way into silence soon though. It wasn't long before the conversation hit Kai as a topic.

"Do you think he'll be ok tomorrow?" asked Hilary to everyone listening.

Tadashi was the first to answer, "I don't know, it could make or break him so to speak. If he makes it, will he survive after?"

"What do you mean" asked a suddenly worried nurse, was Kai's health compromised?

"What we are doing, what we decided! Will Kai be ok when it's done?"

This time Kenny took over, "it's for his own good Tadashi, he's a hazard as he is. It'll be tough for him, but we cant risk him being the way he is."

Tadashi nodded, though she didn't agree. She couldn't back down now she had agreed, but she had to wonder, was it really for Kai, or because they were scared.

* * *

Kai lay curled under his blankets. Lying on his side like he customarily did when he wasn't fitting from dreams, he couldn't sleep. However weary he was, however tired, sleep wouldn't come. He knew why. He couldn't stop thinking about the trial. It was time for some more training. Just like the sequence acted out in the garden brought relief, breathing deeply and clearing his mind brought him sleep.

When the others came in for bed later on, he was deeper then he had been for a long time.

* * *

The next day dawned, and Kai was already awake. He was sitting by the fish pond, watching the koi as the expensive oriental fish become active as the rising sun warmed the sparkling clear water. He was already washed and dressed in his smart blue jeans and black shirt, and had been ready for almost and hour now. He wasn't hungry, his stomach instead feeling tight and clenched. He couldn't go on a mission with a full belly anyway, it only slowed him down. And yes, this was just another mission. If he told himself that, he could do it. He had succeeded every mission so far, even the ones he hadn't wanted to. Only another mission.

It was eight by the time the others began to rise. Kai barely noticed them as he seemed to ghost around the house and garden, never settling in one place long enough for anyone to talk to him. By the time they had uttered a simple 'morning', he was gone again. No one followed him; it wasn't the right day for making him stay and talk just for a morning greeting. Kai was grateful for that, if he had to speak before he was ready; he wasn't sure what he would say. One thing he knew, it wouldn't be nice.

He was finally approached by Tadashi. "Kai? Are you ready to go?"

A nod and an "hn" was all he answered before following her to the minibus. Seating himself down away from them all, he now knew how people felt on their way to the gallows. Nothing would change the fact this trial felt like a death sentence, yet he'd still rather confront Death itself. But then he'd already looked Death in the eyes, and seen things no other had. He knew he would survive, he and Death had a deal, and no one breaks a deal made with the personification of people's dreams and nightmares. Kai smiled, one that didn't reach his eyes, but a smile all the same. It all suddenly seemed very funny.

Ray glanced at his stoic friend, and looked away just as quickly. Where fire usually lit those mahogany eyes, they were now cold, icy and as hard as coloured diamond. What was he feeling to smile so grimly? Ray hoped deeply that wasn't the smile of someone accepting fate and giving up.

"Please keep fighting Kai" he whispered, "If you give up, I don't think I could believe in anything again."

Ray gasped and hurriedly looked away from his seemingly frosty team mate. Kai had heard him; maybe he should have remembered Kai could speak his language. It was so easy to forget when no one else but Mariah did, and she wasn't always here. There were just so many facets to Kai; it was hard to remember what he really was capable of. Ray hoped one or more of those facets would help Kai now.

Something about what Ray had said plucked a heartstring in Kai, and surprised him. He had almost forgotten how to feel with his heart. Battle mode left little for emotional feeling. Maybe there were still things worth fighting for. Maybe. They were still his team mates, friends, and all the family he could count on. He hoped the now numbed feeling of betrayal was just paranoia.

It wasn't long before they pulled up outside the huge state building. Ornate scrollwork was built into the stone that supported the giant tile roof. Statues of justice and famous judges lined the large granite stairway. It was impressive, despite the shadows cast by the growing dark clouds. Maybe the storm Kai felt was coming.

Waiting in the marble floored hallway, Kai had been introduced to his lawyers. There were two of them, one male, one female. Kai was starting to see a pattern here. The male, Seko, was a specialist in cases around abuse, and the woman, Rowan, was an expert in child cases. It seemed everything was ready and well thought out.

Time ticked by quicker then Kai thought possible, but the clock struck the time he was dreading. It was time to do this. Clearing his mind, everything seemed suddenly clearer, sharper. His heart paced itself; his breathing took on a steady, slow rhythm. It was time to face his next mission.

"Dude, how can you handle all this? The tension is giving me the heebie jeebies! And I'm not the one on trial! How can you look so calm?" whispered Tyson before they went to the public stands and were separated from Kai.

Kai looked at them all, smiled his last warm smile, and answered with his age old comeback.

"Practice."

He was ready.

* * *

**Once held**

Why can't you understand me?

Or what I'm going through

I would die for each and every friend

Just as I would for you

Do not make me choose

All I've done is sacrifice

Just to keep you happy

All you've done is give back lies

Just because we disagree

We don't see eye to eye

You want to give up

When I refuse to say goodbye

You've given the ultimatum

One I can't accept

So now I'll go my own way

A decision I won't regret

I wish I could be angry

I'm hollow there instead

When you couldn't comprehend

Numbness ruled my emotions, my head

Do I think you'll miss me?

Maybe when you notice I'm really gone

By then it will be too late

The deed has already been done

You betrayed my trust and my instincts

You just couldn't let me be

So now you're left to mourn alone

Of what you once held, me


	69. Blood and ink

Bring on those reviews people, I'm so close! Now let me just congratulate a certain someone on the very long review! It's huge! Now you just have to beat it! That's gonna be funny! I apologize again for leaving cliff hangers! But they work so well! They end the chapters so brilliantly, and they always make you want more! You will have to wait and find out what they are going to do with Kai! Don't worry, I wont stick him in a nut house, I swear, he wouldn't belong in one! With the way I spell Ray, I spell it the English dubbed way, otherwise id feel like I have to do everyone's names the Japanese way and that's just a headache! As for the last warm smile..........just wait and see!

Someone's getting close to my plan! Stop guessing!

Thanks about the names! I collect names (I collect loads of stuff, that's just one thing!), so any cool names, let me know! To confirm things, after the trial, something will happen and that will end this story, so it's close, but please remember the sequel!!! That's coming straight after! Yes I want to give you a sequel!

Right, so far it's just Mariah, Samantha, and Tyson's dad. No other teams. The only reason Mariah is there is because of Ray, she's taking a break to be with him. The other teams have been informed, yet can't be there (call it a character overload if they were!). The book was only read by those involved in the trial as it is evidence, but then his friends know a fair bit now anyway, Tadashi more so! As for Kai/ Tad romance, no idea so far! Maybe some more feedback there? It's my fault if you die, I know! I am the God of Death so yup, it's my story that will kill ya and I'll collect your soul! Mwahahahahaha!

No need for intelligent reviews people! Any review will do and is appreciated!

Like I said, you will have to wait for the secret!!!!!

Warm fuzzies all around! (Small note, I'm back at uni now so updating may be a little erratic and slow. Please don't hurt me! You know I'll do my best to try!)

* * *

Walking into the courtroom, Kai's heart wanted to leap to his mouth, exit it, and run away screaming bloody murder. He forced the feeling down. This was a mission, no time for emotions. Emotions got you injured, killed. It meant failure and that was not an option. Looking round, the room seemed to be typical of its type. Dark wood panelling, even darker flooring. Burgundy drapes and plush chairs. Polished oak tables. Everything was like a TV set. Lining the back wall was barred off benches for anyone who wanted to see the trial, or was allowed to. His friends were already seated, all giving thumbs up. He couldn't help but feel some emotion at that warm gesture.

In front of him were the judge's seat, the docks, and two separate tables with chairs. To his left were the jury benches. All ready filled up, each face more unreadable then stone. Kai felt his hackles rise as he saw who was seated on the right hand table.

Voltaire sat impassively, acting as though he didn't care, and maybe he didn't. Kai wouldn't have been surprised. His feet still bore chains, as did his wrists. They were not taking any chances this time; he had escaped once already, a mark against him so far. He looked over at Kai and the teen had a hard time suppressing a shiver. Voltaire's lawyer was just as bad. The man seemed to be carved from ice, and the expensive watch and gold rings told Kai he wasn't cheap. He inwardly groaned. A mark against him there.

Kai was seated, and the procedures began. Time went by excruciatingly slowly as they showed proper formality to the judge, rising and seating themselves when asked, listening as the woman outlined her notes on the present case. Small clacking noises came from the person typing each word said was the only other noise present in the echoing room. To Kai it seemed deafening. He almost jumped when the 'honourable' judge Morgan hit the hammer on its stand. Now it began.

"We shall begin the proceedings by listing the alleged and proven crimes of the accused. If you will," the judge stated, indicating to a man Kai didn't see till now to read from the paper in his hands.

The tall man cleared his throat before beginning. "Voltaire Hiwatari, you have been accused of treason against your native country, Russia, of illegal exports and imports of drugs, weaponry, and human trafficking. You have been involved and lead an organisation that threatened the world's safety, did illegal experimentation, and held people unlawfully. You have also been accused of murder, torture, assault, and assisting in the rape per anum of a male minor. Court proceedings have already taken place for your other crimes and you have been found guilty for them. this court proceeding shall determine whether you are found innocent or guilty to the crimes relating to the accusations of torture, assault, and assisted rape of the male minor, Kai Hiwatari, your grandson."

Murmurs buzzed in Kai's ears from the public stands, yet he couldn't hear what they were saying. His blood seemed to run cold, even though Voltaire was guilty of most of the crimes, there was plenty of evidence for that. The evidence for this trial was his word and a few scars against the older mans. No, he had to think logically, this was a battle, and all battles must be fought with the mind not the heart. He couldn't loose this battle. Under his current hidden stress, the two bitbeast keened to him. He wasn't alone. Kai realised how much of the trial had already taken place without his knowledge, and the thought angered him. They always had to make decisions for him, never letting him choose. Why hadn't they told him?

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the evidence being listed and laid on the surface before the jury to look at.

The man continued to talk, "the evidence before you is to prove Voltaire guilty of the alleged crimes. Please look at them and decide which you deem proof. The first piece of evidence is a small notebook, written by the victim. You have all read it and have copies before you. The next is a recent medical report of Kai Hiwatari. No other medical documents have been found regarding the individual and have been proven to have been destroyed. The documents cover his overall medical well-being, his injuries at the time of hospitalisation on two separate accounts, recent dental records, the only ones found, and his mental well-being."

Kai hoped to whatever Gods were listening he wasn't put down as mentally unstable, the whole trial could collapse from those words.

"The next is a series of photographs taken by a police professional of the numerous scars on Kai Hiwatari's body. Other evidence includes statements made by various professionals in their fields of their meetings with the victim. The last is a small collection of photographs done by the professional previously mentioned of an apparent side effect caused by the alleged experimentation on the victim. An explanation of what happened has also been provided by another individual present at the time."

The man stopped and went back to his shadowy corner by the judge's desk. Kai wanted to shudder at the thought of his wings shown to these strangers. It was strangely intimate and something he didn't want to share, yet without the evidence for the experimentation of making human weapons, what was there? One thing broke through his battle mode, and it began to worry him. A familiar had started between his shoulder blades.

'Not now!' was all he could think of, it was not the time for that sort of protection! How would a room full of strangers react to the boy turned beast? They may consider him dangerous, mad, he had to win! He forcibly suppressed the sensation to a mild tingling, but it wouldn't go away. He concentrated on the trial, which was were his focus was needed. It was now time for Voltaire's evidence. Kai was a bit surprised when his grandfathers lawyer stood up and declared in a voice icier and harder then he seemed, and that was stony enough, that his client had nothing to declare except he regrets his grandson took his lying this far. Kai watched in a sort of mixed horror and hate as the man smugly sat down, frost lacing his grin. Now it wasn't just Voltaire who needed to go down, it was this man too.

Kai pondered in a sick, happy way that multiple targets were better then just single ones, more fun. The jury buzzed quietly amongst themselves until the judge demanded silence. The trial proceeded.

Kai concentrated on the trial, watching out of anothers eyes, or so it seemed. When he was in a battle mode, nothing seemed to touch him; it was like existing through another, still feeling everything they did but at a detached distance. Soon he would be called up to talk; soon they would know the truth.

The next part consisted of Voltaire being called to the stands. He played the good citizen, swearing on the offered bible, and minding his words carefully. He glanced up at Seko as the man stood and held Kai's shoulder briefly before taking the floor. It was Kai's side to go first.

Seko began. "Mr. Hiwatari, from your previous statements on your grandson, you claim innocence to all allegations against him. You also claim your grandson to be unsound of mind and prone to lying for attention, is this correct?"

"Of course" replied the grey haired man, still bearing the healing wounds of Kai's attacks. "The boy has always lied, and I'm afraid I indulged him too often since he came into my care. I felt sorry for him, losing his parents, my son, so early in life. I wish now id been more sensible."

"How would you then explain the wounds and scars Kai Hiwatari now bears? Or the evident psychological damage that the hospital as reported for one of his age?"

"I can never forgive myself for not noticing what the boy went through at the hands of his hired teacher whilst I housed him at one of my buildings, Balkov abbey. He was there under schooling with other children, none of whom have been through what Mr. Balkov singled my grandson out for. I deeply regret being away from the boy so much, I should have noticed." Kai heard someone standing abruptly in the public stands, but it was subdued. He didn't need to guess to know it was Tadashi. She would have felt the sentence about no other children being through what he had cut deeply. She should have been here, with him, this was both their battle.

"Yes, you should have, why distance yourself away from your only remaining relative? Surely the loss of your son would draw you closer to your grandson? How could you not notice the tattoos on his face? The wounds he bears?" Kai marvelled at the cool skill at which Seko used to ask such questions.

"You know children; good at hiding things they feel will anger adults. The tattoos are recent, probably only recently healed; I've never seen them before. I hate to say it of my own family, but I have to admit the boy has always tried to self mutilate. He recently had his lip pierced, though it seems that was removed. What can I do with such an obviously traumatised boy?" to emphasise his point, he spread his arms out and shrugged awkwardly, acting helpless in the situation.

"I and others in this room with children will disagree with you I'm sure. Some things go unnoticed yes, but wounds so deep they reach bone? The tattoos have been looked at by a professional medical practitioner specialising in self disfigurement, and the tattoos have had enough time to settle into his skin permanently, a slow process that seems to have been in effect for several years. How would you explain that? Or the missing records?"

Voltaire just shrugged and claimed such things out of his hands. Kai remembered the day his face was tattooed, and anger boiled at Voltaire's claim to innocence. He remembered the searing pain, the blood and ink mingling down the sides of his face. His pitiful cries as he tried to move from the table he was strapped too as the buzzing needle came closer to tender skin. Tears soon joined the blood and ink. How could Voltaire deny being there that day? Accuse him of putting in that vile lip ring? Say he had nothing to do with any of the scars that adorned Kai's body in ragged ribbons?

Kai only had one purpose right now, to see Voltaire lost all of his.

**Rejecting light**

I chose to walk these paths alone

It doesn't matter if you know why

You wouldn't really want to care

Only listening for the wanted lie

Well I won't lie to you anymore

I won't even hold my breath

For a sign you really want to know

Id sooner welcome death

I trusted you with my secrets

Said to you things straight from the heart

You couldn't even throw them back

Just laughed as you tore me apart

There was nothing ever left to mourn

I never had you whatever you say

So now I have no reason

To regret leaving you that day

Did it take you this you long to find me?

Or did you only just notice me gone?

You only want what I could give you

Now that I've left you with none

I now know the grass is greener

From what I had before

All I did was delude myself

Denied the pain I felt so raw

You don't need me, you never did

You won't persuade me to return

There's nothing left for either of us

This is a bridge I'll gladly burn

With you I may have been in the light

But that's no reason to go back

I'll stay here in this darkness

That is never truly black


	70. Passion and power

Hello! Over 850! Seriously! I'm so close to 1000! This is so great, really, really great! Thank you so much!

I know Voltaire is evil! I know his innocent act is pretty lame, but it's his last chance to get some relief from being found guilty for everything else, if he is found innocent then some of his punishment will be less severe and he may still get Kai in his clutches, so he might as well try!

And yes, I do read Harry Potter, but I haven't for a while! The thought never occurred to me they were similar in that bit! Kai may yet turn into his beast self, you must wait and find out...........

And another huge chapter! (Two big ones for this chapter, yay!) I'm pretty sure many other reviews aren't as big! I would give you a plaque but you're so far away! I'm gonna be a character, I'm gonna be a character! And thank you for thinking of me as a best friend! Brought a lump to my throat! I feel the same way, and would definatly like to meet you too! And it's good you like the name ; )

Id love to have a book with my poems in, but I need a few more yet! Do they seem all very similar to you guys? They do me and I don't think that's a good thing, do you think I need more variation in them? No mushy stuff though, in case it wasn't obvious, I'm an angst girl through and through!

Linkin Park rule! Rock on! And stop trying to guess! Please!

Another long chappie! Wahoo! I love the short ones too, but a big ones a nice surprise and a good read! Thank you for replying about Kai/Tad romance, its definatly something to think about! None of you should be worried about it being all mushy and romantic, I'm an angst writer! It'll be more confusion and all the other wonderful things I love! And as the God of Death I can persuade the God of the Dead to let you review in hell, but it isn't your time yet! Tadashi's in the courtroom, but she's in the public section, so she can't get involved in the actual trial. I'm sure you'll find somewhere for your poems, there's plenty of websites you can try! Try , or , I've got poems on both.

Good luck at uni too!

And thank you for the compliments! It's so good to know I'm good at my passion!

The chapter wasn't any shorter then the others, I don't think so anyway! You will have to wait to see what the secret is and the sequel! Hehe, I'm so nasty keeping it from you.

I'll try and update more then twice a month for everyone!

Who was recommending me? Wow!

I put so much into developing Kai that he really is real in my head! Onwards, to the story!

* * *

Kai was battling with emotions he shouldn't have been feeling when he was in this frame of mind, but they were there anyway, pulsing in his head as his heart beat blood into the grey matter. They opened his senses, pouring into him in a rushing torrent. He had a sneaking suspicion the phoenixes had something to do with it, yet they remained almost meekly at the back of his mind. They were never meek. Kai mentally glared at them before turning his attention back to the trial, his battle.

Voltaire had finished being questioned, his own lawyer saying the proof was all they needed. The proof meant for Voltaire's downfall could be used for his innocence! What if they believed the scars were from Kai's own hand? If the stories were made up? Kai felt light headed at that prospect, it couldn't happen! He shook his head to listen to what the brash lawyer continued to say.

"As you can see, the boy was obviously traumatised, and through no fault of his own developed some very typical behavioural faults. My client is only guilty of not noticing the problems sooner. With gentle guidance I'm sure the child will soon be on the right track. My client has all the necessary requirements to make sure his grandson gets the help he needs. Just as he loved his late son, he loves his grandson, and deeply regrets it letting the problems get this far."

With the boldness to even smile icily at Kai at the end of that speech, he sat down at the table with Voltaire. Both had played their parts well, and both had reason to be smug. Kai could hear the jury muttering to each other. He had to stop them from believing the reptile he had for family.

The judge broke his 'bring Voltaire down rage'.

"since witnesses will play no part in this trial, "Kai saw the frown on his lawyers faces, "as none came forward or could be found, we will now have a half hour break before proceeding. You may go." With one final bang of her hammer, she gave a strange look in Kai's direction and walked out in a flurry of night black robes. People began standing and leaving.

"Kai?" the blue haired teen looked up to see a hand reached down at him from a smiling Rowan. He stood up and let her guide him out of the court room by hands on his shoulders. Though the contact sickened him, he was too dazed at the trial so far to bother even acknowledge the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Battle plans spread before his mind, one had to work!

He was sat down and familiar faces moved into his vision.

"Kai! That was brutal in there!" said Max, who had been surprisingly quiet for the past couple of days. Kai nodded vaguely to show he had been listening.

Seko pulled Kai's shoulders to face him in a swift movement. "Kai, with no witnesses your up next, are you ok? We can ask the trial postponed if you want."

Kai suddenly focused, postponed? Delay all this? This is what he had been preparing for! He shrugged the mans hands off.

"I won't back down now" he growled, "I can beat him!"

He saw but ignored the worried looks everyone passed between each other. He had to concentrate to find something they could see was Voltaire's doing! Then it hit him, maybe the bitbeasts could be of use here.

The break passed slowly, and Kai was eager to finish this, to feel relief and freedom from Voltaire. He wished he could feel as confident as the mask he had on showed, but he wasn't sure this would work. They entered the room again at a policeman's request and separated into the groups as before. Now it was Kai's turn, and he was ready to play the game.

The did the formalities again, and Kai was called up by Voltaire's lawyer to take the stand. He stared down at the bible as he was asked to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"I'm not a Christian" he announced. The courtroom buzzed before being told to be silent by the judge. She leaned down to him.

"Just swear on the bible, it's how it goes" she whispered to him.

"I know how things go, and I still refuse to swear on the book of a religion I'm not part of, that's an oath with no meaning." He knew he was making it harder on himself but he wasn't going to start losing himself to suit them. He strongly felt this and wasn't about to cave in now.

The judge rolled her hand, "fine, lets do this your way, proceed."

Voltaire's representative sauntered up to the dock and looked Kai up and down. He sneered and then smiled to the rest of the room.

"So then young man, you're here today to try and get your grandfather into trouble. Why would you go and do that?"

Kai remained calm in the face of the monster. "Don't patronize me, I'm more intelligent then you think. And it seems my grandfather has gotten 'into trouble' without me so I hear from the other trials." He didn't know how he was staying so outwardly calm, he was a storm inside.

The man looked Kai up and down again, a different look in his eyes. 'Good' thought Kai, now he sees me more of an opponent then originally thought'.

"Why don't you tell the courtroom the truth about your wounds? We both know your grandfather wasn't involved."

"Oh he was. He didn't make them; he ordered them, from the lashes on my back, to the stab wounds on my torso. The same with the tattoos on my face. He was there for most of it. He ordered the rape too, though he didn't stay for that." There, he had said rape. Now it really began.

"Ah yes, the rape. Was it really rape? As I hear it you were close to your teacher. Maybe you invited him more then you knew?"

Kai glared at the man, hatred seeping into his deep mahogany eyes. "My rape had nothing to do with normal relationships and misunderstandings. Boris Balkov was sick, my rapes, yes, more then one. My rapes were punishments for when I did something wrong." He turned towards the jury. "You've read what I wrote, how things were at that abbey for me and others there. I wasn't the only one raped, I was just the favourite."

The man smiled at him, and it dripped in honeyed sarcasm. "And why were you the 'favourite'? Because of your grandfather being the 'boss'?"

"You talk of things you don't understand, so stop talking like I'm the child. I was the 'favourite' because he liked the way I looked, liked bringing me down. He wanted to hurt me because he got off on it! The guy was sick, like you, like him!" Kai stated as he pointed at his grandfather at the end of the speech. He knew he was losing his temper, and maybe that would help.

"Ok, ok" the lawyer said, raising his hands in submission, "now let's talk about these experiments you were allegedly put through. Surely you don't expect anyone to believe the rather fanciful story of you being taken so you could be fused with imaginary monsters?"

Now Kai was angry. How dare this man presume he knew things he didn't! He spoke through gritted teeth. "You know nothing! My parents died at his hands, and I can't prove it! They died so he could have me, coz he needed me! Those imaginary monsters are real; they are not a child's fantasy put in a toy! There are things you cannot begin to understand! Those 'monsters' are spirits and I have been fused with two, why? Because I was an able body to fuse them with! I'm made as a walking weapon, only one problem, I wasn't brainwashed!" oh he was furious, his back ached for release.

"And how can you prove these spirits exist, hmm? By showing the jury doctored photos?" so he still wanted it cool did he?

Kai gripped the bar that lined the front of the dock at waist height. "you want proof?" at least Voltaire had the intelligence to know what was happening, he leaped up from his seat, reached over the table, a cry of no passed his throat loudly. Kai could feel the skin on his back explode in pain, sweat beaded his face. "I'll give you more proof then you need!" he said hoarsely before throwing his head back and calling on the bitbeasts. And they came.

People in the room cried out, moved backwards away from the teen on trial. No one expected wings to grow from the boys back, seemingly through the black shirt he was wearing. When the boy leaned forward, breathing hard, there seemed to be no danger, he just stood there.

Kai revelled in the feelings the phoenixes gave him. They comforted him now they were part of him. It was like a fire returned when you had been frozen. His wings pulsed with his own heartbeat, read with black tips this time; he obviously needed passion more then power right now. That's what they stood for, light and dark, dawn and dusk, passion and power. Dranzer was his passion, for everything, especially blading, and Black Dranzer was his power. He looked at the man gaping open mouthed in front of him.

"Is this enough proof for you?" he looked around, "for all of you?" he could the white hair that both phoenixes sported sprouting down his back, between his wings. "This is what was done to me; I was fused against my will to destroy so he could rule. Fused with the best friend I have ever had, and with something I finally understood." He noticed his hands on the bar were wet; he hadn't become aware of the tears running down his face till now. Looking up with dark fire in his eyes, he glared at Voltaire. "Admit it old man, there's no way you can win!"

And Voltaire knew that as the truth. He stared at what he had made one last time before begging to thin air that he had lied, it wasn't supposed to have been like this! He had been so close! The judge recovered enough to order Voltaire removed from the room. He was dragged, limp in the hands as he babbled on. She faced the jury, ignoring Kai, and told them in a shaky voice that they could make their decision. Then she hurriedly left the room, not even bothering with the formalities she was so keen to enforce before.

Kai watched it all with a tear stained face. He wiped the moisture away with the sleeve of his shirt, and walked towards is friends. They weren't scared by his wings, and they gave the things he sought, understanding and warmth. All that was left was the result, had it been enough?

* * *

**The phoenix**

A sharp wind cuts through me

So numb I don't feel the pain

Frozen hands cannot stop the bleeding

Walls of a glacier reflect my shame

Molten ice and frozen flame

Combine to create my soul

Such a mix should not exist

I am shunted back into the cold

There is no acceptance

Only hate, fear, sympathy

As they chose to not understand

As they ignore what they see

I do not deserve your contempt

No threats have I made to you

Your pity I refuse to embrace

I seek only words meant and true

You see me as a chimera

An illusion, a phantom, not real

If only you could reach out

Even hands of stone would help to heal

I am no offspring of Echinda

Cerberus is not brethren to me

I have not come from the shadows

The flames of the sun is where I should be

I am the cause of day and night

An old myth no longer held

Yet I am as real as a flame

Fervour created as I weld

There are two sides to everything

Yet nothing is black and white

My wings folded on my back

Show my darkness and my light

Red and black are the contrast

I am the phoenix, now reborn

I am the passion and power

Driving your spirit as I had sworn

You do not have to believe me

I know what I have to achieve

And though I was made from the fire

From the shadows I will weave


	71. The stench of betrayal

I am so gob smacked, I really am, so many reviews, all bringing smiles to me. When I read them I go all tingly and warm! Thank you so much! I'm very close to the 1000 mark and I can't believe all that support. Getting there will be a goal reached! I wonder who will be the thousandth reviewer! Just less then a hundred to go now! I've been reading your story, I just haven't reviewed yet, I'm sorry! I will review, I promise!

I'm really impressed you all liked that chapter, it felt lacking in something to me! The poem was inspired by the one and only Kai! (Duh!) I get my inspiration everywhere! It's either something I'm feeling or something that moves me, or even something very random! It just comes to me, like the chapters. I can have no idea what to write and then bam! I've got something written and it's good!

I can't believe you wrote about me! blushes like mad, I'm not that amazing! I bet you can't wait for the sequel, your going to be in it! Thanks about chapter 7!! I love having you as a friend as well, thank you for being you!

I love the Lost Prophets! I think I must get some ideas from things like music and films without thinking about it, all subconscious! Kai does need someone, and I have an idea for when Kai founds out the secret that has to do with Tadashi, but I can't tell you, you'll have to wait!

Shall read your story, I promise! It takes me a while to find some time, but I will!

Will you find out in this chapter about the secret? Read on, you may, you may not!

I like being underestimated; means a can prove people wrong! I thought for ages how to make the trial not boring, and had to do some research in it! And don't worry; the fic isn't really ending, as the sequel picks up straight away afterwards. I'm doing that as I figure starting again at number one will give a new start, a new place to begin, and may encourage more readers.

Freaky dream!

Don't you just love mythical beasts? They are so wonderful, so rich, and so fascinating! To delve into the imagination that went into it just leaves me breathless every time, like when I read a good book. Thanks for recommending those that have!

I'm your favourite? Wow! Thank you! Animals do deserve better then they get, I think people forget that we are animals, and as a dominant species that has the power to destroy or protect, we should be protecting. And I love wolves, one of my favourite animals! I was very into the pokemon series on TV, but then sort of went more into the actual pokemon themselves; I even made my own character once!

I'm glad the plot is getting deeper! There are some nice little twists on their way yet before I do the sequel!

I really will beware the calico cat! And thank you, aren't the twists great?! I love them! It's so weird, when I read back on earlier chapters; I can't believe I wrote them! It's like reading them for the first time and even though I know the plot I still get excited! It's bizarre! Life can't get me down my friend, coz I'm the God of Death! I got plenty to smile about, and I do.

Voltaire's lawyer was lost in the flurry of activity, and Voltaire knew Kai could still transform, he was just betting that Kai wouldn't in front of the entire courtroom! I was so mean to the judge! He he! They were tears of anger, and we all know Kai isn't the blubbery kind of guy, so I felt subtle tears were necessary. Besides, even the coldest heart has to cry, it's a human mechanism for release. His friends really aren't scared of him, more scared of what he will do to himself like that; they all know the bonds between blader and bitbeast. And they are at the back of the courtroom, in the public stands, so I suppose he's sort of walking to them....................

This isn't the end just yet! I've a few more tricks up my sleeve, so expect a few more chapters! Thank you for all the compliments! blushes and hides. Any beyblade story I do will be based on Kai, he's the character I've get some depth with and feel more with, so he's the one I shall write about!

Everyone loved this chapter! The judge was shocked, what she expected to be a by the book case turned into feathered pandemonium! Seeing a kid sprout wings was just too much for poor judge Morgan, a weak constitution and all! And Kai will always kick ass!!!

Voltaire is so alone now! Drowning in the verdict guilty I say, but that would give away the plot ; ), you shall have to find out about the breakers and Tadashi! You explain things perfectly! I always get what you're saying, and thank you for saying them!

Wow, it was captivating? That's a good word!

Read on faithful readers!

pants, that was a long answering bit! You find out the secret this chapter!!!! And yeah, I love Linkin Park, their music is a real inspiration and I love every one of their songs.

* * *

His friends had rushed down from the stands to greet him. He stumbled slightly as he approached them, his legs felt like water, why was he always so tired? Maybe the trial had taken more then he thought to keep him going. He felt hands on his shoulders, steadying him. He wanted to cringe from it, but submitted again instead, his gut was feeling way too nauseous anyway; the sickness he felt was small compared to what the trial had done. Maybe fusing with his bitbeasts took a lot of energy; he hadn't done it often enough yet to know the full effects. Maybe Voltaire knew, but Kai would never know now.

He didn't feel it as he was lowered to a bench, had he been carried? Everything was distant, numb. He was so tired. Something covered him, a coat, a blanket? He couldn't tell, but it was warm. His vision was blurred, his eyelids heavy. He wrapped the blanket around him, and his wings then shrouded him and blanket both. So warm, so comfortable. The voices he heard didn't make any sense. Dranzer enveloped him in a feathered protective barrier, Black Dranzer barred the way and guarded. The phoenixes may have been very different, may not have agreed, but for Kai, they would do anything.

And right now, Kai needed rest.

* * *

The group watched in horror as Kai staggered his way towards them. They had left the public stands as soon as Kai had started to fuse, the guards in the courtroom too engrossed in watching Kai to stop them. They all knew Kai was desperate to see Voltaire stopped, but this? Would it work, or would it make things worse. None of them knew the answer. Not the trial was over, the verdict yet to be reached. His wings seemed huge, yet still the right size for his body. They stretched slightly to support the blue haired teen as he wobbled on his legs before reaching them and almost collapsed. His two lawyers followed behind him quickly. Kai was now slumped in Ray and Tyson's arms, mumbling almost silently to himself, his dark mahogany eyes unfocused.

Rowan reached them first. "This way, there are private rooms for this sort of thing, well, I think for _this_ sort of thing. He can rest there till we find out if the verdict will be reached today or at a later date."

She walked purposely out of the room and they followed her out, Kai still slumped between his friend's arms, Seko closing the doors behind them.

Kenny waited to speak with Seko, both of them a few paces behind the others. Kai's wings seemed to be the most eye catching thing, drawing both their eyes with their size colours, like a feathered crimson and black banner.

"Will what Kai just did damage his chances to you think?" asked the short teen.

Seko sighed. "I have no idea; I've never seen or heard of the like happening. At least it made Voltaire confess, and hopefully that will help Kai's case, but I really can't say. Voltaire may have a lot against him, but he does hold a lot of power, not just in Russia but here too."

Kenny nodded. He really hoped the jury would favour Kai, there was enough evidence!

* * *

Tadashi could only watch in mild horror as they dragged Kai into a small, warmly decorated room. She watched as they lowered him onto a padded bench, Tyson's dad laid his large coat on the still mumbling boy. She wanted to cry when she looked into his half lidded eyes, at the things she saw in their murky depths. He wasn't listening to anyone, couldn't see them. His eyes finally closed and he blocked them all out when his wings shrouded him completely.

She frowned as the feathers turned completely black facing them, yet the ones facing him went red. She understood what the bitbeasts were trying to do to protect him. Since her failed fusion with Phagus, the pair of them were closer. Where she used to know what the snake beast was feeling and thinking, now she felt it like it was her own, yet still there was a distance between them. Phagus was still in her blade, whilst Kai could call on his to be part of him. She ran her tongue over one of her new fangs as Phagus caressed her mind caringly, the bitbeast understood, and also held Kai in high esteem. Phagus cared for Kai almost as much as Tadashi did.

She hoped he would wake up soon. Prayed for it.

* * *

The group of people that made up the jury sat speechless around a large oval table. None of them knew what to say, they were all ordinary people who had seen something very unordinary. Finally someone spoke up.

"I can't believe it. My son plays beyblade, he always said their were such things as bitbeasts, and I laughed it off. How can their be all that without us knowing it exists? They let children play with those creatures for god's sake!" muttered a woman, her voice rising.

The man at the head of the table sighed. "That's not why we are here; we are here to make a decision on this trial, focus people!"

They all jumped and looked around at each other guiltily. This was an important trial; child abuse was too serious a matter for them to loose concentration.

"Right, now I have your attention! I feel this will be wrapped up today. Voltaire has too much proof stacked against him for him to walk free from this trial. He has admitted he is guilty, meaning a slightly lighter sentence is required, yet he still abused that boy. Are we all in agreement?"

The room nodded grimly, there was no objections, they all felt him guilty. They was no point in discussing the evidence, they had already seen it and discussed it before hand. They all felt deeply sorry for the boy, yet now there was a different aspect they needed to consider.

"Now the new question is what do we do with Kai Hiwatari? I feel him a danger to the public if he is let to remain the way he is. We have seen the damage he did to Voltaire when cornered in self defence. If he feels threatened again who knows what he will do."

"What are you proposing?" asked another person down the other end of the table.

The man clasped his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on the table. "I'm proposing we offer Voltaire the opportunity to reduce his sentence slightly if he lends us his skills and knowledge about this fusion thing to reverse its effects in the boy. Voltaire is still imprisoned but escapes the possible death sentence and the boy stops becoming a public threat. The only other option would be no involvement from Voltaire and after the display we've just seen, the boy will have to be contained and I don't think he will do well after what he's been through so far."

Murmurs and nods went round the table, all in agreement.

"Then it's unanimous, we will discuss Voltaire's sentence and how we will get him to agree. Then what we do with the boy."

"How did you figure this out?" asked a more suspicious member of the jury.

"I was approached by none other then Mr. Dickinson himself, head of the BBA. He has been keeping an eye on Kai Hiwatari for some time, and knows the situation. After discussing it with the boy's team, they have all agreed it's for the best for Kai to be removed from these 'bitbeasts' as they seem to be doing more harm then good. He has completely changed, become more emotionally unstable, and more aggressive. He is now apparently also more prone to weaknesses in his body. He is shutting himself away from them and becoming more dangerous. The report is in the doctor's documents if you haven't already read them, I suggest you do now please. He is unsound and unfit to be placed in the public."

They did read it, and all decided strongly that Voltaire Hiwatari would get life imprisonment instead of death, and that Kai Hiwatari would undergo a procedure to make him safe for the public.

* * *

Kai still hadn't woken up. A doctor had been in but couldn't even see how Kai was through the strong layer of feathers. Anyone that tried to get too close couldn't get near, and were strongly repelled.

Tadashi was the last to try. Walking carefully and slowly up to the bench he was laid on, she knelt close to where his head should be. She could feel Phagus recoil and hiss in her mind, visualising the king cobra based beast spreading her hood menacingly. Black Dranzer was protecting Kai.

She didn't know how Kai could love that bitbeast; want to be part of it. It was evil, threatening. Dranzer was like life, and Black Dranzer the taint of death. How could he not want rid of that beast?

"Kai? Kai, wake up, please, we need you here. Wake up Kai!" she whispered. Somewhere, buried deep in her mind, something stirred that she had almost forgotten was there.

Tori.

How could she have forgotten the essence of the girl that had kept her alive? More importantly, kept Kai alive? The penetrating blue eyes of the girl pierced the darkness of her mind. They both called out to Kai, verbally and mentally. Phagus remained coiled, as if to strike at any wrong move Black Dranzer might make on the plane they seemed to exist in outside of Tadashi's own.

She kept at it, gentle encouragement. It didn't seem to be working, but she didn't believe in giving up. Soon enough, feathers shifted gently. A gap parted between downy soft wings, and a tired face was exposed. Eyes blinked wearily as he awoke.

Tadashi smiled, they hadn't lost him to the bitbeasts yet. She remembered, far, far back in her past, when Kai had first turned up at the abbey. A small, tear stained boy. Her and her brother had been told how special Kai was, how his training and punishments were to be more intense then anyone else's. They were only two years older, yet they were still to treat him as if he was far beneath them. Tadashi had been told all about the fusion process, the way to make the weapon. Only she knew here that Kai could completely surrender to the fusion and be lost to them forever. It was the only reason she had agreed to get them to remove the fusions effects. She had doubted her decision ever since.

The wings and hair started to fade, so subtly, so softly. Kai felt safe now. Phagus relaxed in her mind as Black Dranzer went from sight with the wings.

She smiled at Kai, "come on, they want us so they can announce the verdict."

Kai frowned at them sleepily, he just couldn't seem to wake up. "That was quick."

"It must have been an easy decision to make." They all went back to the courtroom, everyone smiling encouragement at him.

* * *

He didn't trust it, something was wrong. The hair on the back of his neck refused to go down. He swallowed down the feeling with the tinge of fear he had started experiencing and took his place at his table, his lawyers either side of him. His friends went back to the public stands. The judge and jury were already present, Voltaire was standing in the docks, mumbling to himself between two guards. Kai frowned, the room was full of guards! What were they expecting? Maybe a reaction from Voltaire, or him.

He paid attention to the jury, who had begun to speak.

"We find Voltaire Hiwatari guilty of the crimes he has been accused of. The verdict in total equals the death penalty", Kai's heart leaped up, could he be free? "He has agreed, however, in a bid to reduce his sentence by participating in the reversal of the fusion process he enacted on his grandson, Kai Hiwatari, to ensure public safety."

Kai's heart plummeted. They were going to try and remove the bitbeasts without his permission! They couldn't do that, the phoenixes were the only things that kept him going, to remove them now would be to remove his soul! His heart beat started to rise. Surely his friends wouldn't let them, surely they would help him. He whirled around to face his friends. He had stopped listening to what the jury were saying, only survival counted now. Suddenly he felt very awake.

His friends either refused to look at him or were openly guilty. Everything clicked, even Tadashi wouldn't meet his eyes. They knew! They had known all along! This was what they had been hiding, why they had been acting funny. The stench of betrayal broke his heart.

He couldn't rely on them, they were now the enemy. He was on his own, him and the phoenixes, alone again. He had to get out of the building, now!

* * *

**Falling**

It would just be too easy

To let go of the hold

I have on this precarious life

My lifeline to the world

My cries go unheard

Silent are my pleas

Angels will never know I was here

No hand of God can I seize

Could I really give up?

Which is the coward's way?

To carry on living these lies?

To obey gravity this day?

Do I have the strength

To pull myself up?

Do I have the courage

To succumb to the drop?

How can I have doubts

When the decision should be made

Do I try to make the mark

Should I let my memory fade

Questions always asked

No answers are ever found

I am here on the edge of life

All this freedom has me bound

The waves below call to me

Their dark song too much to bear

The wind wraps round my limbs

It taunts an open dare

For a moment I have wings

They could carry me so far

Never has anyone felt the same

To let go, to remove the bar

The sea rushes up to meet me

The answer had been so clear

Letting go had been so easy

When you've nothing to hold dear

No final goodbyes are said

No tears shed at the loss

As I felt one last cold embrace

In the end I was my own boss

Now I'll stand here on the edge

Watching the horizon forever more

At the place I fell from grace

I was barred at heavens door


	72. Fate in a needle

Hey there all! Like the secret? Everyone feels sorry for Kai, and that's the way it should be! But don't hate his friends, they are doing it because they think they will lose Kai, they don't know that the decision is a poor one, it's a mistake they have to try and fix. I'm sorry about the cliffie, but I can't help doing them! They work so well!

It certainly wasn't the last chapter! Though the 'end' will be soon, it is just the continuation of this one!

I would want to keep the phoenixes if I were Kai, they are a part of him now, and keep him going when he wants to give up. In this story, without them, he may not have made some of the things he's been through. Plus, he always felt Dranzer very closely, and Black Dranzer after he first used that beyblade. Now they can manifest themselves into him makes no difference to the connection they have except to make it better. Voltaire did get what was coming to him! I couldn't let him have the death penalty, hence the reduced sentence for helping, as I don't believe in the death penalty. I understand how an eye for an eye works, makes justified sense, but how can anyone say that someone should be killed? Killing someone, even for reasons, makes you as bad as them. And for some, death is a way out of other punishments, so it's not really a punishment at all! Eep! Enough of my ranting, so on a tangent there!

Sorry again about the cliffie! You will come in soon, I promise! I can't wait for the special review! It's ok for the short review; I love all reviews regardless of size!

You can bet they all feel guilty! They know they have hurt Kai, but they think they are protecting him. They associate the fusion of the bitbeasts with a change in Kai, and not a good one. They are scared for him, and they don't understand the whole thing Kai now has. They all have bitbeasts, but since they lack the closeness Kai has, they don't understand. It's like they are very misinformed about what Kai has become! Tadashi can understand, but she doesn't want to loose Kai to them. Your right about the guards, but will they be effective..................

Kai won't kill himself! Then there would be no story! The poem has that definite side to it, but it's also about making important decisions. There's also a twist to it that suggests the person didn't kill themselves, but thought on it and has thought on it ever since. I thought Tori would be a nice touch. She's still there, even if she is with Tadashi. Tori will play a bigger part in the sequel, even if she is dead!

It is the foundation for the sequel! It will pave the way nicely! I love writing about angst, with some humour in to break it up. It seems to work so well!

Of course Kai is not alone, not with all you wonderful readers to back him up!

Thank you for attempting to review every chapter! That's quite an achievement, so keep it up, you doing so well!

They can do it to him as he is seen as a threat to the public, he did beat Voltaire up to hospital point remember? Even though Voltaire deserved it, they have to consider the thought that Kai could react the same way if he feels threatened again, and the public is their main priority.

I'm glad I could do something to help your crappy day!

I'll update! I promise!

You can repeat yourself over and over again; I never grow tired of your reviews! Thank you all about the poem, and all the compliments! Tala will be making an entrance in the sequel!

Now let's see what happens shall we!

Warm fuzzies!

* * *

Kai was no longer panicking. He had found a place inside of him that could only concentrate on survival. Instinct ruled now. His intense gaze was no longer focused on the faces of those who had betrayed him, they now scanned the room. He took in the people as a statistic, debating if and how they would get in his way. The guards seemed to be ever so slowly closing in on him, three already held Voltaire between them. The phoenixes wanted out, to help Kai in the only way they knew how. He couldn't risk them here, and they would be too restraining freed in such an enclosed area. He fed off their energy instead, an animal growl vibrated in his throat. His eyes seemed to burn, and anyone under their look flinched back.

Maybe he was an animal, a risk, but they wouldn't take him. He was what he was, he would not be changed!

He risked a sudden leap to the doors, only to be blocked by men in uniform. They tried to drive him back, hoping to corner him. The boy didn't seem to be a huge threat, but they had been told to take no risks.

He did back away from them, his eyes darting around the room. There had to be a way out. His back hit the obstruction of the table he had been seated at. Everyone else had backed away to the edges of the room. No one was allowed to leave, to open an exit till he was safe in custody. Kai could hear the judge yelling at him to be sensible, at the guards to just grab him. His lips quirked up briefly. How mistaken were they all!

His eyes rested on those he had called friends, those he had almost wanted to embrace as family. They where headed towards him.

"Kai!" called out Tyson. "Don't be an idiot man, they need to do this!"

Kai sneered at him, "go away! All of you! You don't understand anything! I trusted you........" he finished with a small hiss of pain, not physical, but so deep it almost was. He had trusted them. Now he paid the price for letting his guard down.

He jumped onto the table backwards. Paperwork crunched beneath his feet. He ignored it, it was unimportant, irrelevant. He wasn't going down easy, there was too much to fight for, his life.

Adopting a defensive stance, he scanned the men advancing on him quickly. They all looked tough, hard bodies and hard faced. Kai guessed they were the elites of the force, well used to being called on to deal with tackling dangerous people. His own face was a mask, no emotion seeped through to give them an edge. He could not loose!

They advanced further still. Kai waited till they were almost close enough to grab at his legs, then leaped at one of them. The man was taken by surprise; Kai was fast, moving from a seemingly benign position to an attack before they guy could blink. And he had done it without seeming to tense a muscle in preparation.

Kai had put all the force of his jump into his hands as the pushed against the front of the mans shoulders. The man fell backwards to the hard floor, the wind driven out of him as Kai was crouched on his chest. Kai kicked off the man quickly and hurled forward at a run. They would have done better to have had at least two waves of men. Now their mistake gave Kai an advantage.

He made it to a position near the door, next to the public stands. He turned round, and was faced by an unexpected adversary. Ray.

"Kai, don't make me have to try and stop you, just let them." Kai looked deeply into the amber orbs of his former friend. He was confronted with the belief Ray held in what he was doing was right. Why had they never understood this?

"I won't give them up Ray, so it looks like you will have to stop me. Bring it on."

Ray did. He moved forward to Kai, intent on grabbing something on Kai to stop him. Kai dodged, only to be confronted by a new move from Ray. Soon they began to weave a dance in the small space between the wall of the room, and the wall of the public stands. Moves flowed into other ones, each good at martial arts. Kai soon gained the upper hand, harder training and more extensive knowledge of different styles and moves. With a kick square to Ray's chest, the raven haired teen fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

The guards surged forward at Ray's fail. Kai looked up before leaping at the door. He used the top the door frame to pull himself up. His knees tucked under his chest as his fingers gripped the tiny ledge, he pushed backwards hard. Twisting around in the air, his foot was grabbed by one of the guards. Being pulled down meant that instead of going over the rail at the top of the public stands to land on the seats, he was smacked against the side instead. Hands above his head grasped the rail clumsily till he gained a steady purchase.

He shook his now sore head and tried kicking the guy holding both his legs off. The man wasn't budging, instead holding tighter and trying to pull Kai down. He couldn't go down like this. Kai clenched his fingers tighter around the rail and began to pull himself up.

It was slow going. As soon as the man realised what Kai was doing, he beckoned several more to help. Soon Kai was trying to kick off more men, losing shoes and a sock to the melee around his legs. If he wasn't careful he could lose his trousers, and he wasn't so sure exposing his boxers to the courtroom would help his predicament.

Sweat beading his forehead, arm and back muscles straining, he pulled himself up till his arms were straight in front of him, trembling with the effort of holding up the excess body baggage. He groaned slightly as he tried to kick them off again, reaching forward with one hand to pull himself over the bar. He could feel his stomach bruising as his weight was shifted from his arms to his abdomen, one arm still gripping the bar to stop him being pulled over.

He looked up, and regretted it instantly. Samantha stood, a few chairs distance away. In her hand was a loaded syringe. Kai's mouth dried instantly, his eyes widening. That wasn't what he thought it was, was it? They had prepared for this, expected it! He gulped with a dry throat, and almost choked on it. Samantha took a step forward.

"Kai, I wont hurt you. Your hurting yourself! Please let me do this!" she begged, her green eyes wet with unshed tears.

Kai ignored the burning line against his stomach, the muscles aching in his arms, the weight on his legs. All he could see was the needle. His own screams echoed in his head, his past swam in his mind, all the drugs, the needles, the tattoos. He couldn't breathe.

Then Samantha took another, bigger step forward, the needle coming down to his arm. He didn't think as he moved his arm back, flinching. His other arm buckled and the pressure increased on his abdomen, driving the air in his lungs out with a hissed "shit". The men below him felt the change, and pulled.

Samantha went to grab his outstretched arm as he was yanked back. As he was pulled over his chin struck the rail hard. Blood welled up in his mouth from his now bitten inside cheek, his teeth felt jarred. He continued to slide down fast, his now sweaty hand finding no grip on the rail. He fell backwards into the waiting arms of the guards below. They grabbed at him, his legs, arms, clothes, anything to try and hold him still.

He fought back. Limbs flew everywhere as he bared bloody teeth at them in a snarl. He used the energy from the bitbeasts, but there was only so much they could give. He struggled madly, his fingers clawing at faces, his feet finding soft parts to kick. Men fell away only to be replaced by more. Kai's struggles grew more frantic; images of Boris loomed in his mind before it was all he could do not to tear someone's throat out. Old wounds started to ache, the new bruise felt like fire, his ribs threatened to erupt in new pain. He wanted to scream, yet all he could do was pant and fight, anything to stop them.

The bitbeasts were seeping through; Kai's weakening energy drove them to help more. His nails soon became sharper, more pointed. The scratches he inflicted were deeper, drawing blood. There was a definite force now behind his kicks, and any noises escaping his tortured throat were more animal. His wings started to tear through his back, the solidifying shapes beating against the men trying to hold him. He yelled at the pain from the wings, and as someone tried to twist his arm around his back.

Growling, he pushed at the man with a strong beat of his wing. The man staggered back from the shove of the crimson and black appendage and let go of Kai's arm. It opened an exit from the fight. Kai took the opportunity and pushed back at them with one long sweep of the huge wings and pushed himself forward. Taking the risk had been just that, a risk. He hadn't counted on one of them to grab at a fistful of feathers. He howled as he felt them ripped from the skin of the wing. The force of them being pulled twisted him round slightly. His socked foot slipped on the smooth floor, bringing him down to his knees and hands.

The guards pounced. They drove Kai down to the floor, pushing him against the cold surface. Suddenly, there was no fight left in him. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered against the floor. He just couldn't do it, there was only so much he could take. It was too much like being at the abbey. It was too much like being back with Boris. He could feel his hold on the bitbeasts diminish, them fading from his body but not his mind. He opened his eyes, and they gleamed dully in the blocked light. He never expected this day would have been this bad, would have turned against him.

He looked up as best he could with his head pressed to the floor. Samantha knelt beside him, tears free from their prison leaked down her face.

"I'm sorry Kai, please know we do this because we love you, we worry."

However sorry she looked and sounded, Kai couldn't believe it. They had betrayed him, and it seared his soul. The needle in her hand glinted, and he snarled at her, blood dripping from his mouth. Just as suddenly, the fight came back.

He thrashed against the floor, wiggling violently as the men holding him resorted to using all their body weight just to hold him. One spare man grabbed Kai's arm and held it out. Seeing the syringe getting steadily closer, Kai redoubled his efforts. He knew there was a sedative in the syringe, and he couldn't bear the thought of going under again, where anything could happen and he would be helpless to help himself. He hated feeling helpless.

Soon he had two men sitting on his arm, the third holding his hand steady. He still refused to keep still. Yet it wasn't enough. He cringed as the needle penetrated his skin and snagged against it as he flinched his arm. He could feel the cool liquid as it was forced up his arm. He stopped his struggles and closed his eyes. He could feel the stuff they had loaded into him flow around him, numbing his mind. He lowered his breathing rate.

They seemed to think he was starting to go under the effects of the sedative. It was a strong one they had used, and Samantha was concerned that it may have been too strong, seeing as Kai was going to sleep so quickly. The men slowly loosened their hold on the teen. Samantha shooed them all off and knelt by Kai, finding his pulse. It was steady, if a bit slow. She sighed in relief. He was ok, it hadn't been too much.

Kai lay, unmoving. The sedative was strong, they had thought of everything, well, almost everything. They hadn't counted on Kai's training. He waited as Samantha took his pulse, then just a moment more. The sound he was waiting for happened, a door was opened. Before anyone could react he pushed up, knocking the red haired nurse out of the way as he hurtled towards the door. They tried to close it, but Kai had caught them by surprise. He threw himself at the half closed doors and rolled across the hall on the other side.

He got back up and ran down the hall, his socked foot causing him to slip around the corners. He could hear them behind him, yelling at him. He continued to run, his head feeling woozier with each step. The drug was beginning to take effect, and he was so weary from before. Shaking his head to clear it only left him dizzier. He was confronted by a set of stairs. Using the rail, he flew down the steps, and instantly regretted it.

His clothed foot slipped on one of the smooth, polished steps and he pitched forward. He relaxed as he fell, and it was easy to do since the drug was taking too much effect for his liking. He cried out sharply as his head bashed against something hard. When he reached the bottom, he couldn't move. The drug had taken hold and he was slipping under the blanket of sleep it made. His head throbbed, his muscles groaned at him, and his mouth was still bleeding. He couldn't fight the drug; it was too tired, too dizzy. Groaning in frustration, he succumbed to it, there was nothing he or the bitbeasts could do now, they were in fates hands.

* * *

**Fates**

I'm sure I should be sad

I'm hollow there instead

I can never stop this journey

There's no place to rest my head

I'm always so alone

Yet I chose to be this way

I wish I could feel something

Apart from this apathy

You can never get too close

Betrayal I've felt too much

Walls of flame erupt around me

Severing any kind of touch

How could you do this to me

When I gave you all my trust

What does that word mean to you?

For me it's a part of life, a must

Why did you try to change me?

I can't be someone like you

If who I am isn't good enough

Then your feelings are untrue

You think it alright to decide

Behind my unprotected back

Now my heart you pierced with an arrow

From a bowstring never slack

The rain falls down ever softly

So hot it burns my skin

A sharp contrast to the shadowed embrace

Of the dark angel I call kin

I surrender to the emptiness

From the bleakness I now feel

Following the path the Fates set me

Maybe you bargained a better deal

I yield to the sisters weaving

Even when their scissors part my thread

My destiny decided for me

My tears are stained with red


	73. Planning Death

Bring on the reviews! I've passed the 1000 mark! One of my dreams came true! Thank you thank you thank you! You're all fantastic!

No, you can't win with Kai! I don't know if the sedating would be allowed, but since he struggled so much, maybe it would have been allowed, he was hurting the guards! I know he was outnumbered, but he gave as good as he got! It is Kai's decision, but will the bladebreakers see it that way before it's too late? And long reviews rock!

This into a movie? Wow! Though I don't know about the rape implications! I know it's only mentioned, but it would make the age rating for the movie fairly high! It is a nice thought though.............

Socks are evil spawns of Satan! It's good the poem worked for you, though I wont ask why, that's just too damn personal! Your not an idiot! Kai is used to drugs and shit, but it was a strong sedative. You don't embarrass yourself, don't worry!

Whoa! I'll update! I don't want to kill anyone! I'm glad you like the fusion!

Yup, in a few more chapters, you will be in the story! Ill tell you just before so you can be prepared, though I need some details on how you look! And what sort of style you have! I miss talking to you too, though the morning chats have been brief and fun! Well done with your poems!

It is a little ironic that after all of that he was beaten by a sock, but then I guess it shows that it can be the little things that get you! I know you cant help feeling that way about his friends, and that's good! It shows me I've done a convincing story!

Wahoo! Linkin Park! You really think it was like In the end? Thanks! I don't know if Kai will ever trust his friends again, it would be a tough one to get over! They were the last people Kai expected to betray him too. He is desperate, and Ray got in the way! I've started reading your story, and I'll review it when I can, I like! I try and read the stories people ask me too, it's only fair!

I still cant agree that the death sentence is acceptable, some people deserve death, true, but then that makes us the same as them, plus, when their dead, that's it, the punishments over! Too me, id rather have death then be locked away for the rest of my life! So death is an escape. It's also irreversible, if you sentence the wrong person to death (and it has happened) then you cant give them back their life. It's not acceptable the way people treat animals, and they disgust me. Animals deserve much better respect then they get. I'm doing an animal course at uni, and I see some harsh things on videos and stuff, so I understand how you feel. Pain is not worthless. I think people hate pain because they don't understand it's your body's way of telling you there's something wrong. Your body has ways with numbing the pain too, and if the dog was in that much pain then putting it down was probably the best thing for it. Jail isn't all roses and lilies, it is a place of punishment, and if they are in prison then other things wont get hurt. Life is important, but it is a dog eat dog world, humans just take it to the extreme.

Happy birthday! Congrats for making it to 18!

They can do it without Kai's permission, he's a minor! So he has little rights in what they do.

It's good I can stir emotions in you like that with the story! Wow! They made a decision, and like others, it was a mistake. It's how the try and fix it that counts!

Kai may get away; he may not...........keep reading!

I sort of did mean it to be a cliffie; I like to see you all suffer!

I couldn't let Kai die!!!!!!!

Hey! Someone agrees with my death sentence opinion! Rock on! What Tadashi said is true in this story, Kai can be lost to the bitbeasts, there will be more reference to it later. And yeah, Kai is perfect!

You two are nuts! In a good way! You always make me laugh! There will be the rest of the Demolition boys coming in the sequel too, and some more new characters!

Read on!

* * *

Tadashi couldn't move, she just sat there on the padded seat, staring into nothing. She didn't think it was going to go like that, all the fighting, all the pain. She felt as though her body had gone into shock, had numbed. Why hadn't they told her they were going to do that? Couldn't they have just not told him and maybe gotten him to the lab without him knowing? She buried her face in her hands, they hadn't told her because they knew she didn't agree to their reasons. Now, instead of losing Kai to the bitbeasts, she would just lose him, completely! What if he hated them now? He probably did. She let go of her face to hold on the necklace Kai had given her, her fingers stroking a draconian wing. She looked up and around her for the first time since she had been the one to find Kai first.

She had found him laying at the bottom of the stairs, a sizeable lump on his head, and him choking on his own blood in his unconscious state. She had run her hand down his back, feeling each vertebra to check for damage. Finding none that she could feel, even though she knew there could still be some, she had turned him into a position so that the blood would run out of his mouth instead of down his throat. He started to breathe easier.

Then the paramedics arrived. It turned out they were kept in an adjoining room to the courtroom to take Kai to the lab under his sedated state. They swept her out the way and crowded around the unconscious teen. She walked back to the others who where now in the small room they had been in at the trials break. Ray sat leaning forward, being tended too by another paramedic. Sitting shirtless, Tadashi could see the considerable bruise Kai had left the raven haired teen with. She figured he deserved it, he challenged Kai after all. She sat on the padded seat she was still on and blanked everything.

* * *

Ray gritted his teeth as the paramedic tended to his bruise. He had struggled to breathe when Kai had first hit him, at least now it was easier. The man sat back on his knees and looked Ray in the face.

"Well, it appears to be nothing more then severe bruising, though the sternum may be bruised also. There's not a lot I can do for it I'm afraid, except give you painkillers and tell you to take it easy."

Ray nodded. This was the third time he had been hurt because of Kai. Yet each time wasn't Kai's fault. This time, he had cornered Kai. He would have been better off cornering a rabid bear. He may have won the fight then. He shrugged his shirt back on after the paramedic put a patch over some cream he placed on Ray's bruise. Ray sighed at the tight pain that spread across his chest, why him?

* * *

The others sat around, waiting to be escorted to the lab along with Kai. The guards that bore the wounds Kai inflicted in his desperate moment were placed in other rooms, the scratches and bruises being tended to by other members of the first aid department.

They all stood when Mr. Dickinson entered the room, his face seemingly tired.

"They are ready to take us to the lab; Kai and Voltaire are already on their way."

Everyone nodded and followed the balding, stout man out the door to the minibus waiting outside. Tadashi paused before getting on the bus, taking a moment to look at the building that had been Kai's downfall. Shadowed the way it was by the dark, ominous clouds, it no longer held the regal charm of justice. To her, it was bleak, dark. She shuddered as the wind picked up a chill and stepped onto the bus, avoiding to even look at where Kai usually sat. Would he ever forgive them?

The journey seemed long, only fifteen minutes, but seemingly ten times that. No one spoke, they hardly breathed loud. The silence was oppressive. Soon the lab building loomed up at them. It was a modern affair, a separate wing of the hospital which stood on the other side of the road. This was the building samples were taking to for analysis, where drugs were made, experiments done. Suddenly it seemed that maybe Kai was more a lab rat.

They exited the bus and followed Mr. Dickinson inside.

* * *

Kai lay on a table, a drip in his arm to make sure he was receiving fluids whilst under the sedatives affect. He still hadn't woke from the sedative, and even though Samantha wasn't allowed in there with him, she was worried.

She went back to the seats they had been allocated.

"He should have at least shown some signs of waking up, but he just lays there! Maybe it was too strong. Why wont they check on him!" she turned into the embrace of Tyson's dad as he held his arms out to her.

She had a point, yet what could they do?

* * *

Kai kept his eyes closed and his heartbeat as steady as he could. He still couldn't move his limbs, they were too heavy and numb for him to try without someone noticing. All he could do was occasionally try and gently flex a muscle. So far, it wasn't going well. Until he could move effectively, then all he could do was wait.

* * *

Voltaire smiled as he supervised the work that was building the machine he had used to fuse his grandson to the bitbeasts. It had been a glorious, if short, victorious moment when Kai had emerged part beast. Now he had to undo the work before he could know its full potential.

But that wasn't his plan.

He knew Kai would succumb to the bitbeasts, it was inevitable, it was what he was counting on. His original plan had been to fuse Kai to the bitbeasts, keep Kai imprisoned until he was taken over by the force of the bitbeasts, then train him to become the weapon he desired. The glorious beast of fire and shadow under his control!

The machine they were building would not reverse the fusion, merely make it dormant. The bitbeasts were currently spread between being joined to Kai, and being joined to beyblades, both the blades recovered from Kai's unconscious person at Voltaire's instruction. The beasts were weakened as they were, spread too thinly. Being dormant, they would reside mostly in the beyblades as before, but slowly, oh so slowly, they would re-enter Kai till they controlled him! Voltaire knew Boris was waiting to get back Kai, to hold him till the fusion was complete. These people were so ignorant! Kai could never be separated from the bitbeasts now, not unless he drove them out himself. Voltaire knew he was an old man, but he would see the dawn of the new era he was carving. He even had Leon to take over and rule in his place. Everything was perfect. The only problem would be if Kai wasn't strong enough, but he would deal with that death easily, as bitbeasts could take the hosts body. In fact, it would speed up the whole process for him! It took a great deal of effort not to rub his hands together in a self satisfied way, a lot of effort.

* * *

The group waiting outside Kai's room jumped to their feet when a smaller group in white coats appeared.

"Are you here to check Kai?" asked Samantha.

The lead white coat, a stern looking man with lines decorating his forehead looked at her and frowned, deepening the lines.

"We are here to collect him, it's time!"

The team went into a silenced hush. Tadashi couldn't take this, she couldn't loose Kai!

"You will not take him anywhere!" she said, her voice barely raised, but icy cold, hard as stone.

The white coats stopped and stared at her.

"What are you talking about child? This needs to be done." Replied a woman whose glasses where precariously perched on the end of her nose, her hair drawn back into a greying bun.

Tadashi moved between them and the door, wishing she had brought her whips.

"You will kill him if you do this, you must not! You meddle with things you have no understanding of, all of you!" she directed the last with a look at Kai's team mates.

"Tad? What are you talking about?" asked Ray, decidedly confused now. Tadashi had agreed to remove the bitbeasts, what was she talking about?

Tadashi flattened herself against the door and bared her fangs at the approaching white coats.

"All you need to know is that he will die!" she hissed.

"Young lady, I will ask you to move only once before I take action, now move aside!" as he said those words he went to brush her away with his hand.

Tadashi reacted on instinct. She bit the hand that brushed her shoulder, sinking her fangs deep. The man pulled back with a yell. She licked the blood off the pointed teeth as she glared at the others, daring them to try the same. They did something else instead. They all surged forward, throwing Tadashi off. She wasn't trained for multiple targets without her whips. Something scratched at her skin and she instantly felt weak. Falling to her knees seemed like all her body wanted to do, her arms felt leaden. Phagus couldn't understand it, and thrashed at the feeling shared between the connection. Tadashi wanted to sleep, but Kai...............

"What did you do to her!?" screamed Samantha.

"She will be fine, it's just a sedative, like Kai's." replied the man as he picked up the girl who had bitten him and handing her over to the tall man that shared some resemblance to one of the teenagers.

"Don't worry" he said quickly, silencing another reply from the fiery red head, "she will wake up soon, it's fast to exit the system, though she may feel woozy for a little while."

"You cant just do that to people you know!" said Hilary, her hands on her hips as she leant forward to give them a piece of her mind.

"Really?" replied the man, lifting his wounded hand, "she's lucky I don't decide to report her, then you would have another court case on your hands. Now let us do our job!"

Hilary was left standing with her mouth opening and closing silently.

"Sit down Hil and stop playing a fish!" snapped Mariah, who was feeling pretty stressed at all the tension. She had only come to stay so she could be with Ray, and it worried her sick that he always seemed to get hurt, all because of Kai. She didn't hate Kai, she felt sorry for him, she just wished Ray would stop getting into the middle of it.

Hilary sat as instructed, her mouth now working with quiet splutters. Tadashi had been sat on her chair, leaning against an uncomfortable Max, who was irritated that he could do nothing to lighten this moment, could say nothing to help anyone.

* * *

Kai had heard everything that had happened outside. A new fear had wormed it's way into a solid knot in his gut. Tadashi had said he would die if this happened, and he couldn't stop it. He tried to move his arm more physically, and was met with a numb resistance. He felt sorry for Tad when he heard what had been done to her in the corridor, he could relate! But he quenched the feeling down, just because she was defending him, didn't take away the betrayal she had been part of. He could never forgive them for this!

He opened his eyes and glared as the people part of this little experiment entered the room.

"So your awake! Good! Voltaire hoped it would be so, for the reversal, how are you feeling?" asked a seemingly aging man, though Kai could still see the build of the guy hadn't gone to seed just yet.

"Bite me" Kai croaked at them. His mouth felt so sore to move, it was all he could do.

"Good, you seem to be fine, though you seem to be unable to move much. We will fix that in a bit, now off we go!"

Kai couldn't help but growl at the patronising way they talked to him. They did something to the bed he was on and they started to wheel him out of the room. He hated being unable to move, unable to do anything. He was wheeled past the others, and Kai made a distinct point not to look at any of them. Why did they have to do this? Why did it burn his heart so much? He focused an angry glare at the white coated people around him to stop him wanting to look at his old team mates. He had learned his lesson, he would never be part of a team again.

They continued to wheel him through corridors, finally going between two parted swing doors. Kai almost choked on air when he saw the tube that he had seen before in the middle of the room. It was what he had been put into before, what had fused him with his bitbeasts. They wheeled him right up to it.

Since he couldn't move, they had no problems injecting him with something that seemed to reverse the effects of the sedative. His limbs felt instantly lighter. He didn't have much time to reflect on it though, as they removed his drip quickly and pulled him off the bed and into the tube. He was surprised to still be clothed in what he had worn at the trial, even if it was now torn. He hit the back of the tube and turned on shaking legs to see the tube door already closed.

He leant against the see through tube wall and pounded it with his fists. They couldn't do this. He watched as Voltaire placed his beyblades into a small control panel. His beyblades! They had taken his blades! He ran his hands along the smooth tube walls, finding no crack to help him escape. The tube started filling with mist, but instead of silvery grey, it was now greenish. He yelled at someone to open the tube. The mist reached his head.

He could not let them take the phoenixes, he could not die!

* * *

**Broken**

What do you do when a part of you dies? How can you smile after so many failed tries?

You punished me and I took it

Made to feel the burden was my shame

Nothing you did was ever wrong

I was the only one to blame

For me the sun never set

Instead each dusk it would die

The moon became my companion

In your world built on a lie

Why did I believe your stories?

You were so good at faking trust

The tales you wove were thin

In my hands they turned to dust

You left me bleeding on the floor

Tainted red staining pure white

Yet you never raised a hand to me

Just watched as I lost the fight

It was my fault I never asked for help

I gave up, no longer wanting to stay

My skin would not stop burning

I wanted Anubis to lead the way

I held on just that bit longer

To see if my dreams were not in waste

Only to find them shattered

Nothing left to be chased

In anger I struck out

In fear I was almost slain

I lay your hand on my heart

Can't you feel its pain?

You pull away as though burned

As if the beats were your bane

But this isn't your curse

Care you no longer have to feign

You left only to betray me

As an empty husk I could only sigh

I lay here broken from your deceit

As there was nothing left to die

What do you do when there's nothing left to die? How can you live when your life is all a lie?


	74. battlefield

Hey all! I'll continue to read the stories you've asked me to, I promise!

Gundam Wing? That's like my most favourite anime, ever! I love it so much, my friends get a little tired of my slight obsession with it, but I can't help it! Duo rules! I am so chuffed it reminds you of it! Of course you can print off the poem for whatever reason, I hope it works.

I read in a book a little phrase that makes me think about destiny. It said that when you come across a fork in the road it is your decision which one you take, destiny happens after your choice. It made me think a lot about it, because I like the thought of being able to be in charge of my destiny, but also having that element of no control and surprise. Spices things up! I've never heard of Furuba, I'll look out for it! The number of OC in the sequel is yet to be decided! There will be a fair few, and they will be based on real people.

I think this may be the second to last chapter till the sequel!

Voltaire left Leon in charge because this is what Leon's been training for, to take over if Voltaire was unable to carry on. Boris has been, and always will be, the henchman, second at hand. Boris keeps things running smoothly but isn't leader material. The bitbeasts wouldn't control Kai in the way that they would take over to be in control. It's more like Kai's will would become theirs, they wouldn't take it, Kai would slowly become more animal. Sorry I couldn't get this done for your birthday, I wanted to but couldn't! I hope you had a great time!

Weird is good, love the weird.

If the owners of beyblade wanted this story as a movie, then id let them, but I don't think they will somehow! It would be great though............

Ray doesn't mean to sound self centred, he doesn't know how much trouble Kai is in! The poem was almost a song to me, but I can't seem to write lyrics that have a tune! They just stay like a poem! But thank you, I'm glad it was a song to some!

Egyptian gods are cool, especially Anubis! I'll try and review again!

Forgive and forget? Could you forgive and forget if this happened to you? I certainly couldn't, and it's like Kai has religion or anything to build a moral backbone with in that sense. They have done to Kai the worst possible thing they could have, how can he forgive? And Kai never wants to forget anything ever again; he's only just got his memories back! I'm trying to update when I can, it's hard when I've got uni and work at the moment, I'm having to sneak in some time to write bits of the chapters when I can. I'm sorry it's not more but it's the best I can do.

Of course you can print the story and keep it! It's a lot of paper though! I'm honoured you want to!

It's good you all don't hate Tadashi, she's not all bad, and she will do anything for Kai. Kai won't trust his friends or family anymore, but as for strangers that offer a hand and know something of what he's been through, he may find some trust. You'll be human! What kind of bitbeast do you want? You've got to update! I miss reading your story!

I like it when all your emotions are fresh as you read it!

Wow, I can hope to write all those novels! When I write my first one I hope people will know it's mine and read it! Thank you.

Thanks! Linkin Park again! You two are so mad! Keep it up!

I think you did make it to the one thousand mark!

Love you all! I really am sorry I'm not updating as often as id like, but I will still update when I can!

* * *

The mist filled the tube completely, snaking tendrils reached out to grab at Kai, like the mist had a mind of its own. He twisted away from the snaking, almost solid mist in the small space available to him and tried to reach out to the tubes wall. The mist coagulated before his outreaching hand and pushed it back to him. It then solidified around him and began to constrict, holding Kai still.

Kai shuddered as the mist seemed to brush across his clothes and skin, seemingly searching for something. Kai tried to shrug it off, only to find struggling made the mist constrict tighter. Kai continued, instinct telling him to fight then flee, panic had settled into a cold lump in his gut. The mist constricted more and more, until Kai found he could no longer move at all. Only the rising of his chest was allowed some breathing movement, and that was almost not worth it.

Kai could feel his pulse pounding in his ears, the rush readying him for whatever he was facing. It was so unlike the silvery grey mist he had faced before. That had been sudden, a flash of red pain, and then the bitbeasts were him. Granted it had knocked him into oblivion, but it had nearly been over by now. What was this one going to do?

Kai watched, now very still, as the mist parted in front of his face. He was allowed one last look at the people in the room, each ones face looking back at his, some with curiosity, some with impatience, there was no need for sympathy in that sea of faces.

The mist closed and sparks started up at the top again. Kai couldn't move at all, he didn't even bother to try and avoid it. He embraced the pain this time, riding the waves. It didn't take long for him to notice it was duller; the edge defiantly was no longer as cutting. Yet instead it rolled on and on, never giving him time to take a new breath. The mist pulled at him as the sparks drove through him, and he began to feel like a rag doll with its arm in the plug socket.

He screamed, nothing else could help alleviate even a fragment of the pain. Still the waves of torture rolled on and on, never giving a moment for Kai to even think about anything else. He could feel the mist flow across his body, rising to his still screaming mouth. He tried to close it, but couldn't stop another animal sound ripped through his throat. The mist flowed into his mouth, and time seemed to stand still.

Kai knew he had been driven to unconsciousness, yet it was in that detached way he had experienced in the court room. He wondered why the phoenixes hadn't tried to help in the tube, and now he knew. They were waiting for him.

He seemed to be floating somewhere, no longer was he in the tube. He opened his eyes to the encouraging noises the birds of fire and shadow where emitting, their wings reaching to brush his face. He looked at them both and reached out to pull their beaked faces to his own. Tears fell from his face to turn into small crystal spheres in the strange atmosphere. He felt them so closely, as though their emotions were his own, as though their hearts were beating with his. He felt so whole.

He looked into the two sets of eyes so attuned to his own. How could they want to separate him from who he was? He hadn't been complete inside till he had found both bitbeasts, his passion, his power. In the bliss of being with them so physically in this strange new place, he still felt the faint danger his real body in the tube was still in. only now it wasn't so faint, and it was growing. He let go of the phoenixes heads and looked around him suddenly, the lack of scarf to follow his twist made him feel slightly naked. Then he realised, the pain was gone.

The sudden stark contrast to that agony and now nothing made his extremely uncomfortable. His eyes scanned the strange horizon. Where was he?

What could be called the sky was a vast purplish expanse with what looked like a mix between clouds, bubbles and fuzzy paint splatters scattered and connected in random bluish grey. It made his eyes want to look elsewhere to stop the dizzying sensation caused behind them when he spent too long gazing at one spot. The ground was an eruption of orangey red with a more calming brown on the uprising areas. His thoughts stretched to his bitbeasts, who seemed to have no idea. They were as confused as he was.

He looked around even more, his feet were not on the 'ground', instead they were floating a good distance above it. He felt a small rush through his veins, it was an exhilarating feeling.

"A nice sensation?"

Kai froze at the sound. The voice sounded almost like Voltaire's, but with a dry rasp to it, like age old bones crumbling to dust. Their was a distinct feminine twist to the cold, dry tone. He didn't even try to look round, and neither did the phoenixes, they chose to watch Kai instead. He was them, and the core of them too. They would wait for his decision, for he was all that mattered here.

"Are you not going to answer me, _boy_?"

Kai turned to the voice, and was confronted with what appeared to be a half woman and a half bird. Something in his mind, something seemingly from the depths of his memories. It was a conversation with Tadashi, she had been showing him pictures from a book of myths and legends. He remembered what she had told him that day, when he was so much younger. It had been one of the few comforting memories, when Tadashi had been able to be kind to him. He remembered a picture very clearly. It was a bird/woman hybrid, just like the one before him now.

He found his voice. "You're a harpy?"

Indeed she appeared to be. She had a human head, torso, and arms, and from the waist down she was a bird. She had large, outspread wings, and long talons on her hands and bird feet. They shone metallically in a brassy colour. Her hair was long, and tapered down her back. It was very straight and a brilliant red, bones clicked in small matted plaits placed randomly. Her eyes were also red, and glowed from an inner brightness that did nothing to warm Kai. Instead it sent shivers down his spine. Her face could have been beautiful once, but was now haggard, lined, and pulled into a constant sneer. Sharp pointed teeth peeked from the twisted lips.

Her skin was a pallid blue, like a body only just dead from icy cold, her arms long and ended in the deadly bronze claws. Her wings were a dark, light consuming purplish blue. The feathers gleaming oily with the very last ones tattered and fluttering in a non existent wind. Her legs were covered in the same feathers to where the shin would be before turning into red scales that tapered into three toes at the front, and one at the back, all finished with the dagger like claws. Around her torso she wore bronze armour scratched yet polished.

"Yes, _boy_, I am a harpy. I am called Aello, the rain squall. I am a bitbeast, my master you know, Voltaire."

Kai could feel his heart trying to skip a beat. Voltaire had a bitbeast? How? Why?

"I can feel your questions, and yes he has a bitbeast. But he does not just have me _boy_, no, there are my sisters to contend with as well. He controls all four of us. Don't speak, I shall answer what you need to know, for you won't survive to find out any other way. Voltaire had three brothers once, all of them trying to carry on the Hiwatari line to greatness, to control the world. Each of those brothers had one of my sisters. One by one they perished trying to achieve greatness, but only my master was good enough to survive. Soon my sisters joined me. We do not reside in the beyblades as your pet birds do" she sneered at the phoenixes, who cried at her in indignation. She smiled a grim smile.

"Voltaire keeps our bitchips close to him, on a chain around his neck, yet he has such control over us! My sister brought you here, _boy_! She was the mist that led you to our world. Voltaire made it for us, such a considerate master. Maybe you should meet my sisters, for they will all help to destroy you!"

Kai didn't have anytime to reply as another voice joined them.

"Please do sister, and stop toying with the _child_!" to the left of Aello, another harpy had appeared. This one had white hair and feathers, yet dark grey, almost black skin. Her lips were paler grey, and her eyes a barely visible shade of grey. She was still armoured in bronze. Her voice was whispery, a icy breeze on an already cold day. Her hair seemed to snake away from her, spreading behind her in a halo of tainted light. The scales on her legs and feet were also white.

"Meet my sister!"

"I am Celaeno, storm dark! Meet the one who brought you here _child_."

Then to the right, another harpy. Kai could feel Dranzer and Black Dranzer shift to defend him at a moments notice. He tried to ease them mentally, only to be laughed at by the now three present harpies.

The third was identical to her sisters except in colour. Her hair was wavy and a bright green, as where her eyes. Her skin was light purple, almost lilac. Her scales the same as her hair. Her voice was almost seductive, just as a rose was, yet you could sense the hidden danger, the thorn behind the sweet smelling petals. She watched him intently.

"Such a sweet _little one_, we shall have fun here sisters. I am Okypete, the swift flying. There is one more for you to meet,"

And then, in perfect timing, arrived the last sister. She was shocking to look at, a clash of pink and orange. Her hair and feathers were a bright pink, her hair shorter then her sisters and swept up into a graceful style ending in fire-like ends. He skin was orangey, and her eyes almost demonically pink. Her scales as bright as her hair. Her voice was more screechy then the others.

"So you're the pitiful excuse of a weapon? We shall make you sing, _failures get_! I am the last sister, Podarge, swift footed. And you? You and your little birds shall be our toys! I fear you won't be much sport though, you will die before the real fun begins!"

"So now you know us _boy_, and you know why we are here" spoke Aello, "you look confused? Then let us spell it out for you."

The phoenixes took battle poses, ready to attack and defend, as was Kai, he knew he had a fight on his hands, and he had to help his bitbeasts this time more physically then before.

The harpy's voices seemed to fuse into one, a deadly choir as they all spoke. "We have to remove the bitbeasts from you Kai, so they can take over faster, you shall perish here in our world, your soul shall be our forever!" it was at the last word they started to glow their own colours, blue, black, purple, and orange.

Kai struggled to find a way to get footing as he hovered in the air. Moving was no problem, it was finding a way to keep a stance to attack and defend. His legs shifted in the air, trying to find purchase on the strange atmosphere. He was in their world, him and his bitbeasts, the harpies had the advantage.

They spoke again, still speaking as one. "What's the matter? Can't the canary fly? Let us help you there!"

Kai had only enough time to digest what they were saying before something grabbed at his feet and pulled him down. He couldn't see anything there, yet his trousers around his ankles were still flattened against his skin. Dranzer and Black Dranzer plummeted down with him of their own accord, Kai needed them, and they would not leave him even for a second.

Kai hit the strange ground heavily, wincing as an ankle get twisted beneath the rest of him. He could hear the harpy bitbeasts laughing as he struggled to his feet. At least now the stuff beneath his feet was solid.

"Poor little pet canary has had his wings clipped! Maybe we should put him out of his misery!" laughed the four sisters.

Kai had had enough; he was ready to fight this battle, even if he died. What else could he do?

"You want me? Come get me!" he yelled at them.

"How can we resist such an open invitation?" the harpies said in unison before swooping down, talons outstretched, ready to meet Kai.

Kai could feel the power building up inside him, inside the phoenixes. He knew how powerful they were, and this close to them, he could tap into it all. Fire started springing up from the ground, small flames licking at the air, red, yellow, blue, black. Then the harpies struck. Aello plummeted into Kai, driving him to the ground. Celaeno went for Black Dranzer, Okypete for Dranzer, and Podarge streamed between the two.

Kai screamed in fury and pain as Aello struck him across his arm as he shielded his face from the blow. He used the same injured arm to grab at her wing as she backed away. Screeching in anger she struck out again. Kai's other arm flashed crimson as blood sprayed from the wound. He could feel the phoenixes struggling with the other three. He twisted Aello around and grabbed at her wings bases as she tried to fly up, her arms trying to twist round to grab him as she also tried to avoid getting in the way of her own wing strokes. The climbed higher and higher as she stopped and started as she tried to dislodge his gripping hands, biting teeth, and kicking legs. She slashed at his legs, the fabric tearing as easily as his skin. She finally loosened his hold.

Kai fell, his blood making droplets above him as it escaped his body. He cried out for Dranzer and Black Dranzer, and they answered. They hurtled up to meet him.

The harpies followed the phoenixes up, desperation etched on the already haggard features.

"Sisters! No! They mustn't fuse!" screamed their leader as Kai met with his bitbeasts. A flash of red, blue and black answered her cries.

* * *

The room watched the tube intently, trying to see past the thick green mist that obscured their view of the reversal. A man leant over to whisper to Voltaire if this was still the way it should be, to be answered with a distracted nod. Voltaire seemed to be spacing out on them.

A woman screamed as blood splattered on the inside of the tube, sliding down it in a red smear and mixing with the mist. Another spar lined the other side.

"What's happening in there!" demanded the aging scientist.

Voltaire spoke quietly, distantly. He had to concentrate and they were distracting him!

"He's resisting, that's all! He must be struggling and he's hurting himself in the process, there's nothing we can do! If you try and open the tube he'll die from the shock, so just let it be!"

The people that had started forward reluctantly backed away. They had to follow his advice here; there was nothing else they could do as more splattered inside the tube. All they could do is wait.

* * *

Tadashi jerked awake. She could feel it! The drug still coursed through her veins, making her dizzy and heavy headed, yet something had woken her.

"Tad? You ok?" asked Max as she stopped leaning on his side. "Tad?"

"No! They can't be doing this! No! We have to stop them, please, they can't do this!" she lurched to her feet and started down the corridor, using the wall for support.

The others got up and went to her. "Tad? What happening? What cant they do?" asked Ray gently, unsure as to where this was going.

Tears started to fall from her pale eyes. "Cant you hear you bitbeasts? Kai is calling out to us and they can hear him! They are killing him in there!"

Everyone got out their blades, and sure enough, their own bitbeasts were in a frenzy.

"How could we not have felt them?" asked Tyson, so confused by the problem.

"No time! We must save Kai!" yelled Tadashi. She slid to her knees. "We have to......" she whispered.

"Lets go, we need to see what's causing this, she may be right!" said Hilary defiantly. They nodded and Max and Ray helped Tadashi back up. They made their way to where Kai was. If what Tadashi said was true, were they in time?

* * *

**No end**

Why am I so tired?

Why do I always fight?

Why does battle sing in my veins?

Why do I search for what's in sight?

I need not use a weapon

I was made as one instead

So now I can't escape this fate

I cannot make this end

My mind screams for release

My heart screams for a rest

My body needs to lie down

Why is my life just a test?

All I have is questions

But there's no answers I can seek

All I know is fighting

In your eyes I'm just a freak

I see it when you look at me

See what I am can't be understood

You think this is what I wanted?

I would change if only I could

I am what I am, what I was made

I have nothing left to lose

If all I know if how to fight

Then that is what I choose

You think that you can beat me

I shall have to prove you wrong

There is no time to stop and rest

I can hear the battles song

I can never slow the fight

I flow with it instead

Even when I'm cut and bleeding

I am still a force to dread

Ravens my companions

On a land now torn apart

Together we see the aftermath

Together we see the scars

Ravaged ground drinks the blood

That I alone have spilt

My own is mingled with those

That are innocent, that are missed

The war wages eternal

I shall learn from all those past

I smile as I look upon the battlefield

I'll struggle even if it's my last

Death is the gift I give to others

One I won't receive in turn

But still hope is lifted on faded wings

A prayer not answered, it's left to burn


	75. Gone

Was that a surprise for you all? It was for me and I wrote it! I sat down with absolutely no idea what to do and managed what I think is the longest chapter I've done so far! I know it's a big surprise that Voltaire has bitbeasts, but he was young once, before he headed the Hiwatari Empire. I chose harpies because they are considered evil in mythology, and because they have wings, I'm going along the lines that the Hiwatari's bitbeasts are all wing related. The names for the harpies are real from mythology, as there were four harpies, and these were born of Typhon (a fire breathing giant with a hundred serpentine heads, serpent legs, and feathers and wings) and Echinda (a beautiful woman from the waist up, serpent waist down). You've met Echinda before in one of my poems. These two were snake related beasts that also gave rise to Cerberus, Orthus, the Hydra, the harpies, Chimera and the gryphon. Echinda was also believed to have birthed the sphinx by her son Orthus. She was then later killed by Argus, a man with hundreds of eyes all over his body, who was later killed by Hermes. Hera then took the eyes and placed them in the tail of the peacock. The harpies were originally wind spirits that carried souls of the dead to Hades according to Homer, but this became Hermes job (sort of) and they later became nasty. Dante thought they were the guardians and tormentors of suicide souls. There is also the Jason and the Argonauts story where a flock of harpies raided King Phineas city. The four harpies are the earlier myth though! So that's the story! The names are real, but the way they look is partly myth, partly my own devise.

It's good you can't hate Tadashi! Id hate that id do it that way, seeing as she's only being human and making mistakes, but she does try! It's also good the poem struck you, as you should never change to suit others, however hard it is, I should know.

I'm going along the lines that the tubes too thick to stop sound escaping as it needs to be thick to stop Kai escaping! That's my theory and I'm sticking to it! Tala won't be an enemy, none of the demolition boys will be, they are like Kai in experiences and even if they don't agree they still won't be mortal enemies, I just don't see it working that way. And I hope you had a great time on your birthday!

Voltaire's brothers are dead, they won't be back. Repeat yourself all you want and need, I like your reviews as they are! You'll have to wait and see about all those questions though! And Egyptian Gods rule!

I'm not mad at you! You don't have to review every chapter! And it's not really ending, just continuing under a new name, sort of!

Happy birthday! This is the last chapter, then the sequel!

I think we should leave Max in there, then he can't kill us! Go SDTMO! I can't remember what it means either! Update when you can, I'm waiting!

catches flowersfan art?! Nice one! Id love to see it, if only I could! And I wish the owners and makers of beyblade could find this and give me their opinion, that would be so good!

Don't you get tired form running round the tree?! I don't just like Gundam Wing, I LOVE it! Duo is the best, Deathscythe is the best! Id love this to be a book. I don't know about the other teams. I'm hoping the sequel will have poems in it, but they may not be as frequent as I'm having some inspiration problems! I'm hoping that will fix itself soon! Someday I shall make Deathscythe! Maybe you should strangle the idiot, for humanities sake!

I'm really not surprised you ran out of paper! It is a long story! So many pages!!!

What happened at your school is just whoa! Over-reacting is fine, it's good at some points, so over-react as much as you want!

The names are the real deal, and I'm assuming they are Greek as it's Greek mythology. I guess the scientists had to trust Voltaire here as they are bind to this situation. Id love a movie made because of my work. I put so much into this as it's my passion, hobby, and skill. I love to write and I only wish I could do more of it! Nice quote!

You really want me to email it to you? Make sure you have a lot of room on your email site then! I'll do it when I can, I promise!

Phenomenal is a pretty good word!

Some new faces! Don't worry that you haven't reviewed, it's great that you read it! This is the end of this part, but the sequel is coming up straight after!

Thanks for the thumbs up!

Ok everyone, this is it, the last chapter of the story, Crossing the Bridge. But do not despair fellow Beyblade fans, for the sequel is next! I shall like to introduce you to the sequel's title, so that you know what to look for after this! The new title is, drum roll Russian skies! That may give you a hint as to the sequels story line, but by the end of this chapter it'll make complete sense! I promise! Now sit back and enjoy Crossing the Bridge, I hope you all keep this story in your hearts, as I hope you shall the sequel, and recommend me! I like the ego boost! It'll help new readers to read the first story too, before Russian skies. I still hope to draw new people, and to keep all of you lovely reviewers who have given me so much. Now, onwards to victory! (In this Raiden is pronounced as ryeden, it's Japanese.) This is my longest chapter yet!

* * *

The lights faded in the strange world the harpies took as their own. Surrounded by his own glow, Kai unfurled his wings. He gave them a small flap, just to test their solidity. He then swung them forward in a clap of air. He looked out from new eyes to see the harpies watching him, all separate around him, all with stricken looks on their faces.

"No! You weren't supposed to fuse! We must finish the quickly now sisters, before it's too late!" screeched Aello. They were all clearly distressed about this, and Kai had a suspicion that it was more due to Voltaire's wrath then the actual loosing. He could hardly blame them for that, but they wanted a fight, and he was going to give it to them! He screamed his challenge, his voice now part of the phoenixes. The harpies answered.

They rushed him as one, claws out and gleaming in the strange light. Kai was ready for them. In the last moment he created a wall of dark flame around himself, driving them back. He had to keep them away, even in his new form; he could still feel blood running down his own limbs. He had to figure out how to stop them! He observed that they never attacked together so that they would touch; each avoided the other to all extremes.

"You think that only you can raise an element, _boy_? We are wind spirits, and we shall use what powers we have to destroy you!" Kai could feel the power behind those words, could feel it building up. A small breeze stirred his hair and feathers. A stench of carrion followed it. Then he heard it, a distant roar. He wheeled around only to be struck in the face by a strong, evil smelling wind. It battered at him, driving him backwards, where another wind waited to push him forward into the previous wind. Soon it surrounded him, crashing into him.

"Can you feel it, _child_? We hold the power to call upon the last dying breath, the air from a long unused crypt, the stench of decay! We drive the wind that destroys cities, and now, you are the target!"

Kai could hardly breathe, apart from the terrible smell making him gag, the wind drove into him with such force he couldn't move anything, nor draw air into his burning lungs. Every now and again a claw slashed at him, mostly striking their target. More blood flowed.

But they seemed to have forgotten that air fed fire, and he was fireproof. He called forth his own powers of flame, and gave it to the air. Read and black sprung forth and poured into the hurricane that ravaged around Kai. The harpies were forced back as the fire grew suddenly, reaching along the wind like it was a solid surface it could feed on.

From inside the inferno, Kai could watch the harpies. His memory snagged at him, there was a way to beat this! Why would they never go near each other? He could only hold them off for so long!

* * *

The people in the room whipped around to face the door. It had crashed open and was now filled with the teens and adults some had seen earlier.

"Get out! You should not be here!" yelled one of the men who had not seen them earlier. He stalked towards them making shooing gestures with his hands.

Tyson's dad stepped forward aggressively and the smaller man stopped and hesitated, glancing at the senior scientist standing by Voltaire. The senior scientist shrugged, he didn't know what to do, they had no security for this, none of the kind had ever happened before.

Tyson's dad strode into the room.

"Leave. NOW!" he yelled, his voice making the air boom in the peoples ears. The situation was too much for most, the unknown going on in the tube, Voltaire being in charge, the blood. Now this, it was all too much. They left quickly, leaving only the senior scientist and Voltaire to stand their ground.

Tadashi ran towards the tube, banging on it frantically, calling Kai's name. She couldn't see him through the green mist, but Phagus told her he was in there, and deep down she knew as well. Voltaire sneered at her.

"He can't hear you, and if you try to get him out he will die! I should have expected you would react like this, too soft! You should have died when you had the chance!"

"Shut up you old fool!" she cried back at him, "your twisted, and you made me twisted! I hate you! Leon is as bad as you, but then he was always the better out of us, he was the one you wanted and you only kept me because he wanted you to! Now you do this, to your own grandson, how can you? How do you justify destroying the one thing you have left?" her voice faded at the end and she sagged against the tube. The effects of the sedative still swirled through her bloodstream. Ray quickly went to her side.

"Tad? You ok?"

"He's in here, just out of reach, I don't know how to save him!" she whispered back in response.

Ray looked at her pain filled pale eyes, and nodded. They had to do something.

Max was infuriated. How dare his friends be treated this way! Kai shouldn't have to go through this, not now, and Tadashi didn't deserve this either. He felt a pang of protectiveness as he thought of her. One look at her stricken and tired face boiled his blood.

"Let Kai go now!" he said coldly, every word spitted out like ice.

Voltaire just laughed. That was it, a snapping point. Tyson lunged at Voltaire, yelling wordlessly as he aimed for the thick throat of the older man. Chaos ensued.

* * *

Kai could hear something different. It was like a word carried on a breeze, distant, faint, strained. He couldn't make out the angry words, but they made him shudder. In his womb of flame he could tell the voices, so familiar. So they had come for him, but for what point? They had allowed this and now they decided to help, too late.

"Bloody typical" he muttered to himself. He put his attention back to the harpies, noticing they had grown slightly bolder, approaching the wall of flame cautiously, trying to find a way in. He tried to deny them, to increase the flames intensity, only to be stopped by another kind of wall. He physically couldn't do it; it was taking all he had to sustain the wall as it was. His energy bled out of him slowly just as the crimson dripped from his gaping wounds. The pain was catching up to him.

* * *

Tyson never made it to Voltaire, his father grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in. he looked beyond his fathers body to the tube that help his friend, watching as the blood inside slid oh so leisurely down. His anger turned to cold fury. His father sensed the change and held him tighter.

Voltaire watched them all impassively. "You are all too late to do anything, you have no choice but to let it finish."

"No" said Max, "That is not an option."

"He's right dad, how can we do nothing?" father looked at son; saw the determination in navy blue eyes.

"Fool child! You can do nothing without killing your precious friend, so shut up and let it finish! You will have to wait and see if what you so readily agreed to has worked."

"Shut up!" screamed Tadashi, now leaning against the tube. "The longer we spend waiting around and arguing, the further Kai slips away!"

Voltaire was now ignored. All attention was on Tadashi.

"We have to get in there, where he is, his consciousness isn't here anymore, he's somewhere else, isn't he?!" she demanded of Voltaire.

He glared back. She wasn't supposed to know about these things, but then how could he expect her not to, he had allowed Leon to know everything, how could he have kept it all secret?

"You always were too nosy, to noticing." He muttered. The scientist cautiously edged out of the room, glad that he was not under such intense scrutiny. The basic truth though was that none of them cared.

Tadashi ignored them both, concentrating on the signals Phagus was sending her. She hadn't realised she had closed her eyes till Mariah shook her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently. Tadashi looked at her with a blank expression before speaking again.

"Your bitbeasts, they know where he is; you have to listen to them!"

"I don't understand, Dizzi?" asked Kenny, quiet and pale till now.

The trapped beasts answered. "He's on another plane."

"A plane? I though he was in the tube, not flying." Anyone one of them could have smacked him round the head for that, if the situation allowed it.

"A plane as in dimension Tyson, duh!" answered the computer bitbeast, "he's trapped somewhere that you cannot physically go. He can as he is fused with spirits, as you are weakly, and so his mind and spirit are open to enter where they do. Only they've been forced there, and Kai along with them! There are others there!"

"Other people?" asked Hilary.

"No, other bitbeasts. I can feel their hate from here, gives me the heebie jeebies!"

"Thanks Dizzi, now the question is, what do we do? What can we do?"

"We can't, I can." Muttered Tadashi, almost to herself. They all looked at her as she leant against the tube wall, one finger seeming to trace a pattern on the thick transparent material. Her eyes turned blank, like a covering had been slid across them, shielding her thoughts and emotions.

* * *

Tadashi summoned the one thing she could think of to help. Phagus couldn't go in there, not linked as she was. Tadashi would also have to go, and she couldn't get there without help. Phagus couldn't take her spirit as the bitbeast lacked the knowledge, and Phagus was too joined to go without Tadashi. None of the other bitbeasts could do it without knowing how. There was only one option left.

She knew Tori was in her head somewhere. The dead girl's spirit had resided in Kai and now her to help where she still could. Tadashi didn't know the reason why, but she was grateful for the act. She felt a tug. The red head looked at her mournfully from the depths of her mind. They understood each other. And through Tori Tadashi could see what was going on. It was a blurred effect, like looking through a rained on window.

* * *

Kai could feel the fire he had a grip on falter for a second. It was only a moment, but it worried him. Sweat beaded his face from effort and tiredness rather then any heat. He faltered again. This time the flame almost winked out completely, and a bronzed claw took the opportunity to slash at him. He cried out as it struck flesh on his forehead, just below the hairline. Blood fell in a small sheet over his left eye.

"It seems we had nothing to fear from a fusion, all you seem to be able to do is summon fire!" screeched Podarge, glee shining on her orange features.

Kai felt rage build up inside him, a cold fury that burned at his heart. They had no right in the first place to think they could attack and destroy him, but to throw in insults was just the icing. If they enjoyed this, then he would make sure they paid dearly for the entertainment.

His wings erupted in fire, falling feathers turning into molten drops that splashed brightly on the ground. He could feel the hair down his neck and back become white flame, his own hair blue fire that licked pleasantly warm against his cheeks. He could see the apprehension in the different coloured eyes. He screamed a challenge, and the air around him vibrated with it. He flung himself towards the nearest, Podarge, and they clashed.

Kai slashed, bit, and kicked at the thrashing blur that was the harpy sister. She fought back just as much, yet little damage was done to either. She called upon her sisters and they joined in the fight. Fiery winds burst into life around them. Kai was fighting well, but being outnumbered by even one was enough to slowly be losing.

His ears twitched as he heard his name. None here would call him by his name. He turned to see dark clouds forming beyond the heated winds. The harpies also stopped and watched it approach. Flashing lightning struck amongst the clouds. They could hear the rumble of thunder.

Then Kai saw it. A black shadow emerged from the depths of the darkness. It rode the air as though it was solid, the shape becoming more distinguished as it approached. A vulpine head was followed by a sleek body and finished in three tails. The fox like creature was sleek and glossy black. White swirls made pattern along the legs and muzzle. The muzzle and paws a shocking contrasts in red under the white. The ends of the tail were also finished in red, the very tips a startling white. The teeth visible due to the snarl on the fox face showed sharp white teeth, and the eyes were white all over, no sign of pupil or iris. There was no armour on the sleek body. A small ball of bluish light hung from the dark neck. Kai recognised both the creature and that ball.

"Raiden" he whispered. It was a bitbeast, one he knew well. The fox like animal was a kitsune, a thunder one. Its own name meant thunder and lightning. Her three tails created the element she was named after, and showed her young age. The thunder element was a mix of fire and air, and Raiden probably felt very comfortable with so much of both swimming around. She had chosen to show herself in her fox mode, not her human form, that meant she was ready to fight.

The kitsune came close, and Kai could swear he heard the harpies shock in their breathing. The white eyes looked straight at Kai. He saw a hint of blue in them.

"Kai." The voice came from the kitsune, but not at the same time. It was Tori's voice, and this had been her bitbeast.

"Raiden? Tori?"

The fox gave the image of smiling. "Yes, I cannot be here long, the link is weak. You have been lied to Kai; this was not made for them. This is a place the bitbeasts partly belong to, yet the knowledge of it as been mainly lost as they have lived more with us in our own world. They have changed this part! They do not have as much power here as they have said. They lie!"

Kai could sense Raiden's anger; her tails began to crackle with energy, small sparks running along them. Something flashed in her eyes.

"I am here to help you escape Kai; I have a message for you. They cannot stand the sound of a brass instrument!"

Kai and the phoenixes looked blankly back at her, realisation slow to dawn in his tired state. A brass instrument? He didn't have one. He risked a glance at the bristling harpies and the answer was right in his face. Their own armour acted against them, this was why they would not go near each other, in case their armour connected and made a sound. He looked at Raiden and the kitsune nodded. They both struck out together.

They took two each, Kai going for Aello and Celaeno, Raiden going for Okypete and Podarge. Kai struggled with Celaeno; she seemed to fade like mist before his touch. Aello was easier; she was furious about the whole thing and was making mistakes. He could hear Podarge shriek, and Okypete berating her in that sweet seductive voice.

They battled on, phoenix fire and kitsune lightning lit the strange landscape in cold, sudden blasts. Split into the two groups the harpies were tiring, this wasn't how they normally battled. Either on their own or together they were formidable, now they were at a loss. Kai glanced at Raiden to see ball lightning form between her three tails to strike out.

He brought a talon ended hand to strike at the misty Celaeno. The sudden impact of it blanked his mind in ice, leaving only a core of animal rage there. The rest of the battle was lost to his memory. He awoke to his senses to a drawn out ringing in his ears. In his beak like mouth he tasted flesh, and was very surprised to find he held a limp Celaeno between his jaws, Aello was held just as limp in his hands. He had struck their armour together in the process of thrashing them. He let them both go and watched in horror as they fell to the ground.

He looked up at Raiden; the noise had knocked the other two harpies out as well. The fox spirit looked back at him with a strange look in her pale eyes. Kai felt sick. What had happened to him?

He took a deep breath. "How am I going to get back?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. He vaguely remembered roaring in the midst of fighting. Tori's voice answered him.

"Join me" she muttered quietly. Then the land and sky faded to black.

* * *

Ray yanked Tadashi back from the tube as it cracked. Just moments ago the mist had faded and they had been shown Kai, in all his bloody, bruised glory. Then the mist had returned, black this time. Tadashi had been in a zoned out trance since she had leant against the tube. He pulled her away just in time as the tube exploded outwards.

Voltaire paled in horror as it all seemed to fall apart around him. Kai was supposed to emerge weak, but still ok. Maybe even dead. Either plan did not involve him seemingly destroying the place from the inside out. He yelled and fell back, striking his head as he hit the floor as the control panel exploded in his face.

Everyone either fell or pushed themselves to the floor as fire erupted from the tube. Electricity flicked across the ceiling. Screams came from those who did not recall later that they had done so. Black smoke filled the room.

* * *

Kai emerged from the inferno, no sign of his fusion on him. He looked around the room, a sad look on his face. Tori had explained things in the darkness. Leaving the strange world had done something to him, something he didn't like. Dranzer and Black Dranzer were distanced from him. He could still feel them, a weak line on the web of his life. But they were still so far, he was still so alone. He had come to realise too late how much they really meant to him, and how little he had understood of them.

They were more then just tools for a game. They were a part of him, their souls entwined with his in the tapestry of life. Now he could barely feel them. If he had tears left he would have cried, anything to fill the void within him. Instead he walked up to the shattered remains of the consol and reached into the wreckage. He pulled out an object. In his clenched hand was one beyblade, black, red and blue. The bit chip held the two phoenixes flying together. As least they were together.

His limbs tore at him with pain as he walked towards the door, pausing at the frame. Looking back into the room, he silently mouthed a good bye to Tori and Raiden. He fingered the small glowing ball hung around his neck. Raiden's force, given in the hope that Tori could help him again. She couldn't leave Tadashi now, but she could be called upon. Blood warmly slipping down his skin reminded him of the present.

Like fate and chance playing a game, the smoke cleared slightly to show a clear path of vision to Voltaire. Another twist of the fates strings and he looked up from his smoked stupor.

That was it, one last look at his grandson. Voltaire knew he wouldn't see him again, the pain, betrayal, and hollowness in the mahogany eyes told him that. He watched as Kai regarded him sadly, no anger, no hate, just sadness. He watched as Kai turned his head down and away, walking silently out the door, disappearing into a fading shadow as the smoke swirled the image away forever.

He was left to drift back to unconsciousness, left with all his fears, dead hopes, and realisations. Left with nothing.

No one else saw Kai leave through the thick smoke. An impish spirit made them sleep.

Two hours later they awoke, surrounded by hospital staff and police. Too late they got away; made it back to the house in hopes Kai had gone there. He had done, but now was gone. Bloody clothes were all that was left of him. All his belongings were gone. They flew into a search.

* * *

Kai had returned to the house only to collect his things. He had made a decision. He washed away the blood and bound the wounds with bandages from the houses first aid kit. He wished he didn't owe them so much, it would make this easier. They had come for him, after all that; they had come to save him. He was confused; he needed to clear his head. He dressed carefully but with determined speed. Donning dark trousers and a dark top, he shouldered on the long hooded coat. It was black, reaching down to his ankles. He drew the hood up over his bandaged head, his unruly bangs sticking past the hood slightly. One last rueful look at the room he had shared for so long. He picked up his duffel, shouldering it painfully.

He had walked away from the town. On a rise he had seen the sun set behind from his times on the roof he stood, now watching the house. He could distantly see building. He could see the small frantic ant-like shapes of those he knew searching for him. They wouldn't find him. So long ago, yet still so close, he could see it all by a river. A river of pain, of memories, of blood. He had stood on one bank, and those he thought he could trust had stood on the other. A bridge had been constructed between them, and he had slowly crossed it. Now he looked back, only to find they had crossed to the other side without him seeing it, and the bridge was burning between them. He could never go back that way. The bridge was burnt, it was over. Too many things had changed.

He looked towards the distance behind him. He was half Japanese, and he had tried living it. Now it was time to return to his other heritage. He was going home. He was going back to Russia. He was going to seek answers to all the questions he had ever had.

As he walked away from his recent memories, the wind whipping them away from him in the form of tears, he was so sure he could hear someone call his name. He didn't turn back. His destiny lay under Russian skies.

* * *

**Gone**

Do you ever feel life is passing you by

Like grains of sand pouring through slack fingers

All you can do is watch as time ticks on

The emotion fading as the memory lingers

The time has come to say goodbye to you

But I speak to empty air where you should be

You were never there when I reached out

Always too late to save a part of me

I had adapted to survive on my own before

In your friendship I soon lost this touch

What felt so good was just not right for me

What you gave me was all too much

I leave you now as a matter of choice

If I stay I may cease to exist

What I am, what I know, will fade away

What I was I can no longer resist

I seek answers from a torn and broken home

I must dig deep inside to find the source

I need to find who I really am

Blood spilt behind me a pulling force

Each time I broke a mirrored barrier

There was another one behind to see

Another face, another disguise, something hidden

Another locked door with a lost key

Each memory is like yesterdays wounds

The pain no longer fresh, but now raw

And now that time has passed to think on them

I see I had exposed and tainted my core

When will this dream end and die?

When will I feel real and whole?

Is there a place in time for me to live?

When will this burden be lifted from my soul?

I survive, but each time I lose a piece from myself

I am not as strong as I seem to be

Why can't you look beyond this image?

And see what I am, just me

The shadowed distance swallows my trail

I left my bridges burning, my ties left as none

All I leave behind are my escaping tears

Broken feathers drifting, I am gone

* * *

An age has come to pass, and even though there are no beginnings or endings, it was a beginning. Remember to look out for Russian Skies, the fantastic sequel! Thanks to all who reviewed this story, all of you, every single one, and I hope you continue to read the next one. I can't believe it lasted this long, and that I'm continuing it! Please let me know what you thought of the last chapter! I shall see you all soon in the first chapter of Russian Skies! So read, and wait! Starbugkenny will strike again! 


End file.
